The Dark Veil of Hatred
by Dark Asseigai
Summary: In the bloody future of Harry's sixth year, when wizard versus muggle on the battlefield, only then from the slaughter will the world be born anew. (Rated R for graphic violence) COMPLETE
1. The Dream

Chapter 1 – The Dream  
  
Harry Potter has had trouble sleeping since as long as he could remember. Dreams had often plagued his subconscious. Most lacked meaning, but some, however had the distinct cutting feeling of pain and evil, suffering and decay. And more often than not, much to his own displeasure, it resulted with Harry waking up drenched in the foul stench of his own sweat. Each night he would unwittingly continue this horrible routine, sleeping uneasily and waking up panting or in some severe cases, screaming, depending on the severity of the dream. All and all, this produced the typical outlook of a worn and tired young man, forever bound to the horrors of his own imagination. This was the Harry that everyone had known since the beginning of their first year. Though it can be said, that as the years progressed, his condition gradually worsened, what with the re-appearance of Voldemort, and his own tragic loss of his godfather Sirius, that even now he could not adequately explain, let alone cope with inside his mind.   
  
Few people had noticed this subtle change within him, perhaps with the exception of Albus Dumbledore, no one had the slightest inkling that there was anything wrong with him at all. And with that, his peers, despite the occasional hero worship, had on average, started to leave him alone. However… things were changing radically for Harry, in ways that served only to confuse him.   
  
Harry was about to begin his sixth year at Hogwarts, still uneasy about the loss of Sirius, and now the more prevalent than ever, return of Lord Voldemort to the terrified wizarding world. It weighed heavily on his conscious, as it was he who had revealed to Dumbledore that Voldemort had returned, and to his credit, received nothing. In addition to this, he felt that with the re-emergence of the Dark Lord, his status as a target for attack had increased ten fold, and given his apparent knowledge of the Order, the wizarding world might well fall should he be captured and interrogated by Death Eaters. Indeed there was great risk in returning to Hogwarts, though he knew it was necessary, for his own personal reasons at least.   
  
It was the night before he was due at platform nine and three quarters that really shook him. He bedded down for the evening as he had usually done, still with his problems bothering him, and as expected, the dreams began again. Nothing was dramatically different about them this night however, just the same as it had been for countless nights before. He beheld in his mind the terrible events that had led to Sirius's death. His own foolishness at wanting to save him with Voldemort on the loose. And hence, the subsequent guilt the followed, issuing him contemptuous self-talk that painfully urged him to atone for all the lives lost because of his actions, by perhaps killing himself.   
  
For too long now he had heard these bad messages, but he'd learned to deal with it. Then all of a sudden, it was different, everything changed… he was no longer visualizing the disturbing events of the previous year, rather, he was now seeing something totally different. A scene, from Hogwarts, yes, he'd seen it before. The Great Hall, meticulously decorated in the four house colors laid before him, all the students, some of the younger he didn't recognize, were seated in anticipation of the teacher's speeches. He saw Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall sitting at the teacher's table as they usually did, and on either side of them, Professors Flitwick, Vector, Snape, Trelawny (who's appearance at the table seemed slightly unusual), Hagrid, Sprout… and someone else, of whom he'd never met. His face (Harry had assumed it was a man) was shrouded by the hood of a sinister looking black traveling cloak, only his mouth being visible, and he didn't appear to be smiling in the charismatic way that the other teachers were. The stranger sat there motionless in Harry's inner eye, for only a moment, as his vision was suddenly swiveled around to see Colin Creevey standing in front of him, brandishing his god forsaken camera in his hands and saying something he couldn't quite understand.   
  
Time then seemed to slow. The excited voices of students and speaking teachers alike began to ebb away into silence, and the general mood of the crowd sparked most suddenly with fear. There was a curious sense of trepidation amongst the multitudes. Anxious faces were turning to each other in fright, and other more curious souls were looking upwards at the bewitched ceiling with held breath.   
  
It was then he heard the sound. A high pitched whistling noise that grew from silence, louder and louder for every moment that passed. It echoed through the Great Hall with an eerie resonance that seemed to radiate tremendous fear throughout the masses of students. The teacher's (as Harry's view swiveled around once more to see) were also panic stricken. Madam Sprout was clutching her ears tightly. Hagrid was trembling uncontrollably. Snape and McGonagall both sat wide eyed in deep thoughts of their own. The unknown teacher, standing stiffly on the spot, held his wand at the ready while Professor Dumbledore, mumbled extremely quickly to himself in what Harry could only have guessed to be an incantation of sorts.   
  
Once again Harry's view turned, this time to the ceiling. It's bewitched nature showed more at this moment than merely the night sky. Speeding overhead were vast numbers of fast flaming objects, their existence only confirmed by the sick trail of black smoke they left behind them, as well as the accompanying whistle that had struck everyone so daftly. Throughout the madness that had flared so suddenly, Harry could discern a few cruelly spoken words, that despite sounding familiar, he couldn't place the speaker at all.   
  
"This is what will become of your world Harry Potter… when you fail!"  
  
And at this message, one of the flaming objects above, fell short and hit the hall, exploding to the sounds of screams both terrified and panicked. And the last thing that Harry saw, was the horrible burning of the hall and everyone in it, before he too was rapidly consumed in flame, and he awoke from his dream, his scar searing as hot as the fire he had imagined in his sleep.  
  
'Oh my God!' Harry whispered fearfully to himself in the half darkness of his room. Haphazardly, he fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand and put them on. He was still in bed at the Dursley's, much to his unusual relief. Things about him seemed normal as he scanned the room for anomalies. His half open trunk was packed and ready with all his manner of magical equipment, and peering quickly at his digital clock, he read to himself, "6.30 am". In a couple of minutes, Aunt Petunia was sure to bang ferociously on his bedroom door, being an early riser as she was. This was to be expected however, as during his holidays he'd convinced his Aunt and Uncle to allow him to use their fireplace for Floo travel to the Weasley's before he was to catch the Hogwarts Express.   
  
He knew it would be a lot easier and downright quicker alternative than the Weasley's having to pick him up, or in the worse case scenario, having the Dursley's themselves drop him off at King's Cross station. It hadn't been easy to convince them though. The Dursley's were still in a state of shock after Mr Weasley's dramatic entrance not that long ago. Half of the room was totally destroyed when he'd blasted through the blockage covering the fireplace.  
  
Vernon specifically said to Harry in no uncertain terms, that if he wanted to use their fireplace for magical travel, then he'd have absolutely no choice but to relinquish some of his own "privileges" as compensation. So eager he was to take up this once in a lifetime offer, Harry quickly accepted without considering the cost. Just what that cost was he soon discovered, when his bedroom window one day, was permanently screwed shut and Hedwig locked up in the garage at night. Uncle Vernon felt this to be a most adequate substitute for his little deal, as in his words;   
  
"This bloody bird has troubled me long enough!" found it's way to Harry's ears. He was certain therefore that he wasn't going to unwittingly sleep in when the day of their deal finally came to pass… So he got up from bed immediately, gathered his trunk and set out into the hall and down the stairs. He wasn't going to be late, not at all.  
  
Sure enough, all the Dursley's were already up, eating breakfast. He wasn't stupid enough to initiate conversation, as with his Floo travel time in only half an hour, he wasn't going to arouse Uncle Vernon's habit of changing his mind at the last minute. Silently, he sat and ate, to the complete ignorance of his Aunt and Uncle. It appeared, that only his cousin had noticed his trunk.  
  
'Dear me,' he began so melodramatically, 'It's that day of the year again isn't it Dad.' Vernon looked up curiously from his coffee, first to Dudley, then to Harry and finally the trunk.  
  
'What in the bloody hell!…' he shouted loudly, making Petunia jump with fright. 'Dam it, I forgot about today. We should be having a celebration right now, not breakfast!' Harry unsurprisingly, was taken completely unaware of Vernon's sudden statement, and without thinking he blurted out;   
  
'Err… why's that?' Vernon looked strangely at Harry for a moment, before clearing his throat to answer.   
  
'I think it's obvious isn't it?! You're leaving today for a whole year, aren't you?! I can hardly contain my excitement. In fact, the sooner I can get you out of my house the better… hey, you can forget breakfast right now boy, you leaving immediately.' And instinctively, Harry dropped the piece of toast just inches from his mouth as Vernon's strong hands gripped him by the shoulder and his trunk along with him. 'Look at this…' Vernon stated again, almost with pride, 'I've been working for some time to get this fireplace ready for you, cleared it out myself.'   
  
  
  
Harry wondered briefly what the Weasley's would think if he turned up at their house half an hour early, but he pushed the thought from his mind as he remembered that most horrible dream he'd had, that was still pulsating like a headache in his mind.   
  
'Now… do your stuff!' Vernon commanded as he brought Harry to the fireplace. Fortunately for Harry though, he'd been practicing this moment in his head for weeks, and no sooner than he'd shouted 'THE BURROW', there was green flame and he was whistling his way there at incredible speed. He felt so much elation to finally be returning to the wizarding world. Not only because it felt like his only true home, but also, it provided a place to seek answers, and his dream was what he wanted to raise with Dumbledore immediately. Curious as it was, it didn't feel like any ordinary dream, or anything that was taking place at the particular moment either. And whether that was true or not he wanted to find out. Yes, Dumbledore must know, but something told him that since he knew so little about it, he should not tell anyone else, not yet. And he resided this to himself as he placed one foot out of the fireplace… at the Weasley's. 


	2. Mysterious Events

Chapter 2 – Mysterious Events  
  
It had not taken long for Harry's presence to be known at the Weasley's. Within moments of his arrival, the sounds of hurried footsteps could easily be heard from the floors above. Sure enough, he was promptly swept up in hugs as each of the Weasley's gave their greetings in turn, giving him no time to say hello himself. But soon enough, the commotion had died down to just pats on the back, and while the family seated themselves for breakfast, he took the opportunity to explain his early arrival to anyone who would listen.  
  
'I tell you Ron, it was weird.' Harry could be heard saying through mouthfuls of bacon and eggs. 'He was basically trying to get me out as soon as he could.'  
  
Ron was listening intently as his friend rambled on, occasionally giving his own interpretation as to what it could mean.  
  
'Didn't you say he was afraid of magic?' Ron interjected suddenly, 'I mean, from the last time we used the floo network to pick you up, your uncle started throwing stuff at Dad.'   
  
Harry paused momentarily on this as he considered it. Ron was right. Uncle Vernon was indeed afraid of magic, but what puzzled him was his apparent eagerness to allow Harry to use the fireplace for magic. It didn't really make any kind of sense. Afterall, Uncle Vernon had been such an outspoken person against the use of magic for all the years that Harry had known of Hogwarts. What could have changed his mind so quickly? He mused that perhaps Vernon was so happy about finally locking up Hedwig at nights, that he'd be more than happy to let him use magical travel. He continued to think on it for a while, but found it difficult to concentrate. Whether he liked it or not, Harry was still unable to shake off the dream he'd had.  
  
It didn't seem like any ordinary dream, not by his standards at least. It felt too real. Something told him that there was more to this dream than he originally thought at the time he had it, though he couldn't quite put his finger on what that was exactly. The image of Voldemort came quickly to his mind. Was he experiencing something from the dark lord's own head? He was aware now that he and Voldemort shared a certain amount of thoughts due to the curse that nearly killed him. But just prior to him leaving school the previous year, Dumbledore told him that he cast a powerful charm on him, as a form of protection from mental infiltration, seeing as Harry was quite unwilling to continue Occlumency.  
  
Nothing seemed to make any kind of sense to him at all. Some of the things he saw in the dream didn't fit. A new professor at the teacher's table, (and quite a shady looking character at that) was the first anomaly, Harry was unaware that there had been any new teacher additions to Hogwarts since the beginning of his fifth year. But then again, Professor Trelawny's appearance at the table seemed just as peculiar, if not more so. She'd normally resided herself to the North Tower if she could help it, more than likely to look into the mysterious depths of her crystal ball.   
  
His dream gave absolutely no hint of what it really meant, so for the moment at least, he shrugged it off, just in time too, as another large plate of bacon and eggs landed before him. So long as he was in the company of the Weasley's, nothing like this should ever need trouble him.  
  
As soon as he'd tucked once more into his meal, the door creaked open, and Mr Weasley trudged in, still carrying his worries from his previous night's work.  
  
'Morning Weasley's,' Arthur grinned hazily, and the rest of the family chorused back. 'Morning Harry,' he smiled once more, patting him tentatively, before seating himself down with a sigh.  
  
'What's wrong with you Arthur?' Mrs Weasley called, referring to the disheveled look about her husband, 'Tough night at the office?'  
  
'You've got no idea darl.' He replied darkly. 'I haven't had a night this bad since… well… actually I can't remember.'  
  
  
  
Naturally everyone immediately started paying attention. Fred and George stopped turning each other's hair pink and green, Ron uncomfortably swallowed an entire mouth full of eggs, Ginny put down a familiar book she was reading upside-down and Harry just sat and listened intently.  
  
'Bad practice at the ministry alright, no doubt about it. I think the Warders and Obliviators need a bit more training in their field…'  
  
'What do you mean Arthur, what's this business about wards?' Mrs Weasley prompted. Arthur looked up tiredly at his wife before continuing.  
  
'The stadium which held the Quidditch world cup last was seen by muggles yesterday evening.' and at this there was a sharp intake of breath from everybody at the table, Harry included.   
  
'Wh… What?!' Molly cried in shock, 'I thought that was impossible. Aren't there wards and charms protecting it?'   
  
Arthur, sat there silent for a moment and yawned before looking to the stunned faces of everyone else.  
  
'Yes… that's the point. Around six thirty last night, I was contacted about the state of the wards protecting the stadium. Apparently something went drastically wrong with one of them.' Harry considered for a second what would happen should an anti-muggle ward backfire, but as he was about to ask, Ron interrupted.  
  
'What happened to the ward dad?' he said, and the rest of the family looked once more to Mr Weasley, probably with similar questions on their minds.  
  
'It wore off! Bloody thing just dissolved into nothing. I swear I'd never seen that before. Wards don't normally dissolve, not even within a millennium of being cast… Now I've seen it all.'   
  
Everyone else sat silent for a few seconds, trying to take in this shocking information as best they could. It then suddenly dawned to Harry that the stadium itself was located at a very busy muggle camping ground. And that would mean…  
  
'Yep,' Arthur said unexpectedly to Harry, as though reading his mind. 'You can all guess what happened then. As the ward wore off, the stadium suddenly became visible to the muggles. I reckon at least a good fifty must've seen the thing as it came out of the darkness. Oh we had a devil of a time tracking them all down last night. Panicked they   
  
did, they ain't seen anything of the likes of that before, so they scattered into the forest.'  
  
'But… you got them all… didn't you Dad?' Ron said hopefully. But much to his surprise, his father's expression darkened considerably.  
  
'I'm afraid not son. We didn't track down all the muggles at all. In fact, I reckon about half of them escaped the Obliviators in the forest. Argh…! Dam Obliviators not doing their job properly as usual!'  
  
And he banged down a fork into the table in an aggravated sort of way. 'I don't know how the ministry's ever gonna cover this one up. Being the first on the scene, I had to clean up the whole mess myself. I spent most of this morning reapplying the ward that screwed up. Took the stuffing out of me it did.'  
  
'Well…' Mrs Weasley began once more, slightly more on edge than before, 'At least it's over now…' but she immediately stopped short as she saw the furious look on Arthur's face.  
  
'I'm afraid it's not that simple love. This was a major breach of the muggle protection act. Fifty muggles suddenly seeing our beloved stadium won't go down too well with the ministry I'm afraid. Another breach like this could well see our world revealed. Mind you though, the ministry's gonna have someone's blood for this. I'll bet you anything it'll mine.'  
  
'Oh cheer up Dad,' Fred and George said in unison, 'They can't do anything to you. Besides, why would they want to put you under the knife anyway, you've done nothing wrong?'  
  
'Very good point boys,' Arthur exclaimed, 'But the ministry's been in hot water before. Remember when Fudge was denying You Know Who was back? He ended up trying to take Harry down just for the mistake that he made, and all Harry did was tell the truth. Made of good mess of your reputation too if I remember correctly. You'd remember, of course wouldn't you?' And he shot a quick look to Harry, who nodded back understandingly.   
  
'Fudge is still reeling after Dumbledore showed him up about You Know Who, but he hasn't lost any of his sting. I've no doubt he'll want to blame someone else for this mess. I only hope it isn't me… Anyway, enough of my problems. We gotta get you guys, err… and girls, sorry Ginny, ready for the train, and… GOOD HEAVENS, look at the time, we'd better start packing kids if you don't want to be late.' And Mr Weasley jumped to his feet with lighting speed and started quickly summoning random objects from around the house.  
  
'Accio hat, Accio books, Accio traveling cloak…' Mr Weasley was heard shouting as he left the table. Everyone else took up on his lead and began grabbing all their belongings for the train. Quietly aside from everyone however, Ron talked to Harry in private.  
  
'Rotten luck eh?! Fifty muggles seeing the stadium! What are the odds of that?' he whispered hurriedly.  
  
'Yeah I reckon,' Harry replied, but he wasn't paying much attention, he was still absorbed by the fact that something like this had gone so terribly wrong. Wards didn't normally malfunction like this, did they? Mr Weasley certainly didn't think so. But what he'd said after that didn't sit well with him. "Another breach like this could well see our world revealed…". What would happen if muggles finally found out about wizards? They'd probably get scared Harry thought, or perhaps…  
  
'Hey what's up?' Ron asked curiously. 'You haven't been listening to a thing I've been saying.'  
  
'Oh.' Harry was caught off guard, 'Err… sorry about that. Come on, we have to get ready.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Hi all,  
  
My name's Richard, otherwise known as Dark Asseigai. I'm new to Fan Fiction.net, and this is my first story. Depending on how well it's received by everyone, it may not be my last. So, what'll happen next? You'll have to read chapter three to find out. Enjoy… 


	3. The New Addition

Chapter 3 – The New Addition  
  
The travel to platform nine and three quarters, and the subsequent journey to Hogwarts thereafter proved surprisingly uneventful, much to Harry's delight. In addition to his most unsettling sleep, he now had the wards issue on his mind, and he felt that it had become harder and harder to push it from his mind. Harry still hadn't told anyone of the dream. He was originally determined to tell Dumbledore alone, but the amount of mental agitation it gave him, made him seriously consider telling someone else even if they didn't fully understand how real it was, or made some silly conclusion of their own.   
  
Harry had found himself drifting in and out of an unusual daydream during the sorting ceremony as he attempted in vain to work out the meaning of the dream on his own, but with the eventful evening at hand, and Ron beating his fist impatiently for the feast, he found it far too difficult to concentrate, and opted instead, to focus his energy on the teacher's speeches for the remainder of the night. And at that moment, something interesting caught his eye. The Defense Against The Dark Arts position was suspiciously vacant. Harry felt a sudden jolt of elation in knowing that despite the fact that Dumbledore had not found a new teacher himself, the Ministry of Magic did not seem to have had a hand in appointing one of their own, which Harry thought was great in any case, especially considering the previous year's appointment had left a permanent mark on him, in more ways than one.   
  
Time snailed by, and each of the teachers gave their own speech in turn, driving the large mass of students into some kind of collected stupor. It was only when the feast was announced that everyone was brought back into reality. Ron was swift to gouge his way into the first chicken drumstick he saw, and Harry was quick to follow, as he began to gulp down a large goblet of juice. Then suddenly, to everyone's horror, the food disappeared, plates and all. Ron was speechless, and Harry merely sat wide eyed still having a large mouthful of juice. Professor Dumbledore stood once again eyeing the crowd.  
  
'I do apologize for distracting you from your meal momentarily,' Dumbledore chuckled, wearing a distinct smile on his face, 'But I feel it may be wise, now having grasped your attention, to announce our new teaching addition, filling in for Defense Against The Dark Arts.' Immediately everyone became immediately interested, none more so than Harry, who felt slight anxiety at the prospect having a DADA teacher. Perhaps he was in for another year of hell afterall. Dumbledore however, took all of this in his stride, and motioned a hand towards the door. 'I proudly give you… Professor Marius.' And in an instant the doors flew open, causing some scattered intake of breath. And the sight that greeted Harry, gave him such a shock, that he violently spat out the juice in his mouth to the protests of a few disgruntled peers.  
  
There in the doorway stood someone Harry had least expected. A person, that had eerily haunted him in his dream. It was the unknown man he'd witnessed. Draped in a shroud of black cloak, the figure slowly walked towards Dumbledore, attracting the terrified stares of onlookers as he passed. Each footstep echoed around the silent hall to the tune of rusted metal. Clink… clink… clink. It drove deep into Harry's mind. So much so that he found himself unable to take his eyes off the man, who's hood prevented anyone seeing his face properly. Harry couldn't help but feel unusually tired. He fought hard to keep his mind fixed on the present, but he couldn't do it.  
  
Time and space seemed to slow around him, the echoing clink of the stranger's footsteps became little more than a dull thud as the hushed voices of people around him dissipated into nothing. He found himself once more on Hogwarts land, this time on the outskirts, somehow looking out through what felt like someone else's eyes. It was dark this time, the faint glow of distant stars brightened the sky as he took in the scene presented to him.   
  
It was a gruesome picture… There were bodies. Hundreds of them. They laid everywhere he looked. Teacher's, students and some fully fledged wizards that he hadn't met were strewn about the grounds… all of them dead. Many laid face down on the grass as though unconscious, others however, looked up at the unforgiving sky with awful open eyes, contorted into grisly positions and all sporting horrid gaping wounds. It hurt and terrified Harry at the same time to see it. So much death, it literally reeked on the blood stained grass.   
  
He wanted to leave this place, this appalling nightmare. He didn't want to stare at the carnage any longer. And feeling worry, he shot a confused look at his hands. More blood was there too, they were covered in it, dripping as though they'd been plunged directly into the wounds of one of the corpses. Harry made to scream, to shout… anything! But he couldn't, his mouth opened, but no sound came out. It was then that his view unexpectedly swiveled about, and he beheld a sight that almost cut him in two. There before him stood the burning remains of Hogwarts. It's many proud spires that had stood for so long were now the hosts of towering flames that licked their way inside and out of the once great school of witchcraft and wizardry. His heart skipped a beat, as the horror sunk further in.  
  
He couldn't take this anymore, and straight away he felt himself running backwards, still in shock from the scene. But he stopped most abruptly, as he ran unwittingly into something hard, knocking him to the ground. Still dazed and confused, he tried to get his bearings, but his eyes locked onto a pair of metal plated boots. And as he looked up to the owner, he saw a familiar black cloak and hooded head, billowing most unceremoniously in the wind.   
  
Harry felt a fearful clench in his chest, as the mysterious figure bent to look down at him. The hood still shrouded the figure's face with darkness, but beneath the unknown, he saw two, red eyes that glowed with such intensity that it bore into him with unmerciful wrath.   
  
"You have failed Potter, I told you this would come." He said to Harry in a cold, soulless voice. Harry tried to run but his legs wouldn't pull him up, and with demonic eagerness, the stranger stretched out his hand and attempted to take the boy who lived… for his own.  
  
Harry awoke with a start, the sweat pouring off him in sheets, his scar stinging in a way the certainly wasn't usual. Quickly he surveyed his surroundings. Nothing seemed to have changed. People were still goggling the new professor inanimately, who had just taken up his seat at the teacher's table. No one seemed to have noticed Harry slip briefly out of reality, which he was thankful, he didn't believe that he could take the embarrassment of falling asleep in the great hall. But at least now he felt sure, this dream was no coincidence. He had to tell Dumbledore immediately… or… should he? There was definitely something about this new teacher that struck him as evil, but then again, Dumbledore hired him. Was he really evil at all, or was this all in his imagination? No, it couldn't be, this was real. Far too real, and there seemed a distinct connection between this dream he had, and the last. He immediately began thinking up times that he could see the headmaster in private, when Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
'Professor Marius has kindly agreed to take up the defense position with us this new year. It is hoped that with his addition to the teaching faculty, you will all reserve him every courtesy that you would normally give any other member of staff, and in return you will benefit from his extensive knowledge regarding this very important subject. I trust you will accept him with open arms.'  
  
There were scattered applause throughout the crowd as Dumbledore retook his seat, some amongst the students, looked more shaken now after Dumbledore's speech then they had been before. Other's however, like Ron, simply couldn't care less, and were only worried about whether their stomachs would survive much longer. To answer their uncertainties, the food suddenly reappeared, to many a happy face.   
  
Once again, the eating continued, and it remained uninterrupted for four long hours, until everyone, even Ron, could not stand to eat anymore, and retired for bed. No one seemed, any the wiser about this new professor, and weren't worrying about him as much as Harry was. Though despite having had disturbing visions in his head, Harry wasn't all that sure what they meant, and again he began pondering the issue, even whilst everyone slept. He turned both dreams over in his head, again and again, practicing to himself as he lay, exactly what he was going to tell the headmaster when he saw him.  
  
  
  
But so scanty his knowledge was, he wasn't even sure what to tell him. It grieved him so to have envisioned hundreds of dead people in his mind, he remembered clearly that he recognized many amongst the mauled masses. Once more the possibility of mental infiltration by Voldemort came to mind, but the more he contemplated it, the less it seemed possible. Sure, he was still out there, but Harry was still under the protection of that charm Dumbledore had cast. There was no way that Voldemort could attempt to break back into his mind without Dumbledore knowing. But the possibility was still unsettling. Nevertheless, it was still something that could not be ruled out. Voldemort was, afterall, a very apt tactician when it came to methods of stealth. And with this thought, Harry reluctantly drifted into an uneasy sleep, surprisingly though, without another of his horrible, (but very real) dreams.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there's chapter three. The plot thickens eh! Well, stay tuned because chapter 4 is well on its way, and there will be plenty of surprises to be had yet. 


	4. Wards and Worries

Chapter 4 – Wards and Worries  
  
Harry was thankful that the next day classes did not resume as normal. Rather, they'd be starting again the day after. He didn't understand why that was exactly, but having slept in himself, it made a nice change to be able to sleep uninterrupted for a few more hours. But it was short lived, as the curtains of his bed chamber were cruelly ripped open to let in piercing rays of sunshine. When he looked up, he found himself face to face with Hermione, who stared back at him with a look of concern.  
  
'Argh…' he spluttered, covering his eyes from the sun. 'What are you doing Hermione?! This the boy's dormitories!' but Hermione seemed unfazed by this.  
  
'Oh get a grip Harry, honestly. Being a girl gives certain privileges. I thought you'd know this by now!'   
  
Harry just laid there, still in apparent shock from the sunlight, and tried to pull his bed-sheets over his face, but Hermione swiftly pulled those away too, giving him no choice but to leave his bed.  
  
'Come on Harry, it's time to get up. Ron and I want to speak to you.'  
  
'You and Ron want to what?'  
  
'You heard me!' she said forcefully. Harry stared back at her aimlessly before reluctantly getting to his feet.  
  
  
  
It felt like an eternity before he got himself together and into the great hall, but sure enough, his two friends were sitting there talking in hushes voices. In his displeasure of being woken so rudely, he'd completely forgotten about how happy he was to see Hermione, since she wasn't sitting next to them during the feast. But as he approached, they both abruptly turned their faces to see him, and he felt an immediate sense of foreboding, since the two of them talking to him usually didn't involve waking him up. He wasn't quite certain, but he had a lingering feeling that perhaps Hermione had a hand in this. Something he was more than happy to take up with her later.  
  
Slowly he took a seat next to Ron, who put down an edition of The Daily Prophet he was reading and turned to his friend.  
  
'So…' Harry began uneasily. 'What is it?' and Ron cast Hermione an unusual look.  
  
'Might as well tell him about that too.' She said to him in return, and Ron hastily threw Harry The Daily Prophet.  
  
'And I'm looking at what?' he asked half-heartedly. Ron motioned to the bottom of the page, and Harry's eyes instinctively scrolled down. There he beheld a small captioned article, barely visible to the naked eye, so he had to squint to see it.   
  
'Ward Bungling At The Ministry", he read aloud.  
  
'From the time between December the 1st until the present, numerous wizards from across the British Isles have reported the failure of various wards, ranging from that of official port key points to muggle repelling charms, much to the disdain of Cornelius Fudge (Minister of Magic). When interviewed on the subject he gave us this response.  
  
"There is absolutely no evidence to deduce that these ward failures have any connection. Whatever link that may arise in The Daily Prophet, or any other source for that matter is not official as all news on the topic comes directly to the ministry."  
  
Mr Fudge declined to comment further on the matter and has also denied any relation between the random ward failure, and the recent exposure to muggles of the Quidditch stadium that held the world cup two years ago. Arthur Weasley, head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department at the ministry of magic was said by a reliable source to have been on duty at the alleged time of the exposure. He too also declined to comment, despite allegations that his poor handling of the situation led to over fifty muggles witnessing the stadium and roughly twelve escaping to tell the tale.   
  
"It is clear…" say some analysts, "that the Ministry's ward specialists, and department heads, are failing to properly complete their assigned tasks, which leave great gaps in the security of our world."  
  
As it is known, wards are the main protective spells hiding the wizard world from the muggle world. In addition to the increased chaos that failing wards would cause to port key travel, multiple failures of muggle repelling charms could quite conceivably reveal our world to muggle eyes. If the Ministry's performance in Obliviation spells (as noted above) is anything to go by, then we witches and wizards alike do indeed have to ask ourselves whether or not the Ministry is fulfilling it's role. With the re-emergence of He Who Must Not Be Named the ministry has undergone extensive criticism over it's handling of this and other such emergencies that are now plaguing the wizard world.  
  
Mrs Bellbrook, correspondent for the confederation of concerned witches and wizards, stated in an interview today that she believed it was in everyone's best interests to find those responsible for this lack of hard effort on the Ministry's part, and have them sacked. As, for the current problem, Ministry officials are still baffled by the sudden dissolving of so many unconnected wards, and are working around the clock the re-apply the damaged wards and rectify the problem, as was stated by Amon Gibblesworth, spokesperson for the Ministry of Magic today. Though even with Ministry assurances, many of the public are skeptical that this problem has been put at an end, for the implications of continued ward failure could spell disaster for the wizarding world…'  
  
Harry looked up to Ron and Hermione with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
'Well at least your father was right,' he said to Ron at once, 'They did end up bringing him into the picture… But really, was this what you wanted to talk to me about?'  
  
Hermione looked to him rather uneasily, and seemed to want to say something, yet couldn't quite squeeze it out.  
  
'No.' Ron said flatly. 'I'll be honest with you mate, it's you we want to talk about.'  
  
'Me?!' Harry said alarmed, 'Why's that?'  
  
'Ron and I believe you've been acting weird lately.' Hermione said as a matter of fact.  
  
'Lately?! I've only been back for two days, how can I possibly be acting weirdly?' Harry retorted again, his heartbeat rising. Ron spoke again.  
  
'You tell us. At my place you went into some kind of trance when dad told you about the wards. And then at the sorting, Hermione saw you stare into space for a good five minutes.'  
  
'You what?!' Harry rounded on Hermione, who seemed slightly ashamed of herself.  
  
'Tell us what's going Harry. We're your friends, we don't want you to shut us out.' Ron said sympathetically, and at once Harry remembered why he went into a trance at the sorting in the first place. He swore to himself at the time that he was going to tell Dumbledore about it straight away, and he intended to. If that meant telling Ron and Hermione a sack full of lies then so be it. Besides, the thought of telling them the grisly things he'd seen didn't appeal to him very much in the slightest.  
  
'I…' he began uncertainly, 'I haven't been sleeping very well.' He said to them truthfully. 'Bad dreams… you know what I mean.' And he abruptly stood up to leave.  
  
'Wh… Where are you going?' Hermione spluttered in alarm.  
  
'I'm going, what does it look like?!' Harry snapped back, leaving Hermione bewildered. As he began to walk Hermione made to give chase, but Ron pulled her back and whispered to her.  
  
'Just let him go 'Mione…'  
  
Harry walked quickly through the numerous hallways, not taking notice of the odd glances people were giving to him, until finally he came to what he was looking for. He stood before the great stone gargoyle that watched the entrance of Dumbledore's office. He knew he had to tell Dumbledore about his dreams right now. He felt the urgency, and believed that he should know as well. Then he remembered about the password. Uncertain it would work, he tried the one from the previous year but to no avail, the gargoyle didn't budge. Frantically he started sifting through his mind for all the ones he'd heard before or thought were likely. But nothing seemed to jump out, until a calm and collected voice suddenly sounded behind him.  
  
'Canary creams…' Harry heard to his relief. And there behind him stood Dumbledore, looking down on him with a sense of concern. 'I was wondering when I'd be seeing you Harry, please enter.' And Dumbledore waved Harry into his office.  
  
'Take a seat Harry, and tell me how I can be of service.' And Harry, feeling so glad to tell Dumbledore what he'd dreamed, couldn't quite figure out where to start, much to Dumbledore's amusement. 'Try to start from the beginning Harry, it usually works.'  
  
Harry sat momentarily and gathered his breath, he'd tired himself out walking so fast to the headmaster's office. And then he spoke.  
  
'Dreams professor. I'm having dreams again. Horrible ones too!' but the look that came over Dumbledore's face was not something of alarm, but of a sounding resignation of defeat.  
  
'Yes Harry… I know.'  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There's chapter 4 for you. Soon everything will start to fit into place, and that begins with chapter five. You wanna find out what'll happen? I guess you'll have to read the next capter to find out won't you. Don't worry, it's well on its way. 


	5. Startling Revelations

Chapter 5 – Startling Revelations  
  
The breath in Harry's lungs seemed spent as he took in what he'd just heard. Time just seemed to stand still. The shock of Dumbledore's statement would've ensured that a pin could be heard if it were dropped to the floor at that very moment.  
  
'What?! You… you know?!' Harry stammered in disbelief to Dumbledore, who'd now dismally buried his face into his hands. 'But… how?! You put a charm on me. It's… just not possible!'  
  
Dumbledore sat bewildered for a moment, but raised his head to look directly into Harry's disbelieving face, his tired looking eyes betraying what seemed to have been a long few weeks of worry.  
  
'I am afraid so Harry.' Dumbledore said with a hint of dismay, 'The charm I applied to you late last year is beginning to unravel. Much to my regret I confess.'   
  
Harry seemed speechless, he had always trusted Albus Dumbledore to the utmost limit when it came to magic. You couldn't help but trust him. He was wise and undoubtedly the most powerful wizard alive, but to hear that a charm he'd cast himself, had worn off so quickly, made a million questions jump into Harry's head. How can a charm created by the strongest known wizard just fade away? Dumbledore, fortunately for him, seemed to sense questions like this whenever he was speaking face to face with someone, and in order to settle Harry's unease, promptly made to explain.  
  
'Harry, when I cast that charm on you last year, I had fully intended it to protect you from mental intrusion.' Harry sat there listening in a bored fashion, he'd heard this speech before. Dumbledore continued. 'Sadly, the effect of the charm seems to have dissipated quite prematurely, as is evident by these dreams you've been having lately.' Dumbledore sighed, it seemed hard for him to tell a student who'd trusted him so long that his protection from harm had been compromised.  
  
Almost by chance, a thought suddenly struck Harry.   
  
'Err… professor?' he asked tentatively, 'What exactly was the charm you put on me?' Dumbledore looked up at him abruptly, still with sadness in his eyes, but now with a hint of the familiar warm smile he usually wore.  
  
'The charm I placed on your mind was in actual fact, a combination of two different types of magic. One, was a spell of my own making. I thought at the time that perhaps a personal touch would make it more difficult to break, I won't bother to explain the technicalities of it however, the magic is far beyond your capabilities...'   
  
Harry sat there rapt now at this startling information, lapping it all up as best he could. Dumbledore though, took a moment to pause and let it sink in, which proved effectively unbearable.  
  
'Err… go on.' Harry prompted impatiently. Dumbledore breathed deep for a second as though bracing himself for a bad reaction. Harry's attention heightened.  
  
'The other magic however…' Dumbledore continued, 'was an ancient piece of work, who's origins extend back to the time of Merlin. No one is entirely sure who did create it, but judging from it's power, I suspect that it was patented by Merlin himself. When translated from his ancient runes, it is pronounced as "Vilendair" – To Protect.'  
  
Harry, who'd been listening with every inch of concentration was hit by a curious thought.  
  
'Wait a second! I've recognized that word before.' Harry said with a start, taking Dumbledore slightly off-guard. 'Vilendair… I saw it in a textbook once, Hermione showed me, I remember now.'  
  
Dumbledore looked to Harry in a satisfied sort of way, before he prompted him further.  
  
'And tell me Harry, what did that book describe Vilendair as being?' he said shortly. Harry again starting sifting through his memories, still unsure what he was searching for. Hermione had always borrowed some of the most abstract books from the library. Few had made any sense to him, but this scrap of information seemed to lunge at him at just the right time, though he couldn't tell exactly why.   
  
He continued to think hard, until finally the answer hit him in a way that shocked him to the core.  
  
'Vilendair…' he said quietly. 'It's a ward!' Dumbledore nodded in a defeated sort of way.  
  
'Yes Harry. Yes it is.' And he stood up gingerly, before pacing around his office in a sultry manner. 'Though it grieves me to do so Harry…' he continued, starting to strain, 'What I'm about to tell you must not leave this room, do you understand?'  
  
Harry nodded submissively, his ear tuning even more to the headmaster's voice. 'Are you aware of the article that was written in the Daily Prophet this morning?' he asked. Harry thought for a moment and remembered what he'd read earlier. He was sure he was referring to that.  
  
'The one about the wards? Yes sir.'  
  
'Good… Well, in that case, you should know that wards have been failing all around Britain, as the prophet has so avidly described. I've no doubt you're already aware of that though.'   
  
Harry nodded again, still unsure where this was leading.   
  
'However, the public is being lured into a false sense of security about this matter. It's unfortunate that this occurs all too often, but the Daily Prophet has not told us the whole story as I know it.' And at this, Dumbledore's expression darkened, and he tightened his grip on his robes.  
  
'This issue of failing wards is far more extensive than either the prophet or the Ministry believes. Wards haven't just been failing in places around Britain… they've been failing everywhere. Port key travel is near impossible now, as destination points are hardly ever set up without wards. Should you try to go somewhere at this moment, the port key would take you to a field of reality known simply as Limbo. You would not arrive at your destination any time soon. In fact, you may never. Several people have already gone missing because of this. In addition, wards also act as magical shields to protect wizarding kind from harm of all sorts. I believe the most common type you would be familiar with is muggle repelling charms.  
  
Fortunately, those seem to be holding, although our Quidditch stadium was sadly revealed not too long ago. I've no doubt that that will be the first of many such cases. Luckily however, we were let off lightly this time. Only twelve muggles escaped the Obliviators that night. But when the problem escalates, as I'm sure it will, the wizarding world will no longer be kept the secret it once was. We will begin to interact more and more with muggles in the near future whether wizard kind is ready for the change or not. This is why your dreams are returning Harry, the ward that has shielded your mind is failing, and I fear that Voldemort may use this knowledge to his advantage, if he has not already begun to enter your mind. For the mean time at least, I will have to teach you Occlumency as you were before.'  
  
Harry was suddenly brought back to reality as Dumbledore stopped speaking. He'd completely forgotten the exact reason he was there in the first place. But now that he saw the expression that Dumbledore had etched over his old, wizened face, he just couldn't find it in him to tell him of his dreams, for fear of worrying the elderly mage any further.  
  
'This can't be right!' Harry said in disbelief. 'What's causing the wards to fail? Isn't there something we can do about it?'  
  
'Ah Harry, I admire your desire to repair the problem. It rivals my own desire to see things put right. But… sadly, I have not been any closer to finding the cause of this than the Ministry of Magic itself. I regret that I can see no end to this problem Harry, things can only become worse for the wizarding world from now, and we are all caught in the middle of it.'   
  
Dumbledore finished with a sense of finality. It felt utterly terrible seeing him like this now. Harry thought then that perhaps he'd spent more than his fair share of time trying to resolve the issue, and he couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards him.  
  
'Professor?' Harry asked cautiously, 'If everything you say does come true, then… what will happen?'  
  
'…Anarchy Harry, and chaos. Wards are an ancient magic devised by wizards and witches from a time long before Merlin, in an age that few records remain. We present day spell-casters can do little but replicate the genius that these forerunners entrusted to us. I feel that whatever is doing this to the wards is nothing that we can benefit from, as ironic as that sounds to you. The only conceivable way to undo this entire mess as I see it, is to create brand new wards. And that however, is a skill that even I do not possess… Not too long from now, I expect that all wizard kind will start to feel the effects of losing this foundation magic, when our world is finally exposed to the muggles. And from there, all wizards in Britain who have any form of sense, will immediately head for the one place that is still protected by functioning wards. The one place, that will be invisible to muggle eyes…'  
  
Harry sat on the edge of his seat, and neared Dumbledore with every word he spoke. The anticipation continuing to intensify.  
  
'And what is that place professor?' Harry asked nervously.   
  
  
  
'Hogwarts…'   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5 down. Maybe I'll make history! The story is coming along nicely now, and for all my loyal fans, thanxs for your support, especially to one in particular - yes you know who you are. If that chapter hasn't made you want to find out more, then I don't know what will. But, if you want to find out how hogwarts will survive this (if they do at all) then you know what to do. Chapter 6 will be there soon enough so stay tuned... 


	6. A World Revealed

Chapter 6 – A World Revealed  
  
The next two weeks following Dumbledore's speech were met with a mixture of fear on Harry's part, and utter bewilderment at that on the general student body. It made him suffer inside to see his fellow peers act the days out with such ignorance. Having listened to the headmaster regarding the wards, he was surprised that he (and Hermione for that matter) hadn't figured it out sooner. The Ministry was always well inclined to keep serious matters looking relatively innocent. This however, only served to deceive the public and borrow time for the wizarding world in past events. Voldemort's return to power was well evident of this. And despite the occurrences of the previous year, Harry was quite certain that the Ministry was still dabbling into the workings of the Daily Prophet. How much longer would the Ministry continue to deny there was any kind of problem?  
  
For the better part at least, Hermione seemed to be working some things out on her own. Each day she'd collect a subscription to the Prophet and re-read it continuously, as though trying to divulge every scrap of information it contained. For all his worry, Harry did feel slightly ashamed that he wasn't digging for info as much as she. But what was truly remarkable, was the amount of knowledge she'd acquired in the past weeks regarding the subject. Having collected (and kept) all issues of the Prophet since, Hermione had founds links to the slow breakdown of the port key system (as was mentioned in one of the copies), and an extremely large influx of broom travelers towards the region Hogwarts was situated in. Something that even Harry was unaware of, despite being in Dumbledore's loop.  
  
Ron being as he was, was unsurprisingly not interested in the affairs of the Daily Prophet, let alone the strange absence in Owl post that most suddenly gripped Hogwarts. Hermione however, found this extremely suspicious, as did Harry. Both had words with each other about it, though much to Harry's dismay, Hermione's tendency to bend people under her will hit him, and after a quick listing of evidence she'd acquired, Harry was forced to tell her everything he'd been told by Dumbledore, which to a greater extent, put fear into her good.   
  
'I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier about this Harry!' she said in an exasperated tone at the time. 'What did you honestly hope to achieve by keeping this a secret from me?!'   
  
Harry thought for a moment, and remembered his promise of silence he'd kept with Dumbledore, which to his guilt he'd broken.  
  
'Just trying to keep a promise… that's all I swear.' He answered her, in a less than convincing tone. 'By all rights I shouldn't have even told you. Dumbledore doesn't want to be held accountable for a panic.'  
  
Hermione considered this for a moment, but in her usual fashion, she held a self righteous view about everything and promptly started to convey her own point of view.  
  
'I think people have a right to panic, given what may happen very soon. If muggles discover this world, my first guess is that they'll be shocked, then afraid, and then they'll want to burn it to ashes just because of it's difference to their own world. No one likes change Harry. Not when people have perfectly good lives already.'  
  
'Sounds to me like you're expecting a war.' Harry interjected in mock amusement. But his smile faded as Hermione held him with a contemptuous look.  
  
'I just don't know Harry… anything could happen.' Hermione sighed as she finished her sentence, before withdrawing a copy of the Daily Prophet from her robe pocket and throwing it to him. 'People are going to start panicking soon, with Dumbledore's help or not. Read this!'   
  
Harry stole a look at the front page, which bore a large, unceremonious heading.  
  
"Wards useless!"  
  
'In a shock announcement yesterday evening, Cornelius Fudge (minister of magic), stated before the entire International Confederation of Witches and Wizards, that the situation regarding the recent state of ward failures was now beyond repair. Adding to the shock of the wizarding community, the minister further added, that the re-application of dissolved wards was now fast becoming a futile practice that was yielding little in the way of results as all newly applied wards began to quickly dissolve as their predecessors did.   
  
This news has come as a terrible revelation to the general public, who as recently as two weeks ago, were receiving ministry assurances that the ward issue was being resolved quickly and efficiently. Subsequently however, theories as to why the minister has revealed such sensitive information have come to light.The most predominant of these theories was recently proposed by G. R Lovegood, editor of the fast selling wizard magazine entitled "The Quibbler". In an interview he mentioned in great detail, large amounts of damming evidence suggesting that the Ministry of Magic, and hence the minister himself, no longer had any rudimentary control over the wizarding world at large.   
  
"If this theory is to be pursued…" says retiring wizard Lester Shunpike, "then I believe that the minister's diminishing power would tie in well with other unusual happenings that have been occurring as of late. Take my son Stan for instance. Usually works on the Knight Bus he does. Said to me two weeks back he was leaving for a holiday. Gonna catch the quickest port key for Wales if he could. But he never arrived there. My sister Lauren says he didn't turn up. Since then neither of us has seen hide nor hair of him. He's gone I tell you, and I reckon it's the bloody port keys that are to blame!"  
  
Mr Shunpike refused to comment further on his son's disappearance, but his is only one of many cases of missing persons to date, and port keys have more often than not been at the center of allegations. This is no more evident then when we take into account another recent announcement by Cornelius Fudge, that stated quite simply that all port key travel was to be banned henceforth, lest more of the public go missing.   
  
What effect this will have on the wizarding world is difficult to tell at this present time, but what is for certain is that the new outlawing of port key travel will have the most detrimental effects on our economy. Analysts predict that if this mode of travel is removed altogether, Gringotts gold guilds, their chain banks and all other economic activity up and down the British Isles may cease completely. A thought which has more than one wizard on edge.   
  
To the dismay of Mr Fudge however, some skeptics are suggesting that this may be yet another sadistic plot by He Who Must Not Be Named to take seize power over the wizarding world. A claim which has been promptly denied by the minister. This has however, been seen as foolhardy considering the events of last year, when it was recorded that Cornelius Fudge was quick to squash any and every rumor of You Know Who's existence, only to be proven incorrect, when You Know Who himself and a number of loyal Deatheaters infiltrated the Ministry of Magic. Clearly there are gaping holes in the Ministry's structure, and there have been numerous calls for Cornelius Fudge's resignation, amidst comments from some concerned witches, that the situation will only get worse, and that the entire wizarding world should not have to suffer to the ends of the earth just because of his own sheer stupidity.  
  
In addition to the pressing ward issue at hand, muggle repelling charms are beginning to fail at an astronomical rate. One wizard, Jones Wickmar had this to say;  
  
"My house in the Evan-shire countryside has been protected by muggle repelling charms for as long as my family has lived there. But since all these funny happenings have started to occur, the wards protecting my house have all but diminished, to my expressed horror. Just two days ago, I had to Obliviate over fifteen muggles who were standing slack jawed out the front of my house looking at it.   
  
I ask now, where was the ministry when I needed them the most? I've no doubt that my Obliviation spells I cast are less than effective than that of a trained ministry official. I can vouch that the spell wouldn't have worked well enough to make them forget everything they saw, and most likely they're off telling other muggles about my house, and any other wizarding residence that has suffered the same fate.   
  
Sadly however, I won't be there next time to erase their memories, my family and I are going to the last place left that we reckon is still protected by working wards. We're going to Hogwarts, and we suggest that everybody who has less than two stupid bones in their body should do the same. Who knows what's going to happen when muggles come in greater numbers. Guarantee you all that the ministry isn't going to lift a finger, that's for sure…"  
  
Mr Wickmar unsurprisingly has acquired quite a large retinue of followers since this statement was taken. More and more witches and wizards have since owled similar concerns and also plan to take up on Wickmar's lead. What bearing this will have on Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, not to mention his current students, is difficult to tell, but more likely than not, many civilians will venture back to their old school in search of safety until this ordeal is over. For none can be guaranteed with the Ministry in it's current state of disarray, and inquisitive muggles discovering previously warded sites in ever increasing numbers. One can only hope that the cause of this problem is discovered quickly, for the wizarding world has never been more threatened…'   
  
Harry finished reading the paper with a renewed sense of alarm. The public was now beginning to become aware of what was happening on the greater scale. More poignant still, was that Dumbledore was correct. Witches and wizards with sense were indeed heading to Hogwarts, and he thought briefly how the school was supposed to accommodate for so many magical folk. Hermione looked to him with concern , and in an instant Harry's eyes flickered to the date at the top of the paper.   
  
'Wait a second!', he said in alarm, 'This edition's over two days old, where's the current edition?' Hermione stood there briefly perplexed before regaining her composure.  
  
'Didn't I tell you Harry? They've stopped printing it. The problem is too big now, and I'll bet anything that the ministry doesn't want anything else so sensitive to leak out to the public. Did you read where it said there were calls for the minister to resign? Fudge doesn't want that. I'm sure he's the one who's put a stop to the Prophet.'  
  
'Then that means…' Harry continued, 'If the public stops getting the Prophet, they'll also figure out how bad the situation is. In that case, they'll be heading to Hogwarts as well.'  
  
Hermione shook her head briefly, confusing Harry to a large extent.   
  
'No Harry, I'm afraid you're only half right… Don't you see? The edition is three days old, the public isn't coming to Hogwarts anymore… They're already here!' 


	7. The Child Prodigy

Chapter 7 – The Child Prodigy  
  
Hogwarts had never seemed so strange since Harry spoke with Hermione. It seemed that now only after the event, there were numerous witches and wizards prowling the corridors that Harry had never met. This only proved to him that things were indeed getting out of hand, for students had also begun to take notice. Curious stares would often follow the mysterious magical strangers down the halls as they walked in large conspicuous groups. The school had never been privy to so many people, and more than once as they days passed, Harry found himself unable to get to classes on time, what with dozens of people suddenly coming up to him and shaking his hands. Something of which he was rather hoping to be rid of at last now that it was his sixth year.   
  
One afternoon after classes however, Harry ran into someone he did not anticipate. Clothed in disheveled green robes, and sporting a receding head of red hair, Arthur Weasley stood before Harry looking a little worse for ware, but nonetheless still happy to see him.  
  
'Mr Weasley! Err… what are you doing here?' Harry asked in confusion.   
  
'Looking for you of course!' he replied a little too eagerly. 'How's school been?  
  
'Well… um, not bad I guess.' Harry lied. In truth he'd been feeling terrible lately, being as unsure as he was about the total unraveling of his world, not to mention his unsettling dreams, which now instead of giving him new information, were merely replaying in his head like some cruel automation, making him relive the those terrible scenes again and again.   
  
'Just as well eh.' Arthur continued, scratching his head suspiciously. 'But… no, seriously, I've been meaning to speak with you if I could.' Harry's attention switched up a notch.   
  
'What about?'  
  
'Well… I actually meant in private if that's possible.'  
  
'Ok,' he accepted warily, 'how about the pitch?'  
  
'Sure, that'll do.'  
  
Both made their way down to the Quidditch pitch, within a few minutes. At several times Arthur had to wheel Harry away from a few over enthusiastic witches and wizards who felt keen enough to meet him in person. But the relative calmness of the bright green grass that greeted them outside was greatly welcomed. The sun was starting to set in the distance, spreading a bright orange radiance across the fields, which gave, all in all, a fine feeling of peace, and Arthur made to speak.  
  
'I thought it'd be better to talk to you away from the ears of the castle, you never know who's listening sometimes Harry, especially when it comes to quite sensitive information.' Harry listened intently, not sure exactly what Mr Weasley was referring to. 'I suppose you're wondering why there are so many witches and wizards at Hogwarts, myself included.' He began. Being honest with himself though, Harry knew full well why there were so many magic folk inhabiting Hogwarts and wasn't really that interested.  
  
'No, actually.' He replied truthfully.   
  
'No?!' Arthur stood shocked.  
  
'I already know why.' He concluded, making sure he understood. Arthur seemed dumbstruck, as though he hadn't seen this coming.  
  
'Dumbledore told you?' he asked curiously. Harry nodded. 'Hmm,' Arthur pondered disappointedly, 'in that case I've brought you out here for nothing. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything you had planned.'  
  
'Oh no, not at all. All I've got is a nasty essay for Defense Against The Dark Arts to do tonight, nothing too demanding.' Arthur seemed relieved to hear this, but an intrigued spark suddenly flashed behind the elder man's eyes.  
  
'So Dumbledore found a new Defense teacher did he?'  
  
'Yeah, professor Marius.' Mr Weasley turned to Harry in an instant.  
  
'Marius? You mean Morheim Marius?' he asked slightly concerned.  
  
'Well, I don't know his first name… but he wears a real scary looking cloak.' Arthur began to nod vigorously.  
  
'That's him alright! I know who you mean.' Harry seemed taken slightly aback, he stopped walking and looked at Arthur directly.  
  
'You've heard of him?' he asked. Arthur looked back, a little nervous, not sure whether or not to answer the teenager.  
  
'Know him?! Marius is legendary. At the time of You Know Who's first reign of terror, he was on our side. Or… rather, he was on the Ministry's side, working against Lord Thingy and all.' Harry's attention span began to widen considerably. The professor had never mentioned anything about himself in front of a class before, he couldn't help but feel slightly interested at this.  
  
'Why was he legendary? What did he do?' Harry asked.  
  
'Well… difficult to say to be honest. He was head Auror back then, completely different activities to the order, that's for sure. In those days, the Ministry had sanctioned the use of the unforgivable curses against suspected dark wizards. Marius was at the fore front of this, and I'm quite sure he'd suggested the policy to the ministry. By the end of the war, he'd captured dozens of suspected Death Eaters, and killed countless others.'  
  
'You mean, no one knows how many he killed?' Harry felt very alarmed at this.  
  
'Yes, that's right. Brought him fame beyond measure it did. But strange as it was, he never used the unforgivables… ever.' And Arthur took a brief moment to reflect, still unsure whether telling this to Harry was wise, since Marius had him as a student. But there was no turning back now, Harry wasn't going to let him stop there.  
  
'I don't understand, how did he kill people without using the unforgivable curses?' Harry prompted impatiently, looking hard into Mr Weasley's tired eyes.  
  
'Well, that's anybody's guess really. But from what I gather, he had two methods. The first was the use of muggle weapons. Guns, knives etc… The other though, was wandless magic.'  
  
'What?!' Harry felt horrified. 'He can do that?!'  
  
'Yes he can. And not just any old magic either, horrible stuff. I remember well, numerous suspects who'd resisted arrest were brought in by him with terrible burns to their faces and bodies. More often than not, they were far too incapacitated to say the whereabouts of You Know Who or any other Death Eaters for that matter. For many years I'd wondered how he done it, until I was unfortunate to see it one night while I was out patrolling. Feels like only yesterday, it's stuck in my mind so much.  
  
I was working with several Aurors that night, we'd been hunting a group of Death Eater's that had unwittingly wandered into a forest surrounded by protective wards. We'd pretty much cornered them, since the wards prevented them from Apparating out. Sure enough though, Marius was the first to find one. His reputation had grown so much by this time that the poor soul knew he was finished the moment he saw him.   
  
Of course he tried to get away, but Marius wouldn't have that. Oh no. As the man was fleeing, Marius stretched out his arm in the Death Eater's direction. I didn't know what I was seeing at first, but now I look back, I know I wasn't crazy. His arm was literally being licked by blue flames, from his shoulder to his hand. And after a brief pause, he launched a massive ball of energy at him. It almost seemed alive when it took him, it melted all his skin down to the bone. And all the while the guy was screaming to high heaven, and Marius… he was laughing.  
  
It was horrible to see how he'd destroyed so many Death Eaters, but it was war Harry. And after everything, he was honored above all Aurors. Sickens me when I think of his methods, but then again, I suppose we were lucky to have him on our side. Better us than them we'd always say.'   
  
Harry seemed stunned for a moment. He'd never have suspected that this cloaked man would be capable of such wicked things, despite his sinister appearance. But that then led to the question, why did Dumbledore hire him? Did he know about his past? He accepted that the headmaster probably did, being so wise and all. But it did put fear into him, knowing that it was quite possible to be burned alive if he was angry enough, and that in all probability, he'd take great pleasure in doing it.  
  
'What on earth is this guy doing as our defense teacher then?!' he blurted out without thinking.   
  
'Hmm. That's a fair question Harry. I guess now that You Know Who's back on the prowl, Dumbledore wants you being taught by the best. And that's no exaggeration either. He is the best. Personally though, I'd keep my distance from him if I can. Not mentioning his superior abilities, Morheim Marius is a very shady character indeed. Dumbledore knew him through school. Said he'd always been a nice, if not quiet person. Then he went missing during the forties and when he came back, he was different. Still good at heart, but his personality had changed drastically. I haven't a clue as to what happened to him during that time, or where he went for that matter, but if Dumbledore trusts him to teach you Defense, then that's good enough for me.' Arthur finished his sentence looking somewhat drained. He probably wasn't expecting to tell Harry so much information, and had likely said more than he intended. But Harry felt there was still something Mr Weasley hadn't told him. So he prompted him again.  
  
'Mr Weasley? Why is Marius so powerful anyway?' Arthur looked at him again.  
  
'For some time I asked myself the same thing. So I dug through some old history books to see if I could find out. Surprisingly, he's well documented throughout the twentieth century. Apparently, he's the descendant of an extremely powerful mage from Merlin's time. His powers alone made him a Child Prodigy at birth. Wizards like that are only produced once every few thousand years, so he's one of a kind. It's likely that compared to Dumbledore and You Know Who, he's probably the next most powerful wizard alive. And that's something to think about I guess. Anyway, I think I've said enough. You oughta get back to the castle, I'm sure Marius will be wanting that essay on time, don't you think?'  
  
Harry hurriedly agreed, and began to walk his way back to the castle, still with this new information beating around in his head. All that he seemed to be able to think of as he trudged his along was what Mr Weasley had said before. Morheim Marius was child prodigy at birth, that meant power beyond the extreme… May God help him if he didn't hand in his essay on time. So he quickened his pace into the castle, only to met by none other than Ron, who by the look conveyed on his face, seemed to know more about what was going on than he'd been letting on.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you find this interesting enough everyone. The story is really starting to heat up. I won't bother to tell u all to get ready for the next chapter. I'm sure if you want to see how all this plays out you'll look at it anyway. So loyal fans, stay tuned. 


	8. Brewing Hatred

Chapter 8 – Brewing Hatred   
  
To Harry's great surprise, Ron had quite a good idea as to what was happening outside Hogwarts. Originally he'd supposed that he was just being ignorant of what was going on, like everyone else. But when asked, Ron was quick to say what he'd learned from his father, and from Hermione. Harry silently cursed Hermione for letting Ron in on what was happening in the greater scheme of things, for he promptly began to badger Harry about everything he knew. But Harry was still reeling over having broken his promise of silence to Dumbledore in the first place.   
  
Ron however, felt slightly more optimistic about the possible outcome of everything.  
  
'Nothing will come of it!' he spoke boldly during lunch the next day. 'You just watch, Dumbledore will have things sorted out in no time. I guarantee it.'  
  
Though Harry felt happy to hear that there was some essence of hope to be found, it did cross his mind to put Ron right about what he'd heard from the headmaster himself. But he couldn't seem to muster the courage to dampen his friend's overly bright spirits. Ron had that spark in him that Harry had never managed to find, what with everything he'd seen and done. To have him around was pleasing, and Harry found himself living through Ron's happiness, despite suffering terribly himself.   
  
Ron somehow knew that Harry was hurting inside, but even he was unaware of Harry's dreams. Just the previous night he'd had another, but it was nothing but a grisly repeat of his second, driving him to near insanity at the thought of it. Dinner that same night though, saw concern extend it's grasp just that bit further, when Dumbledore organized an assembly in the Great Hall, to confused remarks from a number of students.  
  
'May I have your attention.' Dumbledore spoke that evening, to the masses of dark robed children. 'Some of you may be feeling unease and confusion at the sudden appearance of so many unfamiliar witches and wizards currently billeting in Hogwarts.' Several students nodded in response, a brief murmur started to hiss it's way about the hall. 'Others among you though, already know quite a deal about this matter. So as to clarify any false rumors that may be circulating about the corridors, I have come to the decision that you should know all that you must, lest someone give you a misinterpretation of outside events.' Dumbledore wistfully gazed at the hundreds of students that were eying him with peculiar suspicion. His concerned demeanor made some students feel uneasy, and several had the urge to leave the room, yet stayed, compelled to as if by some mysterious force. Harry and Hermione gave each other worried looks. Neither felt that this could be confidence building for everyone else. The other teachers seemed to be feeling the same thing, though none of them raised this with the aging wizard.  
  
'Over the past few weeks, there have been numerous reported cases of wards failing everywhere outside of Hogwarts. Those among you who have been closely following the Daily Prophet should already be aware of this. But for all who don't, it has become an irreparable problem that we have not as of yet been able to fix. Wards you see, are an ancient magic that we can only imitate in crude forms. There are few among us, if any, who have the sufficient knowledge to create new wards, and this leaves the wizarding world in an inexplicable dilemma…' Dumbledore looked to the confused faces of the students, a familiar low mumbling noise started to circulate the hall again. Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
'Wards protect the wizarding world from outside interference. In essence they are protective spells that wizards have used for generations, sometimes for travel, but more often to ensure our invisibility from the muggle world, to considerable success I might add. Unfortunately however, this is no longer the case. Dissolving wards have left their mark on our world. They have exposed it in it's entirety!'   
  
There was a great intake of breath about the hall. Everyone was shocked, no one had ever even considered that magic could fail them in this way. Wards were a part of magic society that was rarely thought of because of their dependability. Quite simply, they were always there, always functioning right, always keeping the muggles away. Many of the students were pure bloods and saw their revealed world as a source of ultimate scorn. Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle were to be seen exchanging furative glances with each other, while members of the other houses merely sat in wonder at what would happen if their world was truly, as Dumbledore had said, revealed for all muggle eyes to see, when the headmaster cleared his throat again.  
  
'Due to this dilemma, the wizarding world has found the possibility of change very difficult to cope with. Most witches and wizards reacted out of fear at the prospect, as I have seen in your eyes tonight, which is why Hogwarts is playing host to so many witches and wizards. They are staying here out of fear. No one, not even myself has seen a failure of wards so massive in our entire lifetimes, which gives indication as to how rare such an event is. Hogwarts is now officially the only place left in Britain that is still protected by working wards. It is the safest place at this point of time, since it still remains invisible…'  
  
Confusion cut it's way through the students like a hot knife through butter. The shock of it all muted many in the crowd, but those who were not as easily intimidated shouted their displeasure at everything, one of whom was singled out by Dumbledore.   
  
Malfoy, who'd been intently listening to the speech, leapt to his feet in protest.  
  
'What do you mean this is the safest place left?! You think we're afraid of the muggles or something?!' he shouted aloud. McGonagall stood up immediately to silence the teen, but was instantly calmed by a wave of Dumbledore's hand, who made to answer him personally.  
  
'Young Malfoy has a point. Why are we hiding here from muggles? In fact, why have wards at all, why shouldn't we live in the open without the need for such petty barriers? To answer your question Mr Malfoy, we need only look at our life style. Muggle borns among us will understand the complex differences between the wizard world and the muggle world. The foremost of which is the lack of magic. Muggles are not atoned to the idea of levitating, resizing or moving objects with magic. There are no wands, or potions or magic of any kind. Simple things like moving photographs do not exist either. This is but the start of a long list of differences that given enough time, I still would be unable to explain adequately.  
  
And it is our differences that have brought about weakness within the wizard world. Muggles have developed a culture similar to our own, but based on very different rules. Our inability to understand these and other aspects about the muggles has given us a very limited knowledge indeed about their world, just as they are unfamiliar with ours. I say this to you now because of an incident that occurred very recently due to our combined culture's lack of understanding of each other.  
  
Yesterday, the muggle repelling charms that guard the magical entrance to platform nine and three quarters suddenly dissolved. The significance of this is plain enough in it's result. The platform unexpectedly materialized in the center of King's Cross Station, to the horror of bewildered muggles nearby. Naturally Obliviators sent from the Ministry arrived to clean up the mess, but far too many muggles had seen far too much, and the wizards panicked, firing several reductor curses into a crowd of frightened muggles, killing many in the process.'   
  
An eerie silence consumed the crowd. Malfoy took his seat once more, still livid, but nonetheless very surprised along with the rest of the students.  
  
'The reason we know of all this,' Dumbledore continued, 'Is because of the muggle newspapers that recorded the event soon after. We, in positions of authority keep tabs on the muggle world from time to time so as not to be completely oblivious as the what occurs. And it is with regret that soon after those innocent people were killed, platform nine and three quarters swarmed with armed muggles, and the Obliviators that had made such a fatal mistake to begin with, were slaughtered in retaliation. Out of fear we reacted without thought to the consequences. Out of fear, the muggles did what they could do to protect themselves.  
  
Sadly however, such monumental events cannot be undone so easily. Our platform is no longer under our own control. Muggles now patrol the area on an hourly basis, making sealing it off from their world an all but impossible task without risking further exposure of our own world, but even then, that will be inevitable in the end. Every ward that has kept us divided from the muggle world has dissipated into nothing, except that is, for those at Hogwarts. This is why Hogwarts is the only safe place left for you. But as time goes on, I'm afraid that the ancient magic that protects Hogwarts, will also fail, as it's counterparts have done in so many places before. We will be in contact with muggles soon enough, and it may just be under far more aggressive circumstances.'  
  
Dumbledore finished and sat himself down calmly, the crowd however, fell into a mass of frightened hysteria. Screams echoed throughout the great hall, and an unorganized mob of students leapt from their seats, dropping plates, knives and forks in the process, everyone just trying to escape the hall and run.   
  
'SILENCE!' boomed an angry hissing voice above the noise. Peace once again gripped the crowd, heads turned to see who'd struck such a chord in the atmosphere.  
  
Harry spun around with the others, and saw to his foreboding, the powerful figure of professor Marius standing in a very authoritive manner.  
  
'There WILL be order, I say!' and he turned to Dumbledore with a seemingly controlled voice reverberating under his shadowy hood. 'Forgive me old friend, but I feel I must speak.' Dumbledore nodded with slight anxiety, and Marius turned to the crowd once more. 'The teaching staff and myself have reason to believe that with our world exposed, muggles will sweep through all previously sealed locals.   
  
This will take a very short time, and soon enough Hogwarts will also be revealed, which puts this school in danger. Muggles are far more capable and intelligent than anyone in this room truly believes. I know through my experience that our absence from their world for so long, will be considered as an invasion. In any event, Muggles will attempt to destroy our world out of fear of what we may conceivably try to do to theirs…'   
  
And with some reluctance, Marius brought his hands up to his hood, and uncovered his head to the sound of over a hundred shocked breaths. Before them all, stood an elderly mage. His old face, didn't betray the weariness someone of his age should have had, there was clearly a hard personality behind him. His face bore what looked to be the scars of over a hundred battles. Cuts were abound, and there were many deep gashes struck through his flesh beneath the eyes. The overall sight was more horrifying then Harry had ever imagined, and he strongly wished for it to be pulled back over his head. But looking past the gauntness of his iron exterior, he could see a faint flicker of evil flash behind his penetrating eyes, which apart from sending a shiver down his spine, made his scar sting in pain.  
  
'With your permission Dumbledore,' he began, 'This school will be locked down, effective immediately. All classes are herby cancelled! NO ONE may leave school premises for whatever reason unless with consent from either myself or professor Dumbledore. All able bodied teachers are to assist with casting protective spells on the castle walls and interiors. Hence, all students not assisting teachers will be expected to practice defensive spells, hexes, jinx's and any other worthwhile magic that may be used in the event of armed combat!…'   
  
Harry's breath caught in his throat, as Marius mentioned those final words. Was he really expecting a war?!  
  
'In addition, I would like to remind you all of the seriousness of this matter. Negotiation is still a possibility. But the likelihood of it succeeding is almost nil. Our world has been segregated from that of muggles for far too long, and I assure you all that they will seize control of our world, or see it burned to ashes around them. Your studies are now to be focused on defending yourself. Therefore I leave ALL of the library's resources at your disposal, including the restricted section… This is not the Dark Arts children, but possibly something far more sinister. I would rather see you all live to see the end of the year, for those who don't study will surely perish. Now… to bed. ALL OF YOU!'  
  
Marius finished with a jolt. And everyone headed to their dormitories looking far worse for ware. Harry and Hermione had taken it all in reasonably well, but were still shocked that it could really come to war.   
  
Later that night however, in the privacy of Dumbledore's office, Marius entered in his stealth like motion, to the headmaster's piercing gaze. Both stood locked together by eyesight alone, until Marius broke the silence.  
  
'Clearly this is out of hand. I've just spoken with Fudge through the fire. It's as we've feared. Diagon Alley has also been overrun. He believes that it's only a matter of time until they target this school. Have we not discovered weakness in our wards already?'  
  
'Yes Marius, I am aware.' Dumbledore answered, the stress of everything clearly taking it's toll. 'What are you planning to do?'   
  
'All that we can old friend. This castle will be all that is left of our world once the muggles have stripped it of everything. We have an obligation to resist… Pity though, if someone had done something sooner, we may never need to resort to such mindless bloodshed.'  
  
'Yes indeed. Regardless of everything however, I've been thinking hard about the wards. And I believe I've discovered the precise reason for their failure, though I've had reason to believe this earlier…' Marius looked sternly at Dumbledore, still not quite sure what he'd meant.  
  
'And what, may I ask, is the problem?' he asked.  
  
'Voldemort…'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And now it begins. How will the Hogwarts be affected, who will suffer the most, what exactly is causing the wards to fail? You'll only find out in chapter 9, coming soon. 


	9. Harbinger of Destruction

Chapter 9 – Harbinger of Destruction   
  
The edict that Marius proclaimed was put into action the very next day. Everyone was kept busy in one form or another, whether it be through hard defense training, by which McGonagall took control of, or the application of spells to the castle walls. No one was spared from work. Marius thought it best that the entire school should be like a living organism so as to be prepared for the worst as soon as possible, should the event arrive like foretold.   
  
Unsurprisingly, some students still thought the situation insignificant enough to protest about the workload they were being told to do. This brought about a stiff, but resounding change in professor Marius, mores so for the worst, as he quickly proclaimed that anyone not doing their part for the safety of the castle was destined to be transfigured into some form of horrible creature. To the shock of others, he made an example of one student who'd been dragging his behind far too much… Draco stayed a ferret for over an hour before Marius thought the smell was too much to bare, and turned him back.   
  
Harry wasn't one to underestimate someone's temper, and when ever Marius showed up, he was sure to be seen working extremely hard on reductor curses, despite having already learned them thoroughly during his forth year. Overall, Harry was considered by the aging wizard as amongst the most well prepared of the student body, and seeing this as some form of standard to live up to, others (even adults) strived to master the magic skills Harry knew, so as not to incur Marius' horrible wrath again. It was pleasant from a DADA teacher's perspective, to see so many students increasing their defensive skills. Despite this however, Marius was seen on several occasions having taught students to be the aggressor in a combat situation. Something which did not go down well with the other teachers, but was still inevitably necessary.   
  
The day slowly snailed by, and spells continued to be applied to the castle walls even during the night, when most students had retired for bed. The utter confusion and reasoning behind the school becoming the way it was, was soon lost as students slipped in and out of an uneasy sleep. Though Harry felt very much uncomfortable at the idea, and resided himself to staying up throughout the night, perhaps to practice more on some obscure spell Hermione had found for him, or rather, to reflect on how his world could come to such an abrupt halt. It suited him in this case to wander about the corridors in the dark, since Marius' edict allowed it. He couldn't bare the thought of sleeping, as he believed his mind, despite being hardened over time, was now seriously beginning to crack. His dreams were becoming more frequent… and more graphic in nature.  
  
As Harry neared the entrance to the Great Hall, the sounds of voices echoed towards him. Though he knew his presence in the hallways was allowed, he was sure that it wouldn't be appreciated, as the next day was undoubtedly going to be just as grueling as the first. Nevertheless, he was compelled to investigate the sound, and he moved towards the hall's entrance ever so quietly. Slowly it grew louder, and as Harry peered about the corner of the doorway, he beheld a most curious gathering.   
  
There stood Marius, Dumbledore, and someone whom he was sure was Cornelius Fudge. All muttering to each other in suspiciously hushed tones, that Harry had trouble hearing. Nothing was discernable to his ears… until, Fudge broke the muttering.  
  
'My dear Dumbledore,' he began with a strained voice. 'Terrible the days of late… yes, terrible. We've been forced to evacuate the ministry…' Dumbledore looked to the wizard without much sense of shock, it seemed he'd rather been expecting the news. Marius though seemed uncannily curious.  
  
'Evacuated? I don't understand… the ministry is located underground is it not?' Fudge turned to him and nodded his head in dismay, clearly feeling the pain that lack of control issued.   
  
'Yes Morheim, indeed it is. But since the… incident, involving the platform, muggles have found a way to seek out such locations. Even those as powerfully magical as the Ministry. I realize now I was wrong to under estimate them beforehand... oh how naïve I was.'   
  
Dumbledore adjusted his spectacles for a moment as he took everything in. Fudge had certainly changed since their last encounter. He was no longer so paranoid about Dumbledore, or as frighteningly big headed about himself. And finally, he had accepted the severity of how bad things were for the wizarding world, though silently, Harry was sure Fudge was cursing himself for not acting sooner.  
  
'Do not feel ashamed old friend,' Dumbledore spoke to him in soothing tones, 'It was merely a matter of time before the wizarding world was discovered by the muggles. Our task is to make sure that the integration of our different cultures is a smooth one.'  
  
Fudge looked up to Dumbledore with an exasperated expression on his face.  
  
'And how smooth were you originally intending?! Muggles are everywhere now. Within a day Diagon alley and platform nine and three quarters were revealed and overrun. They wielded weapons the likes of which the witches and wizards there had never seen. And, to emphasize my point, a muggle army is poised to strike the town of Hogsmeade at this very moment!'  
  
Dumbledore solemnly nodded, aware of all that had transpired, Marius merely stood there silently.  
  
'I agree, Cornelius, that the situation is now well out of hand. However, evidence has since arisen as to the origins of the crisis, that I believe we should take into account before doing anything that may be too rash.'  
  
'And what evidence are you referring to Dumbledore?' Fudge inquired arrogantly. Albus looked to Marius who nodded in response.  
  
'The failure of so many unconnected wards struck me as unusual the moment it occurred. What's more, is that wards are not subject to breaking so easily. The circumstances seemed out of the ordinary, yet I believed that magic was definitely at work, undoing these powerful spells. I consulted many books in my time, in an attempt to find the cause of this… nothing came of it. Until that is, I stumbled upon a book as old as this castle itself, which gave rise to a possibility that I had not yet considered.'  
  
Marius turned once more to Dumbledore.  
  
'Albus, are you entirely sure? The likelihood that this is the cause is highly remote!'  
  
'Yes Marius I am quite certain. Nothing else could have done such a thing as this… When I examined the book in detail, I found that it was written in the ancient runes devised by Merlin's order. I had seen very few books written in such a way, but it compelled me to read on. Within the texts I found evidence of the very creation of ward magic, right from it's base incantations. Truly fascinating I admit… however, there was also mention of a curse, powerful enough to completely decimate the magical energies that sustain wards centuries after being cast. It was known as the Irovanai – the nullifying curse. It's origins date back years before Merlin's time, and if the book is to be believed, I would not be surprised if it had links to ancient magic.'   
  
Fudge looked seemingly perplexed at this. He wanted to speak, but his tongue seemed caught. He insisted instead on scratching his head in a confused sort of way.  
  
'I know this is a lot to take in at once Cornelius, but for the sake of this world you must understand quickly.' Dumbledore reassured him, still anxious.   
  
'If my understanding is correct,' Fudge blundered on, 'then who would cast such a spell? This form of magic should be outlawed.' Marius cast him a dubious look that seemed to throw him off balance.  
  
'Can you think of no one?!' Marius spoke in a mocking tone. 'This is Voldemort's doing no doubt, you moron! Who else could instigate the use of this magic, and the subsequent destruction of our own?' Fudge stepped back for a moment, shocked that Marius had spoken to him in that tone, let alone said Voldemort's name. But he quickly regained his composure and stood at his full height, which was still shorter than Marius by a head.  
  
'How dare you speak to me like that, you… you useless ex-Auror! Have you no idea to who I am?!'  
  
Marius, merely looked to the flustered old man with some sense of contempt in his eyes, and in a quick movement, he stretched forth his hand in Fudge's direction. The sudden movement caught the aging minister by surprise, and he made to draw his wand. But he was too slow. As though some invisible force was holding him, Fudge's body lifted into the air, leaving him clutching his throat in pain.  
  
'A word of advice Fudge.' Marius spoke harshly through gritted teeth. 'You are of little importance to me, let alone this world considering your past performance as minister of magic. I should kill you right now for the terror you've unknowingly brought upon us all!' Fudge remained motionless, suspended in mid air still grasping his throat. Dumbledore however, motioned a calm hand gesture, and in submission, Marius released the blustering old man, to a resounding thud on the cold stone floor. Harry inched his way further around the side of the door, his attention heightening with every moment he witnessed.  
  
Haphazardly, Fudge returned to his feet, clearly shaken to the core. Both Dumbledore and Marius exchanged looks, some with a slight amount of satisfaction. Dumbledore made to speak.  
  
'It is inevitable Cornelius. You must accept that Voldemort is continuing to operate outside of ministry control, likely gaining more power as we speak. Therefore, it leads me to believe that he is using the spell I mentioned earlier to his own ends, much to our downfall. Though I admit I did not foresee him utilizing muggles in this manner. Nevertheless, we must take action now if we are to save what remains of our civilization. The question remains as to what the course of action must be. As the three most magically powerful wizards on the side of righteousness, it is solely our responsibility, and more than one person is counting on what we decide.'   
  
Fudge seemed more than apprehensive at Dumbledore's words. It was true that he enjoyed the power and influence his position provided, but when in the heat of the moment, he was totally clueless as to how to respond to the threat. Something Marius seemed most infuriated about.   
  
As the two wizards eyes bored into Fudge, he made a hasty attempt to be in some form of control, and promptly cleared his throat to talk, if not in a hesitant manner. He did indeed feel extremely intimidated at this point in time, especially after being lifted into the air by a wizard under Dumbledore, who did not wield his wand as most did.   
  
'If everything you both tell me is true, then V…Voldemort, is using this spell you found as a means of… what? Disabling us… Making us vulnerable to attack? What is his reasoning behind this?'  
  
'A very fine question Fudge,' Marius spoke with mock reverence, 'Perhaps you will not be so useless to us afterall… Dumbledore and I have theorized firstly, that Voldemort is attempting to kill two birds with one stone. We are not sure as of yet, precisely how he has managed to harness control of muggle armies. But given his hatred of the muggle civilization in general, and the combined lack of understanding the wizarding community have of them, he may be using them as mere pawns with which to destroy us. I expect that wizards will fight back should they be attacked, so more than likely, there will be great numbers of casualties on both sides before this ordeal is over.'   
  
Fudge nodded acceptingly, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
'However, I believe that this may only be the beginning of something far greater…'  
  
Harry's ears listened ever more intently, the air around him seemed to thicken as his breathing sped up. 'Should Hogwarts fall, the last defensive bastion imprisoning the creature shall be lifted. It is possible that Voldemort wishes to release it'  
  
Fudge almost fell over as he heard this. His breath caught in his throat in disbelief, and he staggered for a moment.  
  
'WHAT?!' he shouted in horror. 'That's impossible! Nothing can breach the barriers that have been put in place. Those spells date back to Merlin himself!  
  
Dumbledore shook his head in sadness, which if anything, alarmed Fudge even more.  
  
'I should remind you Cornelius, that Irovanai also dates back to Merlin's time. And those spells binding the evil are wards. I would've thought the level of damage the nullifying curse has done already is evidence enough of its power. Such ancient magic is likely to harbor secrets of its own. If Voldemort has discovered an alternate use for Irovanai, than this situation may indeed become more complicated.' Dumbledore stopped and reflected momentarily. Marius stood there idly by.   
  
'Regardless of this new development,' Fudge began edgily, 'My duty is to protect this world and it's inhabitants. Hogwarts will no doubt be the scene of an event not seen in over a thousand years. I want every man, woman and child capable of casting an offensive spell to be at the ready should the muggles try to take the castle by force. You Know Who is still a very real threat. If we are defeated he will waltz in and take the castle for his own. Who knows how dangerous he could become then?!'   
  
Fudge thought momentarily that he'd gotten through to the aging mage, but in a moment of sheer anger, Dumbledore rose to his feet with a steel like glint in his eyes.  
  
'VOLDEMORT IS INCOMPARABLE TO THE AMOUNT OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION THAT WILL BE CAUSED SHOULD THE CREATURE BE RELEASED YOU FOOL!' Dumbledore shouted to a terrified Fudge. Marius also took a hesitant step back. None of them (including Harry) had ever seen the headmaster this mad before. Perhaps Cornelius's stupidity had finally gotten to him. At any rate, Fudge whimpered in submission, finally defeated. But Dumbledore continued.  
  
'Voldemort's intentions regarding the creature are unknown, and for that we have more reason to fear. This castle will undoubtedly fall. Muggle armies are of greater number and sophistication than any time this age, and their methods of fighting are far different from ours. We are outnumbered and outmatched, with Voldemort's help or not, Hogwarts will fall. Our priority is to make sure that the creature is not released. Evil like that is rare and powerful, and if it escapes, both our worlds will perish…'  
  
The atmosphere seemed to tighten around all within it. Harry who was lingering dangerously close to being seen near the door was shocked. Now he knew the truth… Hogwarts didn't stand a chance, and war was inevitable. The only question was how much time was left until everything turned full circle. But just as Harry was prepared to leave, Marius made to speak, so he reluctantly stayed, despite having heard so much.   
  
'Regrettable it is how circumstances have changed so quickly. But the damage to our world need not be so great Dumbledore…' Albus turned his head in curiosity, unsure to what Marius was referring. 'We may be outmatched Albus, but we are not outnumbered…' and at this he looked to Fudge, who was still reeling in shock after Dumbledore's outburst. 'Cornelius…' he spoke with authority, 'I want your army!'  
  
Fudge looked blankly at him, somehow unaware of what he'd said. 'Need I ask you again Fudge?!' Cornelius suddenly snapped back to reality.  
  
'How? How do you know of my army?! That information is top secret as of order of the Ministry!' but a single look at Marius was more than enough persuasion. His multiple scars and gashes in the dull light made him look ever more threatening, and Fudge hastily threw his hand into his top jacket pocket and retrieved a small pearly colored stone, which he tossed to Marius. 'I hope you know what you're doing Morheim!' he spluttered uneasily. Marius ignored him, and casually walked to the center of the great hall, the small stone grasped tightly in his hands.  
  
'Is there no other way Marius?' Dumbledore asked hopefully, his eyes trained on the stone.  
  
'I'm sorry old friend,' Marius answered sadly, 'But there is no other way. The evil that creature harbors must not be released!' and with a tone of finality, he took one more look at the stone. It's pearly depths seemed to entrance him, as he moved it between his fingers. But with a bitter sigh of reluctance, he placed the stone on the floor and stepped back.   
  
Harry was unsure what was happening exactly. The stone just appeared to be an ordinary rock to him, but Marius wasn't finished. Casually he extended both his hands, and began speaking in a language Harry could only assume was ancient in origin.  
  
'Kierva ne sarnis faa, arubei vo nes fenath …' the stone began to glow an eerie white, Marius's hands, licked with blindingly, blue flames. 'Asten vier neth, morokek. Julanathai oner karr oah shii.'   
  
Harry looked to the stone. It no longer resembled it's former self, by now looked more like an ever enlarging pool of rippling energy that was expanding across the floor. Then, to Harry's horror, he saw a dark figure emerge from the energy, it's cloaked form hiding what Harry was sure was something far more terrifying. Marius continued, now in English.   
  
'Arise Aandrak, being of flame, servant of the dark forces of limbo…' the figure now stood in its entirety, the only unusual feature about it being the steady stream of white smoke issuing through it's cloak. 'You will be our harbinger of destruction!'  
  
Dumbledore sat silently, shedding a soundless tear. Fudge looked to the being in horror, his eyes wide at the scene taking place before him. Marius continued onwards, an insane look of power stretched over his face from ear to ear.   
  
'May you and your kind wander amongst the masses, bring death to our enemies… Burn all who oppose us!' and he withdrew his hands in an instant. The room dulled back to it's former light, leaving nothing but a now black stone, and a cloaked being, which could only be described as a pure nightmare in wizard's clothing.   
  
'Go forth Aandrak… bring swift death to the muggle world… spare NO ONE!'  
  
And it was then, in this dark moment that Harry heard a voice. A voice so evil, it felt like a thousand cold spikes through his still beating heart.  
  
'As you wish my master… your will be done to the end of their world.' It said, to a collected intake of breath. And then, to Harry's unheard of terror, the being turned itself about, and he saw beneath it's dark hood, the fiery, skull-like face… of a Heliopath.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know it's been a little while since I last updated, but now the story's really getting into the part I've been so patiently waiting for, it pays to make sure it's of good quality. Notice the length increase from the previous chapters? Anyway, I hoped your hooked, I need more reviews fast. In the mean time, you'll just have to wait until I get chapter 10 up and ready... enjoy. 


	10. Marius's Terrible Secret

Chapter 10 – Marius's Terrible Secret  
  
Harry had never felt so scared in his life. With the minister of magic out of the way and Dumbledore on his side, Marius promptly extended his entire ferocious control over Fudge's Heliopath army, as not a day after he'd summoned the first terrible being, others like it began to spawn about the school from seemingly thin air, to the horrified gasps of other students, who just like Harry… feared them. Hogwarts was not accustomed to seeing such vile creations of matter walking about the school. Their presence was frightening. One occasion saw an entire corridor of students, part in fear like some great tide of water, as a single, lone Heliopath walked through. It gave everyone more than a reason to worry about the condition of the world. If such demonic beings were waltzing unhindered through Hogwarts, then how bad was it on the outside?  
  
Time in the school seemed to move very slowly indeed. Everyone felt so on edge, that minutes and hours felt like days and months. The sudden appearance of the Heliopaths didn't help matters either. Their fear evoking presence during defense training seemed to scare and agitate the students, sending some into a sort of panicked state, by which they needed cheering charms to overcome. But such was to be expected now with the new arrivals. The teachers, after a short period of time, managed some form of mutual acceptance that the fire spirits were there to stay, and although few approved of their attendance, they did look much more at ease about preparing for the inevitable war. Perhaps, Harry thought on a lighter note, the teachers felt the chances of surviving an attack had increased in their favor. A thought which he held onto for some time…  
  
With the Heliopaths now wandering the corridors on a regular basis, sometimes on their own, other times in twos, threes and on rare occasions, fours, Marius felt the unprecedented urge to push the students to even further heights in their defensive skills, by increasing the hours that training lasted from five to ten. The entire process was utterly draining for everyone, but to the student's surprise none of the teachers believed it was doing them any harm, and didn't raise eyebrows about it… Until that was, Marius had a burst of inspiration, and suggested they may find learning the unforgivable curses appealing. The idea was removed immediately, despite numerous students (mostly Slytherins), taking a distinct interest in the prospect.  
  
As far as learning new spells was concerned, Harry believed he was doing exceptionally well, despite losing more sleep than was acceptable. One evening he managed to perfect a Cutting curse, which he had to admit seemed extremely difficult from the outset. Apparently though, more than one person had noticed his great progress. Marius caught his attention at the end of one session and motioned to follow him up towards Dumbledore's office. Originally Harry recoiled at the idea, but reluctantly followed. He had the distinct impression that Dumbledore wanted to scold him for something, though he couldn't quite think of a reason why he'd want to do that.  
  
It proved therefore, quite an unusual surprise to find that as he arrived, Dumbledore was no where to be seen. He stood there perplexed for a moment, only he and Marius standing in the room in some kind of reverie, until the aging mage walked towards Dumbledore's desk and sat himself gingerly into the great headmaster's chair. Harry was horrified.  
  
'YOU'RE THE HEADMASTER NOW?!' he shouted in disbelief, watching a satisfied smile curl at the edges of Marius' mouth. For a moment the old mage relished in Harry's shock, but slowly his delight gave way to a hint of frustration. He shook his head in dismay, clearly disappointed.  
  
'Oh Potter if only that were true.' He commented briefly, before withdrawing from underneath the desk a small basin, it's contents glowing in an eerie, iridescent light, that seemed incredibly familiar to him. It was Dumbledore's Pensieve, he suddenly remembered. The same one that he got lost within on two separate occasions in previous years. The second of which, struck a bad chord inside him as Snape's greasy head suddenly came to his memory. He shivered unwillingly, Marius didn't notice. He was somehow preoccupied as he extracted thoughts from his head using his wand, which on closer observation, seemed unusually strange for him to be holding, as Harry knew he was quite capable in the arts of wandless magic. Probably keeping up appearances amongst the other witches and wizards in the school he mused.   
  
A long, thin strand of silver soon stretched from Marius' temple to his wand. And he quickly twisted it about before plunging the strand into the swirling Pensieve, which seemed almost excited to receive it. He sat watching it for a moment, and breathed a sigh of relief, as if glad to siphon off his thoughts into the white abyss.   
  
'That's better!' he said with sweet release, before turning his attention to the boy before him. 'Sorry about that Potter, got carried away for a moment there.' And he shut the Pensieve's lid with a snap. 'Dumbledore has left me in charge of things around Hogwarts for the time being. He is currently away attending to an matter of great importance.'  
  
Harry stared back at him rather perplexed as Marius's eyes began to slowly bore into him.  
  
'Well…' he began again swiftly, taking Harry by surprise, 'I'll get straight to the point, I'm sure afterall, you're hoping to get back to your defense training as soon as possible.'  
  
Harry pondered this a moment as he really didn't want to keep practicing. As scared as he was about everything, he was simply getting too tired to cast many of the spells he was being told to master. Yet something in Marius's voice when he spoke the words "as soon as possible" suggested that he really didn't have a choice behind it, and from what Harry had learned about the old mage, he wasn't keen on disobeying him anyway.   
  
'You've come to my attention for a number of reasons Harry,' Marius continued, a steely glint ever present in his eyes. 'Firstly, I'm pleased with your progress in defense. Few students have reached your level as of yet, and I sense quite powerful magic about you… hmm, probably from your father's side I assume. Nevertheless, this is not to say that you should slacken. There is terror brewing beyond these castle walls that few students are aware of. It's our responsibility to be prepared when it arrives.'  
  
Harry knew all too well what he was talking about. He'd been referring to the muggle army outside of Hogsmeade that he'd overheard Fudge speaking about. But he couldn't let Marius know that he, Harry Potter was there. So he kept his mouth shut as the old wizard continued.  
  
'I have however, a concern regarding your training that I feel must be addressed as soon as possible. Today I noticed that your ability to manipulate curses was beginning to lack. At first I thought perhaps your magical abilities were failing, but I think now it is more a matter of drowsiness…' and Marius lent forward over the table towards Harry, who arched himself back in fear. 'Tell me… Harry. Are you sleeping well?'  
  
Harry sat rather confused for a moment, but his mind reeled back to his dreams, and the visions he had of Marius's imposing figure leering above him… and a fiery pair of great, red eyes. Out of hesitation he lied.  
  
'Yes!' he said at once, perhaps a bit too quickly for his liking. Marius's eyes narrowed as he heard this and he sat back into Dumbledore's chair, looking highly dissatisfied.  
  
'You're lying Potter… I sense it.' he announced callously. Harry's hands gripped the sides of his chair tightly.   
  
"No!" he thought to himself, "He can't know, he just can't!"  
  
'But, no matter. I will not turn my old friend's gleaming office into a house of lies. I will have the truth and nothing but.' And at this Marius casually raised a single gnarled hand toward Harry, who jumped back in fear as though sensing death. And in a split second, Harry's vision lurched forward in a howl of wind and then back into focus, leaving him sprawled over the floor.  
  
'Now Harry,' Marius began once more, 'Tell me again, are you sleeping well?'  
  
"Yes. I already told you." Harry thought to himself once more, but to his shock, the word 'No', came from his mouth instead, as though beyond his control.  
  
'There, that's better Harry. The truth is so much… easier, to tell isn't it.' A cruel smile slowly stretched across Marius's battered face, making him look ever more distorted and frightening. Harry pulled himself from the ground, shaken and confused.  
  
'Let me ask you something else. Hmm… why is it you aren't sleeping well? Come now Harry, ha ha, you can tell me, I know you can.'  
  
Harry looked at him with a fiery blast of determination. There was no way Marius was going to drag that out of him, not in a million years.  
  
"None of your god-dam business!" Harry thought viciously, and to his absolute horror, his mouth had a mind of it's own.  
  
'Dreams sir, I'm having dreams.'  
  
Marius lapped up Harry's confusion with utter delight, although for a moment Harry thought he saw a glimpse of strain on the old man's face.  
  
'Dreams eh? Dumbledore told me you were privy to some very, interesting dreams…' Marius set aside his callousness and sat forward over the table again, looking slightly concerned. 'Dreams of Voldemort's doing, correct?'  
  
Harry stayed silent, clamping his mouth shut as tight as he could, Marius smiled in amusement at his vain attempt.  
  
'Now, from what Albus tells me, he placed an extremely powerful ward on your consciousness before the end of last year. Of course, with the erratic state of ward failures across the country, he did mention that yours could be wearing thin if it has not dissipated already.' And for a brief pause, Marius turned the idea over in his head, muttering quietly to himself before turning back to Harry's fearful gaze. 'I've got a distinct feeling that these dreams are affecting your performance out there during defense classes. Considering that in the past you have witnessed in your mind, actual events taking place hundreds of miles away… of Voldemort ironically, I'm interested now as to what you're dreaming of. Tell me…' he motioned his hand calmly at Harry, who felt the sudden urge to speak, but kept his mouth shut at all costs.   
  
Marius seemed annoyed at this behaviour, his temper clearly rising.  
  
'Tell me… NOW!' he demanded furiously, and at once Harry's defenses gave way. Despite his best intentions his mouth began to blab non stop, revealing everything to Marius that he'd kept deep inside himself for so long. His dreams from the very first to his last, and everything he'd witnessed in them were coming to light. The hundreds of bodies, Hogwarts burning, and that great pair of red eyes beneath the hood of the shadowy figure. It was only after he mentioned this did Marius finally release him from whatever hold over his mind he had. His expression becoming increasingly darker.  
  
'And, who was this figure? That you saw the eyes in?' Harry looked at him still afraid as he was, but knew now that there was no turning back, since so much had been said already.  
  
'It was you sir!' Harry said, with a feeling of intense relief, he'd been wanting to get that off his chest for so long. 'I saw you with those evil, red eyes.'  
  
Marius sat back somewhat, rather surprised at Harry's determination, but something else seemed to be troubling him. Harry noticed this, and as though out of instinct he had to ask.  
  
'What's wrong professor?'  
  
'It's not your place to speak out of turn Potter! Not so long as I remain at this school!' He motioned his hand once more to Harry, a slight hint of aggression in his voice, but strangely… he stopped, and drew back, restraining himself. Harry looked bewildered at the old man, who seemed torn between casting some hideous spell on him, or leaving him unscathed. Eventually, Marius bowed his head in defeat, realizing he would be doing no good by teaching Harry a permanent lesson.  
  
'Such is the price of ignorance,' Marius stated in a dreamy way, as much to himself as anyone. He turned once more to Harry, who was still standing stiffly on the spot.  
  
'Take a seat Harry, I have something to tell you that I'm… not proud of.'  
  
Harry did as he was told, sitting down on the seat once more. Marius cleared his throat with a cough, strange magical fireflies spurting from his mouth in a cloud before the light of each faded.  
  
'Tell me truthfully Harry, and this time I won't force you. How much do you know of me?' the question sounded rather unusual coming from him, he seemed so much the kind of person to expect an answer when he asked for one. Harry's experience moments ago seemed to confirm this. Though this time Harry had to admit Marius seemed pretty sincere. So he began to explain what he'd heard from Mr Weasley (although he didn't mention his name) and the gathering he witnessed between he, Dumbledore and Fudge. Marius paused momentarily, taking in all Harry had said, and spoke curiously.  
  
'You saw me the night I raised the Heliopath Aandrak?' Harry nodded hesitantly. Marius seemed shell-shocked at first, but accepted it reluctantly. 'Dam. No one but us three were supposed to see that, especially not a student. Nevertheless, I suppose you seek answers as to why we have chosen to combat the growing feud with dark powers.'  
  
It seemed more of a statement than a question, but Harry nodded again, intent on learning more. Marius sat up straight mentally preparing himself.  
  
'The truth behind the matter is simple.' He began rather shakily, 'I'm not always who I appear to be Harry. Sometimes I think rationally, mercifully, like any good person should… but other times I think impulsively, without fear, only with a notion of hate driving me.'  
  
Harry couldn't help his confusion, and stared blankly at the old mage, who'd begun wringing his hands irritatingly.  
  
'So… why is it you wonder, that I tell you this now?' Harry's interest sparked for a second. 'The reason is that I've seen what happens when people ignore the truth. Take Voldemort for example. That old fool Fudge wouldn't have anything Albus told him, even though he knew inside the entire lot my friend told him was true. Now Voldemort is operating again. How unfortunate. So I believe I should tell you all I know, as it may better you in some way.' Marius shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not looking forward to speaking his mind.  
  
'Are you aware of my disappearance years ago Harry?' he asked sincerely. Harry nodded, assuming he referred to that of the forties, whereby all contact with him was lost for five long years. 'During my youth I was rash Harry. Foolish and headstrong like so many others like me. I never heeded what others told me, no matter how wise they seemed. During my time at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was my best… no… my only friend. He stood by me through everything I experienced, often giving me advice when I needed it. How naïve I was that rarely I took his advice, and now look at him. Probably the most powerful wizard alive.'  
  
Harry sat bemused, but still took in everything the old man said, as though each word was as precious as life itself.  
  
'Anyway, just after my newt exams, I wandered about the school grounds. For what reason exactly I forget now, it was so long ago. But I remember the feeling of bliss I experienced having finally freed myself of Hogwarts. I knew of course I'd miss this school one day, but it was far from my mind at the time. Little did I know that other thoughts… undesirable thoughts, were slowly accessing my psyche.  
  
For years I'd been feeling strange about my powers. If you aren't already aware, I'm capable of a lot of wandless magic, not something your average wizard can do. But increasingly back then, I sensed some form of agitation. It seemed to grow every instance I used my powers for whatever reason, and after a while, I started hearing voices in my head when I slept. Oh I felt terrible. I'd resist sleep, for days at a time, trying not to dream of it. But soon after that, the voices returned, except it was when I was awake. The thought scared me a lot, so I told Albus.  
  
Naturally he was supportive, despite being concerned. He tried all he knew at the time to stop me hearing the voices, but he couldn't. I understand now how powerless he felt at then, not being able to help his best friend, but hearing voices is not a good sign in this world. I thought I was going mad. I don't doubt he thought so too.'  
  
Marius sat uneasily, a small, barely visible tear starting to roll down his cheek.  
  
'For over a year the voices persisted inside my head. Mostly they were incoherent, not really making any kind of sense at all, but towards Christmas they began to change. I could almost hear what it… whatever it was, was saying to me. Almost as though it wanted me to understand it. I eventually accepted the notion of having this annoyance within my head. For over a year I'd been living with it constantly interfering with my life, but there was no getting rid of the voices. They persisted, and I had the feeling that they were indeed trying to communicate with me. Perhaps I wasn't crazy at all I thought. So I stopped fighting it and listened.  
  
And you know what Potter?! I was right! The moment I let my resistance fail, I became overwhelmed. It wasn't just a voice that resided within my mind. It was a consciousness. An entity all of it's own that talked to me. Time slowly went by, but I listened onwards, the things it told me of itself seemed so incredible, so fascinating… so real. And it wasn't long before I came to know this being, whomever he or she was. And I wanted to meet it face to face. I remember now, it said to me that for generations it's calls had remained unheard, that no one had known of it's existence, until it found me. I put it down straight away to my powers that I was able to hear it in the first place, which at the time were higher than Dumbledore's.'  
  
Marius breathed for a second, still in a state of awe in having told Harry this much already. Harry was rapt, and simply sat open mouthed in wonder as Marius told him everything.  
  
'I finally worked up the courage to ask where I could find it. I just felt so curious. The burning question just wouldn't leave my mind. Perhaps the entity sensed it as well, I couldn't be sure, but to my surprise, it told me. It lived deep within the forbidden forest outside Hogwarts. So close to me for so long, and yet I'd not known. How I cursed myself for not asking it sooner, had my courage not failed so many times before, I may have met the entity long before. But I didn't feel this guilt, I pushed it from my mind when I made the final decision that I would go to meet it when I could. As soon as I could.  
  
Abandoning any sense of reason, I told Dumbledore what I planned to do. And to my shock, he seemed… well… not very enthused by the prospect of meeting this being at last. If anything, he looked worried, and he begged me not to go to the forest. Albus as he always was, ever the one to offer advice. But as I told you before Harry, I was rash and arrogant as well. The urge to see this being was too strong, I couldn't turn back now. Not after everything it had told me. Even then at the very moment I contemplated taking Albus's wise advice, that voice persisted in my mind, compelling me to come forth. And so I did.'  
  
Harry looked to him with much surprise indeed. He'd never have guessed any of this about Marius. He always seemed so distant from everyone. So tough. But now he sat before Harry looking like a wreck. Almost threatening to be overcome by that brewing sadness he kept hidden behind his eyes. Harry at once knew the conversation had to continue, and he pressed him onwards.  
  
'What happened then sir? Did you meet it… whatever it was, in the forest?' he asked the old wizard hesitantly, not wanting to force a reaction out of him. Marius looked up ashen faced, and continued, his voice starting to strain with every word he spoke.   
  
'When all candles had gone out and every teacher, student and ghost had retired for the night, I took my chance. Using my powers I traveled the hallways in the shadows, sure not to be seen, and then out onto the grounds and finally the forbidden forest, where I trekked for what seemed an eternity, not knowing precisely where I was going, but merely following the, essence of the being, the continued voice of it thumping in my mind.  
  
I cannot remember how long I walked, the cold, damp air of the forest blinded my senses to all form of reason. Cuts from the multitude of twigs and barbed tree roots scathed my entire body, forcing a trail of warm blood from me as I trudged through the undergrowth, my strength failing with every step I took. It was only when I felt my body could take no more that I reached my destination. A clearing laid ahead of me, a dull, eerie fog stretched across the ground the like a soft white blanket, and there in the middle of was the being.  
  
It was far different than anything I could've imagined in my wildest dreams. Like some form of, Dark Veil, it floated above the fog, the only sound coming from it, being the echo of laughing children, long since dead. I gripped my heart for a moment. I didn't know whether it was out of fear or excitement, but I remained rooted to the spot, my legs not daring to move another inch. And all at once I heard that voice again, but this time I knew it was not in my head, the being itself talked, though it felt odd to me, the voice was shallower than I remembered hearing in my mind… Colder, yes, colder. I remember what it said to me, as though a cold blade pierced my heart.  
  
"Marius…" it spoke to me, still not turning itself to gaze upon me fully. "I welcome you to my abode, long have the ages passed since I have been given the privilege, of speaking to a wizard like yourself…"  
  
I wanted to speak, but my voice failed me, as my strength was sure to do at the very moment. My curiosity grew further for each second it refused to turn. You must know Harry, it was unlike anything I'd ever seen in my life. A shadowy being it was, shrouded in a whispy, black cloak that billowed in the night time breeze. It was dark alright, but beautiful at the same time, and disregarding all common sense, I took a hesitant step forwards, my legs still not willing to move. And again, it spoke…  
  
"Do not be afraid dear child, I mean you no harm. I thank you in fact, for making such an old spirit like myself so happy. You don't realize how lonely I have become here, all alone…"  
  
'My sense of fear left me at once, my strength, somehow returning to me for a brief instant, and I walked forward, step by step by step, until at last I was a mere arms length from it, my anticipation growing. I wanted to touch it, to know it through the Dark Veil that shrouded it's inner depths. But an ill feeling struck me then that I could not fathom. Something did not feel right about this. Not at all. Yet again it spoke.'  
  
"Few people come willingly to this ancient sanctuary anymore. There are of course, dark beings of great evil that harbor within these old trees. Some older than the forest itself…"  
  
'I stood still then, not sure about what it had said. But what was certain, was that I felt then that I had made a terrible mistake in coming to this forest. So I turned slowly and began to walk away. But the being wouldn't have it, I sensed power within it's shadowy self, trying to hold me, but I pushed it aside as I walked away, my pace quickening with every step.'  
  
"Where are you going dear Marius?" it spoke in that horrible voice. "I thought you wanted to know me. Do you not? And by my word, you shall know me. You will know me more so than anyone has ever done in all history. Because you see young child, I cannot allow you to leave, having waltzed so willingly into my domain!"  
  
'And before I knew it I'd tripped, long thorn covered tentacles holding my feet, apparently spawned from the ground I walked. I struggled uselessly, but the more I moved, the more relentless the thorns became, cutting through my skin and into my flesh. All the while the being floated there motionless, until at last it turned and glided towards me, it's whispy cloak billowing out behind it. I knew something horrible awaited me, so I fought back at it. I raised my hands and fired a blue nova into at it's face, something I'd resided to myself never to do to anyone, such was it's power, but it dodged my attack effortlessly and in a swift instant, the thorns gripped both my arms and held me down. I was defenseless, and vulnerable. I knew it. The being neared me evermore, it's hidden face so close to mine I could hear a rattling breath behind the veil.'  
  
"I knew you were a powerful wizard the moment I first contacted you Marius." It spoke to me harshly, ice cold breath blowing into my face, "I have been searching for someone like you for some time, so as to carry on my legacy into your world."  
  
'I didn't have a clue what it was talking about, I felt so powerless to do anything, my mind wasn't functioning properly. But it talked on.'  
  
"Most wizards are wise not to enter these woods. You however, were remarkably easy to manipulate to my ends. That satisfies me to a point, but what satisfies me more… is the fact, that you are now… MINE!", 'and with that, the being revealed to me a sight so horrible it felt as though my soul itself was being defiled. It removed the veil from it's mysterious face, revealing a pair a great, red eyes that burned in the darkness with a vicious evil. And with one last scream, the last of my strength faded, and I knew no more.'  
  
Marius sat with his face buried in his hands, as though ashamed he'd said any of this to a student. Harry couldn't believe his ears. Was all of what Marius had said true? He didn't know, but he now felt that curiosity that Marius had described to him so well.  
  
'And then sir?' he asked impatiently, desperate to hear of what happened next, 'What happened after that?'  
  
Marius looked to Harry with eyes so sad it seemed to almost break his heart.  
  
'Terrible things Potter. Terrible things.' He continued grimly, 'From the moment I lost consciousness, life became an unending blur of murder. I witnessed in haze the deaths of thousands of people, both wizard and muggle alike. I had not known such suffering in my time, but even in my incoherent state, I could still sense that awful being inside me. I didn't know then, but it had taken me as some sort of host for it's own decrepit existence, using me like a puppet to carry out it's wishes, no matter how horrible they seemed. Five long years past, I slowly became one with the entity within me, I shared it's mind, and therefore, it's hatred for all life on this earth. Though every decision that was made was the creature's doing, not mine. I was out of control of my own body.  
  
One thing I was unaware of then was of Dumbledore. Apparently I had been missing for these five years without a trace. Albus thought right of himself from the moment I disappeared, to search for me without end. And eventually, he found me. And after a long battle with my entity's host body, Albus exorcised the demon from within me, and banished it's ragged form to a magical prison beneath this very castle, never to be heard of again.   
  
I was freed of it at last, but to my dispair part of the creature's psyche remained within me, every now and then guiding my actions. It was for this reason that I felt the urge to become an Auror after my episode. The aggressive part of me wanted to feel death once more, and I killed hundreds of Voldemort's followers, not out of duty, but for fun. I don't know as to the nature of the beast that controlled me for so long. But it was evil I tell you. More evil than even Voldemort himself, and I am eternally grateful to Dumbledore for banishing that thing to the dark, untouched depths of this castle.   
  
But that, Harry, leaves us in this situation now. Powerful spells laid down by Dumbledore, bind the demon to it's infernal prison beneath us. And should this muggle induced war come to a head and Hogwarts falls, the demon will be released to plague terror on this world again. And I fear that not even Dumbledore will be able to contain it this time. This is why we must be at our best at all times from here on in. This is not just a battle for our lives. This is a battle for all our world, as no one will be spared should that thing come to power again!'  
  
Marius stopped at last, and breathed deeply, feeling thoroughly elated to have gotten this off his chest. Harry was shocked to say the least, but now he understood why Marius was so tough on all the students during defense training. The battle was really to contain the demon for evermore, not just to repel invaders from Hogwarts. Yet there was something more that Harry wanted to know, and he leaned forward looking curious.  
  
'Umm… sir?' Harry asked tentatively. The old mage looked up to him. 'You said that you shared the being's mind, right?'  
  
Marius nodded instinctively.  
  
'Why do you ask this Harry?' the question struck him. Harry was not sure he wanted an answer to his query after all he'd just heard. But he wanted to know, and Marius was going to tell him if it was the last thing he did.  
  
'When you shared thoughts with it sir, did you find out whether the creature had a… umm, I mean did the… well… umm…'  
  
'Speak up Harry, what do want to know?' Marius interjected impatiently, throwing Harry off guard. He sighed loudly.  
  
'What was the being's name?'  
  
Marius sat for a moment looking thoroughly distraught at the question, but composed himself as quickly as he could, before looking into Harry's eyes with such power, the boy had trouble breaking his gaze.  
  
'It's name Harry…' Marius began, as shaky as ever, 'was… was…' his fingers tapping on the desk.   
  
'Yes,' Harry prompted again.  
  
'…Grindelwald.'   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi all. Dreadfully sorry I've been so late with updating, school has been a nightmare. But now with holidays upon me I can finally get around to posting more chapters for you folks. I know some of you have been eagerly awaiting my next installment. By the way, this chapter had been written, deleted, re-written, deleted, and re-written again before I was satisfied with it. On my pc it's about 9 pages, so it's understandable it has taken so long to write. Anyway. Looking forward to what happens next? I know I am, but as I always say, you have to read the next chapter to find what happens next. Happy reading... 


	11. The Horizon of Burning Ash

Chapter 11 – The Horizon of Burning Ash   
  
Three days past since Harry's eventful conversation with professor Marius, and though he found the idea of Grindelwald being held under the school a fascinating concept, it did have the inevitable effect of scaring him as well. Afterall, he didn't have the slightest idea as to what Dumbledore was thinking in banishing the creature below Hogwarts, where everyday on the surface, untrained witches and wizards were trying to learn magic. Just seemed an absolutely foolish thing to do from his point of view… what if it escaped?  
  
Harry had rather hoped that he'd have a good chance to think long and hard about it during the day, but sadly he was mistaken. Marius seemed even more agitated since he'd given Harry so much information, that he decided in a rush of intuition, to put the students to more use than simply practicing meager spells and curses by also having them help prepare the castle itself. Harry didn't know it then, but Marius and the other teachers were all getting more anxious as the days past, and many of them could be found looking off into the distance towards the vast rolling hills of the countryside, as if just waiting for something to appear on the horizon.  
  
As far as preparing the castle was concerned, Harry didn't have the slightest inkling as to what more could be done to Hogwarts to better it for war. From his knowledge the teachers had been working around the clock applying spells and enchantments to the castle walls. This seemed to be the view of everyone else as well who were under the impression that everything in that regard had long been taken care of. With the tension amongst the students reaching fever pitch, there were questions from some as to why they were being called to work now.  
  
It came soon after as a great surprise to each house, when large, scaled blueprints were put up on their respective notice-boards one evening, describing in detail precisely what Marius in his insane vision wanted to achieve. The Gryffindors were amongst the first to see them, and comments and speculations as to what they were quickly spread throughout the students. Ginny took a brief look at them, not sure what to make of the drawings. Neville followed suit after that, also unaware as to their true purpose.  
  
'Any ideas people?' asked Justin Finch Fletchley, to the mob gathered around the notice-board. Several people shook their heads in bewilderment.  
  
'Looks like a letter "T" to me.' answered Ginny off the top of her head, looking for an adequate explanation. Neville took a closer look at the picture.  
  
'I don't think it's a letter "T" somehow,' and he indicated to the image with his finger, 'Look here, there are stairs going from top to bottom.' Justin and Ginny both inched closer, squinting.  
  
'Hey you're right!' Justin said with candor, then his face screwed up with confusion. 'But wait a sec,' he continued, looking at the drawn stairs, 'If those are stairs, then how big is this thing supposed to be?…'  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron had just entered the common room, drawn by the mystified group of students before them. Each also had their glimpse of the picture, Ron spending far more time than usual.  
  
'What do you think Weasley?' Dean Thomas asked quickly, his eyes still connected to the drawing. 'Any ideas?'  
  
Ron stared unhindered at the drawing for a few moments, turned, and with one great feeling of pride said to his fellow peers; '…No.'  
  
Hermione let out an audible groan, Ron rounded on her, slightly offended.  
  
'But my brother Charlie would know,' he continued hastily, trying to get everyone's attention again, 'I saw a picture of one of these on a file of his he brought home once. Wouldn't have any idea as to what it is though, but I know they're big.'  
  
Harry, Neville and Dean looked curiously to him, the same question on their lips.  
  
'How big?!' they all asked in unison. Ron pointed to the drawing expectedly.  
  
'Well it's pretty obvious people, look! It's got a scale next to it. See, this thing is about… eight meters tall.'  
  
Dean and Neville almost choked as they heard this, Harry looked surprised.  
  
'That's as tall as my uncle's house!' he remarked loudly. A soft hiss of gossip started circulating about the room. 'And we're supposed to build this?'  
  
'Looks like it.' Hermione answered quickly, absorbed within the blue-prints. It's severe lines and measurements almost striking a chord with her. Ginny looked to her oddly, confused at Hermione's apparent interest in the drawings.  
  
'What's up with you?' she asked he curiously, breaking Hermione out of her reverie.  
  
'Oh… well, isn't it strange, Professor Marius is using us to build these things?' silence then hit the room.  
  
'Wait a sec Mione…' Ron queried swiftly, 'What do you mean "These"?'  
  
Hermione stood stone still for a sec, a slight bead of sweat starting to roll down the side of her head.   
  
'Well… I…' she began hesitantly. Harry rounded on her next.  
  
'Is there something we should know Mione?'  
  
'I… I promised Marius I wouldn't say anything though.' Harry and Ron looked to her severely. 'Oh… ok, we're not building one at all…' an intense feeling of relief spelled the crowd.  
  
'Oh thank goodness for that!' Dean announced happily.   
  
'We're building ten.' Everyone's faces drooped horribly.  
  
'WHAT!' the crowd yelled in horror. Hermione stood back slightly at their reaction.  
  
'Err… w, well he told me you'd all be better off knowing when you started work on it tomorrow morning… Then you wouldn't complain so much…'  
  
Dean and Justin were in fits of gloom. Harry, Ginny and Ron all felt similar, not sure whether they'd want to build whatever these things were.  
  
'And, how long is he giving us until he wants them finished?' Ginny asked timidly, rather afraid of the idea of building ten.  
  
'Until lunch.' Hermione answered, looking slightly ashamed. 'Pity, he didn't tell me what these things are.'  
  
'You sure about that!'  
  
'Pretty sure…'  
  
Dean looked as though he'd been slapped in the face. Barely able to control his anger, he fronted directly up to Hermione.  
  
'Why didn't you tell us any of this before, we wouldn't have minded knowing we had to build ten of these bloody things?' several others nodded in agreement. Hermione had a guilty look stretched across her face. She didn't look as though she wanted to say anything.  
  
'Well…' she began, her voice strained slightly, 'Marius… he, he told me not to tell anyone. I wanted to say I couldn't keep that promise, but my mouth said ok. I don't know how, but I know I can't ever go back on my word.'  
  
Harry tuned his attention to Hermione. Had Marius truly done this to her as well? He remembered back to when he spoke to the old man himself. Marius had forced an answer from his mouth against his will. Somehow it didn't seem unlike him to use the same means on Hermione.  
  
He looked about the room. The atmosphere around him was starting to get agitating. Dean was behaving menacingly towards Hermione, which seemed to have everyone else on edge. He'd had enough however, and he left the room for an early night. The problems he and the rest of his fellow peers had and were about to face the next day, gradually drifting to the back of his mind, as for once, he fell into a calm and blissful sleep, with not dream or everyday issue plaguing his mind.  
  
  
  
The night didn't seem to go for long enough. Unfortunate for Harry and his friends, Marius felt kind enough to wake the children himself, and before too long, the masses of black robed students were outside, cutting, lifting and moving large shaped pieces of wood and stone into place in regard to Marius's wishes. Bad mouthed curses came this way and that with many not happy about the work that was being asked. But those with any kind of sense already understood Marius's tendencies, and given that, his apparent dislike for petulant children. Malfoy was quick to uptake on this when he found half his body covered in a thick layer of white fur, Marius apparently being too lazy to bother completely transfiguring the boy into another ferret as he'd intended.  
  
At this moment the school was more likened to a muggle prison camp. Under the tyrannical rule of Morheim Marius, and with a thick air of fear amongst the crowds, the work progressed quickly. Three "T" shaped structures were completed before 9.00am, their exact purpose still unclear even as they stood at their full height, towering over the school grounds and casting an ominous shadow over the young workers. Though it was inevitable, there were several casualties of such hard work. Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood both had to be revived from exhaustion, after committing to one too many cutting spells, whilst Neville Longbottom broke his shin bone when he lost concentration levitating a very heavy piece of granite, which promptly dropped and crushed his leg, to many a wailing of pain. Of course Madam Pomfrey was more than able to repair the damage in a moment, Neville thought it'd be best for himself to work with the wood instead of the stone, which Harry thought was quite acceptable.  
  
The tyranny continued, Marius refused to give the students any kind of break for their labor, not that he thought using spells to lift wood and rocks was any kind of work. But it did show for a brief moment that Marius was really desperate to finish the work on time. He seemed to be waiting for something, Harry couldn't tell what exactly, though he knew it definitely had something to do with the "T's" in some way or another. And that struck him with a curious sense of foreboding, because nobody he'd talked to had any idea what the structures were supposed to be. Sure he'd thought for a moment to ask Marius himself, but he could not deny he was scared out of his mind at the idea.  
  
Hours snailed past, and before too long, ten, eight meter high "T" like structures proudly overlooked the school grounds. Their immense size giving the students an incredible feeling of achievement, since it was they and they alone who constructed them... whatever they were. Marius was even heard to have said at one stage;  
  
"Now isn't that just great kids?! See what wonders a little hard work can do?"  
  
Though everyone was terribly exhausted by the whole process, it was still good to see their efforts actually helping the school, rather than dragging it down into the primordial goo that was their generation.   
  
It wasn't long afterwards that the students all retired for a siesta of sorts, being so drained as they were, Harry included. It came as welcome relief from the pressure they had been under for the morning. Yet despite this, Harry's mind continued to wander back to the issue of the structures. His brain kept on thinking of different possibilities as to what they were, and this wasn't helped by the continual suggestions Ron was giving him as he gazed out the window at their sinister forms. Why, oh why had they all spent their morning building these absolutely ridiculous looking things in Hogwarts' backyard? Surely there was a reason behind it. But it seemed beyond him at the moment.  
  
No one woke for another three hours, except for Harry who didn't feel like resting so much as the other students. It was odd that, because although he'd been losing much sleep as a result of his dreams, Harry had the distinct notion that he was somehow gaining strength, both physically and magically, though he couldn't discern why. It was yet another mystery he had to deal with. But an interesting one he would admit. He was curious as to whether he truly was gaining in power. It certainly felt like it. Started about the time he intensified his defense training he was sure of it, and he wondered whether Marius had sensed anything else about him to justify his concerns.  
  
Harry found it difficult to sleep during his indefinite break, so he stirred briefly, taking a fleeting glance out his window. During his sleep, an unusual cover of grey cloud had blanketed the sky, blotting out the sun's rays. It made a rather depressing scene to look at. The dark, unnerving atmosphere outside produced an irritated feeling within Harry's stomach. The huge "T" shaped structures became bathed in such a sinister light as they looked more likened to massive graves. Harry unwittingly shivered, trying for a moment not to be consumed by the mood outside.  
  
Casually he scanned the field. His tiredness had well and truly left him now, and he had the sudden urge to walk outside. Could do him a world of good… Next to him, Ron stirred.  
  
'Argh…' he scowled sleepily, rubbing his eyes, 'What are you doing up? I'd have thought you want more sleep after this morning.' Harry stifled a grin as he got to his feet.  
  
'Just leaving actually, I'm looking to walk for a bit. Wanna come along?' Ron looked hazily towards him, or through him, depending on how you wished to take it. Dismissively, he waved his hand in Harry's direction and flopped back down onto the bed, not intent on getting up.  
  
'Ok then, perhaps later.' Harry concluded reaching for his glasses, before heading down the stairs and out the portrait door. Sweeping his cloak up in his stride, he walked quickly down the corridors, not really taking in which way he was going, rather, letting his feet guide him to his destination. It was this mindless meandering that became his undoing, as not long after walking about a corner, he ran headlong into a hard object, which yelped in surprise and sent him to the floor.  
  
Adjusting his glasses haphazardly, he looked carefully to what… or rather, who had flattened him. It was Ginny. Her previously vibrant, red hair suddenly becoming a misshapen fuzz as she fumbled with several dropped books, trying to reduce whatever embarrassment to herself she may have received in front of Harry.  
  
'Oh dear! I'm so sorry!' she apologized frantically, still fumbling. 'I really didn't see you there.'  
  
Harry got to his feet, offering her a friendly hand.  
  
'No harm done, really it's ok. I wasn't really watching where I was walking anyway…' he cast an ominous look to the mountains of books she had been attempting to carry.   
  
'What are those for?!' he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Ginny looked to her books, rather embarrassed.  
  
'These… oh, they're nothing really. Just extra work for myself. Complex defensive spells. You know, the kind of thing Hermione's into. Gotta prepare myself afterall.'  
  
'For the war?'  
  
Ginny looked oddly at him, not quite sure what he'd meant.  
  
'Well… I don't know about war, but until all this is over anyway. You can never have too much knowledge under your belt. What with the way professor Marius pushes us, you'd think this castle was going to be destroyed or something… I mean really, what can muggles possibly do to us anyway?'  
  
Harry tried to avoid her gaze for a second. He knew that the situation was far worse than the student body was aware, though he had to continually remind himself that there were numerous facts he knew of that even his closest friends (Ginny included) did not.  
  
'What's wrong?' she asked. Harry stood for a moment and ruffled his hair.  
  
'Err… it's nothing. Don't worry about it…' he sifted about for a quick change of subject, the conversation was starting to head into dangerous waters. 'So… where are you heading?'  
  
Ginny gazed to the portrait of the fat lady that sat bonded to the wall at the far end of the corridor.  
  
'I was going to head to the common room and go over these books, but, if you're going somewhere, would it be fine if I tag along? Reading isn't really something I'm looking forward to doing.'  
  
'Yeah sure, that'd be fine.' He answered quickly, the idea of having company seemed nice to him at the time, especially with Ginny. Despite being Ron's sister, he'd grown quite fond of her in the time they'd known each other. Not something he'd say openly to her of course, but he had an inkling that she might think the same.  
  
Together they walked down the deserted corridors, talking as they went. An eerie silence about seemed to follow them everywhere, as both he and Ginny were pretty much the only two student's active in the entire castle. Everyone else was either too tired to be roused, or didn't out of fear of being pushed into more work under Marius's tyranny. It proved a point of good conversation knowing that no one else was about. It helped them both reflect on how stuffed everyone felt after working so long, and soon enough, jokes of Marius soon echoed about the hallways, to be quickly hushed up out of fear that he might actually be listening. He was afterall, that kind of guy. Unusually however, Ginny looked suddenly concerned towards Harry. It took him slightly aback.  
  
'You know Harry,' Ginny began rather off key, 'You've been acting rather strange lately. Stranger than usual you might say.'  
  
Harry looked to her, the corners of his mouth beginning to twitch.  
  
'How could you possibly know that if you haven't been watching me day and night?!'  
  
Ginny recoiled in embarrassment, a slight tinge of red apparent on her cheeks.  
  
'Well… I never meant it like that, really I… stop laughing!' Harry silenced himself. 'It's just that, well, ever since Marius came and all this stuff with muggles started, you've been… weird.'   
  
Harry raised a suspicious eyebrow, feeling slightly offended. Was he really acting weird like Ginny said?  
  
'I don't understand Gin,' Harry queried her in suspicious tones, 'I just don't see how weird I can possibly be.'  
  
'Well, I have noticed you zone out a few times. Whether it be through staring into space or just switching off completely, you've never truly been concentrating. It just seems your mind is elsewhere lately, that's all.'  
  
Harry thought for a moment as he walked on. At least now he understood what she'd meant by it. Though it struck him as odd that she'd have seen so much of this 'unusual' behaviour without him realizing sooner.  
  
'You saw all this?' he asked. Ginny nodded solemnly. Harry couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed. He thought that if Ginny knew this, then others were sure to have seen as well, though they would be less likely to ask him why as openly as Ginny did. And that wasn't a very reassuring thought. Again he tried to find a more pleasing topic to talk about.  
  
'You can't seriously think of carrying those books,' he motioned to the gigantic stack Ginny was carrying. 'Here, let me help you…' and he pointed his wand to the books with a deft hand, 'Wingardium Leviosa.' The books floated effortlessly into the air beside them, and followed the two as they walked.  
  
'Thanks Harry! I don't think I could've lifted those for much longer.'  
  
Harry grinned happily.  
  
'Glad I could be of service Gin, but I'm surprised you didn't think of it before me.'  
  
Ginny waved a smart hand to him.  
  
'Well I can't think of everything. Not all the time at least… that reminds me,' and she stopped suddenly, looking Harry in the eyes, 'Did you ever figure out what those things were we built this morning?'  
  
Harry pondered. In truth he tried as best he could to push the question from his mind when he woke up, after remembering he thought about it far too much for his liking.   
  
'Well… no to be honest. I still don't get what they're supposed to be. But they can't be very important…'  
  
Ginny flashed him a wary look.  
  
'You don't believe that do you?' Harry shook his head ashamedly. 'Besides, if they weren't important, why did professor Marius want them built so quick huh? I reckon there's something behind them…' Ginny trailed off momentarily, looking about herself.  
  
'Hey, where are we going anyway?' she asked him. Harry looked around as well. In reality he hadn't been concentrating on where they were going. He just went where his feet took him, and that happened to be towards the grounds, which although he knew were rather depressing to look at, still lured him to walk.  
  
'Fancy a wander on the grounds?' he asked by chance and watched as she considered.  
  
'Well…' she thought for a second, 'I guess I'm not really doing anything else. Who knows when the school will wake up?!' Harry nodded acceptingly, and the two headed outside, a brisk, cold air whipping their faces as they left the corridors. It felt like rain was near, Harry had the feeling, what with the wind and the clouds, it seemed more than likely. It came as no surprise he found himself pulling his cloak up higher about his neck to keep warm as the cold air stung his face.   
  
He certainly wouldn't usually walk outside on a day like today. It seemed the kind of thing you'd do given enough sun, whilst rainy days reserved moments inside, playing wizard chess or eating in the great hall. At this his stomach grumbled embarrassingly, he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten anything substantial. Quickly he made a mental note to visit Dobby in the kitchens whenever he could spare the time. A nice plate of hot muffins would go down well indeed.   
  
He looked to his side. Ginny was using him as a shield from the wind, but seemed to enjoy the time with him all the same. He felt consoled by this as he continued walking over the rolling hills of the school grounds. A soft pad of green grass cushioning his steps. Apart from the weather, he enjoyed himself thoroughly. Nothing seemed to pull his mind further from the harshness of reality. Here his mind was as free to wander as his feet were, and everything he'd heard from the beginning of the year about wards, defense, muggles and war seemed to ebb away like some distant memory, that he was none to happy to think about. Everything about the moment felt good until… he abruptly stopped walking.  
  
Ginny halted with him, looking questionably towards him.  
  
'What is it, what's wrong?' she said, trying to follow Harry's gaze. Harry craned his neck slightly, his ears picking up a dull sound.  
  
'Do you hear that?' he asked her, trying to locate the source of he noise.  
  
'Err… hear what exactly?' she replied disbelievingly. She obviously thought he was hearing things, although it wouldn't be a first.  
  
'That sound!' he repeated again, his annoyance rising. 'Can't you hear it?' Ginny listened hard as well, trying to pick up whatever mysterious sound had grabbed Harry's attention. But it seemed in vain, she could no more hear it than Harry could be good at potions, and her disbelieving face seemed to infuriate Harry even more.   
  
'I swear to you I can hear it… off in the distance somewhere. You have to listen hard.'  
  
'I'm sorry Harry, but I can't… err, maybe you were imagining things.' She said hopefully. Harry didn't feel fully convinced, but put it down to a lack of sleep. Perhaps he was just imagining things.  
  
'You're probably right Ginny. I bet it was nothing.' Harry bowed in submission.  
  
Suddenly a loud but distant bang echoed about the grounds. Harry and Ginny both whipped around immediately.  
  
'I told you I heard something!' Harry piped up immediately. Ginny seemed lost for words.  
  
'But where's it coming from?' she asked immediately. And as if to answer their question, a second bang, this time not as loud as the first, echoed around them, guiding their gaze towards a high ridge ahead, which obscured their view. Quickly they headed for it, desperately trying not to trip up on their long, black robes as they ran in leaping bounds. But for all their running, the sight that greeted them over the ridge was one of horror, that not only filled them with fear, but brought back everything that they'd heard from Marius and Dumbledore about the situation "outside". Making it feel more, real.  
  
There before them in a deep valley laid the town Hogsmeade. A regular there would expect to see the myriad of black tiled rooftops that stretched for over a mile in all directions, only separated by a few narrow streets, that more often than not, teemed with magic folk of all kinds. Now however, this vibrant, all wizard settlement was unrecognizable. Thick clouds of black smoke, fueled by huge, raging infernos on the ground, billowed into the air, filling their lungs with a horrible smelling ash every time they breathed.   
  
Squinting, neither of them could see hide nor hair of anyone who lived in the town. But the devastation that the fire had wrought on the populous was but the tip of the iceberg. As Ginny looked to the sky, bright lighted objects seemed to fall from the clouds. Not knowing what they were, one could have considered them beautiful. They bore much resemblance to fireflies as the descended, except that trailing behind each was a smoky black trail. Suddenly, one hit the ground within Hogsmeade, releasing an almighty explosion that made the earth tremor beneath their feet and destroyed several adjacent buildings. More soon followed, the air quickly becoming thick with a rainfall of others that fell to the earth. Each briefly lighting up the ground like a flickering candle as it annihilated whatever unfortunate part of the town it struck.  
  
'Oh my god!' Ginny gasped breathlessly, clasping her hands over her mouth in horror. Inside, Harry felt immeasurably hollow. He couldn't help but think of all the people he'd met in Hogsmeade, and despite his not wanting to be negative, the thought occurred to him that many may have suffered dearly for living in the township. True, some may have escaped successfully, but others, many others, may be dead. At any rate, he thought to himself, Hogsmeade was well and truly destroyed, yet even so the firefly like objects continued to pound into the town, each sending tremors through the ground that kept Harry off balance and unsure of himself, as well as adding to the terrible feeling of fear he held within himself. Hogwarts was next for sure he thought, and his doubts in his teachers rose as he wasn't sure the charms placed on the castle was intended for this kind of attack.  
  
'We have to tell Marius. He'll want to know about this for sure!' Harry spoke quickly to Ginny. But she was as pale as a ghost and barely able to control the jittering of her own fingers.  
  
'There'll be no need for that, I'm afraid.' Said a cold, familiar voice. Harry spun himself about quickly and to his shock, watched as professor Marius slowly materialized in front of him out of thin air.  
  
'Sir… it's, it's Hogsmeade!' Harry spoke in choked breaths, unable to keep his voice steady at the sight of the town. Marius raised a authoritive hand to silence him.  
  
'Yes Harry I know of Hogsmeade's situation. I have been here longer than you think.' He swept past the two children with a swish of his cloak, and looked apprehensively over Hogsmeade as it burned with an intense vigor, making the horizon almost choke in a cloud of black smoke and ash.   
  
'The bombardment of Hogsmeade started merely ten minutes ago. And already the town is destroyed.' He faced the shell shocked children with a steely glint in his eyes.  
  
'This children,' he motioned a hand to the burning township, 'is exactly what I said would happen not so many weeks ago. I regret I have not pushed you all hard enough with your training, I was not expecting this barrage of flame for another three days yet. Nevertheless, it just proves our own place in this world does it not Harry. Being raised by muggles, you would know exactly how their world works. Everything is governed by technology, including methods of waging war. Our different societies have existed apart for too many years now, and I fear that the collective might of the wizard world in their ignorance of muggles, cannot hold back this storm. We will be forever scarred by this, I guarantee it.'  
  
Ginny buried her head within her hands and cried relentlessly. It was apparent that the capabilities of muggles had quite outweighed anything she'd anticipated before. It was all far too overwhelming for her. Harry looked to her with sympathy, evermore aware of the scraping feeling of hollowness that existed within him. And he took a last glance at Marius's terrifying face.  
  
'Then it's started professor?' he asked with a tear threatening to roll down his cheek. Marius looked to him with a deep seated stare of regret, which before confirmed both their worst fears beyond doubt.  
  
'Yes Harry, I'm afraid it has,' Marius spoke mournfully, before breaking his gaze with the boy who lived and staring once more at the shattered husk of what was once Hogsmeade.  
  
  
  
'The war has begun………….'  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At last it's about to start. Hi all, Richard again. I hope you've all found this chapter as interesting as the last, finally everything is starting to come together as I wished when I started the story some while ago. Say... any readers got any idea what the "T" structures are? Haha, think of Ron's brother Charlie, that's all the hint I can give you for now, but I'll come back to it next chapter anyway. But in saying that, it's getting harder to post chapters for you fine people because I lack incentive at the moment. It doesn't do well to write so much and not know whether people are even reading it. I'm happy for all my readers now, but I'll say it plainly, it just isn't enough. I need more reviews, and there's nothing I can do to get any short of writing a completely new story under another title. But... anyway, I suppose I'll get around to writing the next one soon. Things get rather complicated as of now. Happy Reading. 


	12. The Increasing Threat

Chapter 12 – The Increasing Threat  
  
Marius marched quickly through the school corridors, being flanked either side by Heliopaths. Students before them parted like water as they'd done so often in the past, making way for the strained wizard as he headed towards Dumbledore's office near the center of the school. His mind was so enveloped with thought, that questions of confusion from both teachers and students alike regarding Hogsmeade, were promptly cast aside. Such the situation had become for him to ignore the very people he seemed desperate to protect.  
  
Leaving his personal guard standing by the entrance, he whispered the password to the stone gargoyle and headed up the revolving staircase into Dumbledore's abode. Upon entering he neared the headmaster's desk and collapsed himself onto it, burying his face into his hands, and trying as he might to forget the dreadful events he'd witnessed mere moments ago. Hogsmeade was indeed a terrible loss, though inevitable in his mind. Nothing could have prepared the small town for this, no matter how much time they'd been allowed. But given it's destruction Marius turned his attention once more to the home front, where muggle awareness of Hogwarts' existence, was soon to be known. Was the school prepared for the onslaught? He didn't know… no one knew, despite having trained the students to their limits, Hogwarts' apparent isolation made aid almost impossible to acquire, leaving the school to stand alone as the last bastion of wizarding strength in Britain.  
  
Behind him, green flames roared from the fireplace and he turned to watch Dumbledore take a hesitant step out of the fire, looking as immaculate as always in his robes of luxurious felt and silk, despite the fear that had gripped the school.   
  
'Ah… Morheim.' He greeted the old man happily, extending his hand to shake, 'Still in command of the school I see. You haven't punished too many children I trust.'  
  
Marius couldn't help but bare a small grin, knowing his own indifference to the students, so he took the headmaster's hand and shook vigorously.   
  
'It's good to see you again old friend!' Marius said proudly, a slight sense of relief apparent in his voice. 'I was starting to wonder when you'd come back… did you manage the deal over there?'  
  
Dumbledore looked back to him with that familiar twinkle in his eyes.  
  
'Indeed I did. Master Weasley was most gracious in lending us assistance during this predicament. Given the length of the flight he has, he estimated it might take him some eight hours to reach us. He isn't used to bringing his companions half way across the world as you know.'  
  
'Of course.' Marius chortled, 'Though I must relay my worry in this. Are you aware of Hogsmeade's destruction?'   
  
Dumbledore solemnly nodded, frustration clear on his face.   
  
'Yes old friend, I am…' he walked about to his desk and sat in his chair with an audible sigh, 'News travels quick in the wizard world, even across the channel I heard of everything within an hour of the event, from a reliable source of course. Though, I admit it is sooner than expected.'  
  
'Yes,' Marius added quickly, 'I was thinking the same thing. All that we've been doing here is based on the assumption that we've got an extra three days under our belts to use… Now that advantage is gone. What can we do if they strike before Master Weasley arrives?'  
  
Dumbledore leaned back in his chair thinking for a moment, his hands together as though performing a mantra of sorts.  
  
'They won't.' he replied shortly, taking Marius by surprise. 'As strange as it may seem, news travels just as fast in the muggle world, as I found when I read one of their newspapers… Word of our existence has spread to the common people, and even as we speak thousands are eagerly awaiting more on how this battle turns out.' And he threw Marius a battered old muggle newspaper, which he read without twitching a muscle.  
  
'Surprisingly,' he continued, drawing Marius's attention once more, 'The general population of muggles is opposed to this war taking place. They're more interested in learning of our culture than eradicating it, which does our situation benefit. Of course there are a few who fear us, largely politicians and religious fanatics, but their numbers are few and far between at any rate… My concern is of the military. We wizards don't have any uniform armed forces, most of our work is committed to by Aurors and professional hit wizards. Muggle history however has advocated the need for large professional masses of soldiers. You know of this Marius, we both remember your past. Yet taking the view of the people into consideration, I feel their military is acting on their own behalf. And I test my brain considerably to think as to why. Something is driving them.'  
  
Marius stood silent momentarily, his own mind working on an answer to the problem.  
  
'What of Voldemort?' he asked when his mind refused to work any harder. Dumbledore looked to him with his familiar sense of knowing, quite aware of what Marius was implying.  
  
'Voldemort had crossed my mind on several occasions. Though I cannot see as to what end he wishes this castle destroyed… Releasing Grindelwald is one possibility, though there are other entities of powerful magical properties that exist within these walls as well. I don't believe we will know until it is too late. For that we must hold this castle as long as possible. Though Grindelwald is a attractive target, I find it unlikely he will wish to release it. The demon will, afterall, battle with him for power. And I know Riddle's desire for power is very strong indeed. No, there is some other reason behind this…'  
  
Dumbledore tried his best though he couldn't discern exactly what was driving the muggle military's push against wizard kind. Perhaps the incident at platform nine and three quarters was just the reason they needed to do what they'd always wanted to do. It was all too complicated, and both he and Marius knew that so long as their attention must remain to the cause of Hogwarts, their ability to attain more information was severely limited. Marius felt just as helpless, but a thought struck him then.  
  
'There's something else too that I should mention before we see the students headmaster.' Albus looked to him curiously. 'It's about Harry. You know he's been having dreams don't you.'  
  
The headmaster nodded. Marius continued.  
  
'Well… I dismissed these at first, but when I looked deeper into it, many of his visions are that of Grindelwald.'  
  
Dumbledore's attention spiked suddenly, his attention becoming undivided.  
  
'What has he seen Morheim?'  
  
'It's eyes Albus, those terrible red eyes. I'd thought after half a century, your control of the creature would've quenched the fire behind them at last. Is it possible Grindelwald is starting to resist the charms you placed on it?'  
  
Dumbledore became more concerned than Marius had anticipated, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
  
'With wards failing as they are, it is possible that my control over the demon is beginning to weaken.'  
  
Marius looked rather surprised, not expecting this answer.  
  
'I don't understand Albus,' he started, rather confused, 'The charms you placed aren't wards are they?'  
  
'The charms themselves are powerful incantations that hold Grindelwald's spirit. But in order to cast them, they needed a foundation of ward magic to hold the charms in place. In my youth I was inexperienced in casting such complicated magic, I needed that foundation to support the level I was trying to achieve whilst I spoke the incantation. I have the knowledge now that I could have done it better, but to reapply the charms I must remove the old ones, which put us at risk of releasing the creature. It is possible that the foundation wards I cast so many years ago are beginning to crumble. There is a muggle saying "A chain is only as strong as it's weakest link…" and that holds true for this. The moment those wards crumble the charms that have held the demon will be no more. If Voldemort has indeed learnt Irovanai, the nullifying curse, then we are all in greater danger than we can foresee.'  
  
A stunted silence enveloped the room then, Dumbledore's speech being clear in it's intention, and Marius could not help but get edgy at the thought of Grindelwald escaping, let alone whatever part Voldemort had to play in the matter. Hesitantly, Marius cleared his throat, breaking the silence.  
  
'Perhaps,' he began, not really holding the headmaster's attention in any way, 'We should leave this matter to a later time. We are obviously working ourselves up over a problem that cannot be resolved within a few days. The students are no doubt formulating their own theories as to what Hogsmeade's destruction means. I think it's prudent we speak to them immediately. Who knows when the muggles will advance on Hogwarts, or when Master Weasley arrives?'  
  
Dumbledore nodded acceptingly, knowing what must be done, so he rose from his chair.  
  
'How could everything have come to this?' he asked under his breath, not expecting an answer, and he walked past Marius without so much as a whisper, formulating in his head exactly what he imagined the children needed to hear.  
  
Seven hours past by, and elsewhere in the castle, Marius's view of the student body was correct. From the windows of their dormitories the students could clearly see clouds of smoke rising from the horizon over Hogsmeade. Though the light outside was now non-existent, the flames that undoubtedly licked the ground lit up the smoke as it ascended into the air. It was extremely unnerving, most students shocked beyond belief that the "enemy" was very close indeed. Harry and Ginny, having seen the devastation first hand, returned to Gryffindor common room to a flurry of different questions from everyone there. Ginny seemed too distraught to speak to anyone, retiring to her chambers early to avoid questioning, Harry however, let fly with everything he'd seen, treating it as some kind of burden he wanted to release, though he cursed himself afterwards knowing that he was the kind of person who started many an unsavory rumor about such things and that the teachers themselves were sure to know of Hogsmeade's destruction by now. If they were not already wishing to inform the students of the state of affairs then they the children were truly dammed. But the damage was done now, and gossip of muggles coming to kill people in the night started to circulate amongst to students, which more often than not resulted in pitting pure bloods against muggle borns in some vicious contest of will.   
  
Many scuffles took place once the rumors began and it was only due to the intervention of Hermione with her consoling linguistic talent, were many to be avoided. Until that was the question arose as to her own origins. Being muggle born herself did not seem to help things thereafter and she wisely opted to keep her nose out of that business.  
  
Trust amongst the kids began to dwindle rapidly, with more than one student being suspected of affiliating with muggle spies on regular occasions. Ron himself was suspected by Colin Creevey of all people, and it looked quite likely for him to get the better of the red headed boy until out of sheer fury, Ron let his fist fly into Colin's face, shattering his nose and sending him packing to the hospital wing. No one bothered the Weasley boy again with the exception of McGonagall who loathed violence in any shape or form.  
  
Harry tried as best he could not to think of Hogsmeade, but his mind continually wandered back to his own fond memories of the all wizard town. The snow topped buildings vibrant with life. The three broomsticks, Zonko's joke-shop and every other place he adored visiting there on school trips… And then he compared it to Hogsmeade today. Nothing but a lifeless husk. It's many buildings either destroyed or burning, reducing it's once grand image into a sweltering furnace he likened to hell. Again for the hundredth time he buried his face into his bed blankets. Not wishing to know anymore of what was happening outside.  
  
"How could everything have come to this?" a little voice echoed inside his mind. Something which sounded oddly familiar, but summed up everything he'd experienced thus far. Exactly how could it have come to this? Never before had he really thought about it, not that he hadn't previously been given the time, but it was one thing or another he had to be doing. Whether it be defense training, or building stupid structures or having confessions being magically forced out of you by a teacher you loathe and fear at the same time. There was always something to take his mind of reality, and it was always easier to just follow instructions rather than think independently for himself.   
  
Briefly touching on the subject in his head, Harry propped himself up and stole a glimpse out his window. Everything appeared the same as the last few occasions he'd looked. The horizon was still thick with smoke, illuminated by the flames that fed the billowing clouds, though to some retarded relief it had somewhat lessened over the past few hours, but the town was still a smoldering ruin. He cast his eyes over the grounds. The bright light from the castle's flaming torches cast an amber colored glow across the grass, extending the shadows of the "T" shaped structures to over twice the building's actual size, making them appear even more opposing than they had previously been before. Nothing had changed, as though he was expecting anything to anyway.  
  
Deciding to take a small sleep, he prepared to lay himself down for the night when all of a sudden, a huge black shadow flew past his window at incredible speed. Harry went pale in surprise. "What the hell was that?!" he thought fleetingly. Pressing his face to the window he scanned the outdoors. He couldn't see anything. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light, what with the horizon almost burning he would not be much surprised if that were so. For a second he put it down to this and dismissed it attempting to lie down again, when another shadow just as large as the first flew past the window. This time he knew he'd seen something. And he wasn't the only one.  
  
Without him realizing, Ron was also on his bed looking out his window, apparently attracted to whatever had caught Harry's attention so well.  
  
'Bloody hell did you see that Harry?!' he said loudly to his friend who jumped in surprise. 'What you think it was?'  
  
Harry stared out the window once more, waiting for something to catch his eye… and then he saw it. Flying just above the forbidden forest he spied a giant pair of leathery, black wings slowly beating the air.  
  
'Perhaps it's a Thestral.' Harry said off the top of his head, as the light outside obscured his view. Ron took a side wards glance to him, shaking his head in disagreement.  
  
'It isn't a Thestral Harry, I can see it too…' he turned his attention outside once more, curiously searching for anymore sign of the creature, whatever it was. A few tense seconds past and in an instant Harry saw it once more, the creature flying again over the forbidden forest, it's huge wings beating almost hypnotically as it steered it's massive bulk towards the castle. And with one final beating, two gigantic, clawed feet extended forth and grasped the top of one the "T" structures that the students has built earlier, it's enormous weight coming to an abrupt halt. Only now it had stopped did the two boys manage a good enough look at the creature.   
  
Standing tall on the building it was easily a good twenty meters high, it's giant wings parting ever so slightly to reveal a scaly yet muscular body and above that, a long snake like neck and head. A sudden understanding dawned on the two at that moment, but before they could voice it, another creature not that dissimilar from the first flew in and landed itself on another of the "T" structures… Then another… and another, as though the castle was being overrun. Ten arrived in all, each landing on a separate "T's".  
  
'Dragons!' the two voiced in unison, an unquenchable feeling of excitement pouring into them.  
  
'They're using those "T" things as perches!' Harry stated proudly, his eyes as wide a dishes as he took in the deadly splendor of the giant beasts that were beginning to become erratic in nature, throwing their heads back violently and breathing long streams of fire into the air. Now it became clear as to what those structures were. Marius had obviously planned them built for the dragons to use when they arrived. At this he was happy he did a good job.  
  
'Charlie!' Ron spoke in a barely audible whisper, beginning to grin his trademark smile from ear to ear. 'Charlie! He's here I can't believe it!' he pointed to one of the dragons that had lowered it's head. On it sat a well bound saddle by which the young red head jumped off, clearly glad to stand on solid ground again. Stretching his neck this way and that, he was greeted by Marius, who reluctantly took his hand in a vigorous shake. They spoke something to each other, though neither Harry nor Ron could discern what exactly, their minute forms to far away to be clearly seen by the naked eye.   
  
Within moments, more students had flocked to the windows, wanting to see what Harry and Ron were shouting about. Their own stunned expressions mirrored Harry's thoughts, though he admitted to himself that he was none to happy to see dragons again after his encounter with one during the tri wizard tournament had left a rather painful mark on his shoulder that madam Pomfrey was never able to fully heal. He supposed the magic deep inside dragon hide must be the reasoning behind it. The views of the other students however weren't reflective of Harry's own. Some of them jumped up and down, dancing in crude circles around the bedroom, in clear joy that the dragons had arrived. Perhaps they were their saviors, that seemed what the majority of the kids were thinking, even Ron, who in a sudden moment of glory, stood tall with his chest puffed up in pride knowing that his brother had come to save them…  
  
  
  
A long and arduous meeting was arranged in the great hall within an hour of the dragons landing at Hogwarts. Some of the teachers exchanged nervous looks about their presence on the grounds, so close to the student body. But many were just scared out of their minds at the thought of the Heliopaths, some of which had bastioned themselves about the hall to keep some resemblance of a watch over the crowd. Though it only served to intensify the atmosphere even more as the dragons outside made deafening roars that spiked the attention of the students.  
  
Standing at the teacher's table with his commanding authority over the students, Dumbledore spoke to the crowd.  
  
'Students of Hogwarts…' he began with an unusually shaky voice, 'It is with great reluctance that I inform you tonight of this castle's dilemma. Two things must be clarified immediately so as for none of you to wander the corridors under false information that may have been passed to you by your peers.' And he motioned a swift hand towards the door. 'Some of you, if not all may be aware of our guests this evening. Charlie Weasley, currently on hold from Romania has kindly offered to aid us in our predicament, by bringing us some of his organization's finest dragons.'   
  
A soft hiss of student gossiping started to circulate about the room, hyped up by Dumbledore's own understanding of the creature's existence. Dumbledore continued.  
  
'This arrangement has been made with great difficulty over the past few weeks, that I myself had to attend to. Nevertheless, I feel it is the obligation of the student body to pay as much respect to Master Weasley as any other teacher of our faculty. In saying that, I would like the students all to give Master Weasley a great round of applause for going out of his way to help us during these troubled times of ours.'  
  
Dumbledore led by example, clapping his hands hard, and gradually the rest of the students followed themselves, some cheering. Charlie stood back behind the headmaster, somewhat abashed at being singled out this way, but smiled all the same. A slight tinge of red evident on his cheeks. Dumbledore made hushing motions with his hands, the clapping of the crowd dimmed to silence. He spoke again.  
  
'Second topic of discussion tonight is a matter of very great importance. In the distance, some of you may have seen large clouds of smoke, rising into the air. Now… due to some students already releasing this information against my wishes,' he looked sternly in Harry's direction, who quickly sank low in his seat as far down as he could go, 'It is my regret to announce the this smoke is from Hogsmeade…'  
  
Some scattered intake of breath enveloped the hall, many disbelieving faces turning to each other in fright. The Gryffindors mysteriously seeming very unsurprised by the news, though they did show some sign of concern at it.   
  
'Earlier today, when the majority of students were sleeping, Hogsmeade was bombarded with fire by a muggle army. The attack was short, having lasted only fifteen minutes, but the town was completely annihilated. What remains is indistinguishable from piles of ash. This I hope will raise awareness of how dangerous things are becoming. And I fear that Hogwarts will be next. The wards that have protected this castle from muggle eyes for so long have been crumbling as many of you know. I estimate that within a day those wards will finally disappear leaving the castle visible at last. This is but one of the reasons we have chosen to employ dragons to aid. A muggle army is upon us. Some of you may express a form of disgust at the thought, but I assure you all that Hogwarts is a much stronger target than Hogsmeade was, and muggles are not stupid like so many of you believe.  
  
'With Hogsmeade decimated, many of it's population were killed in the inferno. This is regrettable, and I know that there are some amongst you that had relatives living there. Though words alone cannot console you, I must say that not everyone was killed. Soon after the bombardment, the town was overrun by muggle soldiers. The ground is theirs now, but I can say with relief that some people survived the fires, and are coming here.'  
  
Dumbledore looked about him, nodding every once in a while at the teachers, who began moving towards the end of the hall.  
  
'Take heed of your teachers children, we will expect but an hour more sleep from you all, before you must be mobilized for the inevitable attack. The Heliopath army has already been organized accordingly and they will assist you where possible should muggles break through our lines. I am truly sorry. That must be said. Though I will not force you into battle, I leave the choice to you as to whether or not you participate in defending our castle. Your parents, wherever they may be want the best for you, and I know that doesn't include getting killed, as is quite possible. For the sake of it, only fifth years and above will be given the opportunity to mobilize as they have sufficient magic skills to ward off an attack. As for the other years, you will be accompanied by a teacher to a safe local beneath the castle. I will not see harm come to any of you if I can. With that you must sleep. And sleep well, for you will all be woken within the hour to prepare. I am sorry children, I truly am.'  
  
And with one last disappointed look, Dumbledore walked out of the hall, being flanked by Marius and McGonagall on either side, leaving the mass of extremely perturbed students to sit in fear. How terrible it was, that this generation was unable to live and grow in some semblance of peace, but were to have adulthood forced upon them in the fury of war. Many considered this, and some thought their lives were nearing a premature end, as slowly the trickle of students headed to their dormitories, not really expecting to sleep as they'd been advised. Perhaps this was the end of Hogwarts, and the end of the wizarding civilization as they knew it.  
  
In Dumbledore's office, the headmaster sat tapping his fingers impatiently on his desk. As though waiting for something to happen. Marius entered as well, McGonagall behind him, both with extremely anxious looks across their faces, hoping beyond hope that the brilliant mage had some extraordinary plan up his sleeve to end the war without bloodshed. They were very disappointed to discover otherwise, as Albus looked no more capable of pulling off some great feat, than he was at ending the second war entirely. His robes were looking more worn for ware, and that ever present glint in his eyes was dulled to merely a shadow of it's previous splendor. Dumbledore spoke again, his voice as shaky as the earth beneath Hogsmeade.  
  
'Never in my time did I imagine this would happen,' he spoke to the ageing witch and wizard, their own faces shocked at his own guilty conscience. 'In all the generations that have passed through this school, not one has been forced into war. Every year was a peaceful one, where the learning and appreciation of magic was everything and second to none. Never did I foresee that my coming to this school would have the distinction of hosting a muggle, wizard war. Such a thing was unheard of…'  
  
McGonagall spoke up, even though her own voice sounded rather more quiet than usual.  
  
'Stop feeling sorry Albus!' she spoke in her familiar authoritive voice, catching Dumbledore unaware. 'You know very well that this could never have been avoided. If he who must not be named as indeed learned this old curse I keep hearing about, then we have to stick together as much as we can… To whatever end Dumbledore, whatever end!'  
  
Dumbledore seemed slightly heartened by this, but seemed no closer to coming up with an answer to the problem than he was two minutes ago.  
  
'What of the survivors Albus?' Marius piped up, referring to those who'd avoided the flames in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore looked up from his spectacles, an expectant look across his old face.  
  
'I expect there will be a few. There are some very smart people from Hogsmeade, I know they'll have tried all they could to escape the bombardment…'  
  
Marius looked rather dissatisfied at this. Speaking again.  
  
'What I meant was, how are they going to get here? I saw soon after the attack the muggles were patrolling the main road leading to the town, I don't see how they're supposed to reach us through that. And if the fire places there have been rendered useless, then there's no way they can possibly escape.'   
  
Dumbledore shook his head knowingly, surprising both Marius and McGonagall.  
  
'I'm afraid your incorrect on that one old friend,' he stated as a matter of factly, looking the old man straight in the eyes, 'There is but one way, and that is an ill used path through the forbidden forest. Few use it these days out of fear of centaurs, but it is reasonably safe I guarantee that at least. Those with brains who escape the carnage in town should use that I expect.'  
  
'You're sure they'll make it through unharmed, I mean if the muggles are…'  
  
'Quite sure!' Dumbledore repeated himself, silencing Marius in an instant. 'They won't have any trouble, I'm certain of it.'  
  
For that at least Marius seemed satisfied. But Dumbledore's disheveled appearance drew McGonagall's attention once more, seeming to aggravate her.  
  
'Oh honestly Albus!' she said sourly, her temper rising, 'I would've expected more from you during this time of crisis, it's moments like these that we have to remember exactly who we are, and we have to remember our roots.'  
  
And a stunt silence enveloped the room, Albus looked up most suddenly, quietly repeating to himself those last few words.  
  
'Remember our roots?' he said to himself in a whisper, confusing McGonagall to a great extent. Then a sudden comprehension dawned on the headmaster, a small grin beginning to peak at the sides of his mouth, that all too familiar twinkle in his eyes returning. And he abruptly stood up to leave.  
  
'Wh… where are you going?' Marius asked in confusion, whipping around as Dumbledore passed him swiftly. The old man turned to face Marius, his eyes holding him in an instant.  
  
'We have to remember our roots! I know of something that could help this castle immensely. I'm going to the library.' And in another swift turn he left, leaving the two standing there with odd looking faces of puzzlement. It was consoling to know that even the headmaster wasn't above using the library to his own ends…  
  
Meanwhile, far from the castle, lied a world shrouded in darkness. In silence, where none but the bravest people, or the wildest of animals dared to have a voice. This was the forbidden forest. A world that was generally untouched by wizards or muggles. Proud oak and cedar trees that had existed for generations, stood solemnly to attention, their huge trunks blocking out whatever light managed to pierce the forest canopy, leaving the ground a dark, featureless landscape with a gentle mist that hid it from prying eyes. Few dared ventured to this part of the forest, it was a place even centaurs feared to tread, and yet even so, there could be heard the sharp, twisting snap of twigs and the crunching of leaves as out of the gloom, a small number of wizards marched through the undergrowth, their wands out in expectation of wild animals or some unknown beast.   
  
'Careful there,' one of them began, turning to help his friend, 'Don't know what kind of animals could exist here. Best not to attract attention.'  
  
One named Angus peaked his head up, looking to the first with a sour appearance on his face.  
  
'Yes, yes! I know already! You keep saying that every time we crunch a leaf under foot. And we haven't seen anything yet, so why don't you mind your own business and look ahead for a change.'   
  
The first man, who's last name was Banks, scowled disapprovingly, turning himself and walking onwards.  
  
'You'll all be sorry if something comes out an grabs you in the dark though, I know that much, you'd do well to heed what I say every now and then!'  
  
Two wizards to the rear of the party made gross noises with their hands, which infuriated the first considerably.  
  
'Do you two mind?!' he badgered them sourly. The two held back laughs at his frustration before one spoke up.   
  
'Well, we're sorry Mr Banks. We had no idea we were offending you!' the boy next to him sniggered. 'Come on "Banksie"' he spoke with candor, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. 'Try to lighten up a bit, we'll be at Hogwarts soon enough. Oh just think of it! Hot roasts, vegetables, pies, muffins… I could go on all day. A feast awaits us I know it, none quite like Hogwarts that's for sure.'  
  
Banks looked to him suspiciously but bowed his head in defeat.  
  
'You're right Wilkinson, I have been a bit on edge lately. It would be nice to have a bit of food in our stomachs. How long have we been walking again?'  
  
The other boy poked his head around.  
  
'Too long I'm afraid, and we aren't there yet so get a move on!' he commanded eagerly. The others nodded in agreement, and prodded Banks with their wands. Reluctantly they shuffled on.   
  
In all there were seven of them. Banks, Wilkinson, Angus, Charles, Dean and two women that were still shell shocked from the bombardment and had refused to give their names. The silent air in the forest felt disconcerting, and every time a twig snapped or a branch rustled, at least one of them spun around with wand outstretched trying to locate the source of the noise. It made the going slow, but they were gradually becoming careless as the journey progressed, their stomachs beginning to govern the speed of their steps.  
  
Beyond their vision another twig snapped, Banks stood still, his wand pointed in the direction of the noise… Wilkinson came up to his side.  
  
'Centaur do you think?' he asked curiously. Banks didn't answer. He stood poised to speak an incantation of sorts when he hesitated.  
  
'No…' he spoke of a sudden, not sounding particularly confident in his words. 'No, it's probably nothing.' Wilkinson looked to him rather uneasily, but dismissed his doubts when he could see nothing ahead of them.  
  
'Yeah I think you're right, it's probably nothing…' he chortled in agreement, patting his hand on Banks' shoulder. But the air amongst them seemed to have thickened somewhat. The others behind them looked anxiously into the dark, not entirely convinced. But the thought of food on the other side of the forest lured them to continue, if not slightly on edge. Gradually, the air thinned again, and the party was relaxed once more, trying as they might not to think of anything in the woods.   
  
But the silence was broken when all of a sudden, a sharp crack pierced the air, followed by a coarse, wailing scream of pain. Banks turned quickly to see Angus's limp body fall to the ground and roll unceremoniously down a steep embankment.  
  
'ANGUS!' he shouted in horror. The others turned suddenly to see the source of the noise, Wilkinson ran to Angus's aid.  
  
'Don't worry boy!' Wilkinson yelled, a small fear apparent in his voice, 'Just hold on Angus I'll be there in a sec, just hold o…,' another crack sounded somewhere in the trees, Wilkinson faltered mid-step and keeled over, hitting the ground hard with an awful crash.  
  
'WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!' Banks shouted throatily, the two women screamed in the shady. 'Quickly now, this way!' he urged the others onwards, taking out his wand and pointing it into the dark once more.  
  
'STUPEFY!' he yelled. A bright red beam of light shot from his wand into the trees, apparently not hitting anything. But amidst the gloom he made out a brief spark of light as another crack split the air, followed by a yell of agony as Dean, who'd been accompanying the woman at a hurried pace, fell to the ground clutching his leg, shouting numerous obscenities at whatever had crippled him.   
  
Not wanting to see what had taken the young man down, the women ran as fast they could, tripping every now and then on a stray tree root or the like, blindly fumbling into the darkness. Without so much as a light to guide them, they lost each other in the gloom, going their separate ways. Stopping for a moment, one of them bent over and breathed heavily, not used to running. The landscape about her seemed different, she hadn't been watching where she'd been running. The trees grew taller here and the dark seemed to consume everything around it. She had left the path entirely. Not a soul could live here she thought, and then, seemingly out of nowhere a strong hand grabbed her by the throat and lifted here from the ground. The last sound from her mouth being a blood curdling scream that resonated through the trees with a ghostly echo.  
  
Banks and Charles looked around themselves. Both hand their wands out ready to attack, but fear had gripped them both and neither could concentrate hard enough on the situation, their hands shaking violently as they searched for whatever had reduced their group's number. A sudden shuffling noise caught Charles's attention and he turned in time to watch Dean get dragged into the bushes, his feet disappearing into the undergrowth.   
  
'DEAN!' Charles shouted to him, and he gave chase into the bushes after what had taken the injured man.  
  
'NO CHARLES NO! DON'T DO IT!' Banks yelled to him, but he was gone.   
  
He inched forward slightly, watching and listening in the direction Charles ran… for a moment there was silence, and then a series of loud shouts sounded in the forest. The red glow of stunning spells lighting up the trees… And then a howl of pain reached Banks' ears until there was nothing. The trees standing about him almost mocking his stance, there alone in the woods with his wand uselessly pointing into the abyss. He was alone. The group had been torn asunder, and only he remained. His breathing getting heavier, he turned in every direction, wand still out. The slightest breeze grabbing his attention. Driving fear into his soul for every moment. Suddenly a strong hand gripped him from behind, covering his mouth, before he felt a cold, sharp object get plunged into his back.   
  
The pain was intense, he could feel his life starting to drain from him as he flailed his hands about uselessly, before he was thrown, sprawling across the ground. Darkness slowly began to creep upon him, his vision becoming blurred by what he thought was probably blood, but in his last moments of sanity he looked up to see with an unending feeling of terror, exactly what had attacked him. Standing over him was a muggle. Dressed in dark, camouflaged clothes, he held in one hand a long, scoped rifle, the harsh smell of smoke still coming from the barrel. And in his other hand, a serrated combat knife, it's silver blade tainted by what appeared to be blood… his blood.   
  
Wanting to scream, Banks lurched slightly, nothing but a muffled sound issuing from his mouth. The knife had pierced his lungs, he could feel it as his life began to drain from him. The muggle stood still above him, his face hidden behind a black mask. He quickly shot a look at Banks's wand that laid on the ground mere inches from his hand, and promptly stepped on it, snapping the piece of wood in two with a brief surge of sparks. Banks's only weapon was gone, he knew his life was over as he watched his wand crumble into dust, before looking once more at the muggle's obscured face.  
  
He couldn't see his face, but he knew the man was looking at him beneath the mask. He had that feeling, even as his life-force threatened to part with him permanently. Kneeling towards him, the muggle waved his knife about, spinning it between his fingers, until at last with one final thrust, he came down on Banks with a vicious slash to the face.  
  
And the wizard knew no more……………   
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If you aren't hooked by this I don't know what will. I worked very hard on this chapter I hope you enjoy it. Tell one tell all, I need reviews, I can't keep writing this story with chapters this length without some incentive. Happy reading. 


	13. The Lone Survivor

Chapter 13 – The Lone Survivor  
  
Hurried footsteps followed the young woman through the dense undergrowth of the forbidden forest. Her own swift pace seemingly no match for the dark, soulless shadow that pursued, gaining with every misplaced step she took, striking fear into her. She'd dared not look back. At the first sign of danger she'd been fleet of foot, tearing off into the undergrowth whilst abandoning her fellow survivors, who'd all been spared the terror of Hogsmeade's destruction. Oh how horrible it had been. The sky rained fire like never before seen. The only sounds that accompanied the bone shaking explosions that rocked the town, were the equally chilling screams of terror. Women and children who were innocent, and had done nothing wrong, being caught within the crossfire of a war they were not apart of. Being dictated by an enemy they could not see. And she was the last one left alive, she was sure of it.  
  
Craning her neck briefly, she saw to her fear the pursuer, a lithe mass of shadow that almost seemed to leap between each patch of darkness she passed, all the while a dull glint of tainted metal remained held at it's side, deadly intent squared on her. She was being stalked, and she'd never been more afraid in her lifetime. Throwing all caution to the wind, she pulled her wand from within her cumbersome robes and yelled out a spell behind her.   
  
'REDUCTO!' she cried, a spiraling stream of energy erupting from her wand towards the pursuer's shadowy silhouette. Her aim was true, the spell struck it's target on the full, sending it flying some five meters back into the undergrowth with an audible crash. Momentarily surprised by her own good fortune, she didn't see the protruding tree root that existed menacingly in front, ensnaring her foot as she ran over it, sending her to the ground with a thud. A sharp wound held her as she clutched her stomach and writhed on the forest floor, the wind having been knocked out of her by the fall. Time felt like an unending feeling of throbbing pain for a few brief moments as she desperately tried to recover. Behind her though, in the bushes, the one that followed her had shakily gotten to their feet and began making their way precariously towards her.   
  
Frantically she clawed for her wand… "Where is it!" she thought hysterically to herself, as she fumbled through her robes. Her masked assailant trudging woefully onwards, nearing where she laid sprawled across the ground, quickly gathering his bearings. She still couldn't find her wand. Her tenacity intensified, and she suddenly spotted it lying a few feet from her, half covered by dead leaves. Crawling madly towards it, she opened one begging hand to grasp her only hope. The one object that stood between her and certain death. But in this most terrible moment, as she was poised mere centimeters from seizing her salvation, a solid, heavy boot came down onto her arm, pinning her to the ground.   
  
She struggled vainly, trying with all her strength to break free of her stalker's iron hold upon her. Yet it only seemed to infuriate the pursuer more, who pulled a long serrated knife from his belt. It's sinister yet beautiful form in the half light of the forest belying it's true purpose, which she felt remained with her. "I'm going to die!" she thought horribly to herself, snapping her eyes shut, not wanting to see her own demise stare her in the face. A sudden rustle from the bushes quickly caught the man's attention, and the stalker's head snapped about to see the source of the noise.  
  
With wand outstretched and walking hazily toward them, a limping figure emerged from the shadow, his disheveled form revealing a number of deep gashes to his right leg, his robes torn from the wild unchecked growth of the trees around him. With a steely glint in his eyes he looked directly towards the shadowy man that had hunted the woman so efficiently, before uttering a few choice, yet direct words.  
  
'Leave this woman, your fight rests with me muggle. I'll see you dead before this night ends…'  
  
The woman on the ground looked up hazily, the pain in her arm from the man's tough boot becoming evident to her. Yet in the shadow she made out the wizard that spoke with such chivalry.   
  
'Charles?…'   
  
Far from the twisting masses of seemingly dead trees, wizarding folk both young and old walked about their business, not stopping to rest out of anxiety for the future. Every waking moment seemed prolonged as the masses of robed witches and wizards stalked about Hogwarts corridors, their heads lowered in some fearful expression of their true thoughts. No one knew what was going to happen to them all. With Dumbledore's mournful speech to the school populous, teachers had begun rounding up all the students who believed their fate was to protect Hogwarts. Despite the fear, an incredible number beyond comprehension had volunteered. Their triumphant yells echoing throughout the great hall as they stood to some kind of attention, as though their meager knowledge of magic could somehow aid the wizarding world.   
  
Much of Gryffindor had taken the charge, the bravery which told all Gryffindors apart making the up the majority of the volunteers, eager to do their share. Unsurprisingly, the Slytherins showed a very distinct lack of interest, those few who did join the rabble seemed only intent on teaching the muggle aggressors a lesson worth remembering. A lesson of which, brought many frowns where ever it was heard, yet never threatened to dull their evil spirit. What was clear however, was that not everyone in the houses thought anything good enough about Hogwarts that was worth fighting about. A large contingent of muggle born witches and wizards had neglected joining the volunteer ranks. Undeniably, this was seen as sheer cowardess by many, and the fact they were muggle borns seemed to intensify rumors further that they were as had been suggested before, acting on behalf of the enemy.   
  
Harry heard rumors this way and that about the muggle borns. Though his interest often wavered whenever the topic was mentioned. Only a few short years ago, Harry had no knowledge that wizards ever existed, despite being of wizard blood himself, not to mention the fact that some of his best friends, including Hermione, were also raised by muggles. Which begged the question as to why these children's collective knowledge wasn't being utilized more thoroughly.   
  
McGonagall had taken up charge of organizing all those who were willing to participate in the castle's defense, lining them all up in rows in the great hall so their combined strength could be assessed and their abilities measured by the teaching staff. In more simple terms, to find whether or not they were capable of defending themselves. Marius would've been proud. And yet few past the rudimentary tests that were set to determine this. Those that failed, immediately left the great hall, feeling somewhat slighted, yet ashamed at the same time for their own lack of ability. It had become quite clear that Dumbledore was more than willing to keep all the school students in a far safer place than the battlefield, and the tests of magical prowess that he organized were reflective of this.   
  
Gradually as the hours past by and daylight slowly gave way to the ominous night, the numbers of students who were prepared to defend at all costs had dwindled considerably. No more than forty students remained out of some three hundred that had originally shown up. These were the ones who's parents were either dead or too far off to be any assistance to them, or who's magical ability far outmatched that of the common student. Harry was one of them. Hermione, another. And they were organized into ranks according to their abilities, so they could be used in the most effective manner. It was all too much for the parents of those who were chosen when the organization had finished, the chosen, beginning a march though the castle as the first real wizard army, if forty students could be considered that. The same resounding fact becoming apparent to a few of the students as well, who were unaccustomed to behaving like soldiers and were really only just beginning to leave childhood now. The sad faces on their parents faces making some second guess, and ask themselves why they were doing this, risking their lives in war when other far more experienced witches and wizards were making the exact same commitment… Why?  
  
Dumbledore had begun showing signs of his resentment towards Hogwarts' state of affairs. Large worry lines had started to appear on his face, the usual twinkle in his eyes dimming to nothing more than a faint glimmer. His entire attitude to students also altering dramatically. Sure he still supported them all to the best of his abilities, but despite Marius's confidence in their combined magical strength, Albus seemed to feel that the castle was in for perhaps a far greater battle than had at first seemed apparent. This was no more emphasized when his chosen batch of students had been moved into their respective ranks to support the legions of Heliopath troops that had been gathering in large numbers on the school grounds. There was no happiness on his face whatsoever, the very notion of sending children to fight a war seemed an absolute horror to think of. One who knew him best could say he was wracked with guilt that in spite of his extensive knowledge and wisdom, he was thus far unable to find a reputable solution which did not involve sending children into battle. Oh what shame.  
  
To build up for his lack of self confidence, Albus spent his time secluded in his office, pouring over pile after pile of ancient magical books so as to find a full proof way of defending the castle from attack. It seemed fruitless however, his search so far yielding nothing of value. But his determination seemed resolute. He did not stop turning the pages of script, his full concentration so focused on lines of text and ancient runes, that he could not bring himself to answer those who wished to speak to him… not even Marius. Yet in all frustration that had pierced his calm and collected exterior, Albus could not hide his joy at once again reading books he had neglected for so long. Returning to his roots, in as most aptly a way to put it.  
  
Time moved differently in Dumbledore's office. There was rumor passing between the teachers that he'd made use of a time turner to increase his working abilities, but the old man never admitted to such a thing, but didn't deny it either, despite moving through entire piles of books in only a few hours. Magic was definitely being used, it was certain. Of course it was not the teacher's place to ask what he was doing in their by himself, so they all kept their opinions to themselves. It wouldn't have mattered in any case if they were furious about his seclusion, the headmaster had placed some sort of seal on his office that prevented anyone entering without his permission, an echo of Dolores Umbridge's futile attempts of entry the year before coming back full strong. One could not help but smile at Albus's own need for privacy that no one could go near him… or could they?  
  
Dumbledore remained working constantly behind his desk, practicing a myriad of spells and incantations, none seeming to fit his requirements, when the apparent silence was suddenly broken as the room slid in and out of focus for a brief moment, before a single Heliopath materialized in front of him, it's arms crossed over it's chest in protection of something Dumbledore could not see. The old man raised a single suspicious eyebrow.  
  
'And may I ask why it is you've decided to enter my office so unannounced?' Dumbledore spoke in his calm, but now rather strained voice, as he eyed the fire spirit warily.  
  
For a moment the Heliopath did nothing but stand motionless, fixing the old wizard with a brief, fiery glance that confirmed it had news most important.  
  
'You must forgive my lateness headmaster,' the Heliopath began in a low, drawling voice, steady columns of smoke rising through it's cloak, 'but I found it increasingly difficult to gain access to your office…' and at once it let it's arms lull to it's sides, revealing to Albus's surprise a young woman unconscious behind the spirit's cloak. Without the Heliopath to support her, the lady's body fell to the floor with a resounding thud, drawing both their attention.  
  
Dumbledore moved about from his desk and kneeled down to her, a questioning look appearing on his face.  
  
'And of what whereabouts did you find this woman?' the headmaster asked, a sudden look of knowing spreading across his face.  
  
'One of my kind discovered her lying at the edge of the forbidden forest, with innumerable wounds…' it answered promptly, all the while Dumbledore searching her robes for her wand, 'Though her physical wounds were able to be healed at once, her conscious mind has been moving to and from reality for well over three hours…' Dumbledore continued to examine her carefully letting the spirit drone on, not really taking in anything it said, before he stood up and looked to the Heliopath directly.  
  
'You can be assured that I will tend to this matter personally, I thank you for your speed.' But just as Albus turned, the Heliopath made for him again, determined to hold his attention.  
  
'Forgive me once more headmaster,' the spirit interrupted the old mage, turning him about, 'but I am concerned with matters at this time. My subordinates are confused and agitated…'  
  
Dumbledore listened obediently.  
  
'Many of us are well aware of the burning of Hogsmeade. Our non corporeal spies there report the entire town being overrun by muggles within an hour of it's destruction and have entrenched themselves at the location… Now by all rights, they could have attacked this castle hours ago, and yet they have not. Am I not correct in assuming the wards protecting this castle have dissipated at last?'  
  
Dumbledore nodded solemnly.  
  
'Then why is it they have not yet attacked us?! Tell me that headmaster, the Heliopath clans stand irritated by this lack of conflict, they hunger you see, it has been many centuries since the last wizard muggle war. We have not tasted such blood for too long now.'  
  
Dumbledore stared emotionlessly at the agitated fire spirit, his own eyes holding enough strength to keep the malevolent being at bay.  
  
'For that Aandrak I am afraid I have no answer,' he suddenly shot the young lady a quizzical look, her disheveled form still lying unconscious on his floor, 'However, perhaps she may yield some answers yet. I will query her about it Aandrak, she may yet be the last of Hogsmeade's residents, so rest easy. I will report to you what I can when answers reveal themselves.'  
  
The Heliopath seemed highly disgruntled by this and it gave Albus a long, shallow hiss, the fires in it's eyes burning more intensely than before, but it held it's tongue, and merely bowed respectfully before dematerializing out of the room, leaving Dumbledore alone to tend to the lady, a weary frown stretched across his face. Dumbledore took out his wand and muttered a counter spell, his office glowed suddenly and dimming once more. And within a few minutes, Marius appeared before him, McGonagall and Snape following through the entrance not too long after, all staring questionably at the lady who was sprawled over the floor.  
  
'Who is this? What is she doing here?' McGonagall asked impatiently, but still glad to finally be admitted access to Dumbledore's office after so long. The headmaster kneeled down to the lady once more and using his wand, pushed several locks of long and curly, blond hair from her face. Leaving McGonagall and Snape to gasp. Dumbledore nodded acceptingly, looking to the young lady's face with a hint of dismay.  
  
'Madam Rosmerta…' Albus said slowly, before turning to Snape. 'I may need some Veritaserum from your stocks, if you would be so kind.' Snape nodded after looking to the unconscious woman and quickly left the room. Dumbledore looked to McGonagall and Marius, who were both standing there looking rather slack jawed.   
  
'She was brought in a mere moment ago by a Heliopath.' Albus said to answer their questioning looks, 'Apparently she was found at the edge of the forbidden forest… now, evidently she is one of the survivors of Hogsmeade. Only some intuitive interrogation will tell for sure. And it may be of great value to us to learn from her. Aandrak tells me afterall the majority of the Heliopath army is becoming restless. They demand news of when the muggles will attack. Thus far we've heard nothing credible, and the apparent lack of survivors from Hogsmeade has been rather disconcerting to me.'  
  
Marius and McGonagall exchanged several concerned glares between each other as the headmaster arose from the floor, dusting himself off. Marius seemed rather unusually uptight and looked to Albus with an air of unease.  
  
'Something on your mind Morheim?' Dumbledore asked the old man curiously. Marius looked back quite embarrassed.  
  
'The thought has occurred to me,' Marius began, his voice quavering slightly, 'That should the muggles not attack soon, the Heliopaths may revolt against us… Now I don't presume to know exactly how the mind of a fire spirit works, but based on my experiences, they will not stand with us if they feel they've been made fools of, regardless of who summoned them. My main concern regarding this is that we may lose them before the battle begins, and I believe I am correct in saying they're the majority of our strength at the current time. The students dare I say can barely fend for themselves let alone have the stomach to offense against well trained muggle soldiers, and it is well known the magic imbued deep within a dragon's hide make them rather… temperamental. So what do we do Dumbledore if the Heliopaths do break free of us? Is there any way left after that to win the war?'  
  
Dumbledore looked to him rather ashen faced, but with that all too common knowing expression.  
  
'That possibility has occurred to me before Marius. And should it happen, we will do nothing, the war will be lost… we will be lost. If not by the weapons of our muggle counterparts or by the fire the Heliopaths worship, or even by the killing curse of our death-eater enemies, this war will be over and we shall be nothing more than a ripple in time when our voice becomes little more than a faint, distant, memory. It is therefore imperative that we learn as much as possible from young Madam Rosmerta here, for an enemy can be deadly, but an ally turned foe, even worse…'  
  
Snape re-entered the room carrying a small, clear vial that he handed to Dumbledore, who once again kneeled down to the young lady, before inserting three well placed drops into her mouth.  
  
'It is imperative therefore,' Dumbledore continued, letting the clear liquid sink in, 'That we extract every possible detail from her that we can. Hogsmeade was a terrible loss, and if we don't use Veritaserum, she may be afraid and not be so willing to tell us of what has happened.'  
  
He deftly pointed his wand to the her unconscious form and muttered a spell.  
  
'Enervate…'  
  
The lady's eyes slowly flickered open gradually, and she took in those around her with a sense of awe… the faces about her seemed familiar, she knew that much, but where was she? The thought burrowed about in her head for a moment. The last place she remembered being was amongst a group of trees in total darkness… where was this place?  
  
A calm voice suddenly wafted over her as she sat upright, rubbing her forehead.  
  
'Can you hear me?  
  
Snapping her head about, she stared open mouthed at the old wizard before her, not quite capable of saying anything. But even if she could, her mind seemed to be reeling, and precisely what she could say eluded her. She just stared mutely, not to Dumbledore's surprise.  
  
'Y… Yes.' She choked out, forcing the words from her mouth. Albus nodded sympathetically.  
  
'Madam Rosmerta, why were you found on the border of the forbidden forest?' Dumbledore asked, a calm emptiness enveloping the room at that moment. The young lady faced the floor, straining her mind. Why was she found there? Perhaps she'd once known, the answer escaped her, but she could feel her mind desperately trying to recall the subject from memory, a clear sign the Veritaserum was beginning to do it's job. But as hard as she tried, nothing was recalled. So she sat silent on the floor, clearly frustrated that her mind wouldn't work properly.  
  
Dumbledore seemed rather disappointed by this but shook his head acceptingly.   
  
'Perhaps we should give you some time. Yes… time would help a great deal.' He spoke empathetically, drawing a curious stare from the lady. 'Minerva, see that Madam Rosmerta is taken care of, I wish to be informed the very moment her memory returns.'  
  
McGonagall agreed, and taking a shaky hand, escorted her from the room, leaving the three men alone in their thoughts.  
  
'You realize you may be wasting your time headmaster.' Snape drawled, casting an ominous eye to the door Rosmerta had just passed through. 'What possible knowledge could you possibly hope to gain from this woman?'  
  
Marius grinded his teeth impatiently and raised his right hand, making Snape draw back suddenly.  
  
'You would do well to heed Albus Dumbledore's advice once in a while you slimy excuse for a…..!'  
  
'Marius! Cease and desist.' Albus commanded. The old wizard looked to him rather grudgingly, but lowered his hand nevertheless, eying Snape with a cold suspicion. 'My reasoning behind this is simple Serverus. We are on the back foot of this ordeal. Through and through. I have no doubt that an occupation force of muggles has seen this castle in it's entirety by now, the wards that prevent that have long since dissipated…so, why they have not attacked us yet is still a mystery. It is possible they're waiting for something, or…' Dumbledore paused momentarily as he furrowed his brow in thought, 'perhaps, someone.'  
  
Snape glanced sideward to Marius who eyed him in return, their questioning glances quite alike.  
  
'Are you suggesting that Vo… err, the dark lord I mean, has something to do with this muggle invasion?' Snape asked the headmaster curiously, a stunted breath lingering in his throat. Albus looked back in his analytical pose, arching his fingers together beneath his nose.  
  
'Is it not possible Serverus?' he asked the young man in a knowing tone, silencing him. 'Are you aware Serverus of the works of Merlin?'  
  
Snape shook his head in confusion.  
  
'I mentioned this to Morheim earlier, and I feel it necessary to tell you as well.' Snape shot Marius a rueful look, 'A curse was made during Merlin's time that was powerful enough to destroy wards. Irovanai was it's name. Those with knowledge of it's existence suspect it to be Merlin's own work, much like myself, although nothing has been proven of course.' Snape gazed at Albus curiously, trying to see the logic behind what he was saying. Dumbledore continued, 'Witches and wizards since Merlin's time have been unable to perform this curse. Whether it be due to it's complexity or the fact that it was never published into books, no one has mastered it, probably for the best I think… However, with near unbreakable wards on Hogwarts grounds disintegrating to dust, I am open to believe that Voldemort has mastered the curse. How he has managed to do so, and for what reason is yet unknown, but to bring about such an outcome as to incite the muggle world to war with us is a factor that can simply not be ignored… Now, I have thought long and hard on this subject, and though I have not mentioned this before, I feel inclined to now.'   
  
Dumbledore turned his reproachful gaze to Marius.  
  
'I was not pleased you utilized Heliopaths for our defense Morheim. Heliopaths are extremely violent and bloodthirsty fire spirits. Their very existence is reason enough to spit in anger let alone have them stalking the school grounds on a regular basis. I believe your years may have tainted your wisdom Morheim.'   
  
Marius bowed his head in some form of shame, though Snape didn't buy it, he still felt at odds with the mage.  
  
'Regardless of this,' Albus continued, sitting back slightly in his chair, 'We are in a position that cannot be ignored. Heliopaths, as you said Morheim, are not apt to being made fools of, and they would sooner burn their false masters rather than be used to no good effect… In short, they're evil. Soulless beings that I despise in all forms whether they be physical or of ghostly nature. They thrive on suffering, much like Dementors, and whilst they remain in this castle there is the undeniable threat that a strong enough evil could persuade them to switch allegiances. Friend become foe. Not a scenario any of us would care to picture in our minds, yet even so it is a possibility…' Dumbledore lowered his head for a moment in some deep reverie, the other two men standing there mutely, unsure of what to say.   
  
'I plan to remove them first chance I have.' Dumbledore concluded with finality, standing up from his chair with an audible groan of discomfort. 'But first, we must satisfy their need for blood. Though they don't consume it, the very sight of it intensifies them and allegiance is assured. It pains me to no end that we must do this, but I'm afraid we have no other choice, we must strike at the muggle forces occupying Hogsmeade, if only to placate a few of their number at least.'  
  
Marius looked resolute at this, if not rather excited at the prospect. Snape though, looked apprehensive, wringing his hands together uneasily. He spoke up suddenly, a thought lodging in his mind.  
  
'Headmaster, more and more Heliopaths spawn each day, and I have not yet seen an end to it. If we are to placate but a few of them, we may provoke the remaining spirits into violence when word returns. Should we not send them all Dumbledore?'  
  
Albus shook his head consistently, sure quite sure of himself.  
  
'No Serverus, I fear we cannot, not without risk to ourselves. There are too many of them.'  
  
'How many… exactly?'   
  
'At least six thousand…'  
  
Elsewhere in the castle, in a room long since abandoned, Minerva McGonagall warily eyed her 'guest' as she sat quietly by a crackling fire, her face illuminated by the glowing embers. The Veritaserum had thus far had no effect on the woman whatsoever, producing no memories on her part. This infuriated the mature witch considerably, and she eyed an old hour glass timer in the background as each grain of sand fell from top to bottom. She ticked the minutes away impatiently, tapping her foot on the floor for every moment that escaped her. Why was this taking so long? She thought bitterly to herself, trying to wish time faster. A soft voice broke the silence abruptly.  
  
'I would've thought you'd have something better to do with your time than watch me.' Madam Rosmerta said to McGonagall, a weary look apparent on her face which was still illuminated by the fire. McGonagall looked down to her with an embarrassed look on her face.  
  
'Well err,' she spluttered uneasily, trying to avoid the young woman's gaze. 'Dumbledore said that I have to inform him when…'  
  
'I heard what he said Minerva.' She interrupted the old wizard, taking her by surprise, 'I may have been mute but I'm not deaf.' A slight red tinge of colour came to McGonagall's cheeks, and she immediately became thankful for the apparent darkness of them room.  
  
'Well, if you heard what he said, then you know I cannot let you leave until we get information from you. Hogsmeade was a loss too dear to afford again.'  
  
Rosmerta smiled unexpectedly and stifled a laugh, drawing McGonagall's curious gaze.  
  
'Yes Minerva, I understand… But you must know my memories are hazy, but over the past few minutes they've been returning, however vague they may seem.'  
  
McGonagall's ears pricked up for a second.  
  
'They've been coming back? What do you remember?' she asked curiously, not taking her eyes off the young lady for a moment.  
  
'Let me take you back Minerva, though you may find what I have to say as rather distressing…'  
  
"FLASHBACK"  
  
'Charles?…'she breathed in surprise. The figure nodded absent mindedly, his gaze still focused on the muggle before him, who despite having a wand pointed at him, thought nothing of the danger and began walking leisurely towards him, the glinting blade almost hungering for blood. Charles eyed it suspiciously, completely aware of the danger that he too was in, no matter how remote.  
  
Without thinking, Charles lunged at the muggle, one hand baring his wand, the other, twisting into a vicious fist which he smashed into the muggle's face, an audible groan coming from the receiver. But he refused to fall, the punch doing seemingly little damage to the muggle who in physical terms, outmatched the skinny wizard entirely. His strong hand suddenly grabbed Charles and hurled him several meters into the undergrowth, shocking the wizard at the power of the attack, but only serving to increase the young man's own resolve as he beckoned the woman to run as fast as she could.   
  
With a few pounding steps the muggle stood over Charles once more, his intent clear as he made for him. But Charles wouldn't let himself get taken, and he retorted quickly with a sidelong kick to the face which sent the man sprawling to the forest floor…  
  
Rising to his feet in anger, the muggle turned once more to Charles, who both now stood about ten feet apart, eyeing each other warily. And in a single act of defiance, the muggle raised a single hand and removed his mask.  
  
The sight was something Charles wasn't expecting. The muggle showed signs of being a true, professional soldier, very intelligent. His face bore scars of many types, no doubt gained through a hundred battles, and his penetrating eyes betrayed the sense of knowing that almost reduced Charles to his feet. It had the undesirable effect of adding to the skirmish a little personality, and his confidence began to waver rapidly as the muggle looked to him with an air of imminent supremacy, scaring him. The fight had to end now, Charles thought, and he precariously raised his wand.  
  
'IVERTAE STACHIUS!' he yelled, a blinding silver curse erupting furiously from his wand in the muggle's direction. Yet despite the speed, he dodged it in a single deft movement, before rushing towards Charles and smashing a hard fist into his stomach, catching the wizard off guard. The pain was horrible and knocked all breath from Charles. Yet his terror didn't stop. Another fist flew at him from no where and soon a flurry of blows began raining down on him from all directions, sending him across the ground as a bleeding wreck.  
  
The woman looked on in a horrified gaze as the wizard got all manner of life beaten from him by the aggressor. Like some kind of sadistic dance, the muggle leaped and bounded amongst the undergrowth, never once letting Charles recover from his own hell, the blood soon beginning to flow from his mouth as he coughed up violently. He wasn't brought up learning how to fight this way. He'd always been taught means of dueling with a wand.   
  
Sullen and blood letting, Charles rose to his feet. Remarkably, the muggle allowed him, choosing instead to wander about him casually… Taunting him. Charles attempted to focus his eyes that had grown suddenly blurry from the beating.  
  
'No… NO!' he shouted through his coughs, a sharp determination spiking within him. 'I won't let you win!' the muggle looked aimlessly towards him, yet brandished his knife rather candidly despite him, that thing still hadn't been stained with blood of it's own.  
  
'Somehow I doubt it…' the muggle replied, spinning the knife between his fingers, incensing the wizard beyond belief. Charles raised his wand with finality, a cold hatred brewing within his mind.  
  
'DIE!' he shouted with intense vigor, the muggle already starting towards him in a run, 'AVADA KEDAVRA!'  
  
Time slowed down almost effortlessly, Charles and the woman looked on as a terrible green light glowed from his wand, the wild snake like curse bursting forth to steal the man's life. Yet at the same time, the muggle spun about on the spot with his knife, aiming his blow in a vicious upward slash, and in a single horrifying moment, the knife sliced the curse in two as it floated mid air. Charles's mouth dropping open in sheer disbelief as the flowing slash continued upward, the biting blade swiftly tearing through the flesh of his neck, and severing his head from his body.  
  
The woman screamed in an ear splitting pitch as Charles's body fell to the ground, his head following suit. And looking down upon it with some form of twisted pleasure, he put his hands forth and seized his trophy, lifting the head aloft as he howled his victory throughout the trees, the spirits of old shying away as the man's echoing cries of glory echoed on.   
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oooh aren't the muggles evil! Sorry I ain't posted lately, things have been on my mind as of late. But I promise I will post more often. So brace yourself for the chapter, good god things start to ugly. Happy reading. 


	14. Hailfire

Chapter 14 – Hailfire  
  
A nervous air broke what remained of school spirit early next morning. No body could sleep fitfully anymore. Not with current affairs on their minds at least. It seemed strange that with all the hype that had been aroused due to muggles sacking wizard England, not hide nor hair had been heard of the aggressors. No one talked much of it of course, the very whisper of a threat would murmur about the corridors for hours on end, and the rumors thereafter would cause panic beyond reckoning. The school was afterall, stone still on a knife's edge.   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had talked extensively to each other recently. Though conversations were usually limited to such questions as; "what will happen next?" or "how are we going to get out of this one?". All in all, not very stimulating. If anything, the apparent fear that had not only resided in the three, but everyone else as well, had worked it's feeble fingers well enough to increase the nervousness that all in the castle held. It was just too much to bare. Each day and night witches and wizards lived in fear or trepidation, not knowing whether or not muggles would attack in minutes, hours, or days. The notion that they were there at all made some think that maybe they may wake up more dead… than alive.  
  
Such was the calm before the storm. Silence echoed loudly where laughter and learning usually took place. Hogwarts was no longer seen as an exclusive school of magical appraisal. Now, it was a fortress. Boarded up and secure from almost all outside interference, Hogwarts stood as the last bastion of magical power before what was now known as a great wasteland, plagued by scouring tribes of merciless muggles, each group more vicious and deadly than the last. It was only a matter of time until the castle was discovered, everyone knew that for certain. The question on everyone's minds was how long would it be? Perhaps the muggles already knew. No one person could say.  
  
In the great hall the adults spent the majority of their time in soft, subdued conversation. Harry had seen them once by accident. All of them were clearly as worried as the students, though they tried hard not to show it, even they were unaware of the enemy's true plans. It was unnerving to say the least. But what was more distressing was what he was seeing. He was sure that none of these people… these parents, would willingly allow their children to fight in war. Maternal instincts prevented it. But this was the hand everyone was dealt. By Marius's edict, those students who were able enough were drafted into the defense force, regardless of the wishes their parents held. It was all those desperate mothers and fathers could do to draft themselves as well. Casting an eye over the crowd of uneasy witches and wizards, Harry could only feel that familiar twinge of despair, as he knew better than most, that nearly all of who sat before him, could quite possibly die. Even those whom he cared most about… Mr and Mrs Weasley.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, teachers were discussing similar concerns. If not as public as the student's outspoken fears, it had been common knowledge that the notion of war could quite conceivably turn the average person to jelly. And in actual truth, the largest worry that was held was of the student's own lack of ability. Madam Pomfrey was heard at one stage to openly defy Marius's reasoning behind sending the children to war, arguing that children had no place on a battle field. The cruelty and hatred, not to mention the obvious danger was too much for young minds to bear witness to, especially if the opposition was a highly trained force, as was it was most certain to be when the attack did come. But there was no withdrawing from Marius's edict. No, not at all. As shameful as it was, the general teaching staff were afraid of Marius, right down to their every bone. No one would dare question him of course, too many were aware of his Auror past, that alone was reason enough to be afraid. Though it could be admitted, that if more people knew of his secrets, then his reputation would increase ten fold.  
  
McGonagall accompanied Dumbledore towards the school grounds. Not a word was spoken, but the feelings were the same. If only there had been another way to sort out this entire mess. Perhaps then this war would not be needed at all. But it was too late now. Too much had happened, and negotiation was beyond possibility. Albus knew this, and still his mind ticked over constantly, working hard as ever to find a solution, however vague and improbable it may seem, just to avoid war. How vainly he tried.  
  
As the two senior teachers came into contact with the soft green grass, they saw to no real surprise that Morheim was already there. He held himself like a god. Standing as defiant as ever on the peak of a high ridge. Not a trace of doubt resided upon his face, his confidence deeply imbued into him as he watched with delight a sight that Dumbledore and McGonagall could not see from their vantage point. It was an expression of sheer superiority, absolutely fearless. As Albus closed in on him he slowly turned to meet the elderly man's stare, an odd smirk stretching gradually across his face as he greeted him.  
  
'Well old friend,' he shook Albus's hand jovially, 'I had never in my lifetime considered the possibility that I'd live to see such times, nor to see such a sight as beautiful as this!' and he waved his hand in mute gesture across the field below. Dumbledore gazed downward across the green slope at something that made his eyebrows arch in surprise. McGonagall gasped in shock clasping her hands over her mouth. There before them stood an army of number beyond reckoning… Heliopaths, every last one of them. Thousands of them in their depraved ranks stood to attention, their fierce battle cries echoing out across the grounds, sending shivers down McGonagall's spine. What a rabble. Horrible hisses and creped sounds wretched from each warrior in turn, hungering for battle, each emitting a faint glimmer of smoke from beneath their own disheveled cloaks. It was a fearsome sight to behold, Marius turned to McGonagall.  
  
'Over six thousand Minerva!' he gloated with a sense of delight the old lady was not used to seeing in him, 'Each one of these has a sole purpose in mind, and that is to destroy our enemy. And they've no need for weapons either. Limbo has afforded them abilities of their own far beyond our measly ways… I almost feel sorry for the poor souls who stray across their path! HA!' he laughed out loud in a way that did not sit well with the headmaster, who turned away from the army as swiftly as he'd arrived. Marius's questioning gaze followed him.  
  
'What is it Albus?!' he asked curiously, a short smile still evident on him. Dumbledore turned slightly and spoke in such a harsh tone that Marius had to cringe somewhat to recover.  
  
'I wonder… old friend,' Albus began, his sideward glance holding Marius effortlessly, 'Is your war mongering worth the lives of every person in this castle? Is your pride so big and your head so swollen that you cannot see what destruction you are doing to yourself?! These creatures are demons Marius. They thrive on misery and are no better than the degenerate Dementors that I was foolish enough to allow into this school previously. This "army" of yours can quite easily become our enemy at the drop of a wand, in their bloodlust they may turn on you as quick as they were to join our cause. Because of you, they're free from the demonic constraints of the Limbo universe, and I must say, even should we fend off a muggle attack, your name will live on in memory as being the one wizard who tainted this school beyond recognition by allowing these monstrosities residence here. I can see clearly that your advanced years have not improved your maturity, you're still as fool hardy and head strong as you have always been. I will not condone a war of humanity to be fought with beasts as rife as this, nor will I allow my own students to fight along side them. If danger from the enemy was not bad enough. You can forget drafting my finest students in your little rabble Morheim. Just the thought sickens me to no end, and when this war is over, I suggest you leave at once!'  
  
And in one swift turn of his heel he was walking back toward the castle, leaving Marius absolutely mortified, and McGonagall without words. No one could remember a time that Dumbledore had lost his temper with someone, despite his softness of voice, his words cut like razor wire into Marius's ego, and he furrowed his brow in frustration, as he watched the headmaster's shadowy silhouette cross the lawn back to the castle without looking back. Slowly the old man turned his blustering attention to McGonagall, who was still staring off into the distance.  
  
'I suppose you have similar thoughts?!' he spoke harshly. It was more of a statement than a question, but she nodded all the same, making the aging wizard cringe again in stubbornness.  
  
'I've not seen Albus this angry for many years Morheim.' McGonagall spoke in her soft yet commanding tones, 'You have actively pushed for war with no real plan for peace. Are you expecting this feud between our cultures to last forever Marius? We must push for a diplomatic solution to all this. Force of arms does not make friends, only lasting enemies. I'd have thought you would know this above everyone else. At any rate, you would do well to adhere to Albus's advice, if I were you, I would leave at once.'  
  
Marius looked back to her looking thoroughly insulted and he turned his back on her.  
  
'I will command this army as I see fit Minerva!' he said with finality, crossing his arms, 'And I swear by the blood of my ancestors that not even Dumbledore will stand in my way. Now leave!'   
  
McGonagall curtsied and left, neither resentful nor consumed with fear, but accepting. An appetite for such destruction could only lead to an end of similar proportions… destruction. As she too walked from the grounds, Marius looked down to his feet still hearing in his mind those cutting words that Dumbledore had served him so choicely. "Was that really his opinion?" He turned over in his head. "Why did he remain silent for so long?" Part of him felt ashamed by what he had done, but that inner voice was but a whisper in the dark as an overwhelming rush of anger and hatred surged through him. He remembered before about that woman the Heliopaths had found. Albus said she was the last survivor from Hogsmeade. The only one to survive the chaos and anarchy that had stricken the small town bare. Another twinge of hatred pulsated through him, and he turned his gaze to the forbidden forest to his right.  
  
The tall graceful trees of this terrible place haunted even those brave enough to enter, and yet that was where she'd been found. Wherever the other survivors had tried to escape, if there were any at all, then that would have been where they'd have been running. The only route that led to Hogwarts and was not guarded by a muggle sentry. Muggles were to be found in the forest, he was sure of it. Just as they were at Hogsmeade at this very moment, looting the town by the most probable odds. "This should never have come to pass. This should never happen again!" Marius grinded his teeth together roughly as he envisioned what Madam Rosmerta's flight for life would have been like and he cursed them all under his breath for the insolence the muggles dared show to a witch. Whomever should commit to such an act of violence was worthy of nothing but the killing curse, or to his mind, a punishment that was far more… accommodating. To his knowledge the lady had remained mute after McGonagall had spoken with her. The memories that had infused themselves deep within her mind coming to light in frightening fashion, forcing her mouth shut despite her best efforts to release them. How horrible. No one deserved such a fate, and Marius felt that should any remnant of the Hogsmeade survivors remain, then they were to be returned as well, whether they be alive or dead. The thought drove a glimpse of madness through the old man's heart. Like a metal spike it sliced it's way into his thinking… poisoning his thoughts, and he clenched his fists so tensely that his knuckles grew white from the strain.   
  
'I'll show them all! Especially that old fool Dumbledore!' he muttered quickly to himself, a small bead of sweat starting to roll down the side of his battered face before it suddenly froze and shattered as ice, as though it's very existence had never been. 'Oh yes… I'll show them!'   
  
The small group of students left after Dumbledore's strict judgment had been practicing numerous curses to better themselves, when word came through from McGonagall that the entire prospect of a student force had been disbanded. This was immediately seen as a punch in the ribs after Marius had been so forceful in their training over the previous months, though very few there had any reason to believe anything other than that Marius had something to do with it, and had probably used almost the entire school year to play some over the top prank, by which to gain some personal revenge on the students he obviously despised. Whether or not this was indeed the real reason did not seem to filter through to anyone who cared enough to worry, though Hermione did have a subtle word with Ron saying that she thought it rather odd to end the program so abruptly, and that Marius had not thought to inform them himself since he was the one who had devised it in the first place.  
  
Yet regardless of the internal workings of it all, the parents of those students involved were more than excited to hear the news that their sons and daughters would not be taking front line positions on the battlefield. It was such an intense relief, that for a few short hours after word had filtered through, almost everyone had forgotten that there was any danger at all. This was almost as if the past few months had not transpired, and that Hogwarts was once more the academic capital of magical learning, as it had been for countless generations before. But it wasn't right, and Harry knew this more than anything. For he'd been curiously silent as of the past few days… thinking. He'd thought it strange to begin with that students were to defend the castle and now that the decision had been reversed it seemed of no real surprise, but rather, he felt a blank resignation that this was going to happen no matter what. But it was still odd. Not just the very idea of a student defense force, but of recent events in general. As expected the student body had become increasingly agitated since the first news of muggle aggression began. Definitely no surprises there. But the teacher's increased edginess that was in some cases comparable to that of the students struck an odd thought within him. He'd known for some time that the teachers had performed many spells and enchantments to the castle to make it "battle-proof" so to speak, but how were they to know what a muggle war was like?   
  
Sure he'd read some about it himself. Bloody and terrible events they were. Yet he was undecided as to how extensive the teacher's own knowledge was on muggles and their tactics. It was common knowledge to him, that the general population of magic folk paid very little, if any attention to muggles whatsoever. And this fact alone, seriously reduced his own confidence in his teacher's abilities, as there was the possibility that the spells in place would have absolutely no effect on muggle weapons at all. And if that wasn't reason enough to feel scared, then he was aghast as to what was. At least for now, no one thought anything of the events of the past few months to worry a great deal, even if that decision was fool hardy, it was worth it just for those few moments of calm, even if they were not destined to last forever.  
  
Walking towards the common room after lunch, Harry took the apparent silence of the halls to something of an enigma, and he reveled in it, as though he may not live to feel such comfort again. Tall, stained glass windows let in rays of warm light as he walked across the stone floor. How beautiful it was that it seemed near impossible that events could be unfolding beyond the castle walls, that could potentially be of harm to them. It was almost unreal, to the point that he didn't hear the hurried footsteps behind him, until a cheerful hand patted him on the shoulder, diverting his gaze.  
  
'What's up Harry? I didn't see you much at lunch.' Said Ron in a boisterous voice, catching Harry slightly off guard.   
  
'Nothing's up… Not that much anyway… it's just…'  
  
Ron's gaze narrowed somewhat at his friend's hesitation and came to a stop.  
  
'It's just what?!' he prompted eagerly, yet looking rather suspicious of the raven haired boy.  
  
'It just seems a bit early to be celebrating isn't it?' Harry spoke uncertainly, somewhat doubting his own words. 'I mean I've seen adults in the hall with big grins on their faces and stuff, as though nothing wrong could possibly happen to them. As if it was safe again to go outside in the open world.'  
  
Ron stared back ad cleared his throat loudly.  
  
'Look Harry you're just nervous that's all.' He spoke rather dryly, making Harry feel uneasy, 'But it's not like it's against the law to have a little fun. You of all people should be feeling great. You're no longer on that blasted defense list, surely you can be proud of that!'  
  
Harry faced the ground for a moment as he thought to himself. Perhaps he was just being a little on edge. Maybe he should stop being so uptight and enjoy himself. For the moment at least. Though he could not remove the feeling he felt. Something was going to happen, he was absolutely sure of it. Where was an absolute certainty, but when… well, that was anybody's guess. At times when he'd retired to sleep, dreams of Hogwarts often filled his consciousness. And every time he dreamt, the feeling of a big event being just around the corner always haunted him, yet it disappeared long before he could grab it, as though it were knowledge not to be slandered by his own feeble mind. In all the sense was frustrating, not really knowing anymore even as the weeks slowly passed by. But it was hurtful as well, for every time he awoke from his sleep, the all too familiar surge of pain would strike through his scar, just as it had been the previous year and all other before. Thoughts he held reminded him of his fifth year, when for almost an entire semester, Voldemort gained access to his lucid mind and used him, to unlock the secrets of the department of mysteries.  
  
Harry involuntarily shuddered, trying his best not to think about it. He'd almost gone mad when he heard of it. That old conjuror meddling with his mind like some sadistic toy had pained him to no end, for now he felt weak of the mind. Now that the wards protecting his mind had failed, Voldemort could do the very same thing once more, if he hadn't already started. Something that filled him with dread for every moment he thought of it. He felt cursed for every day he'd existed, but nevertheless, he had no choice but to go on. As much as he didn't want a war to take place between muggles and wizards, he was none the less interested in the outcome, for one thing would definitely come out of all this, and that would be awareness of muggles living on the planet, a prospect he was sure would change his world forever.   
  
'Err… Harry?' he felt an odd tugging on his robes, and realised as he came back to reality that he'd been staring into space for over a minute.   
  
'Oh, sorry about that. Just thinking again.' A slight tinge of red came to Harry's cheeks as he blushed embarrassingly. Ron took it with candor and patted him once more on the back.  
  
'Don't you worry old mate, you'll pull through, and I'm sure we will too…' Ron trailed off in confusion as a sudden pain gripped Harry by the forehead, forcing him to his knees. His scar hurt terribly. Worse than that in fact, his entire body shook from the pain as he writhed on the floor clutching his scar in a semi scream. No one else was in the corridor with them as his strained voice echoed on. The sense of being cut off was the least of his worries as for the first time he'd ever known, magic burned through his scar like fire and it glowed an eerie, iridescent green despite his clenched teeth that horrified his red haired friend. Yet even as he writhed, he heard in his mind a fleeting voice that he could not discern save for a few words; "I am the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning… and the end!"   
  
And then a second later, it was gone, leaving him lying spread eagled on the floor panting for his breath. The apparent shock hadn't worn off, but it was without doubt one of the worst experiences he'd ever had to date, and a quick look at Ron made him well aware that this was indeed a first for him as Ron's own face had contorted into some form of surprise and terror mixed with each.  
  
'What was that?!' Ron asked in a half croaked voice, not sounding nearly as confident as he was a mere moment before. Though Harry could not find an answer, his mind was a blur, and it was all he could do to let out an audible groan as he slowly lifted himself from the floor, large beads of sweat still pouring from his head.  
  
'I've no idea…' he choked out, still not believing in what had just happened. But the lagging pain in his scar reminded him that it wasn't just his imagination playing tricks on him as he was so accustomed to experiencing. Ron was going pale, a shallow fear starting to pull through him as Harry's strength quickly returned.  
  
'You should tell Dumbledore about this!' he ordered instinctively, and Harry took note. It went without saying that something with such a powerful effect on him would not go unnoticed. No not at all. But for those words he kept himself strangely quiet. He knew the voice as though he'd heard it so many a time before, and it scared him. Calming down slightly he regained his bearings, the experience having slightly altered him. He felt a little hazy, strange as well, and it was though he could sense every single thing taking place in the corridor at that very moment.   
  
A sudden rush of adrenaline hit him in an instant as his senses picked up something wrong.  
  
'GET DOWN!' he shouted, and he wrestled Ron to the floor as without warning, a huge explosion rocked the walls outside, shattering the windows above. Within a moment another blast, just as powerful rocked the castle from a distance and in his own mind, one single prevailing thought came to him. "RUN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"  
  
Within moments the castle was in absolute pandemonium. Students still in the midst of lunch were caught unaware as several resounding blasts made the castle shake upon it's foundations. Everyone's instant reaction being to panic and scatter in every which way, the leading teachers not being present to control the unruly mob as the scene turned into total chaos. No one seemed to have the slightest clue as to what was going on, as hordes of students raced out the great hall's doors in a panicky rush of feet and bodies, people moving in different directions, sometimes colliding with each other as their baser instincts took a hold of them and likened themselves more to pitiful sheep. A high pitched whistling noise drew the attention of those who were too slow to leave the hall and as they looked up in odd confusion, their surroundings grew a strange, pearly white and flame tore through the aged building, incinerating all who remained inside.   
  
Screams of terror rang throughout the school as even the ghosts in their deathly state, flew about in an odd display of fear, the students that surrounded them, not caring whether or not they ran around or through the non solid spirits, their minds no longer fixed on any real logic. Those who could however, knew in their hearts what a bombardment like this meant; The muggles had come at last.  
  
Running as fast as she could, McGonagall burst into Dumbledore's office, her hair flustered up in as much panic as any student she'd have encountered, only to find the headmaster standing there with his back turned to her, his gaze firmly watching the scene outside through a small window.  
  
'ALBUS!' she cried, almost collapsing as she fell to her knees. 'The muggles… they're atta… they're attacking!' her voice seemed incredibly strained and left her as she struggled to regain her breath. But Dumbledore merely stood there, his gaze still focusing on the events taking place outside his window that he appeared to show very little interest until at last he spoke.  
  
'Minerva… where is Marius?'   
  
The question took her slightly off guard but she thought all the same and a sudden feeling of confusion struck her. She hadn't seen him since the morning, where was he?  
  
'I… I don't know.' She stammered between breaths, and she hazily analyzed the old mage's expression. Dumbledore stood still but behind his half moon spectacles, McGonagall could see an intense hatred suddenly flare from behind his eyes, something that she'd never seen in her lifetime despite her long service with him, and the fear that she felt from it scared her even more.   
  
Slowly, Dumbledore turned himself about staring the old witch directly in the eyes, his voice heavy, his expression tired and yet his eyes filled with so much hatred, he walked towards his desk and took a seat behind it, before he spoke with such resounding significance.   
  
'Minerva, you will find the general staff and have them round up as many of the students as possible. Have them taken to the safety of the Glyph caves that reside beneath this castle, Serverus can tell you where. The student's safety is my number one priority at this point in time….'  
  
Outside the situation was no better than it was within the great hall. If anything, it was worse. With no teachers about to stem the chaos, children and adults alike ran rampart across the grounds, Heliopaths as well materializing out of the ground, only seeming to herald a new wave of terror as explosions began to tear apart the castle walls from the outside, the hundreds of spells and incantations applied to them doing seemingly nothing to prevent them collapsing on each other.   
  
Another whistling noise sounded above as with a thundering smash, two missiles slammed into the North tower with earth shaking force. The shockwave disintegrating the stone that supported it, causing it to give way almost immediately, the entire tower wrenching slightly before it collapsed some forty meters, taking with it all who were inside and all who's cruel fate saw them beneath it's shadow when the tower's gargantuan form smashed into the ground, a giant cloud of smoke and ash billowing where the beautiful spire once stood.  
  
Looking about themselves in horror, Mr and Mrs Weasley found themselves being roped into the chaos of the school corridors. Unsure of what to do and with their children's lives in danger, Mrs Weasley broke down in fear, her own terror consuming her whilst her husband vainly shouted for their children. Another blast from the outside shattering still more windows and her crying picked up a sudden notch, as though all hope of finding them was lost.  
  
'PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MOLLY!' Arthur shouted to her, shaking her by the shoulders. 'We're no good to them if we're dead!'  
  
Molly didn't stop crying, but she became more resolute and hazily got to her feet. But at that very moment, the wall blasted apart next to her, a final scream and she was wiped from all conscious thought.  
  
Albus walked through the castle with incredible speed. Every so often a glowing orb would fall from the sky with it's smoky black trail and strike into the earth with a powerful blast, making him pick up the pace even more. Accompanying him was his most trusted teachers, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were amongst them. Serverus and Hagrid as well. Marius was strangely absent from the group, and Dumbledore's steely glint in his eyes seemed to justify this. For every corner they rounded they came upon numerous students. Some were lost, others scared to their wits end, some not even aware of themselves as they sat huddled up in corners as each resounding detonation caused overhanging stone beams to crack, faint showers of dust falling from them to the floor below.   
  
But not all those found were lucky. Ginny Weasley was found unconscious in Gryffindor common room pinned to the floor by a giant stone slab which had apparently crushed her arm until Madam Pomfrey was able to release her and heal her wounds. Further on, Serverus discovered Justin Finch Fletchley overcome by toxic fumes from his potions staffroom, that had been annihilated in a single blast. And Hagrid on his way through Hogwarts' courtyard found Cho Chang running around like a mad idiot whilst bombs dropped around her. In Hagrid's own words, he said he was surprised that she didn't go up with one of those as the rest of the castle was being destroyed quite nicely indeed. Yet even though a large majority could be helped with ease, many others both student and adult alike were badly injured and required medical attention in St Mungo's, whilst others still were dead.  
  
The death that had followed the onslaught did not rest with the people however. Trying hard as they might to escape the carnage, four dragons lifted from their perches to flee the scene only to be battered by the hail of explosives that rained from the sky above. Two were killed instantly by the fallout, another two beyond help as they crashed headlong into the ground, dazed and confused. And the Heliopaths fared no better on the ground, their status as a fire spirit helping them little as the barrage wiped many from the field, their tattered number scattering into the forest as those brave enough to stay were consumed by the barrage and killed. None were spared the anarchy and it became more and more obvious as to how futile any attempt at defense was as the attack drawled on.  
  
  
  
The devastation wrought by the attack continued for another hour, the hail of flame falling from the sky in regular intervals wreaked devastation on the castle. Those who were fit enough to walk were taken to the caves that Dumbledore had suggested beneath the surface, whilst all that could not be spared the destruction laid to die in the inferno that had begun to engulf the grounds above, whether they were alive or not. And it had transpired that Dumbledore was right in his thinking. The castle could not be saved, the possibility was too remote to gamble, and it gave solid proof to all who'd been skeptical before hand, that Muggles were not as weak and insignificant as it had originally seemed.  
  
Dumbledore stood silent within the Glyph caves that resided beneath the castle. Once it had been a dining place for wizards and witches most royal, yet now it stood as a depressing shelter from the torment above. Students held each other in a fearful embrace as explosion after explosion went off above them. Those who's fear had left them, even if only because of shock sat listening to the hail with some form of interest, whilst their companions cowered with each other praying for some semblance of peace again. Just as they had that morning, when they'd been eating some of the world's finest food that could be prepared. How had things changed so quickly?   
  
A powerful blast rocked the shelter suddenly and a few people broke the silence with slight whimper of fear. In all, three hundred people had been found alive. Yet many more were above them, whether they were alive or dead was anyone's guess, but as each bomb fell, hope drained from the survivors, their own faces going pale at the horrible sounds they made. McGonagall who was also there moved to Dumbledore carefully, her movements as cat like as she could make them as not to startle the old man, who turned to greet her if his gaunt expression could be seen as a greeting.  
  
'What do you think Albus?' she queried in curiosity, but still feeling rather afraid of what answer she might receive. Albus looked to her, that same anger still apparent in his eyes.  
  
'About Marius I can say there is no curse in any language to account for such incompetence. I will see to it that he is punished for his desertion if that is what it truly is. But then, I may be wrong Minerva, he may have a very good excuse for leaving so abruptly in our hour of need. Humph!'  
  
Dumbledore didn't appear as confident as his words and another blast rocked the shelter, spilling dust over his spectacles. Casually he took them off and cleaned them on his robes, and he continued.  
  
'As for the muggles, I believe they are testing us. With the exception of madam Rosmerta who is now mute and beyond help, none of us has seen any muggle come within a kilometer of this castle and yet they've pinpointed our whereabouts with such precision that could be admired if not feared. Yet you must be mindful about this Minerva, the real battle has not begun yet. And I fear for those above who have survived the fires. They may yet be in danger, though no one can say how long we have until another attack comes, they obviously know we're here and vulnerable at that. I still worry Minerva… Yes, I still do.'  
  
McGonagall looked to him sympathetically and could see behind his anger the slow tearing down of Dumbledore's spirit, the day had indeed taken it's toll on him.  
  
'Do not fear Albus,' she spoke consolingly, trying to ease him as best she could. 'There was no foreseeing this event, you are not at fault for any of what's happened here today.'  
  
Dumbledore looked once more to the old witch, trying as he might to stay his voice or to hold back that solitary tear that had begun to form at the corner of his left eye.  
  
'No Minerva, you misunderstand me. I do not worry over whom it is that should receive blame, even if I may be that person… no…'  
  
and he looked anxiously at the crowd of scared people sitting in front of him.  
  
  
  
'It is Harry I'm worried about Minerva… where is he?'  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I spent some time working on this chapter cos I wanted to get the war started just right, though it was raher tough and I'm not sure I did it exactly right even now. But I hope you like in nonetheless. Oh and "jac" I haven't written any more stories on fanfiction.net, this is my first. But I can tell you now that this story is to have a sequel, so stay tuned. 


	15. Secrets of the Glyph

Chapter 15 – Secrets of the Glyph  
  
Feeble fingers forced their way through a minute crack of rubble, if with some difficulty, a trickle of blood beginning to flow from cuts and bruises upon it. Harry pulled himself from the ruins of the corridor he was running through mere minutes ago, not quite aware of his surroundings, but thankful in his mind that he was alive at least. It wasn't a great feeling to find yourself buried over your head in stone, gasping for air. A sudden thought sped through his mind and he almost pulled his hair out in worry.  
  
'RON!' he shouted aloud, desperately looking for his friend. He'd lost him in the blast that had caught them off guard. A steady bead of anxious sweat rolled down his face. 'RON!' he shouted again, a few paces away to his right another small heap of rubble stirred, and Ron's familiar face emerged from it, looking thoroughly unclean.  
  
'Urgh!' he choked, coughing up a mixture of dirt and dust as he freed himself from his stone prison, 'That didn't feel very good!'  
  
Despite feeling like a worn wreck, Harry still found it in himself to laugh somewhat at what Ron had said. Trust him to put things down to such little worry as possible. But his general thoughts laid elsewhere. He quickly plunged his hand into his robe pockets and retrieved his wand. Miraculously it was unbroken, in as perfect condition as he'd put it in to begin with.  
  
'Phew!' he breathed a sigh of relief, glad his wand was intact, 'That was a close one.' Ron did the same, checking for his wand, yet retrieved it bearing a grimace. Looking rather disdainfully at the few broken shards of wood in his hands he dropped the remains to the ground below.  
  
'Too close this time!' He spoke with despair, disappointed at losing yet another wand while Harry's escaped unscathed, 'Mum's gonna kill me for sure when I see her again. You'll have to address your letters to my grave in the holidays ok.'  
  
Ron swore loudly at his own misfortune, and the unearthly echo that came from it brought them both to reality, and they took in what was left of their surroundings. A gasp left their mouths at once.  
  
Though the attack had ended some time ago, the damage was done. Hogwarts was still discernable beneath the destruction, but it had certainly been changed. Where Ron and Harry had been running was a floor high above ground level that led towards Gryffindor tower. However, when the blast had hit, the shockwave had evidently destroyed almost the entire corridor plus much of the surrounding area and looking down to his feet, Harry saw to his horror he was mere inches from the edge of a drop that went down for some thirty or so meters to the grounds below. Hastily he stood back, breathing heavily at almost falling.  
  
Ron had noticed as well, and at once he forgot his wand and just thanked his lucky stars he'd survived the explosion at all. Perhaps, Harry had thought then in that instance, the charms and enchantments applied to the castle may have had some effect afterall in saving their lives. But as he looked about himself, he was sure that they hadn't worked as intended, Hogwarts was almost completely in ruins. Few of the many spires that had existed were still standing, those that had survived, teetered on the edge of collapse, still posing a danger to anyone below them. The great north tower that had played host to Harry's Divination lessons was nothing but a crumbling mass of stone, only it's base remaining where it had once stood. The sight proving utterly ominous the longer they both stared at it, a strong message hitting home of how dangerous the world had become, if there was anything left out there to be called a magical world. Last they'd heard, muggles had taken almost every important magical posting in the British Isles, the ministry itself being but one of them. And just by looking, the scene about them only served to justify their domination.  
  
A yell broke the air, Harry and Ron both snapping their heads about to see the commotion. It was Mrs Weasley.  
  
'MY BOYS! OH THANK HEAVENS YOUR BOTH SAFE!' the two friends found themselves being pulled into a bone crushing hug, the over exuberant woman shedding numerous tears on their shoulders even as they struggled to get free. 'Oh I thought I'd lost you two…' she continued, not relinquishing her stranglehold on them both, as if by some cruel misfortune they were still in danger. Behind her, trudging haphazardly amongst the debris, Arthur followed. His clothes were almost as battered and torn as Harry's, but he looked almost energetic as he hurried over towards them.   
  
'You oughta be ashamed of yourselves,' Arthur badgered the two rather frustratingly, 'not being about where we could find you both, the nerve you two have.' Though it was clear by the expression on his face that he was just as glad as Molly was that they were alive. Though none of them realised, many of their fellow students hadn't been so lucky.  
  
Walking slowly through the ruined remains of the castle, Arthur told them both how he and his wife were almost killed in a similar explosion, indicating to a long cut on the side of his face. Molly explained shortly afterwards that she'd been looking for them and almost gave up any hope of finding them alive were it not for her husband's valiant efforts at keeping her sane. It would really have been an interesting tale to listen to were they not in a war zone. Their minds all drifting back to the grisly sight before them. Arthur motioning at one stage to a lone arm that protruded out, unmoving from beneath a heavy block of granite, a small, splattered streak of blood being the only evidence of the speed at which the person beneath it had died, most probably crushed to death in an instant. A horrible way to die, but at least it had been quick, though there was no way to determine who that arm belonged to, it's apparent anonymousness providing Harry with very shallow comfort indeed.   
  
As they walked on, occasionally tripping on debris, they all saw similar sights to that of before. A few survivors with blackened faces were sitting huddled coldly around a magically conjured fire, extending their hands dangerously close to the flames as though they didn't really sense the heat from them at all. Others had started scavenging what they could from the remains of their common rooms, hoping that they might find some of their belongings, not willing to let the waste consume them. It was pitiful to watch, yet saddening at the same time. At one moment Ron was confronted by a tattered Ravencalw student who quickly started kneeling at his feet waving a makeshift white flag.  
  
'I surrender! I surrender! Please don't kill me… I …I swear I'll do anything. ANYTHING!' she pleaded with the red headed boy through a myriad of tears, her bloodied hands tugging insanely at his sleeves. Ron cast a fearful gaze to his parents, who looked thoroughly horror-struck at the display the young student was putting on. Arthur shook his head in dismay.  
  
'She's gone mad.' He stated as a matter of factly, eyeing her with a touch of sympathy. Molly knelt down and was casting some medical spells on her from what little she knew of the subject. Madam Pomfrey was the one they really needed. And in time as they continued on, they left her with a group of shell shocked kids who had gathered in the remnants of Hogwarts' courtyard and were quite openly not insane in any way. Yet the carnage was wide spread. There were others who were just as mad, often shaking and muttering incoherently to themselves, not making a word of sense whatsoever. While others still were horribly burned or missing limbs, their consciousness not really centered on reality as we knew it. It was horrible for sure, that went without saying. A single look to the horizon was all that was necessary. The day was slowly moving into a subtle dusk, but the deep oranges and red's of the setting sun were marred by tall spires of black smoke that rose from the ruins of the castle. A tower here, and protruding semblance of a wall there, only the most prominent features of Hogwarts' remained. And after it all a lone question worked it's way into Harry's mind… 'Why?'  
  
Frustrated groans echoed through the Glyph caves as Dumbledore stood alert, waiting. Three sweat covered wizards came shuffling back. They had the look of coal miners, covered in black ash from head to toe, only the irises of their eyes visible in the failing light of the cave. One of them spoke.  
  
'Well professor, we've tried every curse we can think of, nothing is budging that rock.'  
  
The other two wizards nodded quickly in agreement as Dumbledore eyed them appraisingly. He didn't seem even the slightest bit perturbed by this, however concerned the other wizards seemed.   
  
'Are you sure there's no other way out of this cave Professor?' the smaller of the three men asked, his head barely reaching the headmaster's chin, 'I think it's clear no one's getting out that way, the bombardment must have blocked up the entrance tight.'  
  
Dumbledore stood for a moment stroking his white beard, thinking. The wizards looked eagerly to him for an answer, leaning slightly forwards as he considered them.  
  
'That is our exit, there are no ways into the caves but the entrance we took to come here, we will leave as we came.'  
  
The three looked to him feeling rather perplexed, still not confident there was any way out short of Apparating, and there was no chance of doing that as Hogwarts' magic still stretched enough to prevent them. Dumbledore took their confused looks in his stride and motioned his way passed them into the darkness of the caves, withdrawing his wand. In a tired old voice he sighed.  
  
'If you wish a job done properly you must do it yourself…'   
  
Harry walked the grounds alone, having grown tired of moving between different casualties with Ron. He couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt at it all however. None of it was his fault, sure, he understood that. But it was strange. He remembered that all too familiar voice that even now echoed in his mind. "I am the alpha and the omega, the beginning… and the end!" He remembered hearing that same, cold voice before. His dreams before he came to Hogwarts for sixth year, they had the same voice. But in that he felt absolutely stupid.  
  
"There's no connection!" he kept repeating vainly to himself, but the thought lingered and he couldn't remove it from his mind. "What if there was? What if I'm somehow intricately related to all this? Wouldn't be the first time." He looked out at the castle's ruined facade and wondered. If he were involved, this could be entirely his fault! Oh what a thought that was. But he knew that kind of thinking wasn't logical, and it didn't help him one bit either. But Hogwarts… He shuddered inwardly. "Don't think about it!" He'd always had this uncanny ability to be so angst about himself, always taking full responsibility for things, keeping the blame solely for himself. Not surprising that almost everything revolved around him. How he hated being so famous.   
  
"BANG!", his thoughts snapped as a huge blast sounded in his ears up ahead of him. He instinctively ducked with his hands over his head, watching as the blast threw up tons of earth and stone in a horrendous shower of debris. But not another sound whispered after that. Looking intensely towards the site, from his view he could see a giant hole some thirteen meters across blasted into the earth. Keeping himself hidden behind a rock he watched. To his joy, Dumbledore emerged from the pit, wand still in hand. And at once all Harry's fears disappeared. Only Dumbledore could help in a time like this, so he hurriedly rushed over to him, a sudden look of relief spreading over the old man's face the moment he was seen…  
  
Far from the battered and broken spires of Hogwarts, beyond the soft, rolling green hills of it's own grounds. Further even, than the great forbidden forest…. a lone, dark figure walked. Robed in pitch black that not even the darkness of night could rival. He walked on, not faltering a step, his metal greave boots creating a harsh clank like sound as he went. The arms of the robe revealing two spiked, metal gauntlets over each hand that flexed and strained with each tensing. And beneath his hood, a scarred and angered face, the cold sting of hatred for all life clinging to his near completely black eyes.  
  
Marius.  
  
Clearing the forest, he spied before him the remains of a stone built gate, some eight meters high if measured from the ground. And beyond that, the charred, burning remains of what was once the largest all wizard town in Britain… Hogsmeade. Cold, seeping hate filled him, the same hate he felt when Dumbledore had mortified him on the school grounds, the very same hate that consumed him when he remembered the culprits behind this peaceful town's destruction; Muggles! Casting his eyes across the remains of the town, he felt aware of the numerous eyes that were secretly watching him. You couldn't see them, but he knew the muggles were there. Amongst the ruins, probably entrenched like moles where you couldn't easily get to them. He knew. He'd faced muggles in combat before, during his Auror years. No one knew much of it of course, it was a simple thing he kept to himself, but he relished the thoughts he held of it. But it was all washed beneath his hate for them, his own loathing of their decrepit species. Yes, that's what they were. They weren't human at all, just another species of animal. Stubborn and weak…  
  
Knowing what must be done, he closed his eyes momentarily, and from beneath his very skin, cruelly shaped metal armor grew, steadily enshrouding his entire face. With long serrated blades, slanted eyes and a near screaming mouth, his helmet grew to his character, which could only be described as an agent of pure evil.   
  
(AN: I've drawn what Marius in his armor looks like. Go to my personal website located in my profile to see him.)  
  
  
  
It was a ritual object, embedded within his face at a young age. And he felt the stabbing ecstasy of pride that filled him as he wore it. His family would be proud, the old ways that had been handed down to him through generations sung to him in a sadistic verse. They were still strong, much blood was to be spilt this day, his armor demanded it, and it would be appeased.  
  
Arching himself back, he let out an almighty shriek of sound, it's pitch unbearable on the ears as he continued that long, dragging note, as if to alert all to his presence, which was what he wanted. And then he silenced. Sound disappeared, but for a moment when   
  
a soft rumble sounded from the forest behind him… louder, and louder it grew, the very ground beginning to shake as he stood there, his own heartless expression unseen beneath the multiple plates of black metal that adorned his face. And when the trees parted, his retinue appeared… Heliopaths. Over two thousand burned through the trees and spilled through the gates into Hogsmeade, a lust for blood wet on their lips as they surged on, Marius's cold laughter sounding out across the ashes.   
  
A very slow day snailed by since the bombardment, as not everyone was back to their cheerful selves. Understandable of course, many still heard whistling noises in their ears when they thought of the day's events. The shelling itself had lasted only a short time, but it left an irreparable legacy in it's wake. One of fear. Not a single muggle had been seen prior to the bombardment, yet such was the precise nature of the strike, rumors were spreading of the unseen eyes that were watching them constantly. Relaying movements, directing attacks… everything. And no one felt safe because of it, that is what it meant to be a slave, constantly living in fear.  
  
Segregating himself as best he could from the crowd, Harry shied from the circulating rumor mill that had enveloped those left alive. He didn't feel like becoming part of the gossip. Heaven only knew that he didn't wish to be accountable for a panic through misinformation as such a thing had often occurred, but nevertheless, his thoughts embraced the idea from time to time and he felt guilty because of it. Were there really muggles nearby, perhaps amidst the survivors themselves? Are we still in danger? Hours went on, but the thoughts failed to leave him. Only Dumbledore's esteeming presence helped to ease his mind despite him looking just as tired and wearied as he.  
  
It had proved a surprise when Albus took him aside that afternoon as dusk began to approach, a steady glimmer of magenta streaking the sky in large bands, as though a stark reflection of the blood spilt that day. With his robes still as immaculate as ever, the aging headmaster walked beyond the ruined walls of the castle with Harry at his side, an air of concern, or perhaps doubt about him as he talked of his worries, occasionally staring at giant sections of ruined walls or towers that had bore the full brunt of the attack. More often than not, they had been marred by enormous holes from missiles or shells, that in some cases, measured eight meters in diameter.  
  
Conversation was varied, but the core subject remained the same. Was Hogwarts still in danger? And to this, Albus regrettably nodded his head, clearly remembering what little warning his students had before the last attack. He shuddered bitterly at the thought. Though it hadn't escaped Harry's wonder at why Dumbledore chose him in particular to talk to, until he abruptly stopped and found himself staring at the entrance of an ancient, dark, cave.  
  
'Welcome Harry,' the old wizard began in his fatherly tones, 'to the Glyph caves…' and with a gesture, Harry walked into the gloom, the darkness shrouding him from the moment of entry. At first he felt rather stupid for entering the cave, until it was that Dumbledore illuminated the cave suddenly with a flame levitating over his left hand. The mage strode past his questioning gaze, and led the boy from there on in. His journey took him through a myriad of tunnels and passageways that had seemed by all probability, to have been carved from years of running water. Never did they walk in a straight line for long, as Harry found himself rounding so many corners that he quickly lost his sense of direction and knew that he'd never be able to find his way out if his life depended on it. He secretly prayed it wouldn't come to that. Yet despite this fact, and the ever apparent darkness that always appeared to creep in upon them, Dumbledore walked on, seeming to know precisely where he was going.  
  
A gentle breeze passed through the caves and into the weaving of Harry's robes, which was shocking as it chilled him to the bone. Dumbledore chuckled heartily as he watched the boy vainly try to wrap his clothes tighter about himself in an attempt to halt the air.  
  
'Never you mind the wind Harry. It chills the passageways often these days, watching the comings and goings of all who pass through here.' Harry looked curiously to the wizard who stared back in his usual fatherly fashion. What did he mean? 'The wind will do us no harm, it exists solely for the purposes of the people who reside within the earth.'  
  
Harry stopped mid stride and stared horror struck about his surroundings.  
  
'People?!' he choked between gasps, 'There are people living down here, in this?' he gestured to the rotten nature of the caves, seemingly torn about whether or not anyone could truly call a place like this home. Dumbledore fixed the teen with a sturdy eye, but leveled a frown at the same time as he continued to walk.  
  
'Yes Harry, people do live within these caves, or at least… they were people, once…' Harry watched the old man trail off, apparently lost in his own thoughts, stroking his beard and muttering incoherently to himself. It seemed for a brief moment that he'd forgotten Harry even being with him as he turned things over in his head. But finally his gaze rested on the boy again, now with a concerned look about it, as though unsure it was worth while telling him about it. He cleared his throat loudly.  
  
'Before Hogwarts was built, wizards who originally settled this area used the caves as shelter from the magical creatures above ground, centaurs, werewolves etc… No doubt we were primitive, and magic was more an enigma, a trait past down through generations from father to son, from mother to daughter. It was totally unlike what we utilize each day ourselves, with our wands and cauldrons. Few people apart from myself know this, but in those troubled times magic was feared above all else, and those who wielded any form of power were regarded in the highest esteem. But… not wanting to deviate from the point, in order to protect ourselves and to nurture and learn of our abilities, we were driven underground. Here to be precise. It was home for them, and as generations wore on, cities grew beneath the soil and the wizard civilization as we know it was created. With safety, we learned to control our magic and develop our skills, so in speaking this is literally the place where magic was born in the British isles…'  
  
Harry looked about the dull interior of the caves with a renewed sense of awe, surprised that this dank place of all would be the beginning of wizards and witches as he knew it. Dumbledore continued on, grasping Harry's attention effortlessly.  
  
'At any rate, two things we are certain of. Firstly, these people learned to harness the magic within themselves and used it to their benefit. The ancient stone city of Narcissus is proof enough of that, as it alone is a work of incomprehensible art. And secondly, we know that there were no limits on the level of power these people wielded. What may have seemed trivial magic to the likes of them would not be achievable of Merlin himself, it was therefore, inevitable that their magic seeped into this very rock…' he tapped the cave walls deftly with his wand, and a brief green light shimmered through it, 'If you take this into account it is quite understandable that Hogwarts was built over these caves for that very reason. Magic as powerful as what resides here is strong enough to prevent certain types of magical travel within the school grounds. Apparating is but one example, and that alone makes Hogwarts a safe place from intruders… most of the time. You must understand Harry that no one foresaw muggles raising to challenge the wizard world in such a fashion, Hogwarts was not designed to repel a non magical assault.'  
  
Harry nodded his head absent mindedly, still unable to fully believe what he'd heard. Looking across the dark interior of the cave, he tried to visualize masses of teeming people inhabiting them. But it was too difficult to imagine. How could anyone live in such a filthy place? The thought didn't have time enough to resonate before Dumbledore led him to a room as large as the great hall used to be, with a dozen different doorways dispersing themselves to other sections of the cave, whereabouts they may lead was anyone's guess, while it's spherical ceiling was patterned with an impressive display of ancient runes, none of which he recognized. Dumbledore walked across a stone dais to the center of the room, leaving Harry rooted to the spot. Casting a wearied gaze across the floor and walls, he turned to Harry as the boy stood slack jawed watching him, still curious. Albus motioned a old hand about himself, gesturing to the entire cavern within which they stood.  
  
'There was once a time Harry, when the royal blood of old once inhabited this very chamber. Hogwarts was non existent then, but beneath it's soil a civilization bloomed, fed constantly with the ever present need to learn of the magical gifts they were entrusted with. These were the descendants of our great ancestors, the ones who first set foot within the Glyph caves, and their genes flowed with the strength afforded to them by their forbearers. Some years past, and a city was built here to emulate the rumored once great metropolis of Narcissus. Some four hundred thousand lived here once, but alas, no longer. Their new city, Elendaire as it was named, was destroyed by Heliopaths over two thousand years ago. This cavern…'   
  
Dumbledore flayed his arms wide as if to encompass the space,   
  
'was the court of the royal line. And now this is all that remains of this once proud society. Elendaire was lost in a sea of flame before Hogwarts was ever conceived, it's legacy washed away like tears in a storm, never to be realized. Sad it is that such an outcome was produced, what I would give to see the great stone court of old be revitalized again.'  
  
Harry stared again about the room. It was very large, and he would've needed a few minutes to go over it thoroughly, but a sole thought struck him at that moment, and before he knew it he'd asked the question.  
  
'Professor? You said that Narcissus was a rumor… but you sound as though you've seen it.' Dumbledore eyed him appraisingly for a moment, his mouth slowly turning into a smile.  
  
'You always were bright Harry, Narcissus is no more a myth than Hogwarts is. As I have indeed seen it before with my eyes… Just imagine Harry. Stone spires taller than Hogwarts three times over, all underground, light from some unknown source sending a shine off their surfaces. Their forms so proudly preserved that it feels as though it should still teem with people that were long since dead… Never in my lifetime had I seen such beauty, but it gave me remorse at that same moment to witness those beautiful forms. You see, no one knows precisely why Narcissus faded into the rifts of time. For a few shining years it stood like a beacon against the odds. It was a safe place, safer than Hogwarts could ever be… and then it vanished, like a gentle breeze. Never to be spoken of again. It is thought by some that a great catastrophe befell it's denizens, forcing their kin to abandon the city, I do not know. However, what is certain is that Narcissus is not abandoned as some scholars may wish to see it…' Dumbledore leveled a finger towards him, 'I know, as I have seen, those that were once people still walk it's silver paved streets, their iridescent forms going about their business as if they were still alive. Yet they are not. They are neither living, nor dead, but trapped like ghosts… I dare not enter that place again, out of fear that I may become as they are…'  
  
Harry swallowed hard, trying not to think of ghostly spirits behind him, perhaps listening to his conversation with the headmaster, and he could not resist to look quickly about himself, as if to be reassured that there truly was no one else but they. Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, leveling his attention back on him.  
  
'Harry, I want you to promise me now… that you will never go looking for Narcissus for as long as you live. Danger unlike anything you could possibly know resides there. That I do not know what the people of the earth desire, should be sufficient reason. And to lose you… would be unbearable.'   
  
Harry nodded obediently as Dumbledore turned himself about and sat down upon the dusty dais of which he stood, attracting Harry's curious stare. Harry opened his mouth to speak but was silenced as quick by Albus's hand, he kept his mouth shut. Albus withdrew a dusty old book from his robe pocket.  
  
'Here Harry, I fear I must leave you. Hogwarts lies prone to danger. With the Heliopath army at only half strength due to Marius's… foolishness, we are more vulnerable now to a frontal assault than we were previously. For now I must take steps to ensure that should the attack not come to pass soon, we are not once more bombarded from the air. Go no, you will find I have already lighted the way for you…'  
  
Dumbledore waved his hand as Harry spun about the spot, only to witness bright blue lines etching themselves into the dirt as a makeshift pathway. Harry turned to Dumbledore again, who'd begun flicking through the pages of his book. He couldn't help but feel silent.  
  
'I want you to inform Professor McGonagall that I have begun what I set out to do. She will understand fully when you tell her.' Harry nodded.  
  
'Yes sir, I'll see to it.' And in a swift, yet reluctant motion, Harry followed the path in a run to the surface, not staying another moment to eye the old man further.  
  
With Harry out of sight, Dumbledore sat in his own tired reverie, his legs crossed on the floor as he supported his book with a gangly hand. He sighed loudly, a long rasping breath issuing from his mouth. He really should be taking it easy. Events of late had pushed him further than he'd been willing to go. With an additional sigh he flicked another page in the book, motioning down the paper with his fingers. Countless spells dotted the page, some with harmless outcomes, others with more horrible looking consequences. Dark magic… evil incantations. A blood drawn picture of a man's skeleton breaking bone by bone under the curse bearer's gaze said enough to him that he was on the wrong page, and he turned it once more, blowing dust off the worn paper as he went.   
  
A tense minute snailed by until he found that of which he'd been searching. Spoken in an old language, the spell looked almost as old as the book itself, who's tattered remains needed to be charmed by Albus to stop the pages falling apart by the seams. Surprising it was really. This book he had borrowed temporarily from the school library's restricted section shortly before the bombardment. Never had he thought he'd need to do such a thing, but McGonagall's rasping words were still ever present in his mind. He muttered to himself -'Return to your roots'- in a soft voice. It was true that despite being younger than he by far, and having at one stage being a pupil of his own at Hogwarts, Minerva nevertheless was a very knowledgeable person, and he trusted her as much as he trusted Harry, far more than most.  
  
Withdrawing his wand from within his sleeve, he placed the ornate piece of wood in front of him on the stone floor. It resonated power just sitting there doing nothing, though Dumbledore didn't bother to watch the occasional glitter of magic that surged from it, his attention focused on the book. With a last deep breath he begun muttering a long, ancient spell, his hands resting on his knees as his wand started to spark.  
  
'Illiander no vahasne ohnee verinta moronov kieda ne aer,' his voice ranted, the wand beginning to shake on the floor, a brief flash of light appearing then disappearing about the room. 'Arinas moneksi te, yiol von arneft ka…' a small hum began to rise, the old runes patterning the walls beginning to glow like his wand, a bloody shade of red lighting the room. 'Faramier ulendes mo, von aften ki da ha…' the wand shook uncontrollably on the floor, producing a tattered knocking sound of wood on stone as it vibrated, drowning out Dumbledore's voice as he spoke on, the runes on the ceiling gaining intensity in their light. The old wizard raised his eyes from the rotting book, focusing on the wand. And in an instant it rose into the air at eye level, it's surface no longer discernable as a bright white glow surrounded the wooden object.  
  
'From the strength of old I give thanks…' the wand began to spin on it's axis, a bright form glowing in the darkness, 'From the strength of our forefathers I give thanks…' the wand sped up, becoming a blur with the power that pulsated through it, threatening to burn the wood to a stump, 'From the strength of our present I give thanks' electric currents sparked about Dumbledore, spinning around himself as the wand continued to turn in it's unnatural blur, Harry's young face suddenly flashed in his mind… 'And from the strength of our future…' he smiled at the thought, 'I give thanks.'   
  
And in an instant, an almighty sound echoed through the domed cavern, Dumbledore arching himself back screaming in pain as electricity flowed about him in snaking forms, burning his skin, searing his robes. His eyes glowing white hot as his wand, which now resembled nothing but a glowing orb, and with one final lurch of strength, Albus's very spirit shone in a brief moment of light as a massive beam of magical power shot forth to the cavern ceiling…  
  
Harry emerged half dazed from the cave, his eyes adjusting to the light that shone in his eyes, happy to be freed from the dark. But his relief was shattered as an almighty explosion ripped the earth from beneath the remains of the north tower behind him. He snapped himself about instinctively, and cowered in fear as a blinding beam of energy tore through earth and stone alike into the sky, parting the dark clouds that had rolled over Hogwarts' ruins. Hundreds of people who'd dug themselves into the school's remains, students, teachers and full gone witches and wizards alike, raised their heads in horror as the towering beam of magic intermingled with the atmosphere. Lightening from clear sky sparked everywhere, occasionally striking the ground close to survivors. And in a few short moments, the power expanded, bathing the ruins in a deep shadow of energy, until it settled in a protective embrace of those who remained within, it's outskirts stretching to the limits of the forbidden forest, and beyond… It was a shield, just as Dumbledore had told Harry only a few short minutes ago, but he'd never envisioned such power to be displayed. A mingled sense of awe spread across the castle grounds as power continued to feed the shield that pulsed with glowing energy at every moment. Harry stared, unable to believe his eyes. If the battle for what remained of Hogwarts would begin soon, then it would indeed be a ground battle, though not certain what to make of it, he knew inside that nothing speedy was going to be getting through that shield anytime soon.   
  
Deep underground, Dumbledore remained levitating, surges of uncontrolled power being drawn out of him by the incantation he'd spoken. His book thrown askew, his mouth wide in pain and power combined, and his spirit, one with the spell he'd unleashed, threatened to pull his existence out of the very fabric of time and reality, but he persisted. He was unwilling to relinquish his stranglehold on the power that had now begun to control him like a rag-doll. Hogwarts depended on him for protection, and he'd grown so attached to the castle and it's students that he'd long forgotten his ties to the world and had given that spell everything he had. Somehow he knew that this was his destiny.  
  
Amidst the swirling energies that spun about the room with abundant power, a lone robed figure walked towards him. With slanted snake like eyes and white, pallid skin, what was once the shadow of man turned to the dark arts, paced the ancient hall, eying with intensity the scene that took place in front of him. Dumbledore's scarred and burned body floating mid air, surrounded by power the likes of which he'd never before beheld. It was a sight that would make any power hungry mage cry in their desire, but this broken shell of a man no longer cared for such trivial and childish practices as crying, or anything for that matter, except power.  
  
He continued to walk, closer and closer to the wizard, who seemed to be oblivious to his presence, and he pulled back the hood of his robe, revealing the beginning growth of snake scales on a hairless head, that grew further on, down his neck and into his hands. A cruel smile twitched at the sides of the man's mouth as he witnessed Dumbledore's body being gripped by the power he'd so willingly wielded, and he laughed. The cruel, senseless laughing of a crazed man was all it could be described as, and despite the power, Dumbledore's twitching head snapped to the source of the noise, his glowing, white eyes widening. The old man's mouth fell open in shock at the figure standing before him, a Phoenix feather wand pointing in his direction as he floated prone in mid air.  
  
'Well, well, well.' The dark man spoke suddenly, his rasping voice closer to a hiss than anything else, 'So it has come to this has it, I would never have imagined it being this easy… how interesting.' And he laughed again, the insanity of it echoing around the cavern once more, his wand glowing a pale yellow as he shouted a dark incantation, not worthy of mortal men. Time slowed, Albus's expression of horror at his own foolishness ever apparent on his face, the spell snaking towards him. And in that last moment before it hit, Dumbledore, despite his own inability to move, choked out one, clearly understandable word that was almost drowned out by the mad laughter of the dark wizard before him.  
  
  
  
'… Voldemort!'   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Well, how was that? I'm trying to build the story as best I can without making it go too fast. This is now officially the longest story I've ever tried to write. Something I found interesting though was one of my last reviews. To that person, if you can't handle cliff hangers... well... keep trying. Personally I like them, keeps a story fresh and the audience on their toes. Or at least that's the way that I see it. Oh yes and also, to my loyal reviewer "jac", thanks for your support, you're doing me a great service writing reviews that are more than three words long. And very supportive too, I don't know whether or not I'd have gotten to this stage if I didn't have your reviews to motivate me. And in answer to your question, I am not 40 years old, I am actually 17 and have just entered my final year of high school. I like being thorough with my writing, so descriptive words are the way to go, and I reckon it's going quite ok for me so far. Anyway, keep yourselves ready for the next chapter, it takes me a while to write them of course due to their length, and the fact I have homework from school coming out of my ears, but I am truly trying to update regularly for you guys. Really I am. Oh and don't forget to check out my picture of Marius in his armour I drew, the link is my personal homepage link in my profile. Happy reading, I don't write these chapters for nothing... 


	16. Interloper

Chapter 16 – Interloper   
  
Within hours of the shield being raised, those protected within began to find some sense of normality in themselves, if not sanity at the same time. Just that knowing at Hogwarts you were safe, was all that the survivors had been looking for, given the harsh measures these people had to resort to whilst under attack. Longing for organization, everyone who was alive was wrangled up together and given responsibilities to keep their minds off the present. For example, a sixth year student given charge of a first year's life and so on and so forth. How effective these measures would be wasn't known to anyone, though it did become apparent that it didn't have the desired affect of easing people's minds. The glowing mass of rippling energy above only served to remind them of the dire situation they were in. But for now at least, people's troubles were pushed as far back into their own minds as they would willingly allow. So much had happened, and everyone, regardless of their age or position, had grown out of all this.  
  
Harry sat by a kindling fire beneath the shade of a large piece of granite. Ron and Hermione were accompanying him nearby, eyeing him grimly as he fiddled with a long cut on his arm, occasionally poking it with his wand. Ron winced every time Harry produced a squishy kind of sound, and excused himself thereafter. Most likely to throw up in a secluded corner if he were unlucky. Ron had never been very strong stomached about such things. Hermione on the other hand was much more developed in that manner, and watched the young boy with a distinct interest, despite going pale when he removed a very formidable looking shard of glass from beneath his skin, blood still dripping off it as he placed it on the ground. A small collection having been built up over several hours. Harry gave a long sigh.  
  
'That's the last of it…' he spoke with a definite look of relief in his eyes, shooting a glance towards the small pile of glass on the ground next to him, 'I wasn't sure I'd get all that out, it's been giving me horrible pain for ages.'   
  
Hermione glanced at the open wound, swallowing hard for a moment.  
  
'I don't know how you stood the pain Harry, by the looks of it you must've had a whole window pane beneath your skin.' Harry glanced to her thoughtfully, and stared once more to the glass on the ground.   
  
'Well… it's out now, though if I could've turned back time I'd have loved to be out of that corridor when that blast went off. It would've saved me a hell of a cleanup job.' He looked to Hermione curiously, a slight grin on his face. The young girl threw up her hands.  
  
'Oh Harry, you know I don't have the…' she lowered her voice to a bare whisper, '… the time turner. I had to give it back ages ago, they wouldn't let me keep it. Not after Sirius escaped.'  
  
Harry frowned a little, upset that she'd mentioned his godfather, but didn't give it much thought thereafter. "Wounds heal in time." He thought to himself musingly, spinning his wand around in his fingers, "And just as well too."  
  
'You know Harry,' Hermione began with a touch of concern in her voice, 'You really should get that seen to.' She gestured to Harry's open wound, a slight look of distaste appearing on her face, 'Madam Pomfrey would do you a world of good and you know it.'  
  
Harry cast his gaze over the field to where the school nurse was attending a long line of sick and injured people, some sporting far more grisly wounds than he. Harry grumbled incoherently.  
  
'I'll have lost all my blood by the time she reaches me. Besides, it will heal up just as quick on it's own, if not more so.'  
  
Hermione rose an unconvinced eyebrow as the boy shrugged his shoulders dismissively.   
  
'Well, I suppose it is up to you afterall, but don't come crying to me if you start getting infected and all!' Harry smiled mischievously.  
  
'I wouldn't anyway, I'd go to Madam Pomfrey!' Hermione let pass a small "tisk", before she got up in disgust and stormed off. Harry watched her leave with a slight frown on his face. "I'll never understand women."  
  
Ron came back a few minutes later, holding in his hands a large wooden bucket. He didn't show Harry the contents, but judging by the odd twitching of his face, Harry could only guess he'd been throwing up in it, and felt more than happy not to see inside. Ron explained afterwards that Hagrid had given it to him permanently, as he'd found more use with it than Hagrid ever could, something that Harry could only stifle a laugh at thinking of. But inside it made him feel hollow. He hadn't gone to see Hagrid at all during the year, and the year was almost half gone. Even with Marius forbidding students access to the grounds, as well as current affairs being on his mind, how was it that he'd forgotten the one person he'd longed to see all through his summer holidays? Unconsciously he made a mental note to see him first chance he could.  
  
Ron looked down at his arm, and Harry half expected him to throw up again, when instead, his eyes almost bulged out of his head in shock.  
  
'Hey, what happened to your… you had a… err?'  
  
Harry looked down himself and almost passed out to see that not only had his wound healed, but it had disappeared completely.  
  
'What in the world?' he spoke softly to himself, rubbing the spot the cut had been. Only a few short minutes had passed and nothing remained of the wound that had pained him for so long, save for a small red mark. 'How did that…?'  
  
Ron gave a choked gasp and looked to Harry with large questioning eyes.  
  
'Mate you HAVE to get that checked, something about that smells wrong to me. I dunno what exactly but there's definitely something wrong going down there.' He held Harry's arm in a tight grip and looked at it from different angles, as though to make sure he knew what he was seeing. Harry pulled back self-protectively.  
  
'Oh come on Ron,' he said in an exasperated tone, despite his friend only wanting to help, 'I'm not going to worry about something small like this, and even if I would, Dumbledore isn't about at the moment to give advice if you hadn't noticed… besides, you're starting to sound like Hermione, the way you're ranting on.'  
  
Ron frowned somewhat, looking slightly hurt and stood up.  
  
'I was just worried Harry!' he spoke defensively, 'You didn't have to bite my head off.' And in an instant, he'd turned on his heel and left, muttering angrily to himself. Harry felt rather awful afterwards and didn't feel up to talking to anyone else thereon. Just incase he unwittingly bit their heads off as well. Such luck he'd had, his tongue got him into more trouble than it was worth, he should think hard before he spoke again. He looked up into the sky, his neck craning to take in the giant bubble like shield as it stood sentinel over the school. It wasn't the kind of thing you could keep a steady eye on, the rippling energies of the shield often made him feel queasy in the stomach. Briefly he thought he may have to share Ron's bucket later on. His eyes sidled away. Dusk was coming quick to his eyes, and combined with the blue magic above, the magentas and oranges of the sky looked more like an odd assortment of purples and maroons, splashed with a tinge of yellow as the shield flickered slightly now and again. Night would be not long coming, and with two friends not speaking to him, the constant threat of attack, and his arm which despite all odds seemed perfectly fine, he couldn't see himself drifting into slumber easily.  
  
But as dusk gave way to night soon after, Harry uncomfortably lied down on the cold rocky ground next to the waning fire… and slept, to dreams of his old four poster bed, and a strange magic that seemed to want to break free of him at last…  
  
Uneasy sleep came to the denizens of Hogwarts. Their home destroyed and whatever dreams they had for themselves not likely to come to pass, there was nothing left for the masses of survivors to do except bed down and pray. Despite the shield, many still felt vulnerable, and the fear was always there that any of them could die tomorrow, shield or no shield, wands… or no wands. Little did any realize as they tossed and turned in their uneasy sleep, beyond the tree line of the forbidden forest… they were being watched.  
  
Shrouded in the dark of night, a lone man sat unseen beneath the branches of an imposing redwood, his eyes trained to the lack of light, he stared without blinking at the masses of people who laid down beneath rock shelters both big and small. Barely breathing, he looked through a pair of binoculars about the ruins. He saw every now and then a teacher walking about. Keeping guard? He didn't know. Casually he fumbled about and withdrew a small walkie-talkie from his utility belt, and being careful not to make a sound, he switched a small dial to turn it on.  
  
A soft crackling sound came over the earpiece for a moment, and he waited for it to subside as he flicked the dial back and forth, searching for the right frequency. Putting it to his mouth, he held down a button and spoke in as quiet a voice as possible.  
  
'This is Alpha, Charlie, 26225… I've arrived at the designated coordinates and am awaiting orders…' he released the button, the crackling beginning again until a male voice responded from the other end.   
  
'Acknowledged Marine 26225, have you located tangos (targets) ?' the man looked over the ruins once more, only the odd flicker of campfires lighting the darkness here and there. He pressed down the button once more.  
  
'Affirmative command, tangos are in sight. Estimated enemy strength at three hundred, perhaps more… Please advise…'  
  
'Acknowledged Marine, enemy strength has been calculated. You will rendezvous with support squad Charlie at pre-designated co-ordinates once assault squad Epsilon has reached your location.'   
  
A sudden chord struck with the man. Squinting, he put the binoculars to his eyes and watched in silence. Through the green of his night vision he could discern two stirring figures… Soldiers? He turned the zoom dial upwards, trying to gain a better look… Children! He picked up the radio again and pressed down the talk button.  
  
'Command!' he whispered hoarsely into the mouthpiece, not taking his eyes off the figures ahead, 'Tangos are civilians, repeat, tangos are civilians, task force Epsilon cannot advance as scheduled sir, please advise!'   
  
A few tense moments drew by as the walkie-talkie remained silent, the man's heart starting to beat wildly. "Respond damn you. RESPOND!" he thought harshly. The radio crackled again…  
  
'Marine 26225, task force Epsilon will advance as scheduled. Civilians will not hinder this operation. Over and out.' And as quick as it began, the radio clicked and fell silent once more, the frequency light dulling to a pale red as the signal was lost. The man sat bewildered for a moment, his eyes bulging from his head in horror. "Impossible, they don't mean to attack children do they?!" It just seemed wrong according to him.  
  
Suddenly a terrible pain gripped him, it felt like splitting his head apart. Struggling not to make his position known, he ground his teeth together as tightly as he could, so as to muffle whatever sound of pain may come from him. But it was all he could do to bury his face into his hands and wish the pain to stop. An evil voice, echoed within his mind…  
  
'You will obey slave, serve and obey. You will not question the purpose for which you have been ordained nor will you deny your master. Serve and obey the lord of the dead, serve and obey, serve and obey…' the words bore on, driving into his scalp until the pain suddenly left him, and he collapsed onto his back.   
  
As his eyes slowly opened a moment later, he stared around, not truly aware of himself or anything else. He just stared. Eyes glazed over and unblinking, void of emotion, he sat as still as the trees that surrounded him. Unmoving… But even as he sat, he continued to mouth words softly into the air. Barely able to have been heard, even by the best of ears.   
  
'I will… I must… To death will I obey…' and his whispers bore on into the dark… into the night.  
  
Harry walked curiously about in a field of rolling green, interrupted now and again with splashes of vibrant colour from tightly knit groups of budding roses and pansies. Birds chirped and insects buzzed about the air, and with the ever present sense of ease that only a cool wind could bring, Harry felt an odd sort of contentment inside, almost as if he were reacquainting himself with nature as he last remembered it. He could not believe the amount it relaxed him so. And he decided to explore…  
  
The quaintness of it all was touching. For every green grassed hill that Harry ran over, there was another valley or wood within it that shone with life a plenty, and it was all he could do to force himself against just flopping down into the knee high grass and rolling away his troubles. It was a paradise in his mind. An untouched wilderness that had survived all the odds in it's pristine… a thought grabbed him. "Against the odds? What odds?" He looked around the green hills and sun blessed flowers, on the trees that shone with an inescapable radiance. No muggles to be found here… "Muggles?! What are muggles? Why can't I remember? What exactly is this place? What… WHAT?!"   
  
As if by instinct he reached into his robes… Nothing! "Where's my wand?!… Wait, what is a wand? Why am I… what… err?" a small stroke of panic began to echo in his mind. This place, he thought, was too pure. Something wasn't right for such perfection. And what were these thoughts he was having? A slow trickle of memory passed through him, as though he willed it to happen. Hogwarts… magic… muggles… Nothing made any sense to him. Just patterns, images and feelings. All seeping into him until he struck something bad. A sudden pain shot through his scalp and forced him to his knees, the hurting of it all too much to bare. A cold, cruel voice echoed in his mind.  
  
'You are a difficult man to track down… Harry Potter!' another jolt of pain surged through him like lightning. Yet at the same time, more of his memory seemed to come to him. "Harry Potter?… My name?" But the thought receded as quick as it had come, his head feeling as though it were about to split at the seams. Meanwhile, his shadow lengthened, and from it, grew a tall cloaked figure of black. Despite not bothering to lift it's hood, Harry had the distinct impression the figure was staring straight at him, perhaps even through him.  
  
'It's quite convenient you're vulnerable in your dreams…' it spoke suddenly, and deftly, he (Harry was sure it was male from his voice) waved a hand and Harry found himself launched into the air, higher and higher, only to be brought back down to earth as hard as a hammer. The ground felt hard, the long grass beneath him not breaking his fall, but rather, his ribs. Harry coughed violently. The pain was even more intense than he'd imagined, a small trickle of blood oozed from his mouth, the crunching of broken teeth breaking the air. The dark man stood rooted to the spot, seeming to watch the young boy toil away in agony. Harry had caught a small glimpse of him only… Moments later the figure raised his hand again, and Harry pulled himself into a tight ball, not wanting to go through the same pain again.  
  
'NO!' the boy screamed, 'PLEASE, NO MORE!' and slowly the man's hand lowered, in a satisfied sort of way.  
  
'Very well,' he spoke in an amused sort of tongue, still eyeing the hurt boy delightedly, 'So long as you respect whom is in charge here, you shall receive no more. Is this understood Potter?!' he took the boy's muffled groans of pain as a yes. Pacing slowly about him, the dark man watched silently, as though in a reverie all of his own. A thoughtful walk, every now and then shooting him a cold glance. Harry was sure of that… he could feel his eyes watching him.  
  
'Now that we have the… pleasantries dispensed with, it is time we talked of the reason for which I am here in your slumber…'  
  
Harry's eyes shot open despite the pains tugging ruthlessly at his stomach and face.  
  
'Slumber?' Harry asked, his voice closer to a choke than smooth, 'I'm dreaming?!'  
  
The man's sharp eyes dug into Harry the moment he spoke, and for a brief time what felt like some invisible club smashed him over the back of the head, almost knocking him out. The figure still stood staring, deathly calm, his breath not seeming to rise from it's rasping quality.  
  
'Speak when I ask it of you child, what may not hurt you in the physical world can do much more damage to you here.' Harry sat curled up on the ground, clutching his bruised head with both hands. The man continued, just as cruel and malice ridden as before. 'As for your query, yes this is a dream, you needn't know anything more than that.' He didn't raise his hand again, and Harry forced himself to sit upright, glaring at the cold figure in his dream, despite the blood that was leaking from him so slowly.  
  
'There is much that needs to be discussed between you and I Harry,' the dark man began, still searching him with those hidden eyes, 'I admit I have been somewhat preoccupied with events as of late to speak to you as such. But, not meaning to delve away from the point… you Harry are unique, did you know?'  
  
Harry sat for a moment contemplating, not sure whether speaking would earn yet another thrashing, so he settled for a small, mild mannered nod. The figure drawled a laugh.  
  
'I'm sure you already do, but not as you may think… Ages in your world come and go, each one giving way to the new with their own myths, legends and tales. Already you have had a taste of this, have you not. You are afterall the boy who lived, the boy who despite not having any notable magical talent destroyed one of the great Dark Wizards of your time; Lord Voldemort.'  
  
Harry's memories continued to return, but he stared at him as though not quite taking in what he was saying. "What the hell are you on about, what's Voldemort to you anyway?" the man went on…  
  
'Time continues to flow and demands a new beginning, as it always has in the past. The beginning of a new age. A small, yet often pivotal being or moment held within the threads of reality, that shapes a beginning. You will find if you have studied such as I have, that time is like a multi layered chessboard, with each layer being progressively different than the last. Time is not something that likes being fixed. It prefers to change, to revitalize itself at every given opportunity. Voldemort, despite surviving your initial encounter, was the end of an age some two hundred generations long. Ages also end with a pivotal moment in time as well, as though to rival the new which marks the beginning of another. Not only was it you who defeated him the first time, but you have also encountered him on several other occasions, and escaped with your life… You are indeed unique! Can you see therefore, to what I am referring?'  
  
Harry stared back looking slack jawed, each word being absorbed into him like a sponge. Truly he didn't have the slightest inkling as to what the man meant, whoever he was. But still keeping his composure, he nodded reluctantly. And in that moment what felt like a hot iron being pressed upon him, seared his skin like flame. Every inch of his body feeling as though it had been scalded in a bucket of boiling water, choking the last scream Harry ever thought he could bare from his panting lungs.  
  
'LIAR!' the dark figure shouted in anger, an aura of strong magic starting to burn around him, the sky above seeming to mimic his anger as well, with dark storm clouds broiling overhead, blotting out the sun.   
  
'Are you not stupid?! Each age ends with a being of immense power. Is it not so plain that an imbecile could understand it? How can a boy with no magical talent whatsoever defeat such a powerful mage? A wizard that quelled fear into even the mightiest of witches and wizards alike?!'  
  
Realization dawned on Harry for the first time, his mind starting to work even through the blinding pain he felt.  
  
'I will tell you how, Harry Potter. You have not realized it yet, but you are one in a generation. A single being who has so much influence over the tides of magic that he can manipulate it without so much as thinking. Without even speaking… I mean wandless magic Harry. Few can comprehend it, and fewer still are able to practice it successfully. But you are that minority. That one person selected from thousands who can listen to the harmonic song that magic whispers in your ears, and change it at will.'  
  
NO! It wasn't true. It couldn't be. He'd have known by now if he was anything out of the ordinary. Not this pivotal point of time that this… this… freak, was talking about. He was just Harry. Just plain old Harry!  
  
Painfully he pulled himself to his feet, staring at the cloaked one with as much strength as he could muster.  
  
'Impossible!' he spoke through harshly gritted teeth. 'I AM NOT UNIQUE!' and another sharp pain struck him again, behind his legs this time, forcing him to his knees. The figure staring down to him from beneath his hood. That arrogant, loathing stare that could pierce a man's skull if need be, and it was forcing every bit of happiness that Harry ever knew out of his mind, giving him some remembrance of being attacked by Dementors… "Dementors?" he thought suddenly, "What are Dementors?" Meanwhile, the shrouded figure looked to him with an odd air about him, and released the boy from his magical grasp, deciding instead to stare at Harry as he laid spread eagled across the ground.  
  
'I have obviously misjudged you Potter, not to listen to simple reason. You ARE unique. Whether you choose to believe it or not. Inside you now is power, that is so immense, it would force a wizard of the likes of Dumbledore to his knees, just as you bow defeated before me now!' the dark man let out a raucous laugh as he spoke, apparently quite delighted to have the boy cowering in front of his feet.  
  
'It will come to you Harry, in sooner time than you can hope to expect. That I guarantee. The world will know soon enough of your coming, to fear you and the power you wield. In the end, all that will matter is your will and none other… However,' and for a moment he stopped, as though searching for some kind of response in the boy.   
  
'Power may just go to your head Harry, and those that you love will be destroyed because of it. Unless of course, I help you. I alone have the magic to have you see sanity in every decision you make, in every spell you cast, and every incantation you speak. I alone can stop you from hurting both yourself and those you hold dear. And all you need do is pledge yourself to me… Say it. Say "I Harry Potter give myself and my power to you!" Speak now as this offer will not last.'  
  
Harry's thoughts raced like wildfire burning a dead forest. If what this… man, said was true, then he could indeed be more of a danger than he realizes. He stared up into the man's face, only his mouth visible, moving silently to two silent words; "Say it, say it…" and inside he knew somehow that there was an air of falseness in that cold, seductive voice of his. A voice that never truly promised anything, except for deceit, and lots of it. Drawing himself back to his feet once more, he fixed the man with his most determined stare and spoke one single word…  
  
'No.'  
  
The man bit his lip absentmindedly, until his seductive smile, turned to a grimace, and then a snarl.  
  
'FOOL!' he shouted in a tone that seemed to rock the very hills that surrounded him, and before Harry knew it, what felt like whips slashed his back in a thousand directions. The horrible pain of it increased with every lashing and the torture did not stop until Harry was once again face down on the ground. Only then did it finally and abruptly cease. The cloaked man made a pitying noise beneath his breath, his cold gaze sweeping the boy as he turned away from him.   
  
'You know Harry…' he began suddenly, breaking Harry's grogginess. 'I will have you as my prize in all good time. You cannot escape me, you cannot escape your fate, and neither can you escape your own destiny.' He turned about and knelt down to Harry, only his mouth visible, to the boy who's bloodied face obscured all else, 'I guarantee you boy, that so long as you live, I will hunt you. Whether it be in the dream world or in the real, I will always be there to haunt your steps. And should it not be me who takes you…' his grimace turned into a sick looking smile, and he raised his hood, revealing two burning red eyes, that almost stopped Harry's heart, his dreams of old returning to him full circle,   
  
'…Then somebody else will!' and in a swirling whisp of smoke, the man disappeared into the air with his echoing sounds of hysterical laughter, the world about him, beginning to shake and crumble like mounds of dust…   
  
And Harry woke…  
  
Charred earth and ash was all that met two grieved feet as they walked unhindered across a battered wasteland. Each footstep accompanied by a sickening crunch of burned clay, metal… or in some cases, flesh. Few other objects littered the blasted landscape that was once the bustling town of Hogsmeade. Trees stood uprooted, buildings destroyed, flames, some as large as houses burst from the ground every so often, and all the while, there was an ever present stench of smoke and rotten flesh upon the air. It's putrid smell clung to it and filled the noses of those brave enough to breathe. Nothing remained of the landscape, except for an incinerated shadow of it's former self.   
  
Marius looked down at where he stood, noticing the half charred remains of an arm beneath his right foot. Cringing, he grinded his heel into the ground and snapped whatever solid bones were left in it, producing a sinister sounding series of cracks as his grieved foot twisted on the spot. A mild mannered smile twitched at the edges of his mouth, cruel pleasure pulsing through him. Elation was there too, filling him to the core, though in his lust for destruction, he'd never precisely learned as to why he felt this way.   
  
Scanning the burned fields about him, he eyed with distaste the remains of over a thousand warriors, some being his muggle enemies, the remaining majority however, being of Heliopath descent. More Heliopaths were killed in the assault on Hogsmeade than there were in the muggle forces holding the town combined. He'd been tricked into thinking the muggles were as large a pushover as he'd imagined. A trap had been laid by them for any wizard force that should arrive. That it was he, Morheim Marius who fell into it made him feel more and more that it was precisely he himself who the trap had been designed. Almost as though it was to capitalize on his own headstrong nature, he knew afterall that was one of his primary faults.  
  
Letting loose a deep sigh, he relaxed himself, and the cruel metal armor that surrounded his head, withdrew unceremoniously back into the folds of his skin. Marius couldn't help but clench his gauntleted fists so tightly that he was sure his knuckles were growing white beneath them. A loss, to muggles? Unthinkable! He remembered only a few short minutes before the end of the battle, the large majority of the muggle forces headed into the forbidden forest ignoring him, undoubtedly to rendezvous with others to assault Hogwarts directly, whilst leaving some brave soldiers behind to finish their dealings with the Heliopaths through tooth and nail, and to die if need be. The muggles had never intended to hold Hogsmeade for any extended period of time, but used it rather like a staging area. Marius had never seen anything of that like before. The muggles acted as if they were brainwashed somehow, following orders from a greater source. As far as he was concerned, all the muggles he'd so wonderfully set alight during his years, all treasured their lives as much as your average wizard, if not more so at confronting him. It just seemed strange. The muggles were there on the field physically, but mentally… he was not so sure.  
  
A sudden snapping of branches to his right abruptly caught his attention. Craning his head to the noise, he turned to see a lone muggle dressed in camouflage rise to his feet from nearby rubble. With blood dripping precariously from a wound to his face, he menacingly held a rifle aimed to Marius's head. The old mage, wizened by his years eyed him with a glare that would've reduced any other man to their knees, but this man stood steadfast against him, meeting his glare with one of his own hatred and loathing for the wizard that stood before him. Of that it could not be denied. Marius could feel that anger inside of him, but also… a conflict. Probing deeper he knew the muggle hated him, or was perhaps afraid. Or maybe both. But there was none of that seemingly emotionless expression within him, as he'd encountered with others of his kind.   
  
Toying with him, Marius probed further into the man's subconscious, using his power to his advantage until the muggle refused to take anymore.  
  
'Enough of this torture!' he shouted aloud, breaking the mage's concentration, 'Your kind shouldn't be… shouldn't… you can't… argh…' he clutched his head with one of his hands, a sharp pain grabbing at his mind for a tense few moments, until just like the others, his pale face was seemingly devoid of emotion. Marius stared absent mindedly at the man as he raised the rifle, vision staring almost through him… and fired.  
  
A brief second past without event. Marius stood rooted to the spot unharmed, the muggle staring with what little surprise as can be described, and attempted to fire again. A shallow clicking noise reverberated across the space between them both, the muggle had fired his last round. Slowly he turned his unconscious head to stare at the old man standing not ten paces from him, and his eyes widened a fraction. Marius stood stone still, meticulously eyeing the fired bullet as he magically held it mid air mere millimeters from his face. He grunted without satisfaction.   
  
'Not wise,' he muttered shallowly beneath his breath, and in an instant the bullet flew backwards in the opposite direction, as fast as it had come, and pierced the muggle's skull…  
  
Standing still for a second, the muggle's knees bent in on him, and he fell to the ground with a thud, his eyes still wide open, a haunting glaze starting to slide over them. Marius turned without another thought and walked away. This man had not been the first to die by his hand, he remembered. Many had gone in similar fashion, some with more dignity than others. He remembered setting a man's face on fire not long ago, and that man had ran to his friends for aid, only to spread the flames further and condemn them to death as well. A hollow laugh surged out of him as he mused the killing. He'd scored five whereas he'd only expected one. That was luck at it's finest, so he believed.   
  
Others however had not been so fortunate to die in such a humorous manner. Withdrawing a tri-serrated knife from beneath his robes, he curiously eyed the blood stains it had accumulated, and smiled at the thoughts they provoked. The first to be cut down by this triple bladed weapon had his head pinned by it to a tree, until Marius second guessed himself and decided to return for the knife, his bond with it almost like a son, though he'd never sired any children of his own. If anything… and he eyed the cold steel thoroughly… this blade, or rather, blades, were as close to a son as he'd ever known.  
  
Craning his neck up towards the forest, he watched in silence the motions of the giant magical shield that had been raised since his leaving. He thought carefully, and remembered a very obscure spell he learned in his time as an Auror. Sure he'd never had use of it, but then, a use never exactly came up. Summoning a shield as such wasn't something a person should attempt unaided, and he believed that even a powerful wizard like Dumbledore would need a stronger foundation of magic than he possessed to raise one. And the only place where such a foundation existed was… Realization struck him, and he furrowed his brow thoughtfully. Evading the shield was simple in his mind. He had… methods, with which he could surpass such defenses. As for an army… that remained to be seen. There was no telling how many muggles had already penetrated the shield's interior before it was raised, but at any rate, there was no use in sitting idly by thinking about it.   
  
He looked up once more, staring at the shield with an odd look of resentment. The muggle army holding Hogsmeade had long disappeared into the forest and whether or not they could penetrate the shield when they arrived was too big a chance for him to risk. The remaining Heliopath forces had burrowed themselves under his own orders. It was a necessary precaution to take to ensure Dumbledore in his righteous might would not try to overturn his control of the army. And until his return, they would remain that way despite whatever may happen on the surface. Hence, that left Hogwarts defenseless against any prolonged attack, especially if Dumbledore was tied to the shielding spell he'd cast. The safety of Hogwarts, and therefore, everyone within remained solely in his own hands.  
  
So with one last regretful sigh, he turned on his heel, and headed through the forest to the besieged castle of Hogwarts. Only time would tell if he was too late...   
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well there's chapter 16, going solidly as far as I can tell. By my calculations I think I'm about 2 thirds through the story, so this chapter should go nicely with the others. I hope this is an enthralling novel for you guys, I'll let you all in on a secret about this novel. I was absolutely tired of hearing in other fanfics (and even the original potter books heaven forbid) that muggles are always looked down on. Being muggles ourselves we know just as well that we're more than capable of killing a wizard. Now I'm not against wizards, quite the opposite, I'm all for them in the books, but I do think that muggles aren't given the credit they deserve, and with that thought I began this fan fiction. And the only way I believed it possible for the muggles to gain any kind of respect from wizards was through war. How and why this is happening will be revealed in later chapters, but until then I hope you all find this next installment to your liking. Anyway, questions... The spell in the last chapter that Dumbledore spoke was entirely my own creation. It took me a while to find suitable sounding words for it because they had to sound like they actually would fit the story. But that's the reason behind that at least. But more importantly, are you all getting excited?! This war will come full circle soon enough and I want you all to share in the adventure, because once it's done, you have the sequal to look forward to which is already in planning. And I assure you when I say that the sequal will be twice as good as this fic with more plot twists, new characters and terrifyingly powerful spells. This story is only the beginning and I will tell you all of the new story's title closer to the time I start it. Anyhow, happy reading, I've ranted on long enough. 


	17. Puppeteer of the Damned

Chapter 17 – Puppeteer of the Damned   
  
Minerva McGonagall had never been one to speak too much when in the face of unquestionable danger. She was always at the forefront, usually accompanying Albus Dumbledore, to whatever troubles threatened the school. She was the steadfast defender of Hogwarts and it's students, and she'd vowed on the day she'd been accepted as a professor at Hogwarts, that she'd uphold that tradition to the end. It only proved so much as to remind herself of the futility that words alone held whilst peace ensued. She never imagined in her wildest dreams that she would be facing a foe that had been scurrying under their very noses for as long as anyone could remember. And that this foe was far more dangerous than had been anticipated, proved a gigantic shock on her part not to mention everyone else.   
  
Who would have thought that muggles had advanced so much, that they were capable of successfully raising Hogwarts without so much as setting foot near it? Not her that's for sure, and the majority of magic folk she'd conversed with as of late seemed just as shocked as she, if not more so that Hogwarts was no longer as safe a place as had been insured… Yes, much had happened to McGonagall's perception of what muggles were. Her own fear had forced her mind to think the subject over quite thoroughly. And the more she thought of it, the more convinced she was that peace had to be brought about as quickly as possible. Hogwarts was lost as she saw it, but the wizard race should not need to suffer for their own ignorance… or should they? It was a horrible thought to entertain, but was it possible wizards deserved this fate?   
  
For centuries the wizarding race existed as an offshoot of the muggle world, and it thrived in it's seclusion. But so as to keep this subtle blend of magic and social stability intact, it was necessary to play on the feelings of superiority that witches and wizards felt over their muggle counterparts, and it was therefore encouraged to look down on the non magical folk and keep their kind segregated from the magical world. Perhaps… just perhaps, it would have been that the muggles would not have reacted so violently if they had remained aware of the wizarding population rather than being cut off from it. The sudden appearance of wizards would have been seen in their eyes as an invasion of a world they thought was solely theirs. And if this were to be believed, then they would have had every right to react in that way. And if leveling Hogwarts was the start, then the rest of the wizarding world would most surely pay for their ignorance in ways they could never imagine.  
  
McGonagall tried as best she could to tie her thoughts down and keep them under control. Looking around herself, rays of warm sunlight had just begun to rise above the horizon, bathing the castle remains in a deep orange that made many stir from their sleep amidst the battered ruins. No one had really slept fitfully of course, but whatever hours could be assured in peace were welcome any day. And the giant blue shield that surrounded them remained holding. Though Dumbledore hadn't been seen since it's conjuring, and this only served to worry the aging witch more, adding to her growing list of concerns that had begun with the first ward failure all those months ago.  
  
Her eyes drooped tiredly, opening and closing in a monotonous fashion as she yawned. She'd remained patrolling the grounds well into the night whilst everyone slept, so as to ensure their safety, shield or not. And for many hours she had lost track of time until the sun first peeked it's head over the forested landscape, snapping her from the half drowsy sentinel she attempted to carry out.  
  
'I should really get some sleep…' she spoke softly to herself, trying as best she could not to drop off there and then. And as though on queue, a hand to her right produced a steaming cup of hot chocolate, it's warming smell filling her nose as she breathed in the cold morning air.  
  
'I thought you could do with a cup Minerva, you've been on watch all night.' Spoke Serverus in reluctant tones, motioning the hot cup towards her, 'It wouldn't be proper of me not to offer any to you.'   
  
McGonagall eyed him suspiciously before taking the cup between her frost bitten hands, the warmth surging through her the moment she touched it.  
  
'Thankyou…' she replied gratefully, taking a small sip before turning her attention to the greasy haired man, 'I wouldn't have thought you were the kind of person to offer a cup of hot chocolate to me, perhaps I've misjudged you Serverus.'  
  
Snape looked to her in his usual sullen manner, before he frowned a little, staring off into the distance.  
  
'I don't know Minerva, I can barely recognize myself anymore, events of late have changed me I think. They've changed all of us. I guess it's all I can do keep on an even plane with everyone, the other teachers look more than capable of murder to me, and the students… well, I had to break up some scuffles through the night. Some weird rumor going about that there were muggles in the ruins even as we patrolled. Got me shaking now, who knows how many muggles could have been on our side of the shield before it was raised?'  
  
McGonagall bowed her head in silent thought, lolling off to the side every now and then from weariness.  
  
'In that case we should be extra careful, or before we know it, students will be taken through the night without so much as a whisper. Without Dumbledore to aid us, I've been hard pressed deciding whether or not to mobilize ourselves. We've no guarantee how long this shield will last.'  
  
Serverus nodded silently, seeming only to become aware that Dumbledore was nowhere in sight. He spoke up, breaking the silence  
  
'If you want my opinion Minerva, I suggest you fortify this place. And not the way we did with the castle, we need physical barriers, just in case the shield does fail, however unlikely that may sound. However, I don't think we have the capability to mobilize a large force. Not now…'  
  
McGonagall stared at him with mixed expression of horror and disbelief.  
  
'What do you mean. There are thousands of Heliopaths here that are still loyal to us, and they've no fear I grant you that. What's to say we can't raise them to fight? I believe that was the original idea behind it. Their loyalty is with us…' Snape interjected all of a sudden.  
  
'The Heliopaths are loyal to Marius, not to us, as much as we'd like it. And Marius has disappeared, taking a large portion of the army with him and hiding how ever many he left behind. Even Dumbledore doesn't know where he is, and there's no saying Marius will ever return. Personally I don't care for his Auror legacy, Morheim is as much a coward as I assumed from the beginning. He's left us here to die Minerva, without a care in his head.'  
  
McGonagall fingered the mug thoughtfully, evidently displeased with Snape's tone. She knew all too well that he'd never raise an argument like that in front of Marius himself. He would just as likely have Harry Potter sign his death warrant. But at the same time she wondered. "Perhaps he has abandoned us. And without he or Dumbledore to help, what are we to do?"  
  
'What is our current strength?' she asked off handedly. Snape closed his eyes, doing sums in his head before he answered with a frown;  
  
'Barely tolerable I'm afraid. As I mentioned before, the majority of the Heliopath army has hidden itself. I only managed to find one of them, and that was Aandrak ironically. You remember him?' Minerva wracked her brains, she had some knowledge of it…  
  
'The Heliopath lord?' she asked grimly, Serverus nodded.  
  
'And he didn't seem particularly pleased to see me either, me being strongly allied with Dumbledore and all. Though he has respect for Albus's power, it's clear where Aandrak's loyalties lie. With Morheim. He says Marius has the right idea, summoning he and his "clansmen", if you can call them that. And he also seems to believe Marius has moved against the muggles in some way or another. That portion of Heliopaths he took with him must have been for that, but on that subject, there's only one place I know that Marius may have gone…'   
  
Stark realization struck Minerva at once.  
  
'Hogsmeade!' she said aloud, mimicking her thoughts. 'He's gone to Hogsmeade! But… the last report said…'  
  
'Nothing credible to go off,' Snape interrupted, getting him a sharp look from the old witch, 'Marius took an unthinkable chance dividing our forces. I'm no tactician, but even I can see what a terrible position he's put us in.'  
  
'But… the dragons, surely we…'  
  
'Don't have enough! When the first attack started they went absolutely mad, the Serbian and Latvian in particular. Their control was severed and four of the ten broke rank, getting themselves killed in the process. It appears that despite being magically imbued, dragons are just as vulnerable to muggle weapons as we. We may not have enough dragons to defend against a prolonged attack. As much as I hate to admit it, we NEED Marius.'  
  
'It appears so…' Minerva said, looked down at her cup, the steady column of smoke coming from it smelt enticing to the senses. She let go a deep sigh of regret.  
  
'Maybe,' she began with a note of hesitation in her voice, looking about to be sure no one else was listening, 'Rescue may be impossible. Scouts have seen long lines of muggle soldiers heading in our direction. We haven't the protection of our wards anymore, and the shield makes this place stick out like a sore thumb.' Serverus gave a grunt in agreement, his eyes fixed on the tree lined horizon.  
  
"Marius!" McGonagall thought to herself, her teeth unwittingly baring into a snarl, "Where are you?!"  
  
Elsewhere, away from the confused masses of shell shocked students, a man stood. His name was Gray… Colonel J.F Gray of the UN eradication forces that stood sentinel over Britain's interests. And those interests were being threatened quite considerably as of late. Overlooking the green country from his hillside vantage point, he eyed with care the comings and goings of uniformed men, who much like himself, had devoted themselves to the great cause. The fools who named themselves wizards had to be eradicated. There could only be one ruling civilization in Britain, and indeed the entire world, and there was no question as to which it would be.   
  
For a moment he strained his mind. "Why is it we cannot co-exist? Surely there's no need for such bloodshed…" and at once a shot of drilling pain surged through his head. A pain not unlike the same he'd experienced whenever he'd considered such things, washing away his thoughts like a flowing river. It left no room for doubt in his mind once the pain stopped, as it always had, that the wizards must be destroyed… his own beliefs fading into the shadow of pain.  
  
Gray eyed the goings on about him with distinct interest. The troops that accompanied him were all in high spirits from the victory they'd achieved at a small town beyond the forest, against what seemed almost unstoppable odds at the time. From that point on it had become apparent that the enemy was very foolish indeed, and hardly tacticians of any sort. Apart from the battle that has ensued in an attempt to recapture the town, the wizards had given little resistance to them at all, something of which seemed to spur on the soldier's efforts on more so since. A small smile twitched at the corners of Gray's mouth as he eyed the forces gathered. Since the last battle it had become necessary to evade the wizards, lest they discover their position and rally themselves when the time came to push on.   
  
The army had over the course of a few hours, transported themselves within a two mile radius of their target behind hills and ridges, remaining poised to strike from the rear should the wizards have another nasty surprise for them. Several wizard scouts had been seen watching the soldiers activities, but they had been of no trouble to their cause. Snipers who'd entrenched themselves beyond prying eyes had made short work of any spying wizard within a quarter mile of the camp. Recon squads disposed of the remains thereafter, or captured any left alive. Though the latter was the least practiced… snipers were well in their element and left little but a rotting corpse on the worst of days. It helped to keep things tidy, as it was in their words.  
  
Running footsteps caught Gray's attention, and as he spun about, he came face to face with a soldier. Dressed in green camouflage, he wouldn't have seemed out of place amongst hundreds of others, except perhaps for the long mass of seemingly untamed hair that hung down to his shoulders. The wearied look in his eyes suggesting he'd been out in the wilderness for far too long for comfort. Eyeing him briefly, Gray tugged at the dog tags slung around the soldier's neck. He mouthed the five digit number to himself as though vainly trying to remember who the disheveled form in front of him was, and occasionally he shot glances to the man, who'd bent over panting.  
  
'26225…' he spoke with an air of familiarity, at last remembering who he was, 'Christ man, what have you done to yourself?'  
  
The soldier remained bent over, his heavy breaths still exhaling.  
  
'I… came… to… report… sir.' He choked out of forced breaths, and he raised himself for a kind of salute. The graying man dismissed it at once, still lost in thought.  
  
'Last I heard marine, your post was at the target area for surveillance. By all rights you should be there right now, you haven't been released yet from your charge.' The soldier looked to Gray with bulging eyes, almost as though it seemed impossible for him not to have left his post.  
  
'I had no choice sir…' he stuttered between breaths, trying as best he could to uphold the Colonel's steady gaze, 'My radio suffered interference, there was no way for me to report in sir… Sir, they've raised a shield around themselves, radio waves can't get through it…' Gray cut him off suddenly.  
  
'And neither do people I should add. I am well aware of the shield Marine, do not presume to lecture me. I ask how you managed to slip through it. Your post is afterall on the other side of it.'  
  
For a second the soldier sat mute, as though straining his mind. Though he clearly remembered getting through it… everything apart from that seemed an odd blur to him.  
  
'I…' he swallowed hard on his words, 'I… don't know sir. I don't remember…'  
  
That was the truth of it, no denying. He hadn't the slightest clue as to how he slipped past the energy barrier, but that concept in itself didn't please Colonel Gray in any degree, who had been hoping for a weakness in it that he could use. He hadn't told the men about this, but a company of soldiers on patrol ahead of the main army encountered the shield and tried their luck walking through it…   
  
Their vaporized bodies became impossible to recover afterwards. A small thought grabbing him at how the UN was to explain to the soldier's families that their boys had been killed through unknown circumstances. But it lasted only a moment. His steel eyed gaze returned once more as he stared down the marine, his temper increasing having been denied an easy access to the enemy base. The infantry advance had been halted because of that. He would have to go back to the drawing board afterall. Much to his dismay.  
  
Slowly he withdrew a cigarette and rolled the loose tobacco in into it, his mind enveloped into the simple act, while his thoughts drifted. There had to be a way in… there just had to be. Eyeing the soldiers around him that moved supplies and ammunition, or were repairing tanks or other vehicles, he had the fleeting impression that perhaps he might be stuck here in this nobodies land for longer than he hoped, and the loss of eating a nicely cooked meal with his family pulled at him so, that it became painful to think of it. Looking to the soldier, he lighted his cigarette and took a relieving puff, blowing smoke ringlets into the air.  
  
'Do something about that hair soldier. Dismissed!' he muttered between puffs, and the soldier saluted and left obediently, Gray still contemplating. Everything as he saw it revolved around his forces not being seen. If they were spotted by the enemy trying to outflank them, their surprise attack would come to nothing and it would give the wizards all the time they needed to prepare some sort of ambush in reply. He was certain in his own mind, that he would not underestimate his enemy. The town that was called Hogsmeade was a lucky victory. Whomever led them into battle were either foolhardy, or were testing their strength. Either way, the wizard forces remained decimated across the ash covered landscape, a testament to the horrors enacted there. The wizards may have been foolish once, though he was certain they would not be made fools of again. He may not have seen it, but beneath the thousands of fiery minions that had been summoned to destroy his army, there was a consciousness far unlike anything he'd experienced, that was somehow… watching him. So sudden, so horrible… so filled with hatred.   
  
Unwittingly he gave a cold shudder, his mind taking him places he didn't want to go. And that meant pain. Whatever it was that would happen, would happen soon enough. He only hoped that it would be in his own favor when it did. He rolled another smoke…  
  
The smell of warm soup met Harry's nose as he sat in Hagrid's enormous hut, the silhouette of the oversized man bent down in concentration over a large cauldron, stirring ceaselessly with a spoon that seemed to be made just for him. It had been many long months since he'd seen inside Hagrid's house, which bordered the forbidden forest just in visual range of Hogwarts, and unsurprisingly, nothing seemed to have changed. It was as if he'd been there only yesterday, talking with his big friend over trivial matters at school.   
  
His dislike of certain teachers, his difficulty with subjects, and even his reluctance to speak openly with his friends at times, just being a few of the many topics he'd covered within these log built walls. But the guilt of it all tugged at him like a noose. He hadn't been to see Hagrid for months now, as though events of late were any kind of excuse at all. He knew of course that Hagrid understood, as he was told when he entered, the half giant had been quite busy with several different tasks that Dumbledore had appointed him before he raised the shield, and he wouldn't have had any time free for socializing anyway. At least knowing that would be some sort of consolation, but he still felt at fault for not even thinking of Hagrid for so long. Inside he made a pledge to redeem himself.  
  
Hagrid rose to his feet and turned about, holding in his hands a boiling hot cauldron. As he'd explained to the teenager, he no longer used it for school potions and such, having been expelled in his early years. But nevertheless it still served it's uses from time to time. The gentle smell of hot soup grew in his nose once more, a distinct aroma of peas, carrots and beef making his mouth water just thinking of it. Quite some time had passed since he'd had a good meal. Cooking was rather slow for the house elves now that Hogwarts was only a scorched shell of it's former self. Harry figured it wasn't any of their fault. But it had to be admitted that Hogwarts without good food just wasn't Hogwarts at all. He licked his lips in anticipation as Hagrid poured large, ladles of soup into a bowl and placed it before him, Harry digging into it before he'd had a word in edgewise.   
  
'Goodness Harry,' the jovial man said in disbelief, eying the boy as he tore face first into the soup, his eyes not wandering from the bowl's contents for a moment, 'You'd think you hadn't had a decent meal for weeks…'  
  
Harry looked up for a brief moment.  
  
'I haven't.' he answered truthfully, before he turned back to the bowl, his first serving almost finished already.  
  
'Spose you'd be wantin' another helping eh Harry?' he held out his ladle in anticipation. Harry eyed it for a moment, feeling eager to have more, but he decided not to, giving Hagrid his most regretful head shake he could muster. He was here to see Hagrid, not eat.  
  
'Err… no, I best not. Nobody really knows I'm here. I don't think Professor McGonagall would enjoy finding me stuffing my face in your cabin. Who knows how much time I have until they've realised I've disappeared?'  
  
The refusal seemed enough for the half giant, who sat himself down onto a stool wearing a satisfied expression.   
  
'You ran off then did ya?' Hagrid asked. Harry half nodded.  
  
'Sort of… I just had to get away from everyone, just for a while. There's too many rumors going around. It's enough to drive any sane person mad!' he lied, thumping his fist on the table. Hagrid passed him a commiserating look.  
  
'I know the feeling. At any rate, I'm happy you came to see me. Since Morheim made the grounds out of bounds, people rarely come anywhere near my cabin anymore. I reckon you'd be in the same boat eh?'  
  
Harry nodded quickly, feeling quite sure Hagrid would feel depressed if he admitted he just plain out forgot to see him.   
  
'Well,' he continued, pouring some soup for himself, 'I guess all that's been thrown out the window now. What with the muggles and all.' And at once his expression darkened, the conversation beginning to turn to Hogwarts itself. He sighed in an angry sort of manner.  
  
'Never in my life did I think I'd live to see Hogwarts burn. NEVER.' Hagrid's fists grew white as he clenched hard. 'They've just got no right!' then he turned to Harry, who sat there mutely, his own eyes not wandering for a second. Hagrid calmed down.  
  
'I spose it'll do no good being bitter. There's no way to undo what's done I guess.'  
  
'Hagrid?' Harry asked, his interest piping up, 'Is this the end for Hogwarts?' It seemed a useless question to ask. Really he already knew the answer. A pile of steaming rubble couldn't teach you magic, though he didn't want to believe it. The end of Hogwarts meant the end full stop. He'd be forced to live with the Dursley's full time again, likely never able to send mail to his friends, let alone see them. He'd literally be cut off from the magical world. Not a pleasant thought, yet much to his surprise, Hagrid smiled a little.  
  
'The end?!' he choked out a harsh sounding laugh, closer to a rumble, 'Heavens no! Hogwarts has outlasted more battles in a thousand years than you can poke a stick at. Sure the castle is ruined, but that is nothing but enchanted stone Harry. Hogwarts has recovered from worse battles than this you mark my words, been rebuilt every time. No Harry it'll never be the end for Hogwarts, not so long as I have breath at least.'  
  
At that Harry let out an audible sigh of relief. At least there was some good afterall, and Hagrid's comforting words made him remember just how much he'd missed him since the start of school. Strangely though, Hagrid looked to Harry in a suspicious kind of way, and he dropped his spoon in surprise.  
  
'What?' he asked curiously. Hagrid arched his eyebrows in a scandalized fashion.  
  
'Now Harry, I'm not a one to presume things that don't concern me, but I think I know you well enough to say that Hogwarts isn't particularly concerning you right now. If I didn't know any better, I'd say your mind lies elsewhere… What's wrong?'  
  
Harry opened and closed his mouth quickly, he'd been taken completely by surprise. Was it really that obvious to him? Despite his worries he planned to keep his mouth shut, perhaps lie his way out of the situation. But one look at Hagrid's caring eyes told him that it would be absolutely useless to hide things from him. He was his friend afterall. So Harry began. He started from the very beginning, from before school when he'd first had his dreams at the Dursley's. From there he recounted in detail every "dream" he'd had since, even when he wasn't supposed to be asleep, like during lessons, or defense training, or just sitting down trying to have a bite to eat. And finally, he spoke of his last dream, explaining to the curious man everything that was said and done, every feeling he experienced, every pain he was subjected to. Word of the dark robed figure he saw drew very arched eyebrows from Hagrid. It seemed to take an eternity to speak it all, but once done and gone, a cool feeling of release passed through him, as though he'd been building up pressure just to let it all escape.  
  
'Have you gone to see Dumbledore about this?' Hagrid asked, his brow furrowed in concern, not realizing his soup had gone cold.  
  
'Yes, but he's so cryptic I can't get a straight answer out of him. I have a feeling he knows what's going on, but I think he's trying to hide the greater part of it from me. Wouldn't be the first time.'   
  
Dim memories resurfaced in his mind of a time the previous year, when he'd been so intensely frustrated with everyone treating him like a piece of meat, that he went on a wrecking rampage around Dumbledore's office. Though it turned out that even destroying his possessions would no easier break his unending calm, than hitting him over the head with a club. Hagrid remained with a small look of acceptance on his face.  
  
'Great minds usually are cryptic Harry, or hard to understand for the most part. But I would say that he's probably doing what he can to keep you safe. Doesn't seem like Dumbledore if he doesn't know what's best for you.'  
  
Harry merely grunted a response. It felt far easier to believe the headmaster was trying to cheat him in some way or another, though Hagrid had known him for far longer than he had. Irritatingly he scratched his back. Hagrid's gaze followed his hand.  
  
'What's wrong with your back Harry?' the boy just eyed him warily.  
  
'Nothing…' he muttered quickly, as he tried to scratch without success, 'It's just sore that's all. Probably from sleeping on that rocky ground outside.'   
  
But that didn't seem good enough for Hagrid. He got to his feet awkwardly.  
  
'Take off your robe.' He started.  
  
'What?!' Harry retorted, looking rather shocked, 'Why on earth should I?'  
  
'Oh come on, I know you've probably got trousers on underneath it anyway, just take off your robe!' that note of irritation in Hagrid's voice didn't seem the kind of thing Harry wanted to stretch, so he did as he was told so he was wearing little more than a pair of shorts. Hagrid wheeled the boy around and gasped in shock.  
  
'What? What is it?'   
  
Hagrid put a finger to a spot on the boy's back, and Harry winced in pain.  
  
'Not right… just not right…' Harry heard the man mutter quietly to himself, as though not for him to hear. The uneasiness of him seemed to aggravate Harry a lot. How he was tired of people not giving him any information.  
  
'What's wrong?! Tell me please!' Hagrid pulled back slightly, as though not realizing Harry was aware of his prodding.  
  
'Err… Harry? Have you seen this?' Harry sent Hagrid a questioning glance, shaking his head.  
  
'No… no I didn't think you did.' And at once Hagrid walked to his oversized bed and knelt down, withdrawing from it a large chest that Harry didn't know he kept. Large could have been an understatement. Harry was sure if given the chance, he could probably fit his entire body into it. Lifting the lid, Hagrid rummaged through and retrieved an old fold out mirror which he set up on the floor.  
  
'Come,' Hagrid gestured when he finished, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders, 'Now, I must warn you Harry. This might not be pleasing to see.' And he turned the teen about. Harry craned his neck in a half circle to get a better view, and his eyes almost bulged out in horror.   
  
His back no longer resembled anything of the sort. Where there had once been smooth, youthful skin, was now a wildly mixed up hash of wounds and lacerations. Cuts were abundant, and stung when he touched them, but they were least of his worries once he noticed the long, violent gashes, some a centimeter wide, gouged deep into his skin, as though he'd been freshly hacked with Godric Gryffindor's sword. Blood still oozed from his wounds in red streams, soaking him, though he'd never have realized it. Only now was it apparent to him that he could feel every cut and gash on his back, the hot liquid flowing from him feeling more like it had drenched his entire body. A feeble minded weaknesses threatening to overcome him.  
  
Feeling light headed, he stumbled over, but was caught in Hagrid's large hands.   
  
'I should've thought something was wrong with you from the beginning,' he spoke with a harshness in his voice, 'The way you'd eaten that soup should have screamed it. That'll teach me. Here… sit down.'   
  
And he guided the boy to a stool, his head still feeling absolutely faint from the shock. Quickly Hagrid fetched a cold, damp rag and started to clean away what had cauterized on his skin, earning a small yelp of pain every time it made contact with him. It made it feel all the worse now Harry knew of it, at first he just thought he had contracted a chill from sleeping outside in the cold air.  
  
'You, dreamed this Harry?' Hagrid asked in a low rumble.  
  
'Yes.' Harry spoke in a quiet voice, disbelief still creeping in on him. Hagrid rinsed the rag in a bucket of water, and began rubbing his back again.  
  
'I'm surprised you hadn't come to see me sooner Harry, though I admit I would've thought your dreams very far fetched. But then again, dreams for you aren't normal dreams are they. This mess where your back should be is proof enough. It's any wonder you haven't already died from blood loss.'  
  
'But… it was just a dream Hagrid. Just a dream.'  
  
Hagrid applied a lot more pressure to his wounds, Harry yelled in anger.  
  
'Dreams on their own are harmless Harry. But when they leave a mark on you, ya can't help but be worried! You practically foresaw Hogwarts being blasted apart at the seams. And in every one you've had, you've seen this "man", or heard his voice. Now honestly boy, this cannot be just coincidence. If Dumbledore was thinking what I be thinking, it's any wonder why he hasn't done something to protect you already.'  
  
Harry's grogginess seemed to fade away in an instant.  
  
'What do you think it is? Please tell me, a straight answer from you would be worth ten from anyone else.'  
  
Hagrid stopped rinsing his back for a moment. He couldn't be sure, but Harry had the distinct feeling that whatever Hagrid knew, he didn't feel like wanting to open his mouth.  
  
'Please Hagrid…' he spoke quietly. The man straightened himself out with a grunt.  
  
'Oh I suppose I should. Wouldn't do well to hold anything from you I guess…' and he dropped the rag into the bucket with a splash and hastily dried his hands on an old shirt.  
  
'Well…' he began, not looking nearly as composed as he was a few minutes ago. 'Trick is where to start I guess… well, let's see… I guess I should start with your dreams Harry. This… dark man you keep explaining about is putting me into real tizzy. It seems too uncomfortable to think about at best. If he is who I think he is Harry, then this situation with the muggles is nothing more than a minor skirmish.'   
  
Hagrid looked to the teen, who seemed thoroughly bemused by what he was saying. He wasn't making much sense at all.  
  
'I'm no historian Harry. Much less was I a good student at school. However there are things I remember from a time before you or even your parents were born that I had sworn I would not speak of again. Tell me Harry, do you know why Dumbledore is considered by many to be the greatest wizard alive?'  
  
Harry shrugged aimlessly, his strength to say much seeming to dwindle.  
  
'I don't know much,' he replied honestly, 'He's powerful, I know that. Err… Voldemort (Hagrid winced) fears him… and… umm,' realization struck him, '…he defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald.'  
  
Hagrid nodded gravely as he spoke it, as though long untouched memories were stirring inside him.  
  
'Yes Harry. Every word of that as true as though Dumbledore spoke them himself. Now I don't mean to be presumptuous Harry, but if my fears are correct, then this dark man in your dreams, IS Grindelwald. With everything happening as it has this year, I've had my suspicions. No real proof of course, but plenty of suspicions… When I was only a boy Harry, not much older than yourself, the world was in chaos. It was wartime to put it shortly. You may have heard of it before, world war two. It was mostly a muggle fought affair but us wizards had our fair share of casualties as well. During this time, wizards proclaiming themselves for the dark arts were ramped. The muggle war seemed just the excuse they needed to start up a conflict of their own, and sure enough, anyone who was able was drafted by the forces of light to combat them.  
  
We knew our place of course. Many of us had just joined up on our own accord cause we knew we felt for the light. Even my dad fought the dark wizards of Galen, and he became a hero because of it. But when you tried to ask him what it was like, or what his job was, the look in his eyes was all you needed. He'd never say a word about it whatsoever. Lasting pain I guess. Who knows what he may have seen when he fought. I for one am not too eager to find out. The war was long you see, lasted five long years, and it seemed almost unreal when it suddenly ended. News came to us that same day that Dumbledore had defeated Grindelwald, who was rumored by some to have started the war on all sides, between wizards and muggles. I remember as though it were yesterday, though I was only a boy…'   
  
Harry listened carefully, before he realized he was gripping his shorts with white knuckles. He didn't know much of Grindelwald, but he knew enough to fear the name… even more than Voldemort.  
  
'How did Dumbledore defeat him?' he asked in anticipation. Hagrid shrugged his shoulders gingerly.  
  
'Nobody knows Harry. When it comes to the subject, old Albus isn't exactly an open book. Besides, I'll not be the one to ask him, I grant you that. You know how they say Dumbledore is the only wizard You Know Who feared? Well, Grindelwald was the only one Dumbledore feared, and that fear went straight to his bones whenever you talked of it in front of him. You could see it in his eyes, just like my dad. You see, Grindelwald was no ordinary wizard.   
  
Since my dad refused to open up to me, I used what time I still had left at Hogwarts to research it, and apparently, he is old. Older than Hogwarts even, so I read. It said in the books that Grindelwald was once a wizard who hated everything about the world that his father created, and in his attempts to change it to how he saw fit, he slowly turned to the dark arts. His father, bless his spirit, was incensed by the idea that his own flesh and blood had betrayed him so, and destroyed his body with powerful magic. No one knows what that magic was of course, all those history books I read were very vague. But one thing they were clear on, was that Grindelwald's spirit survived the spell, and continued to exist by taking the bodies of other powerful wizards as hosts. The very name "Grindelwald", is of an old language that is no longer spoken. Loosely translated it means "Puppeteer of the Damned". He could survive centuries if need be…   
  
Anyway, I heard somewhere that Grindelwald was exorcised out of his host by Dumbledore towards the end of the war, and was imprisoned beneath Hogwarts itself… But then, I dunno. Maybe this is all a load of codswallop. For all you know Harry, these dreams of yours could be more of You Know Who's handiwork. If I remember correctly you told me he had red eyes too when ya saw him last. If that's the case you should be just as careful. However bad as it may sound, it's better it be his doing than Grindelwald's. Cause if Grindelwald ran ramped, he would destroy the world and everyone in it. Of that I am certain.'  
  
Harry stared at him with his jaw dropping open, unable to believe his ears. The pain in his back seemed to have subsided now, or perhaps he'd just forgotten it was there.  
  
'Hagrid…' he began shakily, not certain if saying this was wise, 'Marius told me that he was once Grindelwald's host…' he looked to Hagrid who seemed only to raise his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
'Did he now? Well, he may have been the one who was being used during the war. It'd make sense, he disappeared around then if I remember rightly. I guess it's no wonder he chose him as his host. Marius is as powerful a wizard as I've ever seen, apart from Dumbledore of course… though if what I hear is correct, Grindelwald is still trapped far underground, though it does leave your dreams to question.'  
  
And he watched curiously as Harry's expression changed, and question popped into his mind.  
  
'You think Marius has been taken host again?' he asked curiously. Harry sidled a glance, but it seemed a rough yes to Hagrid. 'I won't deny that Marius may have the taint of the Puppeteer in his blood, but he has grown too much in power to allow Grindelwald into himself again. He may be a shrewd person Harry, but he's saved my life on more than one occasion long before you were born, and I know in my heart that Marius is not under Grindelwald's control. You should abandon that thought as quick as you can, it doesn't do good to live on rumors.'  
  
Harry nodded silently, a small wince of pain starting to return to his back.  
  
'I'm just worried Hagrid. Almost every night I've dreamed of this dark man, and now I know he can hurt me in my sleep, I'm just… worried. I can't really explain it myself.'  
  
'I think no less of you because of it Harry. But however much you must try to block these thoughts from your mind, you must never forget about them. The possibility that Grindelwald is free is too much a risk to merely forget.'  
  
Again Harry nodded, and found himself staring at Hagrid's worried, but otherwise pleased looking face. Perhaps he was happy he said all that afterall. Yet despite it all, fear still stabbed at Harry's heart.  
  
'What do I do Hagrid?' he asked gingerly, trying as best he could not to think on it, 'I can't stay awake forever. If I do sleep again tonight, he could be there again… waiting. What am I supposed to do to protect myself?'  
  
Hagrid bit his lip thoughtfully, but looked to Harry with a determined air about him.  
  
'Honestly Harry? Absolutely nothing as far as I'm concerned. The state of your back is proof enough this man, Grindelwald or no, definitely means trouble to you. So the next time you see him, do as I always suggest you do in a terrible situation…'  
  
'Which is?' and Hagrid's eyes narrowed on him so he felt isolated and alone.  
  
'Run Harry… Run as fast as you can!'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now there's a chapter and a half. That was almost 12 pages! My God! I was up until eleven o'clock writing it, so it better be as good as the others. I just knew I had to add more to the Grindelwald topic I had going in a few of the previous chapters, we haven't heard much from him since have we. But I hope you all find it intersting anyway, I'm doing as best I can to keep everything as fresh as possible while putting in teasers so you people read the next chapter. I'm slowly building up the chapters in intensity if you've noticed. There's a big outcome to be had at the end, that's certain. I just hope all my loyal fans read it long enough to see it. Still, I do like to be creative. So I'll start the next chapter soon enough and have that uploaded and ready to go as quick as possible. I know from experience afterall that when you're into a story it's the last thing you want to have to wait for the next update, so I'm trying to be as conscious of my audience as I can. Anyway, happy reading again, I doubt very much that you'll be dissappointed. Oh and by the way, I would've posted this chapter about four days ago but fanfiction hasn't allowed me to access my account. Probably a software glich or something. CYA 


	18. Fall from Grace

Chapter 18 – Fall from Grace   
  
Colonel Gray stood solemnly beneath the roof of a nylon tent, his eyes tired, his mouth working in some silent contemplation… All movement about him, halted. A steady rain beating down hard upon the scattered camp the muggles had set up beneath a large ridge, was the center of his attention. Gray had cursed his idea of setting up camp here, but it wasn't as though there remained any other alternative. Cold, penetrated his bones. How much he would've given just for something to keep the cold from him. Anything to stay warm was being taken faster than it could be thought of, because despite the rain, everyone remained on high alert. Following orders, Gray had persisted in moving closer to the wizards. His army moving slowly between trees, gullies, hills… anything and everything he could find so as to remain out of sight. And thus far, his approach had proved successfully undetected. Though the closer he got, the more frequent it became to encounter patrols, which had to be dealt with. The risk of detection increasing every moment.  
  
He cringed slightly at his view of the falling rain. The water had effectively turned the ground into a churned up quagmire. No effect on his tanks of course (they numbered roughly thirty at this stage), but terrible for troops, who if not already knee deep in mud, fought their way tooth and nail to stop being sucked under, hence making them tired and inefficient. The only thing left to do was wait, though his mind, or rather, his sudden headaches every few minutes, dictated that he should press on regardless of the state his troops were in, and attack. He sighed. Too much on his mind to worry about. Too little time to do as he was ordered. And so far from home. He was sure others, whether they be officers or soldiers, were starting to feel the pinch of home sickness as well, though nothing could be done about it. Not now. He rolled another cigarette, his energy lost in the cold weather. A thought struck him then, how odd it was that with all the high tech gadgetry he possessed, weather could still make or break an offensive. Another thing he shouldn't worry about. He continued to puff idly.  
  
The sloshing of boots in the mud caught his attention for a moment then, and he turned slightly, his lack of energy not warranting full effort. Before him stood a soldier, his khaki uniform stained somewhat from the mud, and Gray guessed he would be more than able to blend in with the earth should he cease movement. The idea left him as the man spoke in a harsh mannered tongue.   
  
'Sir. Pardon my disturbance, but we have something we think you should see…'  
  
Gray reacted quickly, and followed the soldier running into the rain. It didn't register immediately with him that his bones ached so much from the cold and inactivity, but the prospect of news brought some excitement from the old man. He was close to his enemy now. Too close for comfort, and yet his presence had thus far gone undetected, without so much as hide nor hair of the wizards being heard. He prayed that were still the case as he matched the grunt stride for stride across the rain beaten ground, picking up splashes of mud where ever his boots landed. If it were still so, he may take the wizards by surprise as planned. And that would give time for reinforcements to arrive from the south. God knew as he did that the meager forces he held under his command were not sufficient to take the land by force. It was necessary at times to be devious, perhaps even underhanded. Honor meant little to him so long as he completed his mission. The wizards had to be wiped from existence. There was no question to it.  
  
After a few hurried moments the old man came over a tree covered ridge, the first thing meeting his eyes being a small gathering of soldiers and snipers, their attention focused on a small crumpled heap lying motionless on the ground. The word "scout" drifted quickly into Gray's mind, and he thought it hardly any news at all that the snipers had killed another stray wizard. They had afterall, been picking off about three a day for the past week and a half. Nothing special really. What was to say this one would be any different from the rest? A few curious glares studied Gray thoughtfully as he approached. Some were questioning, and Gray was taken aback by the doubt in their eyes. Something was wrong. He could sense it.   
  
Pushing his way into the circle he looked down disdainfully at the disheveled heap of flesh and robes. A hand poked ominously beneath a sleeve, drawing his attention for a few short seconds.   
  
'When did you shoot this one corporal?' he spoke menacingly to dark clothed man, a long barreled rifle slung deftly to his side. The man's mouth moved for a second before he replied; 'About five minutes ago sir…' as though it were a matter of fact. It still didn't seem odd to him that another wizard had been taken down. Probably for the best it seemed. Though that question still beat around in his mind. What was so special about this one that the snipers felt they should abandon their posts? Almost as though reading his mind, another man from the group, a short, stocky man by comparison to himself, took a hesitant step forward and knelt down next to the crouching colonel and pulled the robe from the scout's face. A sharp intake a breath followed.  
  
A child! The scout was only a child! A boy that couldn't have been more than twelve years old if he guessed rightly. Gray couldn't believe this situation to get any worse… but now? A few men shook their heads in shame, muttering curses to themselves. Others, looking upward to the unforgiving sky as though God himself had abandoned them. A clear dissension beginning to spread amongst the men as to what purpose marching on the wizards would achieve… Gray eyed the dead youth without emotion, turning the boy's head this way and that, as if looking for something suspicious.  
  
'Was he armed?!' the old man spoke suddenly, breaking the silence. Another man stepped forward and handed him a wand. Gray studied it intently, twirling the ancient tool between his fingers as if it were child's play.  
  
'Interesting…' he remarked, to some curious glares, and he fingered the wand's smooth, lacquered surface.  
  
'This is wrong Sir!' one of the soldiers said, his voice beginning to quaver, 'We didn't sign up to kill children! It's just… wrong! What are we even doing here?!'  
  
Standing abruptly, Gray wiped beads of sweat from his face. It was all he could do to look as composed as possible about the death of a child, just so as to keep the men's confidence in him. But even he wasn't made of stone, and he couldn't bear to face the man who'd spoken such powerful words, let alone look to child's open eyes. Their glazed over stare seemed to be centered on him, asking why? The thought entered his mind that perhaps they really were wasting their time. And if a battle would ensue against children! Well, he could be sure that neither himself, nor his country, would ever forgive him for it, no matter how high the stakes were. All in all, it left him in the worst possible predicament. Should he press on? Even now that he knew he was possibly facing an army of children? Or should he end it now, and walk home the same way he came, taking all his men with him? For a few brief seconds he stood silent, as his men looked to him with mixed feelings on the matter. Perhaps it would be wise to end it now. Straining his mind, he tried to remember the precise reason he began this campaign to begin with… he couldn't remember. Everything that had transpired over the past few weeks seemed to be blocked from his mind as though shrouded in a cloud. He couldn't think straight, and with that he made up his mind. He had no choice but to leave. A commander who cannot even remember what he has done or why he has done it is not someone fit to lead an assault…  
  
Just at that moment, drilling pain speared his head like a molten spike. Through his momentary cries of anguish he couldn't discern between his own shouts of hurt, and that of his men, who had all began writhing on the spot, clutching the heads in a similar pain. It was the most horrible feeling, that had come and gone from him now for the past few weeks, always when his thoughts went the "wrong way". He couldn't help but wonder what was causing this, and why he deserved it… A cold, evil voice seeped into his brain.  
  
'You are foolish to disobey your master! You WILL move your troops forward and take the wizards where they stand. Nothing will bar your way. NOTHING! Serve and obey, or be burned alive with the rest of your kind!'  
  
And then the pain was gone, taking with it any sense of doubt he had, or any memory of it for that matter as well. That all too familiar loss of thought struck him once more, but he felt nothing of the desire to act upon it as he had a few brief moments ago. He stared at his men, who were all standing there looking as white as ghosts, rubbing their foreheads gingerly. "What's wrong with them?" he thought to himself. Something told him he already knew, but his brain didn't seem to want to work at this moment, so he let the thoughts go. Only one notion seemed clear to him now, and that was his mission. The wizards must be destroyed. They must!  
  
At that moment a sudden snapping of branches caught his attention, and he spun about quickly on the spot, just in time to see a swish of robe from behind a rock, and it's owner running for his life in the opposite direction up a stone covered hill. Gray felt as though his head was about to explode in fury. He couldn't let one scout escape. Everything he had hoped to achieve would be ruined.  
  
'SCOUT!, KILL HIM!!!' he shouted at the startled soldiers, who instinctively turned on their heals and raised rifles. Several shots soon followed, piercing Gray's desperate shouts to take the man down. Small explosions of dirt flew into the air about the man's feet, as the wizard continued to run as fast up the slope as his legs could carry him. Gray could hardly believe what he was seeing.   
  
'Can't you fools hit the man?! Aim straight you idiots!'   
  
None of the shots seemed to have slowed the wizard down, or even hit him for that matter, and in an instant, he flung himself over the ridge with all the remaining energy he could muster, the rifles still echoing through the gully even after he disappeared to safety behind the ridge…  
  
Gray stood there silent eyeing the hill, blue veins threatening to pop out of the top of his head. A cold rage consumed him, and several soldiers took a fearful step back, keeping a firm grip on their guns. There was no use in following the wizard now, they were far too close to the enemy to intercept him in time, and worse still, Gray's position had been discovered. All the suffering the men had gone through, and the precautions taken to make sure they remained undetected were for nothing now…  
  
The rain began once more, freezing the men to the bone. It almost seemed to humiliate them there as they stood, drowning out whatever hopes the men may have had of swiftly ending this conflict, but to Gray, it was merely an insult to injury, salt in the wounds. And it did nothing to quell his fury, but rather, only seemed to intensify it.   
  
The old man clenched his fists as tight as he could, his knuckles going white from the strain. His teeth bared in a clenched snarl at his own failure. And his eyes, almost bulging out of sockets in rage, looked as though any man who would talk to him would most likely be shot there and then. He arched back, facing the sky and let loose a howl of rage so deafening, his own followers shied back in horror…   
  
'AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!'   
  
Hatred echoed throughout the land, his voice shouting curses that seemed he would indeed damn himself to hell. There was nothing for it now. Ready or not, the army had to march on the enemy the moment they were ready, there were no alternatives left…  
  
Harry sat curled up beneath a stone ledge while rain poured down in sheets about him, a small fire kindling beside him, providing the only warmth he could muster. Others had done the same, preferring to keep clear of the deluge. The Slytherins however, were well dry and amongst the most fortunate of the students. Their own common room resided well beneath that of most others at Hogwarts, occupying the lower, colder depths of the castle. During the bombardment, theirs was amongst the rooms least affected by shockwaves or falling debris, and they seemed most happy to parade this fact around to everyone else who had no other choice but to sit half exposed to the elements. Harry shivered coldly. The fire was losing it's strength, and it might go out. Instinctively felt for his wand. And then a thought hit him…   
  
Almost hesitantly, he reached forward towards the fire with his right hand, and concentrated… A few tense moments drew by until suddenly, the fire burst into life before him, the intense heat threatening to sear his eyes as he shied away. For ten seconds of unparalleled radiance, the fire burned with tenacity, until at last it withered once more to it's original, depressed looking state. A small kindling, not worth cooking sausage over. Harry withdrew himself then, and stared at his own hand with a sense of disbelief, wrought on by this seemingly unfeasible magic.  
  
'Impossible.' He muttered under his breath, waving his fingers heart heartedly. Light from the fire caught his fingers, and cast eerie shadows across his small hovel. 'Just impossible…'   
  
Gingerly he rubbed his other hand over the small of his back, and he cringed. Since the time he'd gone to see Hagrid only a few hours ago, the wounds he had, had healed to faint scars that wouldn't seem out of place with someone who'd fallen down a flight of stairs. It just wasn't right. And he wasn't sure if even Dumbledore could explain it properly to him. He felt more… alive. If that could be the appropriate expression to use. His own senses had grown more over the past few days, more than he'd ever expected within a lifetime. He could actually, sense the presence of magic, sometimes over long distances, and that alone scared him enough. What was happening to him?  
  
  
  
Again he rubbed at his back. Nothing where just a few short hours ago there had been devastation wrought on flesh. And what was worse was that this wasn't the first time it had happened, he remembered vaguely when not too long ago, he healed over a rather nasty wound to his arm without so much as a thought. Perhaps that was it. It happened without him thinking about it. But that sounded stupid even to him. He knew that there had to be some sort of logic behind it. The fire for instance, was definitely not coincidence. A memory entered his mind that moment, of something said to him in sleep, and at once Harry's mind reeled in anguish.  
  
… "You have not realized it yet, but you are one in a generation. A single being who has so much influence over the tides of magic that he can manipulate it without so much as thinking. Without even speaking… I mean wandless magic Harry"…   
  
Harry shivered. He didn't want to remind himself of that horrible dream. Though his wounds were merely scars now, the memories of pain endured. The crack of studded leather over his back. The blood… everything. He repressed the wanting to shudder again. It did not do well to dwell on dreams, though what these dreams were, was still a mystery to him.   
  
Out in the open, the rain had begun to die down to a light spray, and some adventurous people were waltzing aimlessly about. Most of the students were too chilled to bother, but many adults, a large portion of them refugees who'd fled to Hogwarts, were enjoying time outside, whereas they'd normally be spending their time helping the teachers right shattered areas of the castle. As far as Hogwarts itself was concerned, much of it still remained, and Harry supposed that it could be fixed in some way or another, though he didn't see how short of drawing all the magic in the world, which he thought was highly improbable.  
  
Far across the field he caught sight of a man, running as though his life depended on it, and sporting a well ousted limp. He couldn't seem to recognize who it was, but he figured it was probably just someone who'd fallen over or something, and he didn't proceed to give it another thought.   
  
"Not worth my time when I have bigger things to be worrying about." He thought reluctantly to himself, and he shot an unconvinced stare at his hand. Could his dreams really be true? Maybe he did have power afterall…  
  
  
  
Snape stood rooted to the spot, overlooking a large expanse of green fields through a pair of binoculars. It hadn't occurred to him that binoculars were actually a muggle invention. It was the most trivial things you didn't think about that he used everyday. Yet had he realized, Snape may have thrown the contraption down in disgust, though his attention remained focused. Movement to the right caught his eye, and before him stood a wizard he'd never seen before. With a semi-torn cloak and ragged hair, he looked as though he'd been rolled down one too many hills in his time.   
  
'Err… professor Snape?' the man stuttered out, quite evidentially not sure as to whom he was speaking either. The greasy haired man gave the stranger an insignificant grunt as he eyed his clothes up and down. Further inspection showed his robes bloodied, and his face seemed as pale as a ghost.  
  
'I'm really sorry to bother you now professor… but, we have a problem, you should know about.'  
  
Snape lowered his binoculars and looked the man in the eye, who swallowed hard.   
  
'We?' the potions teacher asked incredulously, receiving a curious look as though he should have known it all along.  
  
'Well… yes. We. Professor… err, McGonagall I believe her name was. Err, she sent people through the shield to scout the country side for muggles… Now, I wasn't one of those people, but I heard that very few were returning, so I went to investigate why.'  
  
Snape arched a disbelieving eyebrow, a half snigger inching at the side of his mouth.  
  
'She sent you through?' he asked with a splash of humor, 'I thought it was impossible to penetrate the shield.' He had rebounded a few curses off it for sure, though he wasn't game enough to simply walk through it. For a moment the man considered him, but gave the grease ball a small shrug.  
  
'I don't know the ways of it sir, really I don't. Wizards seem to be able to move in and out of the shield at will, though muggles evidently can't. I found a few that tried it,' he visibly paled, 'Though I really don't see any other way that scouts could have been sent off otherwise.'   
  
Snape offered another grunt and furrowed his brow thinking. The man continued on.  
  
'And… what I saw there horrified me, to say the least. Hidden just beyond Saxon hill about two thousand muggles are massing troops. They seemed bogged down from the rain, despite only being half a kilometer away.'  
  
Snape almost choked as the man said this. Half a kilometer was nothing. Even walking the distance could be made in under half an hour.  
  
'Saxon hill?' he asked curiously, taking the stranger off guard, 'But, that's to the rear. What on earth are they doing over there?! Last I heard they were approaching from the north!'  
  
The man shook his head vigorously, looking quite pleased his news had some effect on the greasy haired man afterall. Though even he seemed rather concerned that the muggles were so close to the castle.  
  
'I watched the muggles for a number of days professor, even as other scouts unknowingly passed me and were killed by them. They've been moving in a arc around the grounds for ages now, avoiding the sentries and killing anyone who gets too close to report their whereabouts.'  
  
Snape nodded as the man talked, piecing it together in his head one jigsaw piece at a time. It all made sense. All checked out. It seemed quite possible that nothing had been heard of them for so long because no one had gone close enough to see them and survived before being seen themselves. Snape breathed out haggardly.  
  
'Well, we have an advantage over them then, we know they're coming now. Perhaps we can get prepared, the students will need to be moved elsewhere if possible, we've no guarantee that shield will hold. I think Dumbledore must be getting quite tired of supporting the thing…'  
  
He suddenly cut off as he looked at the stranger. Within a few seconds he'd gone from pale to inhumanly white, looking as though he were prepared to throw up. Snape rounded on him.  
  
'They are still stationary aren't they?' he asked through gritted teeth. The man, if possible, paled even more so.  
  
'I… cannot guarantee it professor. I…' a stark realization hit Snape then, and his anger sky rocketed.  
  
'You were seen?!' the man nodded ashamedly, pulling up the bottom of his robe to reveal a large bullet wound to his leg. 'YOU IDIOT! If they know they've been seen, they're probably on their way here right now. You should have died there with honor. Then perhaps we may have more time to prepare ourselves for the inevitable advance. You've as good as signed our deaths personally. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!'  
  
The man gave a humble, yet ashamed looking bow and scuttled off to Madam Pomfrey, limping his way across, leaving the disgruntled potions teacher to brew his own anger. He was furious now in knowing the muggles were so nearby. If he had any clue as to what the shield was that Dumbledore raised, he might have a better clue as to how to help organize the defense with McGonagall. Everything rested on their soldiers now. But beneath it all, he still broiled an unaffected scorn for one man in particular. One man who literally held all their lives in his hands…  
  
'Where are you Marius!' he muttered, and headed off to rouse the teachers.  
  
Activity about the castle grounds peeked within a matter of minutes. Snape successfully roused anyone who was sitting idly by and had them rushed to different positions. If they were students, they were sent to the Slytherin common room. If adults, they were lined up in rows behind ruined pieces of stone and marble that absolutely littered the ground from one side of the castle to the other, all of them brandishing their wands in fear. If need be that was where the line would be drawn, just incase the muggles did find some improbable method of taking down the shield. It became apparent that for too long now, people were beginning to believe themselves safe from attack, either because of the shield's existence, or the fact that no news to contradict their safety had come through for some time. At any rate, Snape's own form of badgered and curses, effectively cut many people down from their allusions, and made them think that they were once more on the verge of being attacked from above, however unlikely it seemed to them.  
  
Vulnerability was Snape's main concern, as it was just as likely McGonagall's. Looking around at the rag tag group of men and woman around him, Snape knew in his heart that these people were raw. As raw as could be admitted to. None of them had been trained for anything like this, and had much less expected to fight and possibly die at Hogwarts of all places. It was the honest truth that these people were just refugees, and had come to Hogwarts for safety, for a place away from the fighting that was most certainly occurring everywhere else beyond Hogwarts grounds. The thought slipped through his head for a moment. No one had the slightest idea what the situation was like beyond the horizon. Was it as bad as what they faced? He didn't know. But he knew it would prove futile to think on such things when they could likely be dispersed at the drop of a hat.   
  
"One evil at a time…" he thought gingerly to himself, as he harassed a small group of wizards to take places where the castle's courtyard had once been. It proved difficult to look upon Hogwarts now. Merely a shell remained of it's once proud exterior, but he promised himself quietly that he would fight to protect that burned out husk of stone, even if it took his own life to do it. He surprised himself to think that even. Without knowing, he'd grown as attached to Hogwarts as even professor Dumbledore, and that was saying something indeed.   
  
Tapping his wand on his hip, Snape scanned the fields of crumpled stone and ash. No one was left standing short changed in the open now. Everything (if it had not proved lethargic) was ready in place. People crouched low behind physical barriers as they waited anxiously for whatever may happen. Some of them fought to control random wand sparks they let off in eagerness for battle. Others seemed more reserved, if not paralyzed with fear, praying to whatever god they worshipped that they might see their families and loved ones again before all this was over. It was sickening really, that some in their uncertainty, had adopted this controversial muggle habit. Praying! Of all things decent that a wizard should do…   
  
Snape breathed a sigh of relief. At least everyone knew their places and their duty. He told everyone in roughly rehearsed tones, that if the muggles were to break the shield, they were to release curse volleys the moment it occurred. The more casualties they could take down, the better it would be for them in the end. Though for how long they should maintain those volleys, he was not sure. For all he knew, there could be muggle reinforcements approaching from any other direction. And if that was the case, then what? He had the dragons sure. Or at least, the ones that had survived the initial attack. They would be of good use for certain, though he prayed it needn't come to that. And there were the Heliopaths, yes he could… he thought briefly. "No…" he thought harshly to himself. He could not use the Heliopaths even if he wanted to. He had Marius to thank for that, and he didn't realize when he thought the wizard's name that he had begun grinding his teeth together sourly. If he had been there with them, the muggles might be repelled more efficiently. No, they were most definitely on their own, and as much as he hated to think of it, despite all the promises and expectations he told his people to have… Even regardless of McGonagall's own optimistic beliefs that Dumbledore would emerge in their time of need, Snape found it difficult to truly believe that he and everyone lined up with him would survive this encounter. Something had to happen, and it had to happen soon…   
  
'MUGGLES!' a wizard shouted in the distance, drawing everyone's attention. 'MUGGLES ON SAXON HILL!…' Snape and McGonagall leaned forward over their positions with anxiety, squinting at the empty horizon before them, the giant blue shield's swirling energies providing a stark barrier between them and the outside world. Now everything that had occurred throughout the year would come to pass. Only destiny would determine who would be the victor of this conflict and leave the field alive. Thunder echoed in the distance. The rain began again.  
  
McGonagall was the first to see them on the hill. She counted them… thirty so far. Not men… large, hulking machines of burnished metal plates… Tanks. Rolling unceremoniously to the height of the ridge, they stopped short of the shield by some one hundred paces, as though idly watching it for some kind of magical reaction with their presence. The wizards looked to them defiantly, trying to keep a brave face, but there was no denying the fear in their eyes. No one had been expecting this. Afterall, none of the scouts sent out had returned to tell anyone of the presence of tanks.  
  
Putting binoculars to his eyes, Snape scanned the tanks one by one, as they spread their number across the horizon. As though wishing to wait their enemy out, the tanks stood motionless of the muddy ground, rain beginning to come down harder now, testing the forces of both sides for resilience. No one moved a muscle. The atmosphere was far too tense for mere calm. Picking out a muggle who sat within the command tower of his tank, he eyed him suspiciously through his eyepiece. A man of years he saw. By squinting he could discern a slight tinge of grey on both sides of his head, and a look of hard earned experience as well. Snape figured him for the leader of this troop, and he hoped to meet this man on the field… But time was beginning to take it's toll on the potions teacher. He wished they'd just get on with it. But what were they waiting for? Minutes drew by and still nothing happened. McGonagall started fingering the burnished sheen of her wand in frustration. The time was clearly getting to her too, and others as such that Snape could see, all looking at the invaders with still fearful, but now rather puzzled eyes as well. Perhaps the muggles were trying to break their spirit, or their positions before a shot was fired. Perhaps… Snape couldn't imagine what else the graying man in his binoculars was trying to achieve. But a single glance at the commander's face seemed to speak volumes of the man. He did not look the fool, but rather, the kind of man who had defeated more than one fool in his time, and also dispatched enemies far smarter than him…  
  
  
  
Gray sat on his conical tower with two dark eyes glowering at the scene before him. From his vantage point he could see lines of people in rock outcrops, likely waiting for them to attack. And there was no determining how many remained hidden from his view amongst the ruins. He wondered briefly what the wizards were planning in their heads, he was sure they'd have something far more devious up their sleeves than what he'd encountered at Hogsmeade. Something more dangerous, he was certain. But all things would come in time, he would face that threat should it be presented to him, and conquer it. Breathing out deeply, he withdrew a cigarette from his shirt pocket and lighted it mechanically. One of these days he should quit the habit, yet it eased his nerves. Nerves that a man of his experience and years should not feel. Yet without them, he could no longer be certain of his humanity. Fear drove men to great deeds, or horrible endings. His actions today would decide which fate that would be. He HAD to make this battle count. Hogsmeade was a lucky victory, his enemy had been inexperienced and unprepared. But now they had seen action, and learned of his numbers, (the scout had made sure of that) the wizards were sure to be more challenging opponents. But he would not underestimate his enemy. Not ever.  
  
Blowing out a puff of white smoke he gazed at the giant shield that blocked his vehicle's path. Troops who had scattered behind him in ranks all stood for the same problem, and could not advance unless the shield was lowered. At any other time he would have marveled at the shield, and how effective it had been at keeping him out. But that was another activity for another day. On a stray thought, he hoped that that day would be of much better weather than this. The rain condensed at the top of his head and rolled down his face in beads. Bad weather had plagued him the moment he set foot in these highlands, and he planned not to remain here any longer than he need to. The shield itself was the foremost barrier against the occupation he desired, and he planned to remove it. As though not thinking, a small voice echoed in his head, and he muttered it beneath his breath like a recording of sorts, despite it seeming quite familiar to him.  
  
'One evil at a time…'  
  
Letting out another deep sigh, he breathed another puff of white smoke, and took a sidelong glance to his supporting units. Their own commanders some ten meters apart, looking to him with anticipation, waiting patiently for his orders. Everything had come down to this. How ironic! Casually he buried his lighted cigarette into his left palm, extinguishing the flame to a grunt of discomfort at his skin burning away. And yet somehow beneath all that, he felt an urge to laugh, though he thought himself crazy for it. A small accepting smile twitched momentarily at the corners of his lips, and vanished at once, being replaced by his familiar, uncaring, unforgiving snarl as he looked forth to his hiding enemies, whom he was sure would rip him limb from limb if they had the chance.   
  
"I must end this now," He thought to himself with a tinge of hatred, "This has gone on long enough." And he picked up a small radio with his hand that was linked to the commanders of the other tanks, clutching it tightly in his grip, his eyes never stopping their scrutiny of the shield. And as he spoke faintly into the mouthpiece, it felt for one awe inspiring moment as though sound itself had been banished to a dim murmur.  
  
  
  
'Open fire…………..'   
  
At once coinciding shells blasted from the Tank guns. The shots, deafening to the ear, put fear to the marrow as their whistling wake passed the distance quickly and slammed into the shield with horrifying force, discharging waves of magical energy across it's surface, like ripples in a pond. Each tank fired it's incendiaries in turn, pummeling the ancient magical barrier for all it was worth, not pausing to see effect, but continuing to fire shell after shell as though the rounds were limitless, the air quickly growing with the acrid stench of gunpowder. Gray knew that this battle had only just begun, even over the bone shattering blasts from the tanks, as though it were a deadly game of chess. He had placed the first move, it was up to his opponent to make the next.   
  
One shell despite all odds suddenly breached the shield, traveled some, and then exploded within the ruins of the castle, launching solid debris in all directions. He couldn't hear the muffled cries of painful agony, or the screams of terror that were no doubt coming from the people on the other side of the barrier, but what he counted as fifteen wizards turned hide from their positions and fled in panic, their discipline broken like twigs underfoot. Definitely not trained like soldiers. Unconsciously, Gray smiled once more. The shield was not full proof it seemed, or was perhaps designed to repel a different form of attack, but the battle had indeed begun. He would have the honor of checkmating his enemy. He and he alone. The tanks continued to fire…  
  
Deep underground, far from the battle raging above, serpentine flows of magical energy streaked around a conical shaped room. Dumbledore sat alone on the dry, dusty floor, glyphs on the walls around him glowing with a vigorous crimson ambience, pulsing every so often with energy as it was pulled unwillingly from his body. A small, yet significant laughter humiliating him within his own head, of Voldemort. The one person Dumbledore swore on his life would not bodily enter Hogwarts living or dead, had waltzed in uncontested beneath his nose as he forced all magical energy he could summon to protect the grounds above. It was all the white haired mage could do to mentally punish himself for his own foolishness, or perhaps the failing of age he had begun to notice even in his previous year. He had not foreseen the inevitable occurring when Hogwarts wards had broken for the first time since… ever. But even now, his strong mind was no longer the escape that he once held dear. Voldemort cursed him in a way he could not quite fathom, when he had been casting the spell to shield the castle ruins. The one time he himself had been so ignorantly vulnerable, and allowed himself to be, the dark wizard had struck. Only now were the effects becoming known to him.   
  
Voldemort left the moment he had cast the curse, for the city of Narcissus Albus figured most likely, for what purpose he was yet unaware, but what he had done had slowly loosed the headmaster's control of the spell he'd cast. It gradually began clawing away at his energy piece by torturing piece, tugging at his own life force, never being content to receive what it had been given. Always demanding more from him, and taking it. Dumbledore no longer held any form of control over the shield above, but the shield continued to control him, pulling and pushing him like a puppet with it's demands of energy… and Albus was losing. With his cheeks hollowed out and his skin pallid, the old wizard's power was decreasing with every moment passed, and his feeble attempts at keeping the shield up were beginning to fail as well. How he had fought the need to bow to the pressure and let the spell take him, everyone above, the teachers, the refugees, even the children… especially the children, needed him to stay strong and support their protection. But he had no idea how long he could keep it up, the drain on him was taking it's toll. If he didn't stop soon, he would die.  
  
One flow of energy flailed out of him suddenly and careened towards the ceiling before he could summon the strength to control it, and sure enough, a stray tank shell above suddenly pierced the shield in it's moment of weakness and landed with a dull, explosive thud on the surface. Did that one cost lives? He didn't know. But the explosions above continued on, shaking the earth like tremors. But Albus couldn't tell the difference anymore. He was too weak to feel anything of his surroundings, the trade mark of the dark lord most definitely. And yet even now the spell drew magic from him continually, seeming almost desperate to consume him spirit and all, regardless of his strength. Slowly the old mage began to sway from side to side, his vision starting to blur into a mixture of undefined shapes and colors, until all he was aware of was the mocking cackle of laughter inside his own head.  
  
And with that, Dumbledore fell from grace, the swift inevitability that was unconsciousness driving deeply into himself as the spell spiraled out of control. Random bursts of energy starting to hack away at Dumbledore's slipping form until despite all odds, with his duty left unfinished and the shield left to fall…  
  
  
  
Darkness took the man, and all was still………   
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And with that I hope you're all satisfied with another LONG chapter. I'm surprised I myself don't curl up and die from the amount of work I put into it all the time, but then, satisfied reviews like the ones you've been giving me are all the support I need. For that, I thank my loyal fans, wherever you live. I woud've quit this project a lot sooner had I not had any support, that I assure you. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter, I managed to begin the war between muggle and wizards at last. (Oooohhhh: now it's worthy of the summary I gave the story!) And it will prove just what I need to take the epic in a new direction, which you will all have to wait for the next chapter of course. But anyway, I was going to mention about Hagrid's voice in the last chapter. I knew when I was writing it that I was going to get complaints about him speaking with all the "T"s and all, I certainly wasn't stupid enough to forget something as important as Hagrid's voice. But then, you all try writing half a chapter leaving the T's off every second word. It gets to be annoying after some time, so I didn't bother with it. Just resided to leave him speaking like anybody else would. I'm lazy can you tell? :) But enough of this. Read, review or do what ever it is you like. I'll be strating on the next chapter as soon as time allows and I'll have it posted for you people just like the others. So until then, happy reading. 


	19. Return of Madness

Chapter 19 – Return of Madness   
  
McGonagall ducked as another stray shell breached the shield and exploded, sending ricocheting pieces of debris flying in all directions. The accompanying screams and wails of the injured echoed in the lulls of action, only to be drowned out once more by the sickening whistle of other shells flying overhead, that had despite all odds, found some obscure weakness in the shield and passed through. She gritted her teeth hard as she struggled to keep a clear mind. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hold together the rabble that Snape had brought with him to repel the advance, when the enemy you were fighting didn't need to take a footstep near you. Every now and then when another bone shattering explosion sounded nearby, at least one person would lose their nerve entirely and head for the hills, spreading dissension amongst everyone else. At this rate there would be none left to repel anything before the next half hour was out. Though it was wishful thinking that they might all survive that long even.  
  
Amidst the horrified yells of panic that began to spread throughout the castle ruins, McGonagall shifted uncomfortably. A stiff, ringing in her ears had begun at the noise the shells were making. It was enough to make her want to scream, though nobody would hear in this war zone. Precariously she looked over her rock shelter. Thankfully, the shield was still keeping out the majority of shots the tanks were letting off in the distance, yet they never relented for a second. She could almost feel the hate running through the muggles in those tanks, though they were many meters away.   
  
"Why won't you give us a chance?! Just one!" she thought savagely, gripping the handle of her wand with tension. Snape to her right, eyed her suspiciously, though he was in no position to gawk at anyone, his own neat appearance quickly become haggard and messed the moment he hid behind a rock. Yet no one could accuse him of cowardice, as it was he who often had the urge to look up and see what he was facing. To look his enemy in the eye.  
  
'I'd savor your anger if I were you Minerva,' he spoke in his usual slippery manner, 'Releasing it at an appropriate time will better you more than you know. We're on the back foot already. Half these people here weren't expecting the shield to let a few of those things in.'  
  
McGonagall stared at him with a sort of loss.  
  
'You're right I guess. But then, half these people weren't expecting Hogwarts to be flattened in under an hour either.'  
  
Snape smiled somewhat, and turned back to the field. Rain had turned the green hillside into a sloppy, wet quagmire, and the constant downpour was only making it worse. A cold wind started to blow across the land, clawing at the faces of nervous wizards, chilling them to the bone. Silent prayers of hope were muttered incoherently beneath veiled breaths as the whistling of shells sent shockwaves of horror across the landscape, the ever present sounds of shells crashing into the magical barrier still distinguishable above the suffering of the people trapped within. There was no escape from fate so it seemed. Cold chills of despair swept across the muddied fields with every spiteful breath of air. Though it hardly seemed notable to the witches and wizards hiding behind rocky outcrops, who's fear at being killed seemed to block out all sense of reality as it was. An ominous silence would grip the field every now and then, until just distinguishable above the thuds of distant artillery, a shell would suddenly breach the shield and fly overhead. In all, it promoted the feeling of hell.  
  
Suddenly a long wailing sound engulfed the ruins, piercing eardrums and breaking the apparent silence that had thus far held the field. People held their ears in terror as the wailing seemed to scream all around them from every direction. McGonagall shot a horrified look to Serverus, who looked back just as panic stricken as she. A similar questioning stare barely visible beneath layers of manifesting fear as it continued to wail on. It could have been likened to a Banshee's scream, and the aghast expressions of everyone present could've meant they had suspected the same, all clawing with their hands in a vain attempt to shield their ears from the terrible noise that almost seemed to tear at the fabric of the mind itself, reducing people to huddling lumps on the ground. And as soon as it began, the sound ceased, leaving everyone to look around themselves in utter confusion, all unaware as to where the sound had come.   
  
'What was that?!' Snape asked desperately, his pallid face turning a dull white in fear. McGonagall considered for a moment, staring about herself every which way and that, as though wondering to herself the same thing, until at last her eyes locked onto something above her in the distance, her eyes widening with sudden anxiety. Snape followed her gaze, his mouth dropping open in shock.  
  
'We cannot count on Dumbledore to aid us any longer Serverus…' she spoke in faint tones, small beads of sweat starting to roll down her face, 'We're on our own from now on…'   
  
Snape nodded absently as he turned on his heel and ran, shouting curses and orders this way and that for people to return to their posts, all the while, McGonagall stared fearfully into the distance, her feet not shifting an inch.  
  
In a matter of moments the shield had turned from it's ambient blue shade, to a sickly green hue. It's rippling masses of energy beginning to falter and take on life of their own, often leaping from the shield in sporadic motions, like lightening in a storm, until at last all energy ceased and it dissolved into the air like tears in rain, dispersing itself into the atmosphere. The impassable barrier lost to them, and McGonagall knew that there would be no respite from the battle now. She could almost feel the faces of her enemy brighten with delight as the last remnants of the shield faded remorsefully into the air, as though it had never existed. It never struck her as to why, but her feet remained dug into the sodden mud as she watched the last line of wizard defense disappear, even with Snape pulling at her to pull back to more protected areas of the castle, thoughts ran rampart through her mind. One of those in particular grabbed at her harder than Snape's vain attempts.  
  
"Don't give up Albus!" she thought painfully to herself, "Hang in there…" and she turned and accompanied the potions teacher, just as the muggle tanks began to move, hundreds of soldiers fanning out from behind…   
  
Harry walked cautiously along the stone covered corridors that led towards Slytherin common room, the dust and grime that covered the walls in stretches attracting little attention from the preoccupied teen as his steps echoed in turn with over two hundred other scared and fearful students being led by the nose by Professor Flitwick. With his head bowed in conscious thought, Ron and Hermione who were walking on either side, had long since stopped attempting conversation with him, as it felt to the two that their positive talk was being wasted on a wall of air, that quite obviously didn't feel like talking back. Their own hunched statures portraying the direness of the situation, being forced to take shelter in the common room of the school's most hated house, but Harry's mind was elsewhere, thinking.  
  
Distant thuds of artillery sounded far above, occasionally rocking the corridor's foundations, raising an eyebrow here and there from concerned peers. Harry couldn't help but wonder at what was happening above on the surface. But what he found more disturbing, was the possibility that perhaps he was distinctly involved in everything that had come to pass so far. Whether or not directly, he was unsure, but he felt in his heart that he was somehow at fault for everything that had happened, that he was woven deeply into everything that had transpired. Covering himself slightly with his cloak as he walked, he stared down at his open hand, concentrating… A small flame flickered into existence the moment he thought of it, no bigger than a goblet, yet the heat it radiated seemed to want to burn at his eyes. He squinted despite himself.  
  
'Hey Harry are you still there?' Ron's questioning voice called from somewhere ahead of him, and the distinct sounds of approaching feet caught him by surprise. Harry closed his fist instinctively, the flame disappearing before his fingers came down.  
  
'Yeah I'm down here.' He answered back, his voice echoing down the corridor. Harry suddenly felt grateful for the apparent darkness that surrounded him then. He was sure inside that he was blushing a deep crimson, and the thought that perhaps Ron might notice his new… 'skills', sent shivers down his spine. Soon enough Ron came into view with a jog to his step, Hermione trailing behind. Despite everything, Harry felt that Hermione could be quite a nice match for Ron, since they were total opposites and all. Smart and… not so smart, but funny. Not that he had never before thought of Hermione as pretty, but she just wasn't his type, not by a long shot. Looking to his friends he knew he couldn't say anything of the sort to their faces, but Hermione in particular appeared to take his apparent smile seriously and seemed to know what he was thinking. At least, from what she could discern of him in the darkness. Though his thoughts returned grimly as another soft thud sounded from the surface.  
  
Ron looked up glumly, as though he could see through to the carnage above.  
  
'Doesn't look good does it? First the castle, and now this…' he sighed audibly, getting a commiserating smile from Hermione. Harry almost imitated his thoughts, a small frown threatening to twitch at the corners of his mouth.  
  
'No it doesn't,' he agreed solemnly, pushing his hands into his robe pockets. He'd be damned if either of them found out about his new strengths, he'd never hear the end of it. 'Sounds like the muggles have broken through up there. Not very encouraging I'll admit that.' He turned his attention to Hermione, who seemed rather forlorn about the whole situation.   
  
'What about you Mione? Your parents are muggles. If this entire thing blows out of proportion, not that it could go much further than this, will you be staying in the wizard world or will you be going home?'  
  
Hermione bit her lip absent mindedly, her eyes downcast.  
  
'I don't know Harry. I just don't know. By the sounds of things there won't be a wizard world for much longer. I haven't a clue how far this anti wizard sentiment has spread but last I heard it was happening in other countries as well. And from what I could find out before the Prophet was halted, no one in the wizard world has tried any sort of negotiation to bring peace. Wizards with their pride, and Muggles not knowing anything of us but war. Terrible combination. Everyone's been at each others throats because no one wants to just sit down and talk about it. The whole world's gone mad!'   
  
Ron just stared admirably to the girl.  
  
'Yeah, you tell em Mione!' He chimed in, receiving a rather mollified glance from Hermione. Harry continued to consider that they possibly were indeed a good match. He figured it best to keep that thought secret for a while, even despite Ron goggling at her like a lost puppy. Hermione truly had the boy wrapped around her little finger, whether she realized it or not. Hermione continued on, looking a little more spirited than before.  
  
'Well, we can only hope the world grows a little sense…' Another distant explosion echoed far above, directing her gaze upward, 'But I hope they work something out soon. At this rate, none of us will be going home for the holidays. Not alive at least.'  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged commiserating looks, agreeing whole heartedly with what the bushy haired teen was saying. Though her tone had been blunt and to the point, what she said was entirely true, and it would no doubt have been the opinion of the majority of students still at Hogwarts. How the world had gone mad. It was enough to make anyone question exactly who was at fault for the war. The muggles for attacking, or the wizards for treating the muggles as an inferior species? Harry tried not to think on it, knowing he had enough on his mind as it was than who to lay blame on for his current situation.  
  
Looking downward, Harry noticed something shiny from the corner of his eye, disappear behind Hermione's back, as though she were hiding it.  
  
'What's that Mione?' he asked curiously, turning Ron's head about as well. Hermione flushed briefly, seeming rather hesitant, but she slowly pulled from behind herself a small, muggle transistor radio, which Harry couldn't believe he didn't notice her carrying earlier. Without warning, Ron laughed aloud, almost falling over.  
  
'What on earth have you got that for?!' he asked between rifts of laughter, 'You're always telling us how muggle things don't work at Hogwarts.'  
  
Hermione glared at him furiously, her mouth working in different directions with her disgust.  
  
'This is just why I didn't tell you about this before Ron. I just knew you'd laugh at me for having it, being so bigheaded all the time. As usual I was right to hide it from you.'  
  
Ron stared back slightly surprised, and he looked to Harry for some kind of support. He got little from the raven haired boy.  
  
'You know, Ron has got a point kind of…' and another quick glower from the girl made Harry quicken his pace, 'About having it I mean! Of course. I mean, why have it if you know it's not going to work?'  
  
Hermione stared at the device nestled in her hands for a moment, her mouth twitching slightly. A small tear slowly forming in the corner of her eye. She sobbed quietly.  
  
'It's mine. I brought it to Hogwarts… to remind me of home. I knew it wouldn't work when I brought it with me on the train, but I used it to help me when I missed my family. It may be difficult for you to understand Ron, but I happen to rate the muggle world as good as the wizard, if not better. I'm attached to it, and this is all I have that's left to remind me of home. But all it does now is remind me I might not ever see my home again… Ever since the Prophet stopped printing I've been worrying about what might happen, and here we are going to hide in the Slytherin common room, of all places. I'm a fool for keeping this thing!'  
  
And she raised her hand in an attempt to break the radio on the cold stone tiles beneath, but Harry instinctively grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
'WAIT!' he shouted suddenly, drawing curious glares from his two friends. Yet a moment of stark thought had grabbed at him.  
  
'Tell me,' he began slightly offhand, gingerly lowering Hermione's outstretched arm, 'Even with everything… happening, as it has been. Were you kind of, tempted to try and get the radio to work?' Hermione looked at him oddly, but nodded despite herself, if not a little ashamed at it.  
  
'I thought perhaps with the wards having failed, I might've been able to make it work again. Just like it used to…' she continued to stare at the contraption, cringing slightly, 'But it worked as well as it did the day we arrived here. The thing turns on but all you get is static on all frequencies. It's a useless lump of rubbish here, that I worked out long ago.' Her tears were glistening on her cheeks in the dim light. Harry hardly noticed, his mind was so absorbed in the muggle invention.  
  
'Ok then!' he spoke conclusively, 'We'll agree that wards aren't the only type of magic stopping muggle devices from working here, right?!'  
  
Hermione nodded. Ron seemed rather bemused with the whole conversation.  
  
'And wouldn't you say that in order for muggles to communicate with each other near Hogwarts, they'd need to use radios?'  
  
Hermione nodded again, a little more slowly this time.  
  
'Yeessss, I suppose they would. But… the radios wouldn't work would they?'  
  
'Exactly!' Harry exclaimed, his thoughts beginning to take shape. 'If muggles had no other way to communicate to each other about Hogwarts' location over long distances, they'd still have to use their radios. And seeing that they don't work, they need something more powerful to back the technology up! Do you see what I'm getting at.'  
  
Hermione nodded again, this time far more vigorously, as though sudden realization had dawned upon her.  
  
'Are you suggesting that… maybe they're…?' Harry started nodding his head furiously.  
  
'Yes of course! That's precisely my point, they'd need help of some kind wouldn't they?! It all fits together Mione, and it ties with how the wards failed in the first place too. I can't believe I didn't see it before!'  
  
Ron patiently watched the conversation being exchanged between the two, despite not understanding a word of it, his expression growing more and more blank by the moment.  
  
'Err… what are you guys talking about?' Ron asked out of frustration, his teeth beginning to grind together, 'All this talk about radios, and muggles, and oh I don't know. It just doesn't make any kind of sense to me! Not at all.'  
  
Harry and Hermione just stared to him as though he should've understood it all along, sharing between them irritated expressions, with cocked eyebrows and piercing gazes.  
  
'Oh, don't you get it Ron?!' Hermione shot to him swiftly, catching the red head by surprise, 'Radios are one of the only true means that muggles have of communicating over long distances, and because the magic around Hogwarts interferes so much with them, they need support in order to work properly.'  
  
'Support?'  
  
'Yes Ron, support! There's magic involved in all this, can't you see? And powerful magic at that to break through what's around Hogwarts already. Can you see what this means Ron?!'  
  
Ron's mouth moved silently for a moment in several directions, his eyes downcast in silent thought.  
  
'Does this mean… that muggles can use magic?! We're absolutely DOOMED if it does!'  
  
Harry rose another irritated eyebrow.  
  
'No it certainly doesn't mean that!' Hermione continued, becoming rather flustered, 'What I'm saying is that where there's magic, there's wizards as well. The muggles aren't waging this war on their own. It's even possible they haven't a clue they're doing it! They almost certainly have WIZARD allies. Powerful ones but the looks of it, and it's they who're attacking Hogwarts, not the muggles. I'd bet the muggles are just pawns, being used by them to get the job done where they can't do it, shielding themselves from ever being seen. First they take down the wards around the school, then they send the muggles in to destroy any resistance. Then once they're gone, whoever's been controlling them just walks in and takes over. I know it's all just guesswork, but it's a theory at least. And better yet it all makes sense. It all fits, just like Harry said!'  
  
Ron stared with his jaw dropping open in awe, then his expression shifted, and it became, if it were possible, even more admirable of Hermione, though he acknowledged that Harry was the brains behind it.  
  
'If that's the case…' Ron began, taking up where Hermione left off, 'Then the entire war's a sham. Every bit of it! We have to tell someone about this. What about McGonagall?'  
  
'McGonagall?' Harry asked suspiciously, 'What are we supposed to say anyway, just go up to the surface and tell her we got this theory about why she's grazing teeth with muggles right now, in the middle of a battle?! What good would that do? By the sounds of things, it's getting quite nasty up there.'  
  
Ron crossed his arms grumpily, refusing to submit.  
  
'Well it's better than doing nothing isn't it?! If we're down here and the wizard lines fail, sooner or later the muggles are going to find us, and we'll be at their mercy if they do. Whereas, if we go up now, we might actually be able to do something! I don't know exactly what we'll tell her, or whoever we find up there, but perhaps they'll be able to make something better of it than we can. At least it's better than sitting here waiting to be killed, or worse, starve to death. We'll be doing something useful for a change, rather than meekly following orders! Come on, we owe it to ourselves if not to everyone else.'  
  
Harry looked to Hermione, who glanced back with a questioning stare, before both of them nodded at the same time.  
  
'I suppose we've nothing to lose. We might at least be able to help in the worst case scenario.' Harry said.  
  
'Or more likely we'd be killed in the battle crossfire…' Hermione answered, Ron's face grew suddenly pale, 'But you're right I guess. It's worth the risk, and better than waiting down here. Who knows what'll happen if we stay underground?'  
  
Harry nodded once more, and he turned his attention to Ron, who paled even further at being brought into it.  
  
'Well Ron, you suggested we go up there, so it's you we're following. I'm sure you won't mind that would you?'  
  
Ron just spluttered for a moment, but seemed to wrestle some courage up finally, puffing himself up.  
  
'Well I guess you got the right man for the job, follow me ladies and gents.' And he turned on his heel and headed back up the corridor towards the surface, Harry and Hermione following, if not somewhat reluctant.  
  
'Oh and by the way,' he spoke as they walked through the dim light, his eyes focusing best they could on Harry, 'You never told me who you think is controlling the muggles.'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes quickly, amazed at Ron's stupidity.  
  
'I think it's rather obvious isn't it Ron?' he answered, following the red haired boy step for step, 'It's Voldemort.'  
  
Screams of the wounded and dying were all that met McGonagall's ears as the battle ground onwards ever so slowly, her heart racing, she feared she might have a heart attack, or at least pass out there and then. She'd survived one war already. That had ended years ago, during Voldemort's original reign, but that was nothing to what she witnessed this day. The carnage was absolutely terrible, and for a brief moment she wished she could wash away centuries of indifference between wizards and muggles, if only for the peace of this day alone. But life she knew was never so accommodating. Not for her, not for anyone…  
  
A shell landed close by her position, exploding with a deafening blast, and taking with it three witches she'd known for years, not that the thing ever discriminated who it killed. None of the shells did, but they were uncannily accurate, and each shot only seemed to prove this fact even more. Covering her ears, she crawled on her stomach to behind another slab of stone, shards of broken rubble cutting into her skin as she went, yet still holding her wand as close as ever. It had saved her life more than once today, but it was her only weapon.  
  
Without warning, a muggle soldier suddenly appeared from behind a broken wall, his rifle raised in anticipation as he noticed McGonagall lying prone behind a piece of granite. But the woman was too quick for him.  
  
'INCENDIO!' she barked, and an orange curse hit the man's arm, instantly burning it away. In a falter, the soldier went down screaming, his remaining limbs flailing and a steady stream of blood beginning to pour from his gaping wound. McGonagall acted without thinking, and lifting a heavy rock from the ground in her free hand, she hurried toward the thrashing muggle and smashed in his skull, stopping the screams permanently. No one ever said she wasn't merciful, ending his pain as she was sure he was feeling. Though she had to admit that primitive methods often worked quite effectively.  
  
Turning about, whilst still holding the stone in her left hand, she instinctively raised her wand to another soldier who'd begun running at her from behind with a knife bared in his hands, yelling a loud battle cry at the top of his lungs.  
  
'IKARASHAA!' she roared aloud, and a crimson spell impacted with the soldier's face, releasing a wave of painful howls as he began to slowly melt away from beneath his raised hands. He stumbled around for a moment clutching his ruined face, but McGonagall did nothing to end HIS pain, knowing that coming from behind was a cowardly tactic.  
  
"Let the bastard melt!" she thought ruthlessly, as the man fell to the ground and began twitching in a sickly manner. No need to lament, he tried to attack from behind. That bastard! Looking over her knelt position she watched as Snape and a dozen other wizards held their ground against the seemingly endless masses of muggle troops, that now looked to just move up in rows for every man that fell. Though he was slightly obscured behind rocky outcrops of land, muggle snipers had entrenched themselves as well and had begun picking off any wizard foolish enough to poke a head above their hole for more than a second. Occasionally a cracking shot rang out, a wailing scream of agony piercing the air soon after as another robed figure slumped limply to the ground, to adorn it as did their other deceased companions. Snape fought on regardless, his teeth gritting together as though they would break from the pressure, he let fly multiple curses as soldiers tried to either shoot him dead or simply run him through with a bayonet.  
  
'WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!' he roared, waving his wand in a complex fashion. A soldier running towards him as fast as he could manage, was suddenly lifted from the ground and hurled through the air some thirty meters into the distance, landing with a crash of broken bones and ruined joints. Yet Snape's attention remained fixed, as he continued on to his next opponent despite tank shells continuing to fly overhead and in some cases, nearly grazing him where he stood.  
  
'EXPELLIARMUS!' he continued, and instead of disarming his next opponent, he took his head clean off, blasting the man's body into oblivion as the bloodied head spun off into the distance, helmet and all. And still, his expression refused to soften. If anything, it hardened further, a dark remnant of his own former life during the war against Voldemort, never caring to the death that surrounded him. For this reason alone Serverus Snape was an agent to be reckoned with, and he'd lost none of his extreme temper in the years since. For a brief moment Snape's fiery gaze caught McGonagall's. The hatred in his eyes was unlike anything she'd seen before. It was cold as hammered steel, and put a chill to her spine. Perhaps he was going mad. She couldn't tell at that distance.  
  
Precious moments had passed, and she risked a look over her cover every now and then to let fly a curse or two, every now and then hearing a yelp of pain, or a heavy body fall limply to the ground in her wake, but always dropping herself quickly enough to avoid the onslaught of molten bullets that careened over her head, making whipping noises as they passed, ringing in her ears. But the fight was futile in her mind, and whether Snape wished to admit it or not she didn't know, but she was certain that after so many spells, he must be growing tired, and each incantation he let off began to lag at him further, usurping energy from him. Yet the muggles continued to come, in ever increasing numbers. From her vantage point, McGonagall stared over the field. Masses of camouflaged muggle soldiers walked in troops behind tanks, reinforcing their numbers. The wizard forces being continually forced back further and further into the ruins, where deadly pitched battles began to take place between the two side's infantry, with deadly consequence. A muffled yelling echoed in her ears.  
  
'FALL BACK! FALL BACK!' she heard Snape yell to the others, who had begun leaving their positions for the muggles, the wizard losses proving too high as the bullets continued to fire, explosions all around raising the ground beneath feet. The burning, the cauterizing, the hurt and the sorrow. The carnage of war. One of the wizards running behind Snape fell suddenly, blood spraying from numerous wounds like smoke. Others refused to move at all, having lost their minds entirely in the chaos and calamity, screaming for mercy, sometimes waving white flags at anyone who'd listen, even those from their own side. They truly had gone mad. And yet the muggles who persisted in the attack seemed as devoid of emotion as a rock. McGonagall briefly wondered how anyone who killed and watched suffering in this way could be so cold and dismissive. Even for a muggle that should be impossible…  
  
Another shell landed close by, launching bodies and debris in different directions. More maddening screams followed, and McGonagall clutched her bloodied hands to her ears, trying vainly to block it all out.  
  
"This is not happening, this is not happening!…" she muttered continually to herself, starting to feel slightly mad herself, though what would it matter if she did? When the fighting broke out, she had an entire legion of followers under her command… but now, bodies lied dead and rotting amongst the ruins and beneath the rain, streams of blood soaking the ground where healthy grass once grew, she was the only one left. The cold solidified her bones to ice as a wind scathed the plain, and she absent mindedly clutched a wound to the side of her body, warm blood soaking through her robes. She refused to let it take her mind as well as her body, she had to keep a level head even in a crisis like this.  
  
Dead and wounded began to pile on both sides, but the wizard forces were being battered considerably and now ran back from their positions in full retreat, shooting random spells and curses over their backs as they ran. Though it was to little avail, the muggles seeming hardly perturbed at walking over their wounded, even as they reached up from the ground for help. And before they knew it, the wizards had crashed into muggle reinforcements coming from the north from the forbidden forest. Fresh troops taking sporting shots from within the trees, invisible to the naked eye.  
  
"This is not happening! This is not happening!" McGonagall continued to think, crouching closer to the muddied and blood soaked dirt, her wounded side beginning to bleed badly as cold air whipped at her sides. Pain gripped her like she'd never known, physical hurt, totally different to a magical wound. She gave a sudden start as a strong hand gripped her neck from behind and tossed her bodily to the side, the click of a loaded gun echoing in her ears as she crashed to the ground. More pain surged through her, as a throaty laugh carried on the air.  
  
'Put your hands up wench! And don't try anything funny!' the arrogant muggle ordered, his gun aimed directly at McGonagall's head. She refused to move. 'I SAID HANDS UP!!!'  
  
McGonagall hesitantly raised her arms above her head, her wound aching horribly with the stretch. Just beyond her reach, she noticed her wand lying exposed an arm's length away. It was her only protection, she had to get to it. But the muggle followed her gaze and swiftly slammed a heavy boot down onto it, the wooden wand snapping like a twig in a shower of sparks.  
  
'You were warned!' he spoke acidly to her, a slight sneer twitching on his face. He took aim, and McGonagall closed her eyes, a small tear flowing down her cheek. So this was how it was all to end. Hogwarts destroyed, the students next to be hunted down, and the rest of wizard kind washed away in a flash of blood and tears… So be it then.  
  
Suddenly the soldier wretched and dropped his gun to the ground. McGonagall's eyes snapped open in disbelief and watched in a mixed expression of relief and terror, as the soldier convulsed horribly and arched backward. Lifting from the ground, a long, triple bladed knife tore through the muggle's chest, his twitching body choking on blood for a time, as he was hurled bodily into the distance by some powerful, invisible force, landing with a crash amongst the stone ruins. McGonagall stared open mouthed in disbelief, as from seemingly thin air, Marius materialized before her.  
  
'Marius?!' she breathed in shock, and the figure's armor retracted from his face back into the stub of his neck, his cruel black eyes staring down at the crumpled old witch as she fought to control her sense of disbelief.  
  
'Yes.' He spoke simply, wiping blood from the knife onto his robe sleeves, a slight smirk itching his face. 'I would hope my presence will be appreciated in this late hour.' Rain continued to fall, somehow avoiding the wizard entirely, yet his expression never changed, and he looked as though he could outstare a rock any day.  
  
'I believe it is time,' he spoke silkily to himself as much as anyone, raising his gauntleted hands, 'That this wrong be put right at once… Rise my fiery slaves, burn the muggles to your heart's content!' and across the bloodied grounds, the earth heaved upon itself and smoking humanoid forms rose from nothingness.  
  
'This day Minerva,' he continued in his heartless tone, not turning to meet her gaze, 'Is the day of the Heliopath. Bless all who die at their fiery grasp!' and he laughed, his voice echoing evil across the field as a slaughter of fire and ash began.  
  
The bloodlust beginning anew…………   
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 19 finished hurah. Marius is back! Double hurah! What will happen next? The wizards are losing the battle but the Heliopath army has been raised from hibernation, only chapter 20 will tell and I hope you all stick around until then. Happy reading, I know it's an effort to read but it takes time to describe things properly. CYA. 


	20. The Third Species

Chapter 20 – The Third Species  
  
Pulling back to the safer sections of the castle ruins, Snape dropped himself against a cold stone wall as he struggled to regain his breath. The reprieve from battle was far from expected, but if he hadn't known any better, he'd have assumed that Marius had returned. Though he had to admit that this was hardly convenient timing, but that was something he made a note of to discuss with him at a later date. Shell blasts still wrung irritatingly in his ears and looking around, several battered wizards who'd followed him through combat looked to him in worse shape than he'd expected, but each winced or turned their heads suddenly as another distant explosion rumbled elsewhere.   
  
The greater surprise had been that Heliopaths had appeared beneath him even as he fought bitter hand to hand combat with his adversaries. The shock he'd received when a gnarled hand sprung from the dirt and grabbed his foot put a stone cold shiver through his spine even now, but there was no avoiding it. The Heliopaths attracted all sorts of attention when they rose, particularly from the muggles who almost stopped fighting in surprise themselves. Quickly however, the battle turned more so into a bitter strife between the muggles and the Heliopaths, leaving just the opportunity needed to pull back as many wizards as was possible back to the safety of the inner ruins. A choice of which, Snape was beginning to appreciate taking. Few of his original number had the strength left to fight on, battlefield healing was only designed to cope with magical wounds, and Madam Pomfrey wasn't always on hand to help everyone when they required it, leaving a good majority of people to sit down in untreated agony.  
  
A loud roar brought Snape's attention skyward, just in time to see one of the few remaining dragons fly overhead in a powerful surge of leathery wings, before it took to the field and launched several jets of super heated flame into the forbidden forest, raising horrified screams of pain from what Snape could discern at the distance. From his vantage point he could see the minute human form riding the dragon in weaving motions between bright columns of anti aircraft fire that rose from the ground in a vain attempt to shoot the beast down. For a moment the dragon hovered in mid air, flapping it's giant wings in a methodical fashion, blasting the muddied and shell ridden ground below with fireballs. And then out of nowhere, a white tailed missile slammed into the side of the dragon's head, sending it to the ground with a crash, rider and all.   
  
Snape winced at their own misfortune, recalling that he knew the names of a few of the dragon tamers. Some of them he'd been quite good friends with up until they were brought in to help defend the castle. Reluctantly, he suppressed the urge to throw up his breakfast. He'd endured far worse than this at ground level, where the fighting was fiercest afterall. His eyes darted over the field, where fiery explosions ripped the earth every so often, some of which were difficult to tell whether they'd been of muggle or Heliopath origin. Many of the tanks the muggles were using now laid in smoldering ruins towards the edges of his vision, one in particular brandishing a tall red banner, stood out as belonging to that muggle commander he'd seen so short a time ago. The man who seemed he would take no nonsense. Snape held onto hope that the man had been killed when his tank burst into flames, though he couldn't prove it beyond doubt.   
  
The muggles themselves seemed to be lacking the vigor they'd had in the opening of the battle. With the fighting over half an hour old, the Heliopaths turned their offense into a sort of stalemate. Except that the Heliopath numbers continued to grow, their numbers constantly being replenished from the soil. As one fell to a hail of gunfire, two more would rise in their place and start tearing into their enemy the first chance they received. The muggles had begun to lose ground gradually so Snape had noticed. Line after line of troops slowly edged their way backwards across the ground they'd covered, despite the innumerable troops pushing their way forwards from behind, leaving in effect a sense of mass confusion, with the muggle advance halted where it stood. Bodies littered the ground, the Heliopaths beginning to close in an ever tightening semi circle, launching incinerating balls of flame from their hands as they went.   
  
The battle was slowly coming to end… until suddenly the milling masses of muggle soldiers were ripped in two by an enormous explosion of blue, rippling energy that rose a good hundred feet into the air, lifting earth and people with ease. Snape shielded his eyes from the light, as another huge surge of energy annihilated a second muddy patch of ground beneath the enemy, producing a sinister chorus of screams. Quickly his eyes shot to a small area of abandoned land, where a sole, black robed figure stood with his arms outstretched and laughing maniacally.  
  
"MARIUS!" he thought ruefully, as the figure casually launched a third blast into the crowd of muggles, tearing apart their ranks like a waves of breaking water, throwing hundreds of people into the air. Snape couldn't hide his exhilaration at the scene, as the muggle's muffled shouts of surprise quickly turned to cries of horror, before ALL of them began beating at each other to run in the opposite direction, trampling those who couldn't keep up with the masses.   
  
'They're beaten! The muggles are beaten!' shouted a wizard behind him, and Snape whole heartedly agreed with him, producing what seemed his only true smile of happiness for a long time curling at the edges of his mouth. A final energy bolt pummeled into the muggles, destroying the slower of the lot, as though it were a parting gift of sorts, sending them on their way. The muggles were now in full retreat, running back along their path as fast as their legs could carry them, dropping their weapons in the chaos, dispersing themselves into the distance. The Heliopaths began a pursuit, yet even the nimble fire spirits found it difficult to keep up with the terrified muggles who now ran solely for their lives……  
  
  
  
Harry emerged with Hermione and Ron a few minutes later, squinting at the dull light, which seemed blinding by comparison to underground. Slowly Harry's eyes adjusted to the changed light, and the moment they did, he gasped. For as far as his eyes could see, the soggy land had been churned to pulp by shellfire, huge holes marring the ground in stretches, like the lunar surface of the moon. With columns of eerie black smoke rising from the ground, the bodies of the dead and dying laid wherever his eyes looked, imprinting upon him a sense of suffering he'd only seen in his nightmares. Muggles, Wizards and Heliopaths laid sometimes in ranks, where whole lines of soldiers had been killed as they walked, none of them given a chance.  
  
Hermione and Ron stood either side of him, Ron with a wide eyed look of shock, and Hermione looking so pale he wouldn't have expected anything less than for her to throw up there and then where she stood, her eyes fixed pointedly on the masses of dead. Ron gulped audibly before he spoke above the silence.  
  
'Harry… we're too late, it's all over, the wizards have lost the battle!'  
  
Harry looked frantically across the ground until he picked out of the smoky haze, a white robed woman kneeling to the ground beside one of the bodies, waving a wand in a complex fashion before the lying figure rose suddenly and limped away after hasty thanks.  
  
'No!' Harry almost yelled, his spirits rising, 'The muggles were beaten, Madam Pomfrey is healing the injured. It's all over! Everything's going to be ok.'   
  
A relieved release of air breathed from behind him, yet Harry couldn't help but wanting to smile. Despite the terrible toll on life, the muggles had been driven back from the school and for the meantime at least, the wizard world was preserved even if only for now… Strangely however, he felt somewhat hollow. A part of him wanted to rejoice at the victory, yet another part wanted to just choke. There was something missing, he could feel it… then as though his thoughts were mirrored in reality, something heavy landed on his shoulder, and he spun his head around instinctively. Before his eyes Marius appeared from thin air, his cloak materializing into that sickening black there where he stood. Ron almost had a heart attack.  
  
Turning his cloaked face down to him, Marius bored his seemingly lifeless eyes into him, and Harry felt an odd shiver pass through him.  
  
'I am afraid you're incorrect Harry, about a great many things…' he spoke in his knife edged way, drawing stares from his friends behind, 'The muggles have only been pushed back as far as I can tell, if something isn't done about it, they will return in even greater numbers…'  
  
Harry turned from him to stare over the field again, the smoke starting to raise a horrible stench in his nose.  
  
'Should something be done then?' he asked curiously, eyeing his surroundings. Marius laughed hoarsely for a moment, arching himself back.  
  
'Look around you Harry! Do you think we're in any condition to go pursuing armed muggles across the country?! We started on the back foot from what I gather, if not for my intervention the wizards would have been surely overrun, and you would be dead…' he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder before he turned to face the two teens standing behind him, who started when noticed so suddenly.  
  
'You two will go to Professor McGonagall and see to it that the other students are retrieved from below ground, I doubt they'd care to stay cooped up much longer, wouldn't you agree?'  
  
Hastily, Hermione nodded her head and grabbed Ron's hand, walking in the opposite direction, obeying without question as though not thinking otherwise as she normally did. Marius turned to Harry once more, but this time holding a far more steely glint in his eyes.  
  
'Alright Harry, where is he?! Where is Dumbledore?!'  
  
Harry stepped back slightly in surprise as his mind reeled. That was what had eluded his mind. Dumbledore! He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about the old wizard so easily, after being caught up in his theory of a great scheme trapping muggles and wizards alike. For a moment he spluttered aimlessly, words escaping his mind as Marius continued to stare deathly towards him.  
  
'Speak now boy, time is of the essence here!' he commanded, and at once Harry's mind triggered.  
  
'The… the Glyph Caves sir.' He muttered, his voice coming out more so like a croak than fluent. Marius eyed him for a moment before he steepled his hands and bowed his head in thought.  
  
'How long has he been there for?' he asked. Harry strained his mind as best he could muster.  
  
'A few days I think. It's been a while I know that, but I've been worried since the shield fell. I've no idea what's happening with him.'   
  
It was all he could come up with, Harry couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by Marius's ruthless stare. For a moment or two the elderly man thought to himself, his mouth working every so often as though in contemplation of a sudden thought.  
  
'I need you to take me to him Harry, you would know better as to where he is than I. I fear that perhaps his spell has gone awry in some way, I won't know for sure until I see him, but I could use you in some way to help I'm sure.'  
  
'Help? How could I possibly help you?'  
  
Marius smiled a little, baring what looked like deliberately sharpened teeth.  
  
'More ways than you know Harry. I never underestimate the use of a mere school student. Take me to Dumbledore, you'll understand soon enough.'  
  
Harry nodded and led the old mage as best as he could. During the battle, much of the landscape he remembered had been blasted apart in some way, making it far more difficult for him to navigate his way to the cave entrance. A thought struck him as to why he hadn't seen it on the Marauder's map when it was in his possession, oh how he wanted that object back. Across shell ridden pits, over ridges and finally beyond clumps of ruined stone and masonry, Harry came to the entrance of a large dark cave. It looked simple enough in it's form, but one would ask questions at the numerous runes spread out over the cave entrance. He couldn't read them, though he assumed it meant something to the effect of a warning against entry.  
  
Disregarding the runes, Marius walked in, his black cloak swishing in the cold draft coming from the cave as he entered. Tentatively, Harry followed, the way hardly seeming as clear as he could remember. The darkness of the cave felt ominous, but when lighting his wand, the dark seemed to pull light in unto itself despite it, making it just as difficult to see more than a few feet in front of himself. Strangely, despite the gloom, Marius seemed to know the way. Perhaps such powerful magic improved a person's vision. He didn't know. But he never put anything past Marius. Just walking before him with back turned seemed to put a bit of a scare through him, if only a little.  
  
Harry didn't know how long it was they had walked, it felt like hours before they walking through musty old caves, each turn looking almost as identical to the one before it. Harry had trouble remembering his bearings, yet even so, Marius seemed to know the way he was traveling. A thought occurred that perhaps he may have been homing in on Dumbledore's… energy. It seemed improbable until at last they found themselves within the remains of a giant spherical cavity some thirty meters to the ceiling, and there in the middle of the giant stone dais, laid a crumpled old man in immaculate robes.  
  
'Dumbledore!' Harry gasped, and he rushed over to the headmaster's limp form. Rolling him to one side he searched for breath but could find none, his wand light showing nothing but a pale face, devoid of life. Walking over slowly, Marius lowered himself down and roughly pushed Harry aside, grasping Dumbledore's pallid face between his hands.  
  
'I pray you're still alive Albus,' he muttered incoherently beneath his breath, 'You're of little use to anyone when you're dead.'  
  
A few tense moments passed, Marius's eyes closed in concentration. Then of a sudden, Dumbledore's eyes shot open, his mouth opening wide, gasping for breath. Harry stepped back unknowingly, taken by surprise, though it did strike him as odd that anything surprised him these days. As far as he was concerned, the wizard world was still a revelation to him. Why, he could still remember when he first got told he was a wizard. When everything he took as being cruelly handed fate was thrown overboard and a new identity was assumed. He couldn't summon a happier memory than that, though he knew now that Dumbledore's pitifully weak form was destined to rank amongst his more sadder memories. Dumbledore represented to him everything the wizard world stood for. Particularly pride, power and respect.   
  
Albus wretched for a few minutes as he fought to regain his strength, every so often coughing up a breath of inhaled dust. Marius held him down on the ground with a stout arm, Albus seeming weaker than a kitten.  
  
'You need to rest Albus, you're lucky you aren't dead. I don't think I need to ask who did this to you…'  
  
Dumbledore looked up to his graying friend without the usual twinkle in his eyes, and struggled briefly to pull himself up.  
  
'You were always naive Albus,' Marius spoke soothingly, a stark comparison to his usual manner, 'But I will not leave you to do further damage to yourself. You've done more than enough for us already, now lie down.'   
  
Dumbledore reluctantly eased himself down, his breaths wheezing from the strain.  
  
'Narcissus… he's gone to Narcissus.' Albus choked out, grabbing onto Marius's robe sleeves, 'Voldemort cannot… he MUST not reach it! You know what is at stake Morheim.'   
  
Marius drew back slightly, wearing a commiserating look.  
  
'Yes Albus, I know what is at stake. But this is one battle you'll have to sit out I'm afraid. Given the circumstances I doubt you could so much as enchant a pebble. Most likely Harry is stronger than you are now…' he shot a rather concerned look to Harry, '…much stronger I believe…'  
  
Harry thought to himself. If his dreams had been true, how much had Dumbledore not told him about his strength. Perhaps he was destined to be a prodigy and Albus had known it all along. Dumbledore turned his head slightly and stared to him, his eyes full of apology the likes he'd never seen previously.  
  
'Harry… please forgive me. There's something I haven't told you, something I should have said a long time ago… you're a child prod…'   
  
'I know Professor.' Harry interjected suddenly, cutting the headmaster off, 'I know what I am, and what I am to become.'  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise, while Marius rose a skeptical eyebrow, his face refusing to shift an inch.  
  
'Be that as it may Harry,' Marius spoke quietly, 'You are not invincible. But then… neither am I. Voldemort has traveled to the lost city of Narcissus, and there are, items there that I'd prefer he does not lay hands upon. For the sake of the wizard world, I'll need you with me Harry, no matter how much you think you have or have not got a hold of your abilities. I'd expect no less from you. You've seen what he's done to Dumbledore.'  
  
Harry cast his eyes across at the headmaster. His breathing had become a little more stable now, but he seemed to struggle with all he did, even if only to turn his eyes a given direction. If anything that only seemed to scare him more. If Voldemort could do that to Dumbledore, then what possible chance could he stand, being just a teenager not even out of school?! Yet at the same time it filled him with anger, just to know he was there, spreading his sedition. He knew he couldn't just stand by and hope it would all just blow over. So reluctantly, he nodded.  
  
Marius worked his mouth in a satisfied manner, looking towards a darkened corridor Harry had seen earlier, his eyes narrowing.  
  
'No doubt he's had a very large head start. We should move now Harry, we've lingered long enough. And Albus, I realize the compunction you have sometimes to come to a person's aid, and I fear you are just simply not strong enough for that. For your protection I'm afraid you'll have to stay here. It is for your own good afterall.'  
  
And in an instant he raised his hand, purple flows of energy spiraling around Albus's body, binding his hands and feet. Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock and narrowed ruefully in Marius's direction before the man turned on his heal and began to walk the other way.  
  
'Why Morheim?!' Albus shouted the man, stopping the mage in his tracks, Harry slinking nearby, 'Why did you leave us when we needed your protection most? I cannot imagine the number of lives lost on the surface because of it.'  
  
Marius stood rooted to the spot for a moment, the sides of his mouth curling in stunted frustration, his knuckles growing white beneath his armored gauntlets.  
  
'There are some things that are done out of desire Albus,' he spoke coldly, his dark eyes going bloodshot, 'But there are some things that must be done out of necessity! My leaving was necessary, though I cannot thoroughly explain to you right now. One day Albus, you will understand that. I assure you…' And he turned in a swish of black cloak, proceeding towards the dark corridor in long, swaying strides, leaving the headmaster perplexed and bound where he laid.  
  
'What did you mean by that professor?' Harry asked curiously as he followed, Marius's black silhouette blocking out the light in front of him.  
  
'You wouldn't understand Harry, it's just a piece of advice he gave me years ago that I thought necessary to repeat back to him. Dumbledore can be stubborn sometimes. Hmm… he seemed rather unhappy I said that to him.' Marius chuckled jovially, 'I guess I should've expected no less, it was him afterall who gave me that advice to begin with some fifty years ago. Perhaps old Albus just doesn't like being wrong sometimes.'  
  
'He's stubborn?' Harry asked incredulously, the thought seeming rather foreign to him, 'I'd never picture him to be stubborn about anything. He's always, I dunno… in control of things I guess.'  
  
Marius looked over his shoulder to him, a warm grin spreading over his face as he walked.  
  
'That Harry, comes from knowing him for near your entire life. He's a good man Dumbledore, no doubt about that. And wise too. More so than me by far, but you see, he's used to being right Harry. And sadly it's almost always the case. You can understand how he feels being wrong when he's spent the last seventy years being right.'  
  
Harry nodded absent mindedly at the statement, though it still seemed odd for Dumbledore to want to always be right about everything. Instinctively he made a mental to note to find out more of it when he could, if he ever got the chance. Abruptly they both came to a fork in the tunnels. From the light Harry's wand gave off, neither looked as though they'd been traveled in over a thousand years. Odd that. He'd have expected Voldemort to leave footprints at the least, but then he was noted as being a wizard who got things by means of stealth. Dumbledore himself said that. For a moment Marius stood thinking on which direction to take, and he seemed quite unable to make up his mind.  
  
Suddenly a small ball of light no wider than an outstretched hand floated before him, glowing like a blue star at night. And as quickly as it appeared, it flew from Harry's vision down the right hand tunnel, disappearing into the dark.  
  
'That way.' Marius pointed with his finger, before continuing his stride.  
  
'What was that?' Harry asked, feeling quite confused. Marius didn't bother to turn around.  
  
'A Seeker Sphere Harry.' He answered abruptly, 'Small balls of highly concentrated energy that seek out areas of powerful magic. Had I been out in the country somewhere and used one, it would have led me to Hogwarts, but seeing as we're underground, it leads us to our destination…'  
  
'Narcissus?'  
  
'Yes. Very powerful magic at Narcissus.' And then he added beneath his breath, 'And very dangerous too.'  
  
Harry remembered Dumbledore speaking to him about Narcissus before, and that there were people living there. Wizards he thought. If only he could remember a specific phrase…  
  
"…a great catastrophe befell it's denizens, forcing their kin to abandon the city…" he remembered Dumbledore saying, and he gave a start when Marius suddenly stopped and turned about to face him, eyes wide in surprise. Harry hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud, but there was no pulling it back now.  
  
'You… know of them?' he spoke faintly, or rather, disbelievingly, 'I would never have imagined anyone knowing of the Narcissans… not to mention a young Hogwarts student like yourself.' His eyebrows shot up impressively, 'Clearly you're full of surprises Harry, but alas, you do not know everything. Especially about Narcissus. Just it's general history is rarely passed down through scholars… however.'  
  
And he studied Harry for a moment, squinting his dark eyes in the half light of the cave.  
  
'Seeing as you'll soon witness Narcissus with your own eyes, I should tell you what you may face, there's no telling how useful the knowledge may be… Hmm, tell me what you know of the city, and how you came to know of it.'  
  
Harry let it all out, emphasizing particularly that it was Dumbledore who told him every scrap of knowledge he held, no mater how vague any of it seemed to the mage. Marius simply nodded curtly every so often when a piece of information seemed to hold true to him, but started shaking his head vigorously when he thought otherwise of something Harry had said. And at the end of it all Marius looked at him even more impressed than he seemed before, but still held a look about him that suggested he knew a lot more on the subject than Dumbledore had told Harry to begin with.  
  
'Quite impressive Harry, I must admit.' He complemented, stroking his chin roughly, 'I wasn't sure Albus's knowledge had extended that far… however extensive it may be though, much of it is only half truth, in some cases, the quarter truth. And I feel if you're to walk blindly in there I should set some things straight for you Harry. I'm sure it will benefit you in some way or another. Do you want to know the truth as I discovered Harry, or will you be content to walk in ignorance?'  
  
It seemed more of a statement than a question, so Harry agreed, paying close attention to the grey haired man.  
  
'Have you ever wondered Harry, why muggles grew so apart from wizards that they completely forgot about our existence?'  
  
'Well… yes I suppose. But muggles are happy on their own without magic, they don't need it right?'  
  
Marius shook his head gravely, his mouth twitching at the edges.  
  
'Again Harry, that is only the half truth. Perhaps not even that… You see, it was not always so Harry, the world being divided up into two different societies, completely ignorant of each other. Once, many years ago, it was whole. The world was united, and the people of that time prospered wealthily, much more so than today I might add. And for one simple reason.'  
  
'What was that?'  
  
Marius furrowed his brow as though digging up long lost memories, his jaw working in thought.  
  
'That reason was Principle Harry. A single all encompassing standard that stretched the world over, uniting together distant lands, from rulers and monarchs, right down to the lowliest peasant. Of course the lowliest peasant in those times was probably as wealthy as our minister of magic is today. Remember I said they were wealthy these people… But not wishing to deviate. The standard was of inner strength. That was what they called magic in those days, quite a fitting name I'll agree, and in every person that lived on the planet, each had two inner strengths. Firstly, the strength of Essence. And secondly, the strength of Creation. According to the standard every single person held both of these strengths within them and was thus, treated as equals even with royalty in the same room. That unity is something that even now we cannot achieve, and arguably, it is the greatest trait of the people living at the time.'  
  
'But what does this have to do with Narcissus?' Harry asked, not seeing a pattern.  
  
'This relates to Narcissus in the way that the world fell, bringing about it's creation. You see Harry, even a united world has the need to be ruled, and so a delegation of the divine nations was set to govern the lands and in all likelihood make sure that nothing in the world went wrong. There were five in all. Five divine nations participating in the rule, with a powerful mage chosen to represent each. Their names are as follows; Sean Sei-Tar of Garabon, Moreknair of Lindaria, Cosentine Allan of Sarak, Smenkharis of Zerendul and finally Merlin of Bitaan.'  
  
Harry's curiosity suddenly spiked.  
  
'Merlin?! The great Merlin?'  
  
Marius stood working his mouth more furiously than before, twitching his expression into a sort of sneer.  
  
'Yes Harry, the great Merlin. Fine old mage he was too. For over thirty consecutive generations the divine nations ruled the world in peace and prosperity, nothing coming between the members that could possibly threaten the unity… Until however, something changed. Smenkharis of Zerendul became increasingly irritated by the unity. He was more so the power seeking sort you see, and felt nothing within him for a republican government as did the others.'  
  
'What happened to him?'  
  
'What happened?… He left. Quite simple. However the consequences weren't as simple as that. No divine nation representative had ever fled the unity before in it's grand history. Not from the moment it was first conceived. It is believed he thought himself greater than the other nations. More complete, rather than possessing the two inner strengths that marked a person as equal. That is what the books tell us anyway, we will never really know for sure, but what is known is that with Smenkharis's absence, the unity began to falter. Smenkharis had the notion that a republican government was not what the world needed. He was a firm believer in cold, hard autocracy. That is, having the entire world at the feet of one person. A king. Him to be precise. I said afterall he was the power hungry sort, and he showed his true colors soon enough.'  
  
'Did he ever become king?' Harry asked out of curiosity, becoming quite interested in Marius's story. The old mage shook his head.  
  
'No. He did not. But it wasn't for lack of trying. For he committed blasphemy. Smenkharis trained an enormous army with which to take the world for his own, each one with their inner strengths so refined that they became weapons. Each a person dedicated to soldiering, for which there was no other life… Well, you can guess the reaction of the remaining divine nations. Anger. No one had dared interrupt the balance between the inner strengths and toy with the fabric of unity until Smenkharis. So the remaining representatives melded their power together and turned Smenkharis into a smoking heap of ash when he came demanding for the world throne. Such is the price of glory. Never forget that… However, Smenkharis's death did not bring about order again. Instead it wrought discourse. Civil wars broke out between those who supported world unity and some of Smenkharis's original supporters who believed the man had the right idea. And soon enough armies similar to Smenkharis's started to pop up all over the place and wreak havoc on the land, undoing everything the unity had achieved.'  
  
Marius stroked his chin again, thinking over some deep contemplation as Harry thought to himself about what he'd said. Marius continued.  
  
'Due to the civil wars, the divine nations themselves started to believe against their original teachings, and began to think that the entire cause was in fact every person's inborn strengths. The two of them which Moreknair described simply as being, "Incompatible", and so, with all their remaining power, the divine nations tampered with the human gene pool and produced two castes, one holding only the strength of Essence whilst the other, held only the strength of Creation. Gradually with time, both castes slowly grew ignorant of each other and changed, becoming entirely different species genetically, relying solely on their given strength, choosing to ignore the other. At present day we are now left with Wizards and Muggles. The first harnessing Essence, the other, Creation. And neither is any more knowledgeable about the strength they do not have…'  
  
Harry stood there with his jaw hanging open in awe, stunned with disbelief.   
  
'Wow… so that's how it happened. I've always speculated, but I never thought the reason was so complicated as that.'  
  
Marius stood nodding his head, grim acceptance on his face.  
  
'Yes Harry. Every word of it as true as the history books tell us. However, the story does not end there… Not everyone felt pleased about the idea of turning humanity into a caste species. And when the divine nations proclaimed it, those that disagreed fled to the deepest, most darkest stretches of forest they could find, and finally, underground, determined to hold onto their inner strengths. Those were the Narcissans Harry, over three thousand years ago, running from the inevitable, they built a city of enchanted stone beneath the earth. And it is there that we're traveling.'  
  
And at once Marius recomposed himself and continued to walk down the dark, winding tunnel, still unable to see more than a few feet in front of himself. Harry followed quickly.  
  
'Professor, Dumbledore told me that he'd been to Narcissus before, and he seemed quite convinced that there were still people living there. Is that true?'  
  
Marius looked down at him from the corner of his eye, his face refusing to change expression.  
  
'No Harry it isn't true. People don't live in Narcissus anymore. Not "People" as such. Time afforded the Narcissans the same level of evolution that it did the wizards and muggles. It changed them, more so than any one person can comprehend. They were the only people left after the great casting to still hold the two inner strengths, and their longing to return to that way of life from exile saw to it that they tried to refine their strengths further and further still, until finally, Essence and Creation together consumed them, mutating them into a separate species. One that is more dissimilar to Muggles and Wizards than either combined. They went mad with lust for power, and were irreversibly changed by it. Rumor had it that any wizard or muggle who attempted to enter Narcissus, was taken by the city folk, and sucked dry of their inner strength. That Harry, is what we are walking into, and we will be blessed indeed if we do not attract any unwanted attention by the power hungry remnants of a long lost civilization.'  
  
Harry gulped audibly, and he became increasingly aware of the sweat starting to condense on his forehead. The Narcissans sounded worse than Voldemort and his Deatheaters combined, and he repressed the urge to shudder violently. The darkness of the tunnels beginning to seem a lot more enclosing, a feeling of being watched from all sides. But Marius walked on regardless, his face angled in such bitter control, that Harry could admire him had he not felt so scared at just the story. Marius cleared his throat and halted at the base of a sealed door, the signs of magic being used splayed about it like beacons.  
  
'Voldemort's work no doubt.' He commented as he rubbed gauntleted hands over the stone blockage. 'He probably doesn't want anyone to follow him… Hmm, no matter.'  
  
And from his robes pockets he drew out a long, slender piece of aged willow, elegant forms of dragons carved out on the wood's surface. Marius's wand.  
  
'I almost never use this thing, but I guess a small amount of magic will be harder for to detect, by Voldemort or anyone else for that matter.'  
  
The way Marius emphasized the words "anyone else" seemed to put a chill down Harry's spine, and it persisted even as Marius began waving his wand about.  
  
'Egredior.' He muttered, and a pink stream of magic bound itself to the stone wall and disintegrated it silently, revealing what Harry could only describe as the most beautiful city of earth.  
  
'Remember Harry,' Marius put in before he continued on, 'The people of Narcissus were renegades of a once proud world. Should you see one, run! Otherwise you may well find yourself a walking husk of flesh, without your Essence. For all I know, you may become one of them.'  
  
Harry swallowed loudly again.  
  
'And should that happen Harry, I swear, I will kill you as I must. They are, the Third Species, and are a force that would gladly wreak revenge on an ignorant world. Remember that Harry and everything else I've told you, because now, there is no turning back…'  
  
'….You are bound to me!'   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And with one brave step they walked into the unknown. A merger between present and past. That is another tiring chapter to write, all done because I like you people. I admit we are nearing the end of this story... Yes yes, sad I know, but just think, it makes it closer to the day I begin the sequal, and I've thought up a name for it now too so all of you rest easy. Chapter 21 is on it's way soon so stick tight. I love your reviews, all of you, this story wouldn't have gone half as far without your well rounded comments. So without furthre ado, I better get to typing the next chapter. My school holidays start now so I'll have more time to work on such little interests like this. Happy reading everyone, I hope you all like the story.  
  
Regards: Richard 


	21. What Lies Hidden

Chapter 21 – What Lies Hidden  
  
For someone who'd grown accustomed to the dim light of the caves, the sudden blinding intensity of Narcissus proved far too overwhelming for Harry to simply ignore. His first impression of the city was of a grand creation. Something built from dreams. Harry stood perilously on the edge of a cliff, overlooking a vast expanse of white tiled spires, constructed ominously beneath the ceiling of a great dug out cavity some two kilometers across at it's widest point, and stretching so high that Harry had difficulty seeing the top. As Marius slowly made his way down a dirt pathway from the cliff, Harry couldn't help but stare at the scope of the city. Though it wasn't as large as a modern day muggle city, he felt absolutely certain that Narcissus was an incredible feat of engineering for it's time, whether by use of magic or not. Following Marius down a long, winding dirt pathway, Harry couldn't help but stare at the city in awe. Many of the buildings seemed to be standing at near impossible angles, but all built with such precision that any fault in them, whether through construction, or merely time, seemed every bit the intention of whomever designed them. They were all pleasing to the eye. So incredible in their aesthetic appeal, that Harry found himself at times, falling behind as Marius kept up a brisk pace.  
  
Slowly they entered the city's outskirts, and Harry's eyes darted everywhere, the absolute perfection of Narcissus even more apparent from his close up vantage point. It almost seemed to him that the city was held in something of a time freeze. Some of the merest objects looking as though dropped during the peak of a busy day. Shop fronts stood wide open, with food and wares still arranged for sale. Buildings under construction, some with broken scaffolding hanging haphazardly in the air, as if awaiting the next shift of workers to continue the building. Ominous looking road signs, etched with unrecognizable, yet familiar runes, swayed dreamily in a seemingly non-existent breeze. A hundred things and more pulled at his attention, and he found it increasingly difficult to keep his mind on following Marius through the labyrinth of streets and passageways that made up the city. The old man's commanding silhouette would suddenly change direction every so often as though he knew precisely where he was headed, or what he was searching for.  
  
'Professor?' he started, his eyes still glued to his surroundings, 'Exactly how far underground are we?'  
  
And at once Harry started as Marius turned quickly and lunged at him, clasping a strong hand over his mouth.  
  
'Quiet!' he hissed through gritted teeth, his voice no louder than a whisper. Marius's eyes were wide now, and hastily scanning the city streets around him, as though expecting attack at any moment. Closely he whispered in Harry's ear. 'We are not alone here Harry, the walls themselves have ears. Speak quietly if you must and be close by when you do. Needless to say that far stealthier wizards than you have lost their lives to the Narcissans for a lot less.'  
  
Harry gulped loudly as Marius released him, earning another grinding stare from the old wizard as his commanding form turned on spot and continued on, his pitch black cloak rippling behind him. Harry followed, if somewhat reluctantly, yet made a point to stay as close by as possible. He hadn't felt it before, though now he realized it he felt shocked he hadn't recognized the feeling earlier… They WERE being watched, and Harry could feel the presence of over a hundred different pairs of eyes studying him intently, all at once. Staring into him… through him even. Shutting his eyes tightly, Harry willed his mind to forget the existence of the faceless stares from just beyond his vision, and abruptly, they stopped. Only to be replaced by the soft crackling of old cobblestones from beneath his feet as he walked. Each step making permanent footprints into three thousand year old dirt.  
  
'Where are we… uh… going?' Harry asked is as quiet a voice as he could muster. Marius looked to him slightly over his shoulder, not slowing his stride.  
  
'We'll know as soon we arrive Harry. I know it may sound ambiguous to you but I fear there's no other explanation I can give you. Voldemort is down here for a reason, and I intend to find out what that is. That he did not kill Dumbledore on site is evident enough of what he seeks. Put simply enough, I'm searching the city in a pattern. The size of this place will make the going much harder I know, but I'm confident I'll discover something soon enough. Whether it be Voldemort himself or evidence of him. So, unless we plan for him to find us chatting, I suggest we continue on, hmm?'   
  
Harry knew that looking for Voldemort was looking for trouble. Regarding their past encounters, Harry realized that each was an escape even less probable than the one before it, and it was a definite certainty that the dark wizard would be more enraged than ever that a boy in his teens could elude him so easily, when within his grasp. A thought tickled the back of Harry's mind to exactly how powerful Marius was. It would be difficult to tell for certain, but some things he'd seen Marius do seemed beyond the power of any wizard he'd seen previously. Perhaps the two might be of equal strength, but that would put into question as to why he hadn't heard of the man before this year. And what of himself? What was he to do should the dark lord appear around the next bend, wand pointed and preparing a curse?   
  
Slinking a little out of Marius's vision, Harry concentrated, and conjured a small naked flame over his hand, that danced for a moment before winking out. Leaving his hand feeling nicely warmed. A sense of completeness rushed through him as he did it, as it had when he'd practiced it before. Wandless magic? The idea was still incomprehensible to him, though Marius seemed just the contradiction to his thoughts that he needed to prove it's existence. Casually he continued on, Marius never switching a step in front of him, the flame going unnoticed. Yet just as soon as he'd sighed a breath of relief, another familiar feeling swept over him… Those eyes. Again they stared at him from every direction, and Harry found himself turning his head every which way, looking for the sources of those stares, but he could see nothing. Only the angelic forms of buildings long since abandoned stood before him… Over him. As though looming. Marius though, continued walking on ignorantly, with an occasional glance this way, and another that way. Perhaps he'd forgotten he was with him all together? He sure enough acted it, or perhaps he was just trying to keep as quiet as possible, who knew?…  
  
All of a sudden, movement caught the corner of his eye, drawing his gaze around to a dark alley, where a small huddling shadow stood there for a moment, before turning quickly at being seen and disappeared around another dark corner as though never there in the first place…   
  
Harry just stood there surprised and blinked. If he didn't know any better, he would've sworn that had been… a child. What in blazes was a child doing here, of all places? Marius should know, he seemed ever wary of his surroundings, but was it possible he could overlook someone so small? Perhaps it had followed them in. A possibility to be considered, and before Harry knew it, his feet were walking him away from Marius towards the alley, his slow pace quickly turning to a run along the old cobblestone road, his feet crunching every step he made. As he neared the end of the alley way and turned the corner, again all he saw before him was that small shadow, standing there trembling for a moment before running away once more, down another alley way.  
  
Harry pursued once more, his legs catching every so often within his robes. Oh, but he had to warn the child, Narcissus was no place for the unwary, Marius had driven that into him quite well enough. Around one corner, down a small back street… around another corner, another back street… the shadow, staring at him, scared. It continued to evade him, and he thought for a moment that the kid was perhaps faster than he, always ducking in and out of alley ways and abandoned streets, yet never making a sound. Sometimes eluding his vision all together, as if melding into the shadows.   
  
The child might never really be there at all had Harry not trusted his vision so much, it was usually good in the dark so long as he had his glasses on. But always Harry found it the child again, just at the end of his sight, small eyes glowing from reflected night, winking out once more at being seen, to disappear around another abandoned street and beyond his grasp once more. Harry cursed himself for not being able to catch up with them, his legs failing him at the most critical time. But regardless, he followed, the streets and alleys along with their ever present houses, beginning to get narrower and narrower, the atmosphere darkening as well for each step he took forwards.  
  
'Where are you going?!' he hissed beneath his breath, that feeling of watching eyes never leaving him as he ran flat out, almost tripping on raised cobblestones as he went. Another corner he turned, and behind the wall of a stone house, he saw that same, small shadow disappear again, though he found it more difficult to see the child now. Darkness wanted to shroud everything, shadows merging where they shouldn't and on top of it all, the child's own shadow melting in between them. But as always, Harry could pick it out and followed at a run, though his breath was starting to give out. He wasn't the fittest of people in the world. Definitely not. Around another set of dark corners and pitch black alley ways, his feet drove him on, ceaselessly pounding at the black cobblestones beneath him. The ever present question pounding in his head as to where this kid was taking him. He didn't have time for this, he had to get back soon, with or without this kid. But he would not leave him to die in this wretched, yet beautiful city.  
  
At last Harry came to a stop… at an empty, dead end street.   
  
'What in the world?' he wondered briefly, staring about himself. The child had completely disappeared into nothing, though he knew it was impossible, the road only led to this alleyway, nowhere else. He was certain the kid came in through here, there was just simply no other way for them to go. 'Where did you go…?'  
  
'Where did who go?'  
  
Harry spun around quickly at the voice, his breath catching so sharply in his chest that he feared he might have a heart attack. There before him at the mouth of the alley, stood a small child. A girl, of no more than six years old he assumed, dressed in a white, flower embroidered dress, her long brown hair arranged in twin pigtails down her back, and bright red bows tied neatly into them. Though the alley was dark, there was light enough to see tiny patches of red on her cheeks below her wide blue eyes, and a small basket of flowers in her hands that she held on to gingerly as though she feared Harry to be a thief.  
  
'I… I won't hurt you.' Harry blurted out, still rather taken in by the child's appearance. For someone who'd managed to outrun him and then duck around behind, she never showed any signs of running at all. The little girl held herself up straight and breathed normally, staring innocently at Harry with her round encompassing eyes, 'My name's Harry… err… what's yours?'   
  
She just stood there, looking at him with that innocence stare, not saying a word… she was probably just scared of him. That had to be it. Nothing more.  
  
'I'm sorry if I startled you girl, I didn't mean to if I did.' Harry didn't know what else to say, his mind wanted to lock up every time he looked at her. Despite her age, she was incredibly cute, though in a way a father might see his daughter. Still she stood there, not making a sound, but her mouth curled into a small rosebud smile that warmed Harry's heart.  
  
'I think, I startled you…' she said simply, being overcome by a slight giggle. Harry felt the urge to smile. He could tell this little girl would grow to twirl men around her fingers. One day. Though he could not make out the slight tingle on his skin, and goosebumps that rose whenever she stared at him. More so, that same feeling of being watched was stronger than he'd felt before, with only the ominous creaking of an open door distracting him from the girl's presence.  
  
'I…' the little girl seemed rather torn, 'I… don't remember my name.'  
  
Harry's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
'Oh… I'm, sorry to hear that. What about your parents? Are they here too?'  
  
The girl shook her head more vigorously this time, a few flower petals in her basket falling out over the ground.  
  
'My parents are dead.' She spoke again, a small tear welling up in her eye. Quickly she reached behind and pulled out a handkerchief, which she wiped away her tears with. Harry couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl having lost her parents, as not a day went by that he didn't think of his own parents at least once, and what they would've been like.  
  
'Again, I'm sorry. I… I didn't realize.' Harry spoke soothingly, the girl putting away her handkerchief as though she'd never wept at all. 'But… no, I was looking for you. I'm sorry if I've upset you, but, you're not safe in this town. It's dangerous, there are things crawling the streets like animals. They'll take you if you aren't careful.'  
  
The girl looked to him, seeming rather surprised and dropped her basket.  
  
'Things?! What things, I haven't seen any animals here? Not here.' And she looked about, biting her fingers nervously. Harry didn't know what it was, but her fear seemed contagious, and looking around, he just realised exactly how far into the city he'd run. Here it seemed almost like night, small amounts of light reflected off stone buildings to create a twilight sort of atmosphere, that utterly chilled him to the bone. How could he have lost his way so easily? There could be a hundred creatures chasing him right now for all he knew. Trust him to be foolish. Yet there was still the matter at hand. The girl was still in danger.  
  
'Come, I have to get you out of here. There's no telling what danger you're in just talking to me in this alley, do you know what's out there?!' and he reached out his hand to her. If need be, he was prepared to drag her along by force if he had to, he'd lingered too long already as far as he was concerned. Yet unbelievably, the girl stepped backwards from him, avoiding his grasp.  
  
'When my mommy was alive, she told me not to walk away with strangers.'  
  
The statement shocked him, though her own expression never changed. Her big, round blue eyes stared into him, making him sweat slightly… or was that just his nervousness, he couldn't tell. But one thing was for certain and that was he could little abide by a petulant child.  
  
'You already know my name. It's Harry, and for your information, someone told me the exact same advice, so if anything, you're the stranger here.'   
  
"There, that oughta make her think, enough time for me to get her out." Harry thought quickly, yet despite the girl's giggles, she stepped back again when Harry reached for her, and began staring intently at his hand, her mouth working slightly.  
  
'It was you…' she said suddenly, making Harry stop in his tracks, 'Was it really you who made the fire? I think it was, I saw you from the dark.'  
  
Harry furrowed his brow slightly at her, his thoughts racing.   
  
'Err… yes. Yes that was me.' He spoke, watching the girl's eyes intently. Her expression never changed, but once he could've sworn she licked her lips. Harry wasn't comfortable with the way this conversation was going. He didn't want Marius knowing anymore than he should of his powers when he got the girl back to him. He had to change the subject somehow, quickly.  
  
'Why did you run when I came after you?' he began, knowing that he couldn't think of a better topic to talk on. The girl bit her lip momentarily and smiled a little wider than he remembered, his heart feeling warmer still. And she took a step closer to him.  
  
'I was playing a game… Will you play with me? Will you play my game?'  
  
It felt more of a statement than a question, but Harry stood there with his legs locked up and his mouth hanging open.  
  
'Uh… well, I really don't think this is the best time or place really, I…' the girl took another step towards him, '…You should come with me to safety!'  
  
She nodded dismissively, and stared at him with those big, pretty blue eyes that just seemed to make him melt inside. Oh she was so cute. In the haze of his own mind he wondered what it'd be like to have a sister like her. A sister he could protect at every opportunity. For him to be a big brother. She took another step forwards, her bright red bows beginning to blow in the wind.  
  
'It'll only take a minute, we'll be finished really, really fast. I swear. Really I do. Will you play with me?'  
  
Harry's mind started to toy with him, his thoughts coming through more slowly than he'd have wanted. Nothing seemed clear to him anymore. Exactly what would it be like to have a sister like her? Maybe playing the game would help him find out! Yeah, that's what would help. He should play the game and, and… "What about getting her to safety?…" his mind continued to wander. Play the game, must play. She's a nice girl really, what's a few minutes anyway. Just a little out of your way. Nothing to worry about really… And he nodded.  
  
'Yeah, sure… ok, I'll play.' He spoke faintly, his heart beating quickly as he let down his guard. The girl smiled that little rose bud of hers. Splashes of red colour blooming on her cheeks. She stepped forwards again and reached out slowly to him, oh so slowly…  
  
"Yes… yes…" Harry's mind continued hazily, the child's hand nearing him, closer… closer… closer…  
  
'NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!' a harsh voice yelled from above, and out of nowhere, Marius dropped down onto the street between them, instantly grabbing Harry by the scruff of his robes and pulled him just millimeters away from the child's hand, before in a whirl of swishing robes, he raised one heavy metal clad hand, and launched a bolt of super heated electricity at the girl's surprised form, striking her fully on the chest and launching her several meters into the masonry of a brick wall.  
  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Harry shouted aloud, struggling against Marius's iron grip, beating his hands uselessly. The child laid sprawled against the broken wall with small columns of steam rising from her body, invigorating Harry to continue the struggle. Marius took none of it, and effortlessly dragged the boy's fretting face up to his own. The mage's cold, black eyes staring harshly into him.  
  
'Get a hold of yourself boy!' he spoke harshly through gritted teeth, his patience quickly disintegrating. 'Your mind is weak, you never listened to me, even when I made it clear this city was dangerous! You have to learn the true from the false, who knows what would've happened if I hadn't have…'  
  
Marius's grating tone was suddenly cut off, as the sound of falling rubble came to their ears. Harry looked to the child's crumpled body with shock as the battered, smoking form suddenly wretched and pushed itself up slightly, the girl's hair splayed haphazardly in different directions, static electricity producing odd sparks every so often in the air.  
  
'Essence…' she spoke, in a voice much deeper and strangled than Harry remembered, but not looking up into his face, 'So long to wait… the hunger… oh the hunger… sooooo HUNGRY!' and she looked up, her eyes glowing like bright, yellow orbs as her skin began rapidly changing colour to a pallid white texture, in some areas so translucent, that the bones beneath could be easily seen. Raising slowly, her limbs lengthened and muscles grew, her hands splaying out into long, cruelly clawed talons.   
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, but his mind was slowly beginning to think clearly again, and he realized the immediate error he'd made in taking off into the city in the first place. Marius's gauntleted hand dug deeply into his shoulders, his own gaze firmly fixed on the horrible creature forming before him, a sneer curling at the edges of his mouth. And at once the creature's stare centered on Harry, paralyzing the teen with fear and light headedness. It's rosebud mouth slowly stretching to double it's width to reveal row after row of razor sharp teeth, dripping with saliva.  
  
'Go boy!' Marius ordered, pushing in front of him, 'I'll meet you soon, just GO!'  
  
And Harry ran, rounding the corner just in time to see Marius raise another hand, a bolt of liquid fire melting the creature as it lunged at him, jaws open.  
  
The streets seemed more enclosing than they had when he'd run this way before, the buildings looming closer to the road, and the crackling cobblestones beneath his feet making horrible echoes as he went. But still he kept his pace, now more than ever being driven by need… or was that fear? His mind couldn't have cared less, but he felt that the girl, or whatever it had been, had somehow addled with his brains. He couldn't remember precisely which way he'd come as he rounded a corner and neared a dark intersection, five different pathways joining up and leading to who knew where. Straining his mind he struggled to remember, going over the numerous turns and twists he'd made since leaving Marius in the first place…  
  
Suddenly he caught movement down two of the roads, and when he turned his head, he saw to his horror the small childlike forms of seven, six year old girls, walking slowly towards him. All them with long, brown hair, and blood, red bows tied neatly into twin braided pigtails, whilst wearing white, flower embroidered dresses and each carrying a small basket of flowers. Everyone was unbearably cute, and every one of them was… the same! They all looked exactly the same, all staring at him with big, pretty blue eyes, and Harry could almost feel their gaze beginning to overwhelm him where he stood. They licked their lips hungrily as they studied him. His hands in particular.  
  
'Will you play with us?' they spoke in unison, beginning to close in on him with a hungry look about their eyes… Harry stood his ground.  
  
'Not this time!' he grated through his teeth, raising his wand. 'REDUCTO!' he roared, a bright spell flying from his wand and taking one of the children in the side of the face, hurling her a few feet backwards.  
  
The others stopped suddenly and looked down at their companion. For a moment all was still, until the crumpled form moved slightly and pulled itself up to face Harry again, who's mouth widened in shock. Half the girl's face had been blasted away, though she showed no signs of pain or realization. Then after a few tense seconds, her face slowly began to grow back. Bone, flesh and skin reintegrating over her face, until she looked once more like she had before.  
  
'Impossible!' Harry mouthed to himself, but the girl he'd struck just smiled back at him. All of them smiled that same that little rosebud, and continued to walk forwards towards him, their skin slowly turning pale as Harry took tentative steps backwards.  
  
'Come play with us, we won't take long. We swear. Really, really we do. We swear!'  
  
And their smiles mouths widened to reveal rows of serrated teeth, as their hands extended to touch Harry…  
  
'NOOO!!!' he screamed, and ran in the opposite direction down an abandoned road, the girls behind him mutating into agile, four legged predators, before they too began pursuing him in leaps and bounds behind him. Harry ran down the old, dark street as fast as his legs could carry him, not noticing his dark surroundings want to close in on him further and further. Twisting and turning the road went, past open shop fronts and abandoned houses, Harry bolted past, his attention coming swiftly to him as he saw a T-intersection spring up suddenly before him, a right and left turn possible.   
  
In the rush to slow down, Harry's feet buckled on him and he tripped on a raised cobblestone, sprawling to the ground with a crash and tangle of robes, coming to rest with his face staring upwards into the cavern ceiling, his breath coming from him in wheezes.  
  
'You look friendly…' A giggling voice suddenly spoke in his ear, and he scrambled back to his feet, his wand already outstretched towards another small girl, staring at him with big, blue eyes. 'We can be best friends… Will you play with me?' And she abruptly dropped her basket, baring her razor sharp teeth as she let go a deafening scream that echoed throughout the city streets.  
  
'Damn you! Damn you all to hell! INCENDIO!' Harry shouted aloud, setting the creature on fire where it stood, cutting out the screams as it fell suddenly and began writhing on the ground in mocking pain. Harry stepped back some more, finding himself backed against a wall, he had to make a choice as to which street he would take…  
  
Abruptly he heard another scream, this one more distant, coming from his right.   
  
"Not that way then."  
  
Only then it was answered by a second scream, coming closer to him from his left… and then another, and another, and another! He was trapped! There was no other way out! Hastily he rose his wand… some good that would do, he'd already seen those things shrug off massive injuries, though it felt better than to have nothing at hand. Worth a little to go down fighting, he thought. Gulping, he stared back down the dark street he'd just run, a distinct feeling passing through him that those creatures were somehow attracted to him. To magic… And then he saw one, a massive predatory shape with powerful hind legs and rasping jaws, three meters above the ground, leaping to and fro between the narrows buildings that crowded the narrow alley way, others bounding up from behind towards him. Then to his left, and to his right, running with incredible speed, leaping up to four meters at a time with each bound. There WAS no way out! But he stood his ground nonetheless, and prepared to fire off a curse, when something strong gripped him from above and he screamed in horror, only to come face to face with the dark, commanding silhouette of Marius, long gashes dripping blood down his forehead as he stilled Harry with one steely gaze.  
  
'This way!' he ordered, looking upwards at the top of the two story building Harry had backed himself into. Harry couldn't figure out precisely what Marius meant until both he and the old mage shot suddenly into the air, Marius driving his metal hands into the stone walls and rafters every so often, before leaping upwards again, soon finding himself landing on the tiled roof of the house with a crash some twenty meters high.  
  
'Whoa!' Harry breathed, the blood leaving his face in disorientation. Marius disregarded him, and inched himself over the edge to see the street below. The creatures stood confused at the bottom of the street, roaring guttural growls, and threatening each other with gnashing teeth. Suddenly one looked upwards and saw Marius standing on the roof staring down at them. Arching it's head back, it screamed loudly, making Marius hold his ears, before it rose up to stand on it's powerful hind legs, it's full height easily taller than any man Harry had ever seen.  
  
'You want us Screamer?!' Marius shouted to the creatures below, contempt rife in his voice. The creature standing on it's hind legs stared at Marius with it's glowing, yellow eyes.  
  
'Essence…' it sneered, beneath it's growls. Teeth bared and snarling, it let loose another ear splitting scream, before it flung itself bodily against the stone wall, and began climbing, it's sharp claws pounding into the ancient stonework as it ascended, tooth filled jaws wide open in hunger.  
  
Marius turned to Harry's shocked form and picked him up, staring into his eyes.  
  
'Enough of exploring the city for one day I think,' and drawing an invisible circle in the air with his finger, a blue, glowing portal suddenly materialized out of nothingness, and he threw Harry bodily into it, before turning once more to stare over the roof edge at the snarling beast that quickly climbed it's way up to meet him, it's slippery tongue wiping it's snapping jaws in anticipation. Marius smiled cruelly.  
  
'May you taste my righteous Essence Screamer… And choke on it!' he spoke acidly, as he weaved a complex thread of magic in the air, his hands whipping in countless directions to produce an electrified sphere of purple, rippling energy that hovered in mid air near eye level.   
  
'Bon-apetite!' and he flung himself through the portal, wind and earth rushing past him in howling waves…  
  
Harry sat curled up in anxiety on the other side of the portal. Marius hadn't come through yet, and he was beginning to worry. What if those things got to him just as he left? That was a thought too horrible to contemplate, even as he stared over the entire city from his vantage point, a sheer cliff face different to the first he'd stood upon. This was the destination of that strange portal, the blue, glowing mass of energy that rippled in the air, occasionally flickering as time slowly bore on, beads of anxious sweat beginning to slide down his face. What had happened to him? Getting to his feet he began pacing, counting every second go by, the time becoming unbearable, until at last, Marius stepped out of the portal in a more controlled fashion than he, and made it disappear into the air with a wave of his fingers.  
  
He breathed a relieving sigh and pulled out a small packet of cigarettes from his robe pocket, which Harry was amazed he hadn't lost.  
  
'I need a smoke…' he groaned, pulling one out and lighting it with a small flame that danced on his fingertip. Breathing in the nicotine, he blew out white, smoky rings into the air, his breath slowing down in ecstasy. 'Oh yes, that's what I needed…' and at once he turned and rounded on Harry.  
  
'I don't suppose you remember me telling you this city was dangerous, hmm?!'  
  
Marius might as well have shouted, his calmly controlled voice driving into Harry like nails. The boy could almost feel the sweat beginning to pour off his forehead like a stream.  
  
'I… I didn't mean to. It just, happened. I saw a shadow in one of the alleys and I followed… I don't even remember why I went after it!' Harry stuttered to the man, who seemed to be growing in anger despite not moving a muscle in his face. A rock would have a hard time of out staring him. But his voice remained cool.  
  
'I admit now I took my own sense of control for granted to believe a student could master it. Narcissus can call to people in ways you can never imagine. Never physically drawing them in, but luring them to follow shadows in the dark, to places were they cannot escape. You were unfortunate enough to be caught in that I'm afraid, so I'll let it pass for now… though I will not deny that you almost died just then, you're very lucky to be alive. If I hadn't pulled you out, then…'  
  
He made a throat cutting motion with his fingers and continued to smoke, drawing deeper and deeper breaths in. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he was expecting Marius to tear his head off. In truth, he'd lied to the man about why he went into the city, and it was only when he first saw that girl that his mind went awry. He suspected that Marius knew so as well, but he never said anything above the hollow breathing in and out of putrid smoke. Curiosity suddenly bugged at Harry's mind.  
  
'Professor, err… what were those things back there, in the city?!' Harry's face went an odd green colour as he cast his eye over the masses of white topped buildings. Marius gave him a sidelong glance as he puffed, another smoky ring forming in the air.  
  
'Those were Screamers Harry.' He spoke simply, making Harry cringe a little, 'Juvenile Narcissans, no more than a few years old I'd say.'  
  
'Juveniles? You mean those were only kids?!'  
  
Marius nodded gravely, dropping the cigarette butt to the ground and grinding it into the dirt with his boot.  
  
'Yes Harry, only juveniles. Whoever passes through Narcissus usually gets taken by one of them. I assume they just kill you, though it is clear that they crave for the inner strength of their victims just as much as the adults. Had you encountered an adult Narcissan, it would have killed you on the spot, with or without my assistance, or worse perhaps, nobody knows exactly what drives them apart from hunger. As I said before Harry, you're lucky to be alive.'  
  
Harry shivered inwardly, and looked to his hand.  
  
'They… tried to touch me. One said it felt Essence inside.' He dug his hand into his robe pocket, the memory proving difficult to grasp. Marius groaned sympathetically.  
  
'Yes, had you been touched by one you would die immediately, or at least, your soul would die, I personally haven't seen what they do to people they hunt down.'  
  
Harry nodded uncomfortably, casting a rueful glance across the buildings. Somewhere out there, a pack of Screamers was howling in rage at having lost their prey so easily. Marius coughed loudly, cigarette smoke having a distinct affect on his lungs.  
  
'Should give up that habit,' he groaned emphatically, coughing loudly again, pounding his chest, 'Well, at any rate I think it best we not enter Narcissus again. Those portals are rather draining to produce, and I don't like the possibility of having to escape again…' he cast an odd look to Harry, who'd sat down and begun staring at the city, 'What's wrong Harry, you seem puzzled?'  
  
Harry looked up from his reverie, the blood still drained from his face.  
  
'Well… it's just, I couldn't help but notice that the Screamers could melt into shadows. When I was chasing the first, it sprung up on me after I was running flat out after it. I still can't understand how it could do it.'  
  
Marius frowned resignedly, furrowing his brow.  
  
'That Harry, is probably the east known fact about Narcissans that anyone knows about. Narcissans are able to kill you through mere touch because they're ethereal… wraithlike even. They can bend light, disappear, melt into shadows, or just materialize anywhere there is darkness. They almost always despise brightness, though they'll kill people who walk in the light if they have to. It isn't one of their weaknesses, but then, it's not their element either. They're a dangerous enemy Harry, and no one who's been taken alive by a Narcissan has returned to tell the tale. They could merely kill you, though I think it likely they do far worse. I've heard rumors that they're able to kill Dementors, but then, I haven't seen any proof to suggest it. Though, considering what they can do, it is a high possibility. This Harry is what happened to the Narcissans when they dug too deep for their magic. Without new blood to share the inner strengths, they turned on each other. Have you ever wondered why they can do all I said they're capable of Harry?'  
  
The boy nodded his head hesitantly, Marius sighing.  
  
'They are not of the living so they cannot die. They can feel pain but never be consumed by it. They are no longer people as such… they're ghosts.'  
  
Harry went (if it was possible) even greener than before, looking as though he would throw up there and then. Marius gave him more information than he was willing to listen to, but nevertheless, he could still hardly believed he'd escaped from the Screamers. But the notion that they were only juveniles and not adults shocked him to the core. Seeing as they didn't like light, he could only assume that adults lived below ground where light was non-existent. One thing was for certain however, and that was that he wasn't looking forward to encountering one any time soon. Again, he shuddered inwardly.   
  
'Oh and Professor?' Marius turned to face him, 'When you threw me through that portal, it took you like a minute to follow, why did you take so long?'  
  
Marius's mouth worked a little, but seemed overall, quite satisfied.  
  
'When I sent you through Harry, the Screamers began climbing the walls after me. I knew that should they lay hands on me, they'd either kill me, or suck me dry of Essence, or both. I could've gone through the portal right after you, but I felt the need to give the Screamers what they wanted.'  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously, not sure of what he was saying.  
  
'You gave them what they wanted? You mean Essence?!'  
  
Marius nodded, a small satisfied smile beginning to stretch across his face.  
  
'Yes. I gave them Essence. Enough I think so as they could all be accommodated satisfactorily.'  
  
'What do you mean,' Harry asked confusedly, 'Why did you give it to them for, were you mad or something?!'  
  
Marius's face became suddenly hard as rock, and his warm smile became instantly hate filled. Arching back slightly, he laughed like a maniac, leaving Harry to stew in his own confusion.  
  
'Mad?! Oh no Harry, not mad. Gee, that's a laugh… No Harry, I wasn't mad. And dare I say it was worth the extra time and effort to leave it for them. A good lesson to learn Harry is that appeasement for every wrong your enemy commits, will only make your enemy more aggressive. Once is enough. So given that, I handed them a convenient package of Essence that would satisfy… PERMANENTLY!'  
  
And at once a giant purple explosion blasted the inner half of the city apart, a solid shockwave spreading out across the old streets, leveling buildings that had stood for millennia. Harry yelled in shock and fell over backwards, while a giant mass of glowing purple energy expanded for over a kilometer, saturating the city, and pulling up a cloud of dust that shrouded the devastation…   
  
When the dust had settled Harry stared in awe across Narcissus, or rather, where Narcissus used to be. Over eighty percent of the city laid in absolute ruins, perhaps somewhere of up to a hundred separate city blocks annihilated in a single blast. Harry could hardly believe his eyes. Marius never moved an inch, his back facing the inferno. Casually he withdrew another cigarette and lighted up, breathing another soothing puff of nicotine, while an entire city burned behind him, his face looking as though carved from stone.  
  
'Yes Harry,' he spoke suddenly, as if mirroring the boy's thoughts, 'Appeasement never bodes well when you have an enemy that's hard to satisfy. The Narcissans are like that. Besides, permanent measures tend to be more, how should I say… convenient.' And he breathed another puff of smoke.  
  
'Anyway, we've lingered long enough I think Harry. We should make haste, by now Voldemort should be aware of our presence here, let's go…'  
  
And in a swish of cloak he turned on his heel, walking in long strides towards the opening of another dark tunnel. Behind him, Harry walked, muttering beneath his breath.  
  
'Yeah, Voldemort knows we're here alright. Him and every other bloody person on this planet.'  
  
Though it was impossible to overhear, Marius's step faltered slightly, yet he kept his pace strict. He may have looked cold and calculating outside, but on the inside…  
  
………he was smiling.   
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 21 down and going strong. I estimate that I should finish The Dark Veil of Hatred in about three more chapters or so. It won't take long for us to reach the finale. But you'll all have to wait for that unfortunately. I wrote this chapter on the spur of the moment, so if you notice it's out sooner than you've been expecting, then you're right. I know exactly where the story is going now, though I won't be able to start the next for a few days yet, I'm due away from my computer for tomorrow at least. But rest assured, everything in this story, every unexplained topic I've ever raised, will be exposed in the next few chapters, and with any luck, it will be incentive for you all to read the sequal when it comes out. I will mention the name of the story in the ending comment of my last chapter. Well, with that said, I hope you all find my newest chapter to your liking. I know they're long and perhaps hard to read, but I think in the end you'll agree it's better to update a story with 7000 words rather than to update with on 800. Lord knows I've seen some people do it. Happy reading.  
  
Regards: Richard. 


	22. Forgotten Nemesis

Chapter 22 – Forgotten Nemesis   
  
As Harry took tentative steps through the ancient dark tunnel, nothing could be heard but the soft crackling of long, undisturbed pebbles beneath his feet. The sound seeming to echo down the unending black oblivion as Harry strained his eyes to make out Marius's dark form that led the way through the gloom. The dwindling light seemed to consume the old mage as he walked, his cloaked body slipping in and out of shadows for each stride he took, though he never faltered a step. His stern gaze remaining trained ahead as though studying something intently just beyond Harry's vision, though the boy felt damned as to what it was the man was looking at, with the half light of the tunnel closing in around him the further they went, the general form of the stone walls became more and more narrow every few meters.   
  
Marius halted in his tracks for a moment as he peered through the dark, his arms crossed with fingers tapping ominously against his metal gauntlets. Harry felt only vaguely aware of the cold draft caressing his face from somewhere up ahead, as Marius sniffed a little, before he began walking again, his stride becoming slightly more vigorous as his steps kicked up small clouds of stale dust. Harry continued to walk behind, though an inkling of hesitation began to come over him, a distinct notion of impatience seeming to radiate from the mage as he went, his attention focused solely on the pathway ahead whilst leaving little for the boy he'd just rescued.  
  
Unwittingly, Harry shivered. The decrepit image of the juvenile Narcissans seemed screwed into his head, and kept arising whenever he felt a chill in the air, or had the notion that Marius was not the only presence stalking the tunnels. Harry couldn't see anything moving whenever he turned his head in trepidation, but the feeling was there nonetheless. A haunting type of feeling. Not of fear, Harry was sure he'd know if it were that, but something different. Something greater than fear… dread. Harry clung tightly to his robes as another draft brushed his face, raising goose bumps on his skin, and at once he could feel the blood drained from his face with the lack of air this far below ground. Marius seemed quite tight lipped as to where he was leading him to, but wherever it was, a cool certainty struck him that there was fresh air at hand and in abundance. Forcing a harsh breath, he drew in another lungful of stale air that constricted inside him, causing him to cough violently.   
  
Marius stopped and grunted detestably, gazing down at him from over his shoulder with a frown across his face. Harry fell silent immediately, holding his breath in as the old man stared him down and continued to walk, apparently lost in his own thoughts. Harry followed meekly, but kept a wary eye open, as Marius began grinding his teeth in the dark, that same sense of impatience radiating from him as he went, inducing a subtle bead of sweat on Harry's head.   
  
'Try to keep up boy!' he spoke suddenly, making Harry start. 'We've walked near as far as this tunnel will take us, there's not long to go now I'm certain.'  
  
Harry blinked, staring up meekly at the old man as he walked in his shadow. There was a definite note of irritation in his voice, and he figured it was likely due to his wandering off into Narcissus earlier. He was beginning to regret doing that, now more than ever. It felt to him that Marius hadn't forgiven him at all for the mess, and was lamenting having to bring him along. A boy not even out of school with only mediocre magic training… where's the advantage in that? Harry kept his head down to the ground as he walked, muttering incoherently to himself about the unfairness of everything, as well as his own stupidity, when he abruptly ran into the back of Marius, who'd stopped and was studying a caved in section of tunnel ahead of him. The tunnel was completely smashed up, rocks strewn across the ground in piles where the way should've been clear.   
  
'Humph!' he grunted obstinately, as he felt along the rocky blockage with his hand, the bloodied metal of his gauntlets making odd clinking noises as he dragged it across the rocks.  
  
'What is it?' Harry asked, peering about his side at the cave in, his eyes making out small shafts of light penetrating the cracks. Marius gave another unsatisfied grunt before he stepped back a few meters and raised his hand.  
  
'I somewhat doubt that this tunnel goes any further Harry, we can only assume that whatever it was Voldemort wanted, it is here.'  
  
'But professor, there's no need for force, all we need to do is…'  
  
'GET OUT OF THE WAY!'  
  
Harry leaped to the side as Marius drew back, the palm of his hand beginning to glow white.  
  
'Aanshraknissaa!' he shouted, throwing a glowing white ball at the rocks, blasting the blockage apart with such force that Harry was scared he might induce another cave collapse on themselves. Rocks flew in every direction. Those that threatened the mage rebounded harmlessly off an invisible shield of air where he stood, falling harmlessly to the ground… Blinding light rushed in, washing over them. Even as Harry struggled to adjust his eyes, he'd already plunged his hand into his robes and withdrawn his wand, the lacquered piece of wood shining as the light seemed to consume him where he stood.   
  
A few moments past before his eyes adjusted to the light and he took in the other side for what it truly was. The tunnel ended where they stood, and opened out to become a giant cavity carved from solid rock. Harry blinked as he took in his surroundings, which were unlike anything he'd been expecting. What seemed to him like a mish mash of different objects littered the room. Arranged on aging tables, Harry recognized many items of wizard descent. Cauldrons, potion bottles, spell books, the list went on. Casing the tables Harry felt absolutely fascinated by the items he saw, and could not help but open the covers of some of the books, which displayed dates supposedly before the birth of Christ. Though he did understand that objects of such an age should be left where they laid, so reluctantly, he snapped the old covers closed, Marius stalking along behind him, eyes flicking about like a cat.  
  
Walking on, Harry's gaze passed over many other interesting pieces. Rune stones, magical rings, ancient stone tablets, crystal balls, even a wand carved with a snake wrapped about it's handle catching Harry's attention. He felt immediately that Dumbledore would most definitely want to take a look about this room and it's contents. If he knew the headmaster well enough, he'd have been very interested indeed to see all this, no matter how old they were… especially because of how old they were. Harry continued on, his fingers tapping gingerly on the ancient cedar tables as he went, occasionally creaking as though enjoying his touch. Harry thought he could case this room forever, walking back and forth just looking at what the room contained.   
  
Suddenly he came upon something he did not expect… A muggle computer. Hooked up and wired for operation, a thin layer of dust covered the piece of technology as it sat idly on the wooden bench, as though it were never used. The thought coming to him as to why something like this was here of all places, and he went to press one of the buttons on the keyboard when Marius's solid hand grabbed his arm millimeters from contact.  
  
'You'd be wise not to touch anything Harry, there's no telling what all this stuff does. One of those could be jinxed with a trap for all you know. I've seen it happen before to unwary muggles. Always somebody trying to toy with them, though it works just as well for wizards as it does magic folk.'  
  
Harry instinctively drew his hand back, eyeing the computer warily. Marius nodded in a satisfied way and stalked away, looking back and forth to the items scattered about the room. Harry watched for a moment as the mage walked, his form gradually becoming smaller as he traveled further away, still holding himself with a deadly grace. Marius didn't look back to him for a while after, the time slowly passing before Harry got fed up with merely standing idly by, keeping his hands to himself. He had to do something, if only to relieve his boredom at the least. So with his hands dug loosely in his pockets, he turned his head this way and that, his eyes still passing over the thousands of objects that lied scattered about, many magical, some muggle and others, he wasn't quite sure.   
  
Breathing a sigh he walked across a stone dais, looking at the old tables, occasionally picking up an object or two as he went, not heeding Marius's stern warning. Looking behind abruptly he saw that Marius was still a good hundred meters away, apparently too absorbed in his surroundings to notice that he was doing what he shouldn't. Harry exhaled with a tinge of relief. Marius was too demanding for his taste, and viewed discipline as the highest of arts. He was glad in a way that the old mage wasn't paying him any mind, as he continued staring about at the objects on the tables.  
  
One item caught his attention suddenly, though he couldn't understand why exactly. A small statue of a robed lady, no more than a few centimeters tall, stood strangely by itself on the wooden table, given a wide berth by all the other magical objects. Harry peered closely at it, noticing even a tiny tear made of porcelain running down it's cheek.  
  
"How beautiful…" Harry thought to himself as he stroked the white lady's hair. There didn't seem anything magical about it, but the statue's sheer beauty struck him inside and he wanted to hold it, just to see it all in it's grandeur. Just for a moment. Extending his hand, he tried to pick the statue up… It wouldn't move… He tried again, a little harder this time, and still nothing happened! Harry grunted irritatingly, scratching his head in confusion. What did it take just to move this thing? Perhaps it was somehow sealed to the table, he didn't know. Though he felt it was worth it at least for one last try, just in case. Grasping the small statue with both hands, he dug his heels into the floor and pulled hard with all the strength he could muster…   
  
There was a sharp click, and Harry released it fearing he'd broken the statue. Looking at it he saw the statue had in fact moved slightly upwards from it's original position, revealing a metal brace beneath it binding the object to the table. There was another click, then another… and another. A series of clicks sounded from what seemed to be within the table. The sounds of ancient machinery, gears and cogs working and turning together in unison, until suddenly the table wretched and moved along runners to Harry's left, revealing what seemed to be an opening in the solid stone wall, just big enough for a man to fit through. Harry stared surprised at the opening. A secret doorway? The prospect tantalized him, though he had to consider that he almost got himself killed an hour ago. What was he to do? Looking around he saw that Marius had disappeared somewhere, most likely looking at some old magical contraption, completely oblivious to him. It wouldn't hurt at all just to take a look. Just a small look… So, breathing deep, he walked through the doorway.  
  
Harry took a tentative few steps in as pitch blackness overcame him. The cavity on the other side of the doorway was completely devoid of light, and Harry found it impossible to see even his own hand waving in front of his face. The air inside felt stale and old as he breathed in, reminiscent of the tunnels Marius led him down earlier. And there was no telling what was inside. Hastily Harry reached for his wand, fumbling around within his robes before he withdrew the magical piece of wood and held it above himself.  
  
'Lumos.' He spoke softly, the wand lighting the room brightly with an iridescent glow. Surprisingly the room was almost identical in size to the one he'd just been standing in. With his wand light only radiating a few meters, the darkness beyond it seemed to encroach and try to consume it, threatening to overcome him as it had when he'd first entered. Slowly he walked forwards, waving his wand in different directions, the light spreading off into the distance before abruptly halting for no apparent reason, making him feel enclosed and scared. From first appearances there seemed to be nothing in the room at all. Whichever way he looked, Harry saw nothing but the solid floor of rock beneath his feet, and for several minutes of walking aimlessly about in the dark, he could see no change in his surroundings whatsoever. The apparent monotony of the room struck a tense boredom streak within him and he turned to leave, only to find that they doorway was gone!  
  
Running in the direction he'd come, he soon came upon the solid stone wall and felt along it with his hands. There was nothing! No apparent signs of any doorway, not even so much as a crack in the wall. The doorway had sealed itself up tight, and there was no other way out! Frantically he turned in every direction, his wand light scouring the floor for some kind of trigger… a lever of sorts for the doorway, just like there was on the other side. Like the statue. But his search came up empty. Again he looked, crawling on his knees, trying if vainly to find some weakness in the connection between the wall and floor, if only for the slimmest chance of escape, and again… he came up with nothing. What was he to do?!   
  
Turning about he looked into the never ending darkness at the edge of the light. His entry was closed to him, bringing back reeling memories of him being blocked from entry at Kings Cross Station just a few short years back. At least then there was another way about it. He had Ron's car at the time… A small voice echoed inside his head.  
  
"There's always a way, even if you don't see it immediately… Always a way out. Always."  
  
Harry squinted in the half light of his wand, his eyes combing for some clue as to what to do next. And he could not help but wonder what was just beyond the circle of light. Perhaps there was something out there to help him escape. He'd seen more than enough magical objects this far underground to convince him the prospect was possible. But which way should he walk? Breathing a resigned sigh, he set off in a random direction, holding his wand up in front of him as he went, always careful of what may lay ahead…  
  
Half an hour wore on. Harry could not sense anything about whichever way he turned. It seemed to him like some never ending abyss in all directions and he'd found nothing. In the back of his mind he knew Marius would skin him alive. This was just the kind of thing he'd warned about. Touching foreign objects and ending up in who knows where. It seemed to him like stupidity worthy of… Harry Potter. He'd gotten himself into situations like this before, and all because he was a headstrong fool, who didn't know any better than to walk blindly into whatever traps and snares that had been laid out about for him. Silently he cursed himself for it, as his mind brought him back to the reality that he was in. Walking about clueless in the dark without an idea as to where he was going or whether he'd make it out alive.   
  
All of a sudden, a feeling struck him. Only faintly, but of it's existence he was sure. A small tingling in the back of his mind, calling from afar reached out to him tentatively. He craned his neck about for a sense of direction, before settling on a local to his far right, and walked that way. Putting one foot in front of the other Harry slowly paced towards the calling, the darkness still closing in on him but his sense of direction far improved with something to walk towards. Like a beacon in the night… It didn't really occur to him how long or far he'd been walking, but the air began to clear a little, filling his nostrils. The light from his wand had also begun to stretch further into the dark, allowing him greater vision. He was beginning to get used to his surroundings now, even though that dull thought resided in his head that he was trapped, when all of a sudden, something large loomed into view just ahead of him.   
  
Grinding to a halt as if he were running, Harry scanned the object up and down with his eyes, his wand light beginning to make out dull shapes. It seemed to look like a giant, glass tank… he squinted closer. Yes, yes it was. Harry could make out the dull shine of liquid contained within it from the light of his wand. And there was something inside it, suspended in the liquid… Harry walked slowly towards it, taking cautious steps forward as the tank came into view, small details that he had not been expecting, like muggle circuitry, seeming to reach out as the light touched them. What was this thing? And more importantly, what was it doing here?   
  
Harry walked closer still and looked to the wretched object floating sinuously in the tank. From his vantage point he made out what seemed to be legs, with feet longer than any human, and long cruel talons extending from where toes should have been. Further up the legs disappeared behind what seemed to be whispy veils of organic fabric that clung to the body in strips, moving about in the water as though blowing in a non-existent breeze. Harry's mouth seemed to droop further as his eyes moved slowly up the malformed creature floating before him. And it felt safe to say that it's form didn't improve the further up Harry's eyes went. Branching out from the sides, two improbably sized, but powerful arms extended forth, opening finally in viciously clawed hands that looked capable of tearing a person limb from limb. Harry's disbelief at the creature's appearance was beginning to hype, the air about him seeming to thicken slightly as beads of cold sweat began to roll down his face… His eyes went up further to it's face and Harry's heart almost stopped beating.   
  
Snake like scales grew up from the base of it's neck, extending around it's straight mouth and up to where it's ears should have been. What seemed like slits for nostrils almost stared at him mockingly from the base of a hollow, blood drained face. And all of a sudden, Harry's scar burned intensely, as though someone were placing a red hot piece of iron to his skin, and he clutched his throbbing head, stumbling backwards and falling over. Constantly he kept his vision centered on the unconscious being, scared as though it's eyes would suddenly snap open to reveal the bright red orbs that had haunted him in dreams since their last fateful encounter in the Ministry of Magic.   
  
……It was Voldemort.  
  
The sound of scraping metal suddenly attracted Harry's attention and his head swiveled around quickly to see a tall, black clad shadow merge from the shadows. A pitch black cloak swung lifelessly in a non-existent breeze, blood stained gauntlets gleaming hideously in the half light of Harry's wand as cruel dark eyes stared down at him…  
  
Marius.  
  
With his mouth curling at the edges into a malicious smile, Marius walked slowly about the boy sprawled on the hard stone floor, his grieves grinding ominously upon the rock as his footsteps dragged lazily in a casual way. Harry's mind reeled as he watched the grey haired mage from the corner of his vision, pacing about. Stalking… Abruptly the mage let out a seedy laugh, and Harry inched himself backwards slightly, aiming his wand at the man despite the idea amusing him greatly.  
  
'Well done Harry. Oh yes, well done indeed.' Marius spoke silkily, his smile widening slightly as he eyed Harry, 'I've always pondered on your intelligence, but since you managed to find your way this far without getting yourself killed, I am inclined to agree you are clever… or perhaps foolish, I cannot tell the difference…'  
  
Harry's grip on his wand tightened.  
  
'Who are you… really?' he asked scathingly, sweat beginning to roll faster down his face than before, 'Marius isn't like this. He's Dumbledore's closest friend, he wouldn't pull me, a student, underground into the midst of danger when he's quite capable of dealing with it himself! No he wouldn't! WHO ARE YOU?!… SPEAK! I swear Marius, or whoever you are, I will kill you!'  
  
For a brief moment Marius stood there looking slightly aghast, until his smile returned again and threatened to split his face in two, before laughing even harder than before, making Harry even more uneasy.  
  
'Clever… oh yes you are. I fear however that you won't be needing that mundane piece of wood Harry…' and in a sideward glance, Harry's wand flew from him towards Marius, who grasped it in a metal clad hand. Tightening his grip, he snapped the piece of wood in two, sparks flying in all directions as he dropped the broken shards to the ground, landing with a clatter. 'I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, or anyone else for that matter.'  
  
Harry's eyes widened in horror at losing his only weapon so quickly, and scrambled back further, his mouth working questionably as the light quickly faded, plunging the room into it's familiar darkness. Another laugh broke the silence with an echo.  
  
'Poor child… so lost without his magic. Without such a primitive tool to aid him. He is blinded in the dark without the light, but I see him clearly. Yes I do. Can you feel it Harry? Can you feel that fear?'  
  
Harry inched back further in the darkness, his eyes darting every which way in desperation for light. The harsh sounds of footsteps approaching him.  
  
'WHO ARE YOU?!' Harry shouted as if to no one, as he made contact with something hard against his back. He was against the tank. Shallow breathing answered a response, the footsteps stopping a few meters away.  
  
'It seems only fair I offer you an explanation. Hmm… but where to begin? I wonder.' Marius went silent for a moment as if contemplating, even as Harry's own harsh breaths turned into a wheezing.  
  
'I admit that I felt… admiration towards you Harry, when you made that subtle hint about not believing who I was. Very few people I have encountered have ever seen that far into my motives as to realize I am in fact deceiving everyone else… but you Harry, are indeed very special. You were correct in your assumption boy, I am not Marius. That man was a very fine wizard, and friends to another extraordinary mage named Albus Dumbledore. Regrettably however, Marius is long dead, far before your parents time. But his death was not in vain. Oh no it wasn't. He proved useful to an extent and his body has become a most acceptable host by which I have come to face you now, huddling scared and alone in the dark. What a pitiful excuse for a wizard you've become. For all I admire in your intelligence, your moral fiber seems fickle when you encounter a problem you cannot solve.'  
  
Harry sat stone still, his mind coming to grips with why he hadn't realized this before. Marius was never the likable kind of person… He had to see his face again, there was something about it that he just knew he recognized from somewhere, so closing his eyes, Harry concentrated hard, until a small flame suddenly appeared from his outstretched hand.  
  
'Oh I wouldn't bother with that Harry. Such a cheap trick!' and at once Harry's mind hit an invisible block, his concentration lapsing as the flame disappeared to nothingness. Harry found it impossible to gain his mental concentration again.  
  
'It is hard being powerless, isn't it Harry?' Marius taunted from the dark, Harry's senses indicating him to be standing somewhere to his left and moving around him in a tight circle. 'But you shouldn't be powerless. I have seen things within you Harry, just as I see them now… Essence.'   
  
Marius's voice seemed to shiver in ecstasy at the word, the sound rolling off his tongue.   
  
'You can feel it, can't you Harry? Yes… yes you can, I know you can. You've felt it before. Like a rising tide of energy locked deep away inside you, struggling to escape. To be let loose! You know of what I speak Harry, don't you?!'  
  
Harry lowered his head, lost in thought. It was true. All of it. He had felt it before, even if only a little. First there was the healing of his arm when shards of glass had been lodged into it. Then the scars left on his back from his dream. And now the small flickering flame that he struggled to keep a hold of.   
  
'Yes.' Harry replied simply into the air, 'I'm aware of it. But how are you?'  
  
A short grunt came to him as answer, this time from his right somewhere. A deep seated sense of dissatisfaction rife in his voice.  
  
'Do not impugn me boy!' and an invisible hand slapped him hard across the face, 'It's foolish to ask questions for which you already know the answer! I remember things Harry. Every time you looked at me you were afraid. You didn't know why but you were. But, I know why. It is subconscious. You've seen me before I took position at Hogwarts Harry… in your dreams. Just as you saw me in more prophetic visions afterwards, all detailing a grisly end for you and your Hogwarts friends. Do you remember?… Tisk… foolish to ask that. I know you remember. Dreams have haunted the boy who lived since the first night he encountered the dark wizard Voldemort. Every night without fail, it proved convenient that your dreaming had become so advanced. I found it very simple to interlope and move your dreams the way I wanted you to see them… I've been keeping an eye on you Harry. My word I have.'  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief. It couldn't be true! How could this have gone on for so long? Ever since that first night at the Dursley's? Marius's footsteps wheeled about and settled some three meters in front of him from what he could tell in the gloom.  
  
'How?' Harry asked breathlessly, his mind still racing at the thought, 'How could you do that to me? And why?! Are you so powerful that you can attack people in their sleep! You're right as you've always been Marius, or whoever you are. I do remember you from the night. Always you were there in your black cloak with your hood pulled down over your face. Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you?!'  
  
Silence. Marius breathed shallowly for a moment, as though slightly taken aback, but a small chuckling soon sounded beneath his breath.  
  
'You recognized me? Let me understand this fully. You… recognized… ME?! Harry, Harry, Harry… I've maintained that you're clever, yes… but you've no subtlety about you whatsoever. Absolutely none. You saw my current physical form for what it was and is. But tell me Harry, do you know what resides beneath this shell? Search yourself boy, think deeply. Inside you have a hunch. A small tinkering in your mind that shows me for what I am. Use your mind Harry, see past this putrid contraption of flesh and blood and see your forgotten nemesis… See me for who I AM!'  
  
And just ahead of him, the darkness parted slightly and two red orbs glowed before him. Their intensity boring into Harry like knives.  
  
'You recognize the evil you know over the evil you don't. How ironic Harry, that for all these years that you've escape Voldemort's twisted schemes, you didn't see me for who I really was… GRINDELWALD!'  
  
And the entire room suddenly burst into light and Harry found himself face to face with the once dead demon. It's eyes shining like beacons stilled him with fear, even as Harry saw what had been an old man's face, had twisted and contorted into what seemed like a gnarled piece of wood, scars and gashes from the human form merging effortlessly with the hollowed out face of the being that truly held that body. Grindelwald smiled as Harry's own face twisted in horror at the sight and he struggled to crawl away.  
  
Grindelwald seemed to tower over him, and with a gesture of his gnarled fingers, Harry was lifted into the air by his throat, thin columns of dust forming a vice around him.  
  
'It is useless to deny my strength Harry, just as it's useless to fight against it. Better wizards than you have perished for less, and considering your unarmed, that is saying a lot. Ha Ha… I almost pity you boy. As your life does not end just yet. There is more that a child prodigy like yourself must know of my scheming, look behind you.'  
  
And Harry felt his body suddenly turn in mid air until he once again came face to face with Voldemort's horribly mutated form.  
  
'What is it?!' Harry asked in a strangled voice, his eyes cringing at the sight of it. Grindelwald walked around as Harry sat suspended in mid air, eyeing the tube's contents up and down.  
  
'It is, my latest creation. In my later years, when muggles began to advance at an astronomical rate, I sought to harness their abilities so that I may benefit from them. Time bore on slowly enough, but it soon came to pass that muggles began dabbling in genetics, at the very foundation of what makes us who are. I could not resist the temptation to try such an art for myself. Cloning, gene splicing, regeneration of limbs. Very tempting I admit to that. This is the product of that ambition Harry. Within Voldemort's magically strengthened interior I have spliced with his human DNA, strands of the like, owned by adult Narcissans. The subject has taken much time to grow to this present stage of development, but given time, he will soon be capable of all that was lost so long ago when the world was put into castes. Just think Harry, one of the most powerful Dark wizards of the age being strengthened with Narcissan DNA!'  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open in terror. If the sight of his enemy wasn't bad enough, then this news wasn't much appreciated.  
  
'You're mad!' he stuttered in disbelief, still staring at the abomination before him. 'This kind of union just shouldn't be. Don't you have ANY idea as to what this, "creature" will be capable of?!'  
  
Grindelwald drew back slightly, breathing irritation.  
  
'Of course I do! That was the entire motivation behind this project. And when he awakens, and he certainly will, your world will be changed… forever!'  
  
Harry still couldn't believe what he was seeing, but Grindelwald's red eyes seemed to intensify every time he spoke of his engineering skills. Even so however, questions still begged at Harry's mind.  
  
'How?' he asked once more, drawing Grindelwald's curiosity of a sudden, 'How did you get Voldemort inside that tube?! I doubt he came willingly for your genetic tinkering.'  
  
Grindelwald cringed and slapped Harry with another invisible backhand, a small splattering of blood beginning to drip from Harry's mouth.  
  
'I prefer to call it improving nature's imperfections. But yes, again you're correct. Voldemort, had he known what laid in store for him would not have come at my beck and call. So subtlety was needed to bring HIM to me. Just before I joined Hogwarts's teaching staff, I cast the Nullifying Curse. With it's power I destroyed the magical foundation that supports ward magic over the entire of Britain. Chaos reined as was my intention, with magic even as powerful as what protects Hogwarts itself being reduced to dust. Naturally the muggles found out about the wizard world, and seeing as those in power felt absolutely paranoid towards us, I prompted here and there by putting high ranked generals under the Imperious Curse and from that the war started. Hogwarts was annihilated before a single muggle set foot on the school grounds, and with the order of the phoenix so battered and broken, it was only natural that just as I had, Voldemort gave into temptation and apparated into Hogwarts, where I took him for myself. That is how I achieved it. Quite clever really, though there were difficulties of course.'   
  
And Grindelwald breathed out slowly, the air turning to shards of ice about him.  
  
'Difficulties? What difficulties?! You played us all for the past year without anyone being the wiser.'  
  
Nodding, Grindelwald sighed resentfully.  
  
'Alas, no Harry. There was always the possibility that I might be found out by someone with enough brains to see through whatever was happening. Someone like Dumbledore… and someone like you. I knew that Albus listened very intently when you ever had a suspicion to tell, and always confided in him whenever things bothered you. You are his favorite by a long shot, and that annoyed me considerably. It was necessary when you came too close to the truth, that I put your suspicions to rest. You had a nice conversation with Hagrid I believe. Does this sound familiar to you…?'  
  
And Grindelwald's body suddenly wretched and contorted, expanding and growing until Hagrid's giant form stood before him with that loving smile stretched across his face. He then quoted his conversation exactly when he'd been in the hut with him, ending finally with;  
  
"…He may be a shrewd person Harry, but he's saved my life on more than one occasion long before you were born, and I know in my heart that Marius is not under Grindelwald's control. You should abandon that thought as quick as you can, it doesn't do good to live on rumors…"  
  
Harry's mouth dropped even wider, and as Grindelwald changed back, he invisibly whacked Harry again over his face. This time seemingly for fun.  
  
'You tricked me!' Harry blurted out, definitely feeling the pain in his jaw, 'Are you saying that I never talked to Hagrid at all?!'  
  
Grindelwald smiled maliciously between gritted teeth.  
  
'Yes, that is what I'm saying. Though that wasn't enough for you I figured. I did some research on your past at this school and you can be very stubborn indeed. So, I made a point to let you wander off into Narcissus by yourself, just so that I could save you when things got a little bit too nasty for your own good. I instilled your trust and kept you alive long enough so that you may hear the truth from me now as I speak it to you.'  
  
Harry lowered his head, silent tears beginning to stream down his face. He'd had his suspicions, but ever since they'd both come underground together, Harry had started to believe that he may have been wrong about who he thought Grindelwald was at the time. How he cursed his stupidity again and again. Grindelwald's red eyes centered on his weeping form and smiled satisfactorily, opting not to slap him again, but let the spectacle continue, clear pity in his orb like eyes.  
  
'Don't be so hard on yourself boy.' Grindelwald spoke mockingly, a slight laugh inherit in his voice, 'It's understandable that you were deceived so easily without Dumbledore to aid you. He was another nuisance I had to remove. It was because of wise minded wizards like Dumbledore that the human race was turned into three separate races. You can understand that I couldn't have him guide you to the truth as I'm certain he'd suspected, right when you needed it the most. I moved much of the Heliopath army out of Hogwarts so he'd be forced to spend his energy creating a shield for protection. I'm sure the original bombardment probably scared him enough for it too. But he'll live long enough to see the world be destroyed and built anew, I've granted him enough life for that at least, so you cannot accuse me of being uncompassionate!'  
  
'No…' Harry spoke softly between sobs, 'It doesn't make sense…'  
  
'What? What was that?!' Grindelwald retorted, rounding on the boy as he levitated, hands snapped to his sides by invisible coils of air.  
  
'It doesn't make any sense!' Harry spoke louder this time, his voice straining a little, 'If what you say is true, you destroyed Britain's wards, and spent near an entire year lying and deceiving everyone you ever came into contact with as to what you were doing. If you were so afraid of being discovered for this long, then why did you rescue me back in Narcissus? If you really thought me smart enough to figure you out, then why didn't you kill me on first contact?'  
  
Grindelwald skipped a breath suddenly, his eyes narrowing at the boy floating before him. In an instant the invisible coils of air binding Harry ceased to exist, and he fell to the stone floor with an awful thud, grunting in pain.  
  
'I won't deny it's in my power Harry, but I kept you alive this long because you present a great opportunity to me. You know what exists within you. You've felt the lingering of Essence each day clawing away at you. One day you'll draw so much of that power that you will kill yourself, and that would be a terrible waste indeed. Oh yes it would… I'm here to give you an offer of absolution. So long as you roam free, you are a danger to yourself and others, whereas if you learned to harness your abilities, you could become so powerful that the world itself would kneel at your feet. Would it not be beneficial? I know you're scared Harry, of this power born within you. I would think you a fool not to be. But this is something you cannot ignore, as in time it will mature and take hold of you in ways you cannot imagine…'  
  
Harry spat in disgust, looking to the snarling mage as he stood towering over him.  
  
'Everything that has happened to me, I've overcome on my own. What's to say this is any different?!'  
  
Grindelwald laughed loudly at him, putting Harry slightly off foot.  
  
'Denial of the situation will destroy you Harry. In time it will. You know this too but that stubborn streak I mentioned you having is blinding you with pride. Why will you not accept what is and realize that you NEED aid if you're to survive your burgeoning powers? I give you this opportunity once and once only. Come with me! Come with me Harry and I'll teach you to harness what you hold within. Do that, and you will live to see power and glory. Do it not… and you will not live long enough to die from your magic, I will kill you here an now where you stand. It is your choice Harry. Make it!'  
  
Harry stared at the man before him, glowering beneath his teeth. There seemed no expression on Grindelwald's stony face, but his eyes spoke volumes as they pierced him lying on the ground. Harry immediately broke his gaze with the man and looked to his right, casting his eyes over Voldemort's stasis tube. The horrid creature he had become floated lifelessly in the liquid, casting eerie shadows over the floor. That was the price of unlimited power. Somehow Harry knew it. Voldemort became a slave to his ambition, much like Grindelwald, except that Voldemort seemed to have little control of his current situation. Would he, Harry Potter become like that? A chained animal at Grindelwald's beck and call?   
  
'No… NO!' Harry shouted, beads of sweat starting to stream down his face now, as he unconsciously became aware of the air constricting around him, 'There are consequences for everything Grindelwald. Voldemort has discovered that the hard way, but I am fully aware of what a risk I would be taking in following you! I will not be controlled. Not now, NOT EVER!'  
  
Grindelwald never moved, but his smile failed him, being quickly replaced by a grimace as his mouth curled downwards at the edges. His eyes hardened as he stared at Harry. There was contempt there, oh yes there was. Though he did well not to show any. He let loose a harsh breath, the light around him fading slightly as his fingers flexed beneath his gauntlets.  
  
'So be it, Harry Potter…'  
  
The boy didn't know immediately what had happened. One second he was lying prone on the ground, the next, some invisible force grabbed at his cloak and hurled him through the air, smashing him against the floor as he fell in an uncontrolled spiral. Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain as a jagged crack sounded from somewhere within him. He clutched his ribs in agony.  
  
'Poor boy… You're pathetic Harry, and weak! Only now at the end of it all, do you understand what true power is. Such a pity to waste a spark so full of life as you, but alas, you must learn the folly of your decision. As you said before Harry, everything has consequences. Unfortunate that you must suffer those as you are now.'  
  
Grindelwald motioned another swift hand, and Harry felt that same pulling sensation again, as another of his ribs snapped inside of him. Harry screamed in pain, blood beginning to pour from his mouth as he struggled to get to his feet. Yet Grindelwald would have none of it, and promptly smashed Harry's spine with an invisible club of air, making him arch backwards and twitch violently.  
  
'There is no hope left for you Harry. I'm sorry, but your time is over!' Grindelwald snarled beneath his breath at the boy curled up dying before him. In a moment his face flashed, and a wicked smile grew where there was once malice.  
  
'What is fortunate however, is that I have no need for you to live at all. There is much I can do with a corpse as I can with a living body. Your suffering however, will be penance enough for daring to cross me!'  
  
And at once Harry was lifted into the air once more, his broken bones inside of him stinging with fiery intensity. He could feel every distinct movement of his chest as shards of bone pierced him within. Grindelwald stalked closer, raising Harry to his eye level, before he placed a metal clad hand on his head, grasping his hair.  
  
'I wonder,' Grindelwald began as he pulled Harry's head backwards, 'What else you may have locked away in this head of yours. Hmm, the knowledge you posses could be interesting to study, once you're dead of course. As you can see you're in no position to rent dissatisfaction at my decisions. So prepare yourself boy, your memories are now mine!'  
  
Immediately Grindelwald grabbed Harry by his chest. The boy screamed in pain as he felt his skin being broken, but the mage forced his hand until blood began to smear his gauntlets before it suddenly glowed, and energy began seeping out of Harry, up Grindelwald's arm. Harry could feel nothing but a cool numbness, as though a part of him were leeching out, and for every moment that passed by, the feeling intensified, as did the wicked smile that had begun curling on Grindelwald's mouth. He was sucking him dry. There was no other way to describe it. Somewhere in the deep recesses of Harry's mind, he could feel it happening. In a few moments he WOULD be dead. He had to fight back. He had to retaliate. But how?!  
  
Without thinking, Harry committed every working brain cell he had, and concentrated on the flow of energy between himself and the mage in front of him. Nothing happened. Again he tried… harder this time. Concentrating more and more until his jaw grew sore from gritted teeth, all his attention focused solely on the flow, and every particle of magic the passed between them. There was a slight falter in the flow, Grindelwald furrowed his brow slightly in confusion, whilst Harry pushed harder still, becoming one with the magic. One with the Essence. He would not let Grindelwald take his memories.  
  
Slowly at first, the flow changed direction. Piece by agonizing piece Harry reeled the flows back into him, the numbness beginning to fade, refreshing warmth returning to his body, even as Grindelwald's realized what was happening and began focusing all his strength on the flows as well. It seemed a never ending struggle for power, but Harry would not give in. Too much was at stake here. His memories, his life, his identity itself was on the line, and he threw everything at the flow he could muster. Strength reserves he didn't know he had quickly entwined themselves with Grindelwald's magical bond as he pulled the flows into himself, further, further, further. And at once something miraculous happened… Visions flickered across his eyes. Grindelwald seemed to disappear from view as his mind became filled with thoughts… no, memories. Grindelwald's memories!   
  
Visions of power and bloodlust. People dying at his hand, some begging for mercy at his feet before he killed them anyway. Visions of wizards and witches Harry had only seen in photographs that he assumed were long since dead, talking to him about a war too long ago for him to contemplate. Visions of Essence. The strange feelings inside that he somehow turned to his liking with thoughts, creating magic. Making him without any doubt amongst the most powerful of wizards in the world. Harry could only taste the pleasure Grindelwald felt at wielding such strength. The energy involved… or lack of, seething through him like the tide of an unstoppable river. He could see it in his mind as though he himself were using the magic. It felt simple. Achievable. Harry looked to the sensations and compared them with the struggling, yet identical powers he could feel within himself, and saw the key. The precise way to manipulate the energy that provided absolutely no concentration at all. He could do it now. He could control his own power! He knew he could, he just knew it.  
  
Slowly Harry's eyes slid back into focus, sweeping over Grindelwald as he stood with beads of sweat rolling across his scarred face. He was desperately trying to control the magical bond he'd cast between himself and Harry. And he was losing. The flows had begun to spin out of control and were flying into Harry with incredible speed. There was no way he could stop it, and for a brief moment Grindelwald met Harry's gaze and all he could see… was fear. This had to end now.  
  
A moment passed before Harry found it. Hiding like a tiger inside him, Essence laid in wait, like a tool wanting to be used but in the furthest corner of a garage, slightly out of reach. Harry went for it with Grindelwald's knowledge in his head, and grasped it! In an instant the connection between the two of them snapped apart, and Harry wove the flows of energy about Grindelwald, hurling him away as far he could manage, to land with a thud a few hundred meters away. The feeling was incredible. It felt like being reborn! Untapped power flowed through Harry's veins like a rushing river, threatening to consume him. Nothing in his experience could ever have prepared him for this, the feeling was just so wonderful. So revitalizing. To him, life felt little more than a horrible shadow compared to the gleaming presence of Essence.   
  
A sharp pain in his chest made him cringe of a sudden. Looking down he realized that his lungs had been broken. Reaching for it again, Harry manipulated the flows of Essence around his broken chest and pushed the bones painfully back into place before he healed them over as though they'd never been broken at all.   
  
'Incredible!' he spoke to himself, before he heard a noise somewhere in the distance, just ahead of him. Looking up, Harry saw Grindelwald pull himself slowly to his feet, rubble falling off his back where he'd made a man sized crater in the stone floor. He seemed unperturbed, but stared at Harry with a greater form on contempt than he remembered. Harry stared back, his teeth gritting together. He couldn't tell for sure, but it seemed that he could feel everything about him with heightened senses. Even from the distance Harry could hear Grindelwald breathing heavier than before, and feel the slickness of sweat rolling down his face. He spoke softly, though Harry could hear everything with as much clarity as if he were standing face to face with him.  
  
'So it has come to this has it? The boy who lived has finally found his inner strength. Heh, enjoy it boy whilst you can, you know nothing of what you can do!'  
  
And in a split second, Grindelwald disappeared where he stood, before he suddenly reappeared right in front of Harry and plunged and heavy fist into the boy's stomach. Harry lurched in shock before he had time to realize what was happening and careened like a bullet through the air, grinding into the stone floor with a smash. Slowly the dust settled, and Harry swiveled his eyes down to his stomach, his innards opened and bleeding, blood strewn across his robes.  
  
'ARRGHHHHH!' he yelled, pain driving into him like nails. Struggling, Harry stared at his wound and flowed energy into it. The wound contorted for a moment before it closed up on itself, healing over. Far away Harry saw Grindelwald looking dangerously at him, that familiar smile once more stretched across his face. Anger seeped into him at the sight of that mocking expression, and everything he'd seen when he'd emerged at the surface came back. The death, the destruction. Everyone who had been pulled into Grindelwald's snare had died. Innocent people, both wizard and muggle alike. He couldn't just let Grindelwald get away with that. NEVER!  
  
Adrenaline and energy combined within him, a seething anger replacing whatever sense of rationality he had inside, and he magically pulled himself off the ground, floating to his feet.  
  
'Why do you bother Harry?' Grindelwald spoke imperiously, his eyes downcast at the boy who flexed his hands in rage, 'Can't you see your failure is inevitable?! I have been with Essence longer than your feeble mind can contemplate. It is useless to resist your destiny!'  
  
'I resist because your time is over Grindelwald! You've been with Essence for far too long, and have lost whatever value for life you may have had. You are not human anymore. No soul, no right to live.'  
  
'No soul eh…' Grindelwald stared acceptingly at the boy, eyeing him up and down as his mouth flexed awkwardly, 'I always said you were smart Harry. You may just be correct about me, but you… you were always a fool. I could see it in your eyes the moment I met you, and it will be the last thing you know when final breath comes! And come it will…'  
  
Grindelwald's image shimmered slightly and disappeared once more, but Harry was ready this time, and visualized time slowing down in his head. The world stretched suddenly, and flowed back into place before he could see Grindelwald only two meters away from him, his moving slowed in an inconceivable running motion, his fist outstretched to land Harry with another blow to the stomach. Harry immediately sidestepped him and tore his legs out from beneath him, before face planting the mage into the stone floor with flows of air. Producing a lengthened groan of surprise as time flowed back to normal once more and a cloud of impenetrable dust rose from the floor where Grindelwald laid in a crumpled heap, not moving an inch.  
  
Breathing deeply, Harry walked backwards, staring hypnotically at the dust cloud that had enveloped the floor in front of him. Suddenly he felt a tingle in the hairs of his neck and turned just in time to see a bolt of lighting come seemingly out of nowhere at him. Harry lunged quickly out of the way as the bolt hit the floor and brought up clouds of smoke and dust, producing a crater where he'd been standing just a split second before. Looking up he saw Grindelwald hovering twenty feet above him, smoke rising sinuously from his outstretched hands.  
  
'I must say Harry, again you impress me… for a moment I was beginning to think you nothing of a challenge. Does it feel good? Having the Essence flowing through you? Ha ha. I'm sure it does.' And he laughed manically. Harry opened his hand quickly, a long, yellow blade of writhing energy forming from thin air. Grindelwald's laughter cut off at the sight of it and stared intently at Harry, his bright red eyes seeming a lost fury of anger and surprise.  
  
'Yes Grindelwald, it does feel good. And I may just know more than you would care to gamble.'   
  
He raised the blade of glowing energy above his face and stared at the floating mage with furious intensity. Grindelwald's face suddenly hardened as he withdrew his long, triple bladed knife, which gleamed in the half light for a second before it too glowed, this time in a bluish hue, casting ominous shadows over his ruined face which had already begun to heal itself.  
  
'Very well boy. If you wish it this way, I'll defeat you on your own level!' and Grindelwald's form blurred as he descended towards him with breakneck speed, the air failing to part quick enough from his face as he headed towards Harry with his blade outstretched. Harry instantly rose into the air to meet him, his own sword looking as though it had been wrought by fire as he swung it across in a viscous downward slash to meet Grindelwald's parry thrust to his belly, the two ethereal blades making contact in a shower of magical sparks. Grindelwald turned into a whirlwind of glowing blades, his body swinging sinuously through the air as his blade came at Harry from every conceivable direction. It was all the untrained boy could do to bring his own power wrought weapon up to meet every advance, sparks flying as they both twisted and turned, writhing in the air as blades lunged towards each other, missing their targets by the smallest of margins.  
  
Grindelwald met Harry's gaze as their blades clashed brightly, his red eyes driving into Harry like knife blades as his hands whirled in innumerable forms to contend Harry's own futile defense.  
  
'YOU CANNOT WIN HARRY! YOU WILL MEET YOUR DESTINY!' and Grindelwald turned suddenly about Harry and slashed the boy's face across the cheek, before raising his free hand and launching Harry to the ground, before Harry stopped himself in mid air, nearly colliding with the floor, flows of air cushioning him where he floated.   
  
Harry wiped a hand over his face quickly and his open gash closed up immediately, blood sucking back into his body.  
  
'I will not become your slave Grindelwald! Your death will come long before my own, prepare to meet your own destiny!'  
  
And at once Harry surged like a bullet into the air, catching the mage by surprise as he swung his blade in a ruthless side swipe and took Grindelwald in the side of the face, blood spurting as the blade continued it's form through the air… Time slowed for a few seconds, as Grindelwald's face slowly turned to him, smiling despite his wounds. His flesh from his chin to his left ear had been entirely stripped away by the blade, revealing rows of long, serrated teeth that dripped hungrily with saliva. Harry bit back the urge to groan in horror at the sight. Grindelwald merely smiled back.  
  
'Impossible!' Harry remarked as Grindelwald's face slowly began to reform, 'You're Narcissan!'  
  
For a moment Grindelwald laughed, his long, sharp teeth parting as the skin closed over it.  
  
'Only part Narcissan I'm afraid… Dear me I am sorry, did I forget to mention? I did a little tinkering on myself as well!'   
  
And in a split second Grindelwald grabbed Harry and threw him bodily to the floor where he crashed into the stone, lifting rocks and rubble in a shower of dust. Grindelwald descended to the ground and lifted Harry again, smashing his face with his metal gauntlets, breaking the boy's nose and hurling him once more across the floor, where Harry laid for a moment, motionless and struggling to breath. Grindelwald laughed wickedly again before he landed on the floor and walked slowly over to Harry's crumpled form.  
  
'I think inside yourself you already knew that this would come. Didn't you Harry?!'  
  
The boy wretched slightly and coughed up blood, his face slowly coming back together from it's ruined state. Harry felt utterly drained and helpless where he laid. Healing himself was starting to take it's toll on his strength, there was little more he could do now to Grindelwald, who stood powerfully over him. Suddenly the mage bent down and grabbed Harry by his hair, lifting his head with yells of pain from the bloodied teen.  
  
'It is time Harry, that you saw exactly what awaits you. Have you ever wondered where I found all this adult Narcissan DNA?! You would never guess…' and Grindelwald raised his free hand and fired a blue nova into the rocky floor, tearing it apart with a show of rocks. When Harry opened his eyes, shock burned through his bleariness. He was looking down what seemed a giant pit, the deepest regions glowing in a satanic red that hurt his eyes, and far down he could see the sinister forms of tall, whispy beings as they moved with each other in their hundreds, gliding along the floor with deadly grace as Harry stared down at them in awe.  
  
'Adult Narcissans Harry. They crave Essence, and your presence amongst them will cause quite a stir indeed. Take a good look boy, that's where you're headed… unless…' he suddenly lifted Harry into the air away from the glowing pit and held him there by his throat with invisible coils of air.  
  
'What I have seen this day has impressed me beyond anything I'd have previously imagined possible Harry, but know that you will never be my equal so long as I live. I give you this one final chance to redeem yourself. Join me Harry! Learn from someone who has used Essence everyday since he was born, or embrace your own destruction! What will it be?! Answer quickly, my patience is wearing thin!'  
  
Harry's eyes darted from the mage, and to the pit consecutively. His bleariness beginning to leave him now, with shapes in his vision gaining more clarity. His body told him to join the mage, there was little more that he could take and should into the pit, it would mean certain doom. But his mind refused. Grindelwald was purest evil, and staring at him now Harry could sense it on him, rising into the air like smoke. There would be no bargain with such a fiend, and he hastily searched the floor for anything that he could use for salvation. Immediately he spotted something. A rock the size of his fist laid idly by as Grindelwald held him with air, a maniac smile stretched across his face. There was nothing else for it, and he stared at Grindelwald again, his teeth gritting together in anger.  
  
'Never Grindelwald. I'll never join you!' and he took his chance. Weaving flows of magic around the rock, he hurled the thing at Grindelwald. Only managing a surprised expression, the rock struck Grindelwald between his glowing red eyes, stunning him. Immediately the flows constricting Harry ceased and Grindelwald stumbled backwards and slipped off the edge of the cliff into the deep pit, flinging out his knife at the last moment and plunging it into the floor as he fell, halting his descent.  
  
Harry crawled over to Grindelwald as he held on desperately to his knife, his body swinging uselessly off the edge of the cliff.  
  
'You're a fool Harry Potter! I offered you friendship, and you spat it back in my face. You will DIE FOR THIS!' and he made to reach Harry with his free hand when a sudden screaming echoed from within the pit. Grindelwald and Harry both looked down in horror, as a fully grown Narcissan stared up at the mage swinging deathly of the side of the cliff. It's face looked old and decayed, long tooth jaws extending out from it's skull that upon it, was covered by an ancient helmet tattooed in runes. Screaming again, and flung itself against the wall and climbed with incredible speed, long, clawed fingers driving into the rock as it made it's way up the cliff face, before it immediately grabbed Grindelwald by his foot with one gnarled hand.  
  
Grindelwald's eyes slid out of focus for a moment, before his sharp teeth gritted hard as he uselessly scraped away at the rocky floor, trying desperately to gain a hold to pull himself up. But it was too late. The Narcissan climbed up further and pinned him to the side of the cliff, long whispy robes blowing about on it's body as though in a non-existent breeze.  
  
Grindelwald yelled in anger as his struggling became more frantic and useless, the Narcissan drawing from beneath it's robes, a long, serrated sword and plunged it into Grindelwald's back, drawing a vicious howl of pain as Harry watched horrifyingly onwards. His hand faltering, Grindelwald stared painfully at Harry, his mouth flexing in a mixed expression of anger and rage.  
  
'THIS IS NOT OVER HARRY! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE. YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE FROM YOUR DESTINY!' and Grindelwald let go of the knife, his body beginning to fall into the Narcissan hands that waited below, hungry mouths dripping with saliva as they all screamed with a tumultuous roar.   
  
…Then it happened…  
  
Before Harry knew what was happening, Grindelwald's head suddenly tore itself open from the inside, and long, grasping tentacles flung out at Harry, wrapping around his neck, choking him. From his vantage point Harry could see two red eyes staring at him with rage from the torn body of what was once Marius. Sharp sounding hisses being heard over the Narcissan screams as the creature's host was pulled down into the pit and pulled apart. Harry looked in terror as a lithe, flowing creature emerged from Marius's body. Looking similar to a Narcissan, it held Harry with a whispy tentacle as the Narcissan turned it's attention to it and grabbed the creature as well, pulling it down as hard as it could.   
  
Harry felt his footing and life beginning to give way as the creature pulled Harry down into the pit with him, Grindelwald's true form not relenting to it's fate. There was nothing else for it. No other way he could survive this mess. He had to do something or risk being dragged down with Grindelwald to certain death. And he instantly turned to Grindelwald's knife, that stuck ferociously in the ground next to him, it's blades still glowing blue with energy. Reaching it desperately, Harry grabbed the knife and swung upwards in absolute rage. In a split second the blade traveled serenely through the air and cut the tentacle in half that was holding Harry's neck. There was a falter, then a scream louder than anything he'd heard before, as Grindelwald's spirit was dragged down into the milling masses of Narcissans that awaited it with hungry mouths, before they all crowded like vultures and tore it apart with snapping jaws and ripping hands.  
  
Harry sprung backwards from the pit as fast he could and with all his remaining energy, heaved rock and stone together with air and sealed the crevice closed, shutting off the screams to the much appreciated dim of silence. Collapsing onto his back, Harry breathed deeply, his heart racing and his lungs panting, just thankful that he was alive.   
  
Harry didn't know when it happened, nor did he notice the hurrying sound of running feet and concerned shouting of witches and wizards around him, but his energy just gave out on him there and then. With Grindelwald dead and the feeling of Essence beginning to leave him at last, he found just how tired he had become… his world slipping into total darkness once more as he finally fell unconscious…  
  
A day's work complete… a job well done. One of them at least, had met their destiny…   
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Too long, that's fore sure. That is the climax to the Dark Veil of Hatred. Now there is officially one last chapter to go, and then it's on with the sequal, assuming of course that you're all still interested to read it. I know that this last chapter went on for a very long time. Sorry if you died trying to read it, but I had a lot to say. Well then, Marius finally showed his true colours. I'm sure that many of you had suspicians about him from the start, and rightly so, but I bet none of you knew how far down the rabbit hole went eh? Anyway, I hoped you liked the chapter because right now I feel dead. Roughly eight hours of non stop typing have taken their toll on my hands, so I think I've had enough. Happy reading loyal reviewers, I assure you the final chapter will not be as long as that, but on the up side, right at the end I'll be telling you all what the sequal will be called so all of you stay tuned. I'll make sure to update for you as soon as I can.  
  
Regards: Richard. 


	23. A New Future?

Chapter 23 – A New Future?  
  
Rays of piercing sunlight were what awakened Harry, who laid tired and disorientated amidst a sea of white blankets and linen. What had happened? The question buzzed about in his head for a while as he attempted to comprehend precisely how it was that he came to be here… wherever here was. Unknowingly he reached a hand out to his left, searching, weak fingers fumbled over a wooden bedside table, before running over the rims of black, circular glasses, which he hastily put on, his vision returning to him, if not a little hazy. Turning his head slowly, his eyes wandered over his surroundings. He was lying in a long, four poster bed, that stood neatly in the middle of a small rectangular room. Across from him, a large window stood ajar. With it's curtains pulled back, warm rays of sunshine flooded in, bathing the room in a bright, homely ambience that seemed to want to hug everything within. Cream colored wallpaper lined each of the four walls, faint designs of embroidered flowers visible in weaving patterns from one end of the room to the other.  
  
Looking to his right, another bedside table stood nearby, a long necked vase filled with magically blooming flowers standing alone on a doily, surrounded by multitudes of cards addressed from well wishers and acquaintances. But his eyes focused on the flowers. Red, pink, white, blue, orange and yellow, and several other colors he couldn't quite comprehend, Harry counted them in turn as he made a stubborn attempt to reach them, their beauty captivating him. His muscles shuddered quietly under the strain, the feeling that he hadn't been moving for considerable time slowly leeching into him. Just how long had he been lying here? He withdrew his hand a few centimeters from the vase, unable to reach the flowers, his energy seeming to dissipate even as he sat there half covered in sheets, the warm air from the window raising goosebumps on his skin.  
  
It seemed difficult to put a finger on, but there was something he felt he could do. Some kind of… ability, he once had. The feeling lingered on as he stared at the supple flowers. Small beads of water dripping gracefully from their petals as they stood erect in the vase, framed with light from the world outside. Harry closed his eyes, delving deep into himself… thinking… concentrating. Something was there inside, his mind kept reeling at the loss. He probed deep, and then deeper into his own subconscious, the breeze wafting through the open window quickly dulling down to a soft murmur, his breathing reduced to that of a buzzing fly. There was something there, deep inside… but where?…  
  
At last he found it. Something of an independent part of himself, as though not fully integrated somehow. Whatever it was, it reached to him… calling. It wanted to be grasped, to be taken. His mind cornered around it and pulled the entity inwards, consuming it fully so that a familiar sensation struck him… Power. Energy. Life. All of it combined into a neat package laying at his fingertips, flowing through his body. Through every vein and blood vessel. Harry opened his eyes, and stared at the flowers. Strange it was, he could almost believe he could smell them intensely, as though they were right beneath his nose. Carefully he raised a hand toward the vase, his muscles still aching from inactivity, and concentrated… grasping at that all too familiar sensation, consuming it… controlling it… he knew it was bent to his will.  
  
The flowers shuddered slightly, before they gently lifted into the air from the vase. Harry blinked in surprise, or perhaps lack of, that innate sense of having already done something like this before whispering in his thoughts. Again he concentrated, this time curling air tenderly about the flowers and pulled them, hovering slowly towards his open hand, before at last his fingers met their stems and clasped tediously around them, safe in his palm. Harry pulled the flowers up to his nose and sniffed the colorful blooms, their rapturous scent filling his lungs, their perfume threatening to overwhelm his senses… How beautiful…  
  
'I wouldn't think that a wise thing to do right now Harry,' An elderly voice spoke of a sudden to Harry's left, making the boy freeze, the roses falling deftly from his hand to the white sheets below, 'I would've thought you quite tired after your ordeal…'  
  
Harry turned his head about to see Dumbledore sitting in an ornately carved chair off to his left, the familiar shape of his pet Phoenix resting comfortably on his arm, making odd crooning noises as the old wizard occasionally stroked it beneath it's beak, it's eyes opening and closing slowly in contentment. For a moment the professor looked besotted with the animal, before at last his head raised, and his grand-fatherly eyes shone on his own. There was a twinkle in them, Harry could tell, and it served only to make him feel more at ease with the old man, as he sat comfortably against the back of his chair.  
  
'Professor?…' Harry queried in confusion, holes in his memory quickly being filled in. 'Where… why…?'   
  
Dumbledore raised a firm hand, nodding his head slowly as if reading Harry's mind. The boy silenced himself, looking intently at the mage as he stared at him with those comforting eyes.  
  
'Questions… oh so many questions you must have Harry. I can only begin to imagine what you may have missed in your sleep, so I think it wise to with your location…' Dumbledore raised his free hand and gestured around the cottage style room he was in, drawing the boy's gaze about with it.  
  
'Currently Harry, you're in St Mungo's. Judging by the peculiar nature in which you were found, I managed to find you the quaintest little room possible. We felt you needed rest, your body looked more the worse for ware when last we saw you. Apart from Healers entering occasionally to check on you, there hasn't been a soul within these walls for some time.'  
  
St Mungo's? Well at least that answered one question. Harry stared into Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.  
  
'I don't understand… how long have I been asleep for?'  
  
Dumbledore looked upwards for a moment, doing sums in his head.  
  
'By my calculations, I believe three weeks, twenty three hours and this morning. A fine total. No doubt there's been much worry over you since I stopped any of your friends from seeing you. But I'm sure you'll understand given the circumstances… I sense however, your mind is confused. Am I correct?'  
  
Harry nodded reluctantly, earning a satisfied look in return, the old man sighing where he sat.  
  
'I had expected this. You've gone through much Harry. More so than I could've imagined possible of a boy your age. And you have some surprises in you as well I see…'  
  
He looked down at the flowers strewn about on Harry's bed sheets, their forms still as elegant as if they'd still been sitting in the vase.  
  
'I don't remember much of anything professor… it all just seems like a blur to me. I remember some faces and feelings, sensations. But little more than that. What happened?'  
  
Dumbledore withdrew his wand and traced a rectangular like shape in the air, glowing orange lines forming quickly into a small box, that suddenly became solid and rested on his lap, drawing Harry's curious attention. It was his Pensieve. Slowly the mage opened the box, his fingers gliding over the ornately carved wood as he stared downwards into the swirling mass of white liquid, it's spinning mass looking near hypnotic to Harry, who went almost cross eyed just staring at it.  
  
'I understand Harry, that minds, and memories are sometimes barred from contact when traumatic experiences occur. Those same memories of which you hold still reside within you, and you will remember them in time, if somewhat hazier than the events truly were when hey occurred. I knew this when I found you, lying on the hard ground… unconscious and unmoving. I believed that as your memories returned, they would become altered from reality by your own mind's wanting to remember them. Do not think of this as an invasion of your privacy, but I took the liberty of extracting your thoughts from you the moment I laid eyes on your unconscious form, and that you may guide me in what I see in them. It would also help boost your own memory, perhaps releasing anything that might be suppressed…'  
  
He pushed the Pensieve forward slightly and Harry stared into it's unending white depths, images of himself swirling before him… and another, who's gnarled face and red, glowing eyes spiked a sudden thought of panic and remembrance in his mind.  
  
'Grindelwald…' Harry mouthed silently, the roses on Harry's lap suddenly losing their color before they curled up and died, black remnants of their former beauty. Dumbledore's eyes wandered to the flowers momentarily before turning them back on Harry. Abruptly, he shut the lid with a loud snap, breaking him out of his apparent reverie.  
  
'Yes,' he spoke simply, eyeing the boy through his half moon spectacles, that familiar twinkle dulling slightly, 'A little too soon I think to jog your memory. I was correct to leave you in peace. Perhaps later we may visit your ordeal again, I can see already your mind is recalling events, and… abilities.'   
  
Again Dumbledore looked over to the crumpled flowers, their black, lifeless petals strewn over Harry's white sheets, contrasting sharply with the boy's disheartened mood. Dumbledore waved his wand, the Pensieve disappearing into the air.  
  
'I'm concerned for you Harry, I viewed your memories in the Pensieve at great length, and I thought to ask you of some of the details when you awoke. What concerns me mostly is your somewhat innate abilities. You seemed… different than I remember you. Of what I saw in the Pensieve, you were capable of great power, without the aid of your wand. I knew from the moment you were born that you were destined for greatness, but to what extent I wasn't sure. Judging by those flowers, I think it safe to say you still hold the ability inside, and that you may know more of it than you are letting on… am I correct?'  
  
Harry lowered his eyes a little, his vision centering on the dead flowers below him. He remembered now, of a time not too long ago when he could put everything down to happenstance. When something so incredible as wandless magic seemed more a wild dream than a reality, or something only committed in stories by magical heroes of old. It just didn't feel possible for someone like himself to be capable of such magic. There was no logic behind it. But staring at those once beautiful blooms before him looked all the proof he needed. He could do this, just as Dumbledore had said. Somehow Harry felt he'd known it all along, as though the magic had always been inside him, reaching out to be used. But at the same time Harry couldn't summon the courage to look Dumbledore in the eyes, so he turned suddenly away, not wanting to face his accusing stare.  
  
'Yes,' he spoke quietly, running his weakened hands over his sheets, making a deliberate attempt not to look Albus in the eyes, 'It's true… I can, do things that previously I wouldn't have thought possible. You don't know how wonderful it feels professor. Life seems dull compared to that feeling. That sensation of having the whole world at your fingertips, as though you can do anything. It's like being reborn when you grasp that power, I cannot describe it any other way…'  
  
Dumbledore nodded in a satisfied manner, making a relieved form of sigh that made Harry look to him despite himself.  
  
'That relieves me somewhat, to know that you're in control of what you do. Unleashed power can be the most destructive force this world has seen, know that Harry. Apart from that, what you have done can be considered impossible by most wizards, and whomever is knowledgeable enough to know of these abilities you have, it was seem a highly improbable chance to see someone wield power such as this in our generation. You are something special Harry. I've said it all your life and you must know it to be true by now. You ARE special.'  
  
'Thankyou for your concern professor, but it's needless. I can control this sir, I know I can…'  
  
Dumbledore grunted a little, crossing his arms in apprehension.  
  
'Perhaps so, but I would not wish to gamble that chance Harry. You wield Essence boy. I know you're aware of it, but there's no harm in repeating… Essence is an ancient form of magic that up until now, has not been seen for over three thousand years. With it the wielder is capable of great feats of wandless magic, and much of the world's empires grew on fell with it's use over time. Perhaps it was because of it's power that it was removed from society. I've no idea as to how that occurred, but you Harry, are a relic. A subject of such great interest that once your abilities become known, you will not stay a secret for long… It is my wish then, that you forego returning to your aunt and uncle for the holidays and spend your time living in Hogwarts. For as long as it takes for you to get a firm grasp upon you powers, and when you're finally able to seek out a home for yourself. You've already learnt much more than you could ever possibly understand, and your strength is that that I feel you're capable enough not to need the protection of your uncle's house any longer.'  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise, and he felt afraid that his face might split with the smile about to come over him.  
  
'Are you saying… that I don't ever have to go back there again?!'  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly, that slight twinkle returning to his eyes.  
  
'Yes Harry, you've grown more in the past few years than I'd ever thought possible. I watched you grow. Guided you… And it seems to me now that you no longer need this old man's presence to help you any further. If anything, I believe my interference may have barred your way to greatness at times, though you must understand I did to you what I thought best at the time. I did what I thought you would need to help you overcome whatever challenges may arise. And yet you needed none of it. I am truly proud of you Harry. Few could have done what you have in your short lifetime, you should be proud too. You did what I could not, you killed Grindelwald.'  
  
Harry sat entwined within his sheets, the shock of it all still registering with him. Of a sudden his prospect seemed far brighter. He no longer needed to return to Uncle Vernon's house with his bony wife and enormous son, and he would stay at Hogwarts indefinitely until he felt ready to go out on his own. Happiness leeched into him, making him forget momentarily of all the aches and pains that were riddled throughout his body. He almost didn't believe that this were reality. A small part of his brain wanted to tell him that this were some kind of dream. That he were still lying unconscious underground, stifling air preventing him from waking. But the other side of brain said otherwise. It was real, he just knew it, and he couldn't feel more happy. Resisting the pains in his muscles he leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around Dumbledore, earning a surprised cough as Harry hugged him as hard as he could muster.  
  
'Thankyou professor! Oh Thankyou so much, you don't know what this means to me!'  
  
Dumbledore chuckled a little as the boy released him, and he stroked his beard jovially, his mouth turning into a warm grandfatherly smile stretching from ear to ear.   
  
'You're more than welcome Harry. I think it in your best interests besides, as to see you on your feet will mean more to me than anything else in this world. Perhaps one of these days I'll live to see that dream realized.'  
  
Harry smiled warmly back to him, his new prospects ringing joyfully in his ears. Strangely however, something seemed to tug at Harry's mind. Dumbledore smiled to him for a few moments before he seemed to also mirror Harry's thoughts, his brow furrowing slightly as his smile left his face, a small bead of sweat threatening to roll down his forehead.   
  
'Professor?… When I was down there, underground… Voldemort was there. He, didn't seem conscious, it was hard to tell I was so scared. But he was different this time. His form was changed. I almost didn't recognize him at first glance, though once I did, my scar hurt terribly. What happened to him professor?'  
  
Dumbledore stared gravely towards him, his pet Phoenix nibbling pleasantly at his wrinkled fingers.  
  
'Voldemort was genetically altered by Grindelwald. His body spliced with that of an adult Narcissan in a way that we've so far been unable to understand. There's no telling what Grindelwald was trying to achieve by doing this, but with his death it is of little relevance now. What concerns me is how the changes have affected Voldemort inside. We've no idea what he may be capable of in the future, so… for now at least, he has been moved to a more secure location and is pending study. We may learn more of his condition as time goes by, but for the moment all efforts are being directed at keeping him confined to his stasis cell, which ironically, appears to be muggle made. Some of my most trusted people are having a pleasant time trying to figure out how it works, but I've no doubt he will remain imprisoned for as long as we see fit. For the mean time at least, we can all breathe easy that his reign of terror has been halted so conveniently. We've nothing to worry about for a long time to come.'  
  
Harry nodded slowly, his brow furrowed as Dumbledore stared sympathetically at him, before rising to his feet, the chair disappearing as he stood.  
  
'Don't be disheartened Harry. As I said before, you've done more than I'd have expected from anyone else before. You should be proud. But alas, I'm afraid my time here is rather, limited. There are other important matters that need my attention, like Hogwarts for instance. It is being rebuilt you know, by wizards AND muggles! Ha ha. Unbelievable is it not? The strife that tore between our two worlds has finally come to an end. No doubt you'll hear much more of it as your strength returns, it's all the gossip at the moment. What can be certain though is that you're in for a brand new future Harry. Let's all go along for the ride shall we?! Anyway, I must be off, but before I go I must tell you that everyone's been worried sick about you. Your friends have been literally "pulling their hair out" in worry. You won't mind that I admit some visitors do you? It may do you some good.'  
  
'Yes please.' Harry replied in earnest, his spirits beginning to soar. Dumbledore clapped his hands together, and the door opened to admit Hermione, Ron and Ginny. All of them looking ecstatic to see him awake at last. Dumbledore smiled one last time before he disappeared with a pop, Apparating to who knows where.  
  
'Oh Harry thank goodness you're awake!' Hermione shrieked, before she descended on him with a rush of bone crushing hugs. 'When Dumbledore brought you out of the cave we all thought… oh… gee I think I'm going to cry.'  
  
Harry watched her happily as Ron peaked at him from over her shoulder, sitting next to his red haired sister in identical chairs about his bed, wearing what seemed the most happiest smile he could remember ever seeing on him for the entire year.  
  
'Good to see you awake mate. Blimey, we were staring to think the worst after a while. Having not awoken for so long and all, and the professor not letting us see you. Now though I think he made the right choice. You DO look the worse for ware!'  
  
Harry smiled inwardly at his friend's concern, a warmth spreading through him, though he could not understand why. Almost offhandedly he looked over to Ginny. She had what appeared to be fingernail marks over her cheeks, probably from worry, but apart from that she looked the prettiest thing he'd ever seen, the light streaming through the window putting a sheen on her hair that just made her radiate whilst doing nothing. He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
'Yeah, I know what you're thinking mate,' Ron spoke again suddenly over Hermione's bustling, noticing Harry's glance to his sister, 'Ginny kept nagging us to come along, so when we got the green to see you, there was no stopping her. She's like that sometimes. Very temperamental.'  
  
'Yes, I know that very well.' Harry replied to him, before he shot another glance to Ginny, who suddenly went a very deep shade of crimson, a small smile pulling at her lips. 'But it's ok, really. My mind's fuzzy right now, but I'm sure everything will come back to me sooner or later. Hey, tell me is it true what Dumbledore said to me. Are there really muggles helping rebuild Hogwarts?'  
  
Ginny sat erect for a moment, her eyes leaping in her head as she shot up quickly to answer him. Everything coming out in a rush.  
  
'Yes! It's true! The wizards and muggles signed a cease fire. I think that's what they called it. First the muggles helped heal whoever couldn't be helped by magic on the school grounds, the next, they're bringing in machines to help rebuild the castle again. I've never seen anything like it before. I always thought the muggles were stupid, but they're very advanced. It's a wonder why no one offered them peace to begin with. They seemed very ashamed by what they'd done and all, and offered to do whatever it took to build good relations with us, if only to have forgiveness for the past. I was considering never forgiving them for the war personally, but it turns out that every one of them was acting under the Imperious curse! Can you believe that? Every one of them! I'd never believed it at first, but Dumbledore said so, and you know whenever Dumbledore says something you know it's true. He's always right that man. Always. Oh so much has happened since you were admitted to St Mungo's, I just don't have enough breath… to… tell you… everything…'  
  
Ginny ended as quickly as she'd began, panting between breaths. Harry sat half covered by his sheets just staring at her in wide eyed amazement. He blinked, and turned to Ron he looked on the verge of laughing.  
  
'As I said Harry, she's temperamental.'  
  
Harry laughed aloud himself for what seemed the first time in weeks, only to be silenced as Ginny shot him a severe but friendly look. Nevertheless he laughed on the inside, warming his heart so much that he was prepared to forget everything that had happened over the past few weeks and begin the year anew as though he were freshly back from his holidays, raring for a new term. Hermione explained to him soon after, everything that had happened in his absence whilst Ginny breathed deeply trying to regain her composure and remove the blush that had overcome her. She spoke in detail about how the Heliopaths had been driven back into the ground permanently, and how the ministry of magic was up and running again. She continued also with all the new inventions and things that were starting to come in to the wizard world from the muggles and finally that the Daily Prophet had begun printing again, and handed him a copy with which he scanned happily over for an hour cover to cover, feeling more joyous than he ever had felt previously. Despite his body aching, his soul was souring, nothing could ruin his life now.  
  
Looking up from his sheets Harry saw to his bemusement Hermione holding Ron's hand, almost as if they hadn't realized they were doing it. Ron saw he was looking and quickly released her hand, getting a somewhat confused look from the bushy haired girl.  
  
'Oh don't try to hide it you two.' Harry spoke suddenly. Hermione's cheeks began to grow hot, 'So you two have gotten together have you? I knew this was coming somehow, I could see it long ago.'  
  
Ron looked to him with a rather mollified expression, but nonetheless still seemed rather surprised that his friend had picked up on it so easily.   
  
'Don't worry about me,' he continued on, eyeing them both in turn, 'I believe you two are great for each other. Does your mum know yet Ron?'  
  
The boy shook his head negatively. 'They will soon enough Harry, Hermione's going to stay in one of the spare rooms with us during the holidays. I invited her over since I've got no more brothers living at home with me. Fred and George just bought their own place as business partners, so there's extra space for visitors. Mum doesn't know yet that I've invited Hermione, but she won't object at all. You should see mum, she absolutely loves Hermione, helping around the house and all. It's like she's preparing for a life of housework, hmm.'  
  
Hermione turned suddenly and rounded on him, slapping him joyfully over the back of his head, before breaking out in another joyful laugh, Ron's ears starting to go red as he chuckled a little himself.  
  
'Yeah Hermione's alright, that's for sure Harry,' Ron continued, his gaze totally fixed on his girlfriend before his eyes shifted over to Harry, 'But I don't get it Harry. Of all people I would've expected you to have a girlfriend long before me. Why don't you go find someone? I'm sure there's a special person out there fit for you. Look at me for instance, the perfect girl was right under my freckled nose the whole time and I was too stupid to realize. Could be the same with you, what do you think?'  
  
Harry pondered for a second, scratching his chin with a tired hand.  
  
'I'm not sure Ron. Perhaps you're right, maybe I should go out looking for someone.' He sensed Ginny sink disappointedly in her chair beside him before he turned his eyes on her, by which she suddenly sat straight and proud once more. 'I guess the right woman is right under my nose. I hope she knows I've always liked her. Always.'  
  
Ginny's eyes looked ready to bulge out of her head, before she went, if possible, a deeper shade of crimson than before, turning her head slightly away from Harry as a blissful smile began to stretch across her face. She mouthed silent words to herself as Harry watched. He could make out one single word; "Always."  
  
Ron appeared next glance not to have noticed his small turn to his sister. His eyes seemed locked with Hermione's in a blissful stare, both of them smiling deeply. With the two of them besotted with each other, Ginny looking quite flattered indeed and the prospect of a new future ahead of him, Harry sank back beneath his sheets, pulling the white linen over him as he settled down for a nice easy sleep.  
  
No, life couldn't get any better than this. Nothing could ruin it…   
  
  
  
Nothing…  
  
Meanwhile, far away from the sprawling chaos of civilization, a dark room existed below ground. It's contents taken from a myriad of different times throughout history, everything within was considered to be magically unstable or it was impossible to tell the nature of them. A collection of magical tools and devices so large, that only the lost cache beneath Hogwarts could ever have hoped to rival it. It was here that wizards put anything they considered quite possibly dangerous, or unidentifiable to wizard knowledge. And it was here that a sole, cylindrical object stood isolated from the rest. Reflecting what little light there was underground, it's contents represented what few wizards had ever hoped to see. Within it, the sultry shape of a semi clothed figure floated unceremoniously inside. Liquid suspending the figure to drift gracefully about as multitudes of computers and other muggle technology on it's surface kept the tank operating at a specified temperature. With oxygen constantly being supplied to the creature trapped within, and numerous chords and nodes which all served their purpose, from ensuring efficient blood flow, to heart rate and breathing. Truly a device of intriguing proportions if looked at from the wizard point of view.  
  
A few feet from the tank, two robed wizards stood looking at the prisoner, their scathing eyes passing disgustedly over the creature who drifted unconsciously within, their expressions differing every few moments as they comprehended it. Turning over what Albus Dumbledore had told them, the creature was in fact Voldemort, his twisted and emaciated form actually being his latest mutation to fend off death, or perhaps become one with it. The two wizards eyed each other as their glances ruefully looked the tank over. Dumbledore hadn't been very specific about Voldemort, but did seem to tell them all they needed to know at the time. The creature was not to be released at any cost! Not that either of them had ever considered it. Voldemort's reputation spoke for itself, there was no use in screwing up history. Perhaps, they had wondered often, that was the precise reason that he was being kept here in the department of mysteries, far away from the sprawling city life of muggle London, and the hoards of curious and frightened wizards who may have off handedly heard a rumor or two.  
  
One of them shivered a little, pulling his eyes away from the genetic mutation that floated in front of him.  
  
'I don't know about that thing Regan, gives me the collywobbles personally. Why didn't Dumbledore just kill it whilst he had the chance? Tell me that.'  
  
The other wizard turned in a swish of robes and walked up to his side, still looking over his shoulder as though Voldemort were ready to break free that very moment.  
  
'I've thought about it John, really. Now I know it's a crazy theory and all, but perhaps they can't kill him. Think about it…'  
  
James turned about again and stared at the figure with a look of contempt. It wasn't everyday that you looked upon the one person capable of destroying so many lives and families. And he shivered once more.  
  
'Not something worth thinking about I guess. But whilst he's here there's no further harm he can do to anyone else. We she except that I guess. It's useless to think otherwise. Perhaps you're right. Maybe they can't kill him. I mean just look at him! Something went totally awry with him this time. Look at those hands… I reckon those blades on his fingers could cut a man in two. No need for magic, he'd rip you apart limb from limb!'  
  
Regan stood looking at the tank strangely, trying to contemplate how something without magic could possibly keep something alive under water. It just felt strange to see something totally foreign to magic being held in the department of mysteries.  
  
'Well, I don't want to stick around any longer with this thing than need be. My next shift on watch starts in two hours, I'll see you back here at eleven ok?'  
  
James nodded dismissively as Regan walked off, his cloak billowing out behind him as he slowly merged into the dark.  
  
'Can you bring me a coffee when you come back?!' he shouted to the retreating form. Regan put up an agreeing hand before his body disappeared from view leaving him alone with the tank, internal lights illuminating the creature despite the darkness. How hideous Voldemort had become. Was it really him? He wasn't sure. But it was something he didn't want to lower his spirits about, so he turned his back and sat down against the glass tank, propping himself against it as he withdrew a Galleon from his pocket and began tossing the coin into the air and catching it to pass the time. It was to be a long shift.   
  
An hour snailed by, the darkness in the room starting to come over him, making him feel a little drowsy. With any luck someone would come to relieve him early, he didn't want to be found guarding this thing asleep. His role as an unspeakable would become naught but destroyed. He'd be fired in short. And this was his only livelihood, he had a family to feed.  
  
Again he threw the coin into the air, but neglected to catch the thing. It dropped to the floor with a loud sound as it bounced a few times and rolled away into the darkness. Not worth getting up for. Oh why had he been stuck with this duty? Surely they could've found a goblin or two to guard this thing! Wait… no that probably wouldn't be a good idea, the goblins would much prefer to sell Voldemort to the highest bidder for whatever coin they could get out of it. Though it did strike him as odd that no one had thought of an alternative to the situation rather than leaving him beneath ground in the most deserted part of the ministry. Absolutely no sense whatsoever.  
  
A sudden beeping noise drew his attention abruptly as he stared back up behind him. One of the control panels on the tank had started flashing a red distress light. At least he assumed it was. He couldn't think of any other reason. Quickly he got to his feet, his leg muscles aching from the strain of sitting so long, before he leaned over the control panel and stared down at it. A small screen displaying readouts from inside the tank was flashing at him, whilst a keyboard of sorts sat idly by. James looked closely at it to read the minute writing on the screen.  
  
"WARNING!!! : Critical malfunction in coolant pipes. Coolant depravation to subject will commence in 20… 19… 18… 17… 16… 15…"  
  
James looked up at the floating figure, it's half clothed body drifting idly in the water as the computer screen flashed warningly at his face. Panic started to flash within him. The counter continued to count down. "14… 13… 12… 11…10… 9… 8… 7…"  
  
What was he to do?! He looked desperately over the numerous panels, dials, switches and knobs that laid before him. All of them looking so complicated and foreign to him. If the tank failed somehow, would Voldemort be released?!… No… NO! Not a thought to be thinking of, he had to keep a level head about this. He must! "…6…5…4…"  
  
Quickly he flailed about with the buttons in front of him, looking at the readouts that came to him on the screen. Nothing seemed to happen, though the machine did spurt out a lot of gibberish at him. It was hopeless! He didn't have the slightest idea how to operate a computer… this was, muggle work! The counter continued downwards as he pushed every button and turned every knob he could see, nothing seeming to work in his favor.  
  
"3…2…1…" at last he gave up, and withdrew his wand. There was nothing else for it, it was time to do the only sensible thing possible.  
  
'REPAIRO!' he shouted, a blue spell springing from his wand and hitting the panel… For a moment nothing happened, there was little more sound than slight buzzing in his ears. And then the panel shuddered slightly, before hot columns of steam rose from it, electrical surges springing forth as the computers short circuited and burned up from the inside, the magic having a very detrimental effect on the technology. The tank stood there idly, but the lights inside it flickered a little, before they dulled and finally switched off, leaving him in absolute darkness.   
  
'Oh SHIT!' he cursed, looking about himself. There wasn't a ray of light to be seen about him anywhere. Oh was going to get it from head management now. From what he could tell, even Dumbledore didn't have the faintest idea how to operate that tank. Hastily he put his wand up, a spoke an incantation.  
  
'Lumos!' light brightened the room. Staring about nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until he saw the tank. Water was splashed about on the floor everywhere in front of him, glass shattered and strewn in numerous directions… and the tank was empty!  
  
'Oh shit… of mother of mercy! Shit! SHIT!' he turned about himself everyway he could imagine, shining the light of his wand around him. There was nothing out there, but where had the creature gone?! The darkness wanted to close in on him as he stood rooted to the spot, his knees were trembling as were his hands as he pointed his wand into the darkness, preparing to shoot at anything. A sudden movement caught his attention to his right, and he turned swiftly, shining the light of his wand in that direction. Nothing there. Another movement he sensed behind him, he turned again… Nothing there! This was beginning to creep him out, and his breathing was becoming noticeably heavier as the seconds wore on. Inside he was cursing himself for his stupidity. It just had to be him didn't it?! Another movement again, this time to his left, and he turned just in time to see a swish of whispy robes and elongated feet disappear into the dark. James struck without thinking.  
  
'REDUCTO!' he cried, the spell lurching from his wand towards the moving creature, gaining ground quickly for every step it took, before without warning, the curse slowed down!   
  
'What on earth?!' James muttered to himself as the curse stopped and floated mid air, before it suddenly disappeared as though never existing. He shook his head violently.  
  
'No… no no no this isn't right!' he spoke frantically to himself, stepping backwards, pointing his wand viciously into the dark.  
  
Suddenly he bumped into something hard, before it moved and grabbed him by his spine. James screamed in horror, not just from the pain, but also the shock, as he was lifted into the air and thrown five meters to the floor, landing with a hard thud, knocking the wind out of him… Struggling, he turned over and pointed his wand into the direction he'd come, in time to see a horrifying figure in his wand light stalking slowly towards him, it's breath a shallow his as he felt it's eyes stare him down. James struck again.  
  
'IKVANAIR!' the golden curse flew at the creature before him, but disappeared before it hit, evaporating into nothingness when it should've made contact and burned whatever it touched. James dropped his wand in horror, trying desperately to move back as the figure closed in, it's features becoming more prominent the closer it got to him. Suddenly it lunged at him, and grabbed at his neck despite a shocked scream of terror, before it lifted him bodily above it's head. Cold, cruel laughter issued forth from the figure, sending shivers into him.  
  
'I must thank you for releasing me. As reward I will not kill you just yet, though I'm sure know precisely who I am despite my form changing.'  
  
James dangled there uselessly as the figure brought him face to face. He could make out what appeared to be cold, black slits, where eyes should have been, staring soullessly into him as it's powerful hand clasped around his throat, cutting off his air. A cruel smile widened at it's mouth, to reveal hundreds of long, sharp teeth, perfect for ripping and tearing. A carnivore's mouth. James summoned what courage he could though pain was starting to numb his legs as he dangled there, and he fixed the being with as cold a stare as possible, making the figure's jaws widen in laughter just that little bit more.  
  
'You are indeed an amusing sort, though once I'm finished with you, there will be no need for amusing anyone, though you will continue to in your own right. In fact, you should feel happy. Let me help you. This infernal heat must be dreadfully hot.'  
  
And at once James's robes burned away from around him, bringing more fresh screams that Voldemort seemed pleased to hear, before he hung there naked and scorched.   
  
'No… still too hot. I can see sweat on your forehead. You must still feel hot in this infernal heat. Yes… But do not worry, I always reward those who help me in some way or another, like yourself.'  
  
James's eyes widened in panic as Voldemort's mouth widened in delight, those sharp rows of teeth drenched with saliva. Slowly, ever so slowly, he raised a long, mutated hand, before he reached out the wizard with bladelike fingers until he was an inch from piercing his naked skin.  
  
'Don't fear young man, once I remove your skin, you'll feel much cooler!'… and he laughed once more.  
  
A scream pierced the darkness………  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it! The Dark Veil of Hatred is finished and boy what an ending. I've set it up for the sequal that I want you all to look out for, it's named simply : "Legacy of the Bloodline" and it will begin soon enough once I manage to find time to start it. But I've been thinking over it's plot a lot recently so I look forward to get started. Anyway, I hope you like this last chapter of this very long story. It was rather difficult to write at times but I perservered. Naturally had I not had such wonderful reviewers like yourselves, yes you know who you are, then this story wouldn't have gotten past chapter 5. I say it cos it's true. Happy reading, it was hard work I know, but I'm sure you'll agree that it was worth it in the end. Happy reading.  
  
Regards: Richard 


End file.
